


Das Mysterium Zeit

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, historische Story
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Nach einem Unfall mit einem Zeitumkehrer landet Harry weit, weit in der Vergangenheit. Ein Jahr muss er hier überleben, bevor er zurück kann. Zum Glück ist er nicht allein. Zu seinem Pech ist er mit dem Mann zusammen hier, den er nicht leiden kann. Oder ist es gar kein Pech?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist eine reine Snarry-Story und es war meine erste zu diesem Pairing. Es war ein Versuch, mich in diese zwei Charaktere als Paar rein zu finden. Ich würde sagen, es ist mir gelungen und ich habe mich da mit einem Virus infiziert.  
Es gibt hier ein wenig was zu lernen, für die, die das gern möchten (und es noch nicht wussten). Ich steh auf Geschichte, Geografie und Literatur und hier ergab sich für mich die Chance, viel zu recherchieren. Ich mag solche Geschichten, wo ich selbst gezwungen bin, neue Dinge zu lernen.

Kapitel 1: Der Unfall

“Ein Zeitumkehrer?”, fragte Harry und sah sich das kleine Ding an, was Hermine ihm gerade zeigte. Es sah aus wie eine Miniatursanduhr, die beweglich in einem runden Anhänger an einer Kette baumelte. “Damit hast du es geschafft, im dritten Schuljahr all die Kurse zu besuchen? Die, die gleichzeitig stattgefunden haben?”  
“Richtig”, flüsterte sie leise. “Und ich brauch ihn in diesem Jahr einfach zum Lernen. Danke, dass du mir beim Suchen geholfen hast. Wie konnte ich den nur verlieren?” Sie wirkte total verärgert über sich selber. “McGonagall hätte mir den Kopf abgerissen, wenn ich ihn nicht wiedergefunden hätte und damit was passiert wäre.”  
Harry bemerkte das kleine Rädchen. “Da muss man drehen?”  
“Ja. Je öfter man dreht, desto weiter reist man in der Zeit zurück.” Sie blickte ihn an. “Aber es ist gefährlich. Man muss ja aufpassen, dass man nicht gesehen wird, also doppelt quasi. Das kommt nicht so gut. Und man darf nicht zu oft drehen, meinte Dumbledore, sonst gerät das außer Kontrolle und man kann nicht mehr steuern, wo man landet. Und ganz abgesehen davon: Zeitreisen ist natürlich verboten.”  
“Was man mit dem Teil alles anstellen könnte.” Er grinste leicht. “Wieso brauchst du ihn dieses Jahr? Wir haben die ZAGs hinter uns, die UTZs vor uns. Es sind gerade mal vier Tage des neuen Schuljahres vorbei, also noch nicht mal wirklich Stress. Wo ist das Problem?”  
Sie seufzte und sah ihn sehr ärgerlich an. “Du lernst auch nur, wenn Prüfungen anstehen, nicht wahr?”  
“Logisch.”  
“Ich eben nicht.” Ärgerlich wollte sie ihn einstecken, als er ihr plötzlich aus der Hand gerissen wurde. “Hey…”  
Harry drehte sich um und sah Crabbe, Goyle und ihnen grinsend folgend, Draco Malfoy auf sich zukommen. Er sprang in die Luft und wollte nach dem Zeitumkehrer greifen, aber Malfoy hielt ihn mit seinem Zauber zu hoch. Er holte das kleine Gerät zu sich. “Was´n das?”, fragte er. “Ein wenig Sand im Glas als Verlobungsgeschenk? Konntest dir wohl nicht mehr leisten, Potter?”  
Seine dummen Freunde lachten. Harry versuchte mit einem Gegenzauber die Kette mit dem Zeitumkehrer zurück zu holen, aber es klappte nicht. “Gib die Kette zurück, sie gehört Hermine.”  
“Komisches Teil”, brummte Draco und drehte an dem Rädchen herum.  
Hermine wurde zusehends blass. “Er darf sie sich nicht umhängen”, flüsterte sie leise. “Oh Gott, McGonagall bringt mich um. Nicht, dass es mir Leid tun würde, wenn er irgendwo auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwindet…”  
Als Draco sich die Kette tatsächlich umlegen wollte, schoss Harry einen Fluch auf ihn ab und stieß ihn nach hinten. Daraufhin griffen ihn die beiden Handlanger des Jungen an. Hermine griff ein und sie kämpften eine Weile um die Kette, die irgendwann auf dem Boden landete. Hermine wollte danach greifen, aber Crabbe trat nach ihr und stieß sie grob weg. Sie fiel gegen Harry und riss ihn fast von den Beinen.  
Harry fing sich und schleuderte den Zeitumkehrer mit einem Fluch in die Luft. Fünf Augenpaare folgten ihm, dann griffen fünf Hände danach.  
“Was ist denn hier los?”, fragte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme und alle Kinder drehten sich um.  
Snape, ausgerechnet. Na prima, das würde Ärger geben. Nachsitzen in der ersten Woche. Harry verdrehte leicht die Augen, als der Zeitumkehrer ihm auf den Kopf fiel. Na immerhin hatte er das Teil zurück. Er spürte, wie ihm die Kette über die Haare rutschte.  
“Harry, pass auf, nicht umlegen, der ist aufgezogen und viel zu stark.” Hermine klang panisch.  
Doch es war zu spät, er spürte, wie er in einen Strudel gerissen wurde. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm. Das letzte, was er noch sah, war Snape, der Hermine umstieß und auf ihn zu hechtete.

Hermine starrte entsetzt auf die Stelle, wo ihr bester Freund und Snape eben noch gestanden hatten. Dann rannte sie los, mitten zwischen den Slytherins hindurch. Die waren so perplex, dass sie überhaupt nicht auf die Idee kamen, sie aufzuhalten.  
Sie rannte durch die Gänge, eine Treppe nach oben und riss die Tür zu Professor McGonagalls Büro auf. Diese wollte gerade über diese Unhöflichkeit schimpfen, doch Hermine schnitt ihr das Wort ab. “Es ist etwas ganz Schreckliches passiert.” Sie erzählte es ihr kurz und sah, wie die Frau bleich wurde. “Es tut mir so leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld.”  
“Unsinn. Unfälle passieren.” McGonagall stand eilig auf.  
Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Büro des Schulleiters und erzählten auch ihm von dem Vorfall. Dumbledore wirkte ruhiger, aber nicht minder besorgter als die beiden Frauen. “Wie oft hat Draco den Zeitumkehrer gedreht? Mehr als fünf Mal?”  
Hermine schloss die Augen. “Ja, ich glaube schon. Ich bin mir sicher. Wesentlich öfter als fünf Mal.”  
“Dann können wir nichts machen”, sagte der Mann leise. “Nun ja, wir könnten schon. Aber es wäre gefährlicher als ein Verweilen in der anderen Zeit. Ein Glück, dass Severus so schnell reagiert hat. Sonst wäre Harry ganz allein, wann immer er jetzt ist.”  
“Wie meinen Sie das, Sir? Wann immer? Wo sind die zwei gelandet? Ungefähr.”  
“Man kann den Zeitumkehrer nutzen wie Sie, Miss Granger, um sich ein paar mehr Stunden für gute oder schlechte Dinge zu stehlen. Aber man kann ihn auch so nutzen, wie es geschehen ist. Ich habe Sie immer gewarnt, ihn öfter als fünf Mal zu drehen, weil dann der Sog der Zeit zu stark ist. Zeit ist keine Linie, sie ist ein Fluss. Und wie weit es Harry und Severus zurück gespült hat, kann niemand sagen.”  
“Aber… kommen sie zurück?”  
“Sie kommen zurück, aber nicht an dem Punkt, wo sie verloren gingen, wie es sonst der Fall ist. Und auch nur, wenn sie sich zum Zeitpunkt der möglichen Rückkehr genau an dem Ort befinden, wo sie jetzt gerade gelandet sind.” Er tippte leicht mit seinem Zauberstab auf dem Schreibtisch herum. “Das Bild mit dem Fluss ist gar nicht so verkehrt. Sie haben einen kleinen Strudel erzeugt, der sie weiter trägt und wieder ausspuckt, wenn sie ihn erwischen. Ein Jahr weiter. Sie müssen dort bleiben, wo sie jetzt sind, in der Zeit und wir müssen es einfach abwarten.”  
“Hoffentlich geht das gut. Nicht, dass sie in einer Epoche gestrandet sind, wo sie Probleme bekommen.” McGonagall musterte Dumbledore immer noch sehr besorgt.  
“Severus ist Harry sicher aus Sorge um ihn hinterher gesprungen. Er wird auf den Jungen schon aufpassen. Du magst von ihm halten, was du willst, Minerva, aber er hat Ahnung von Geschichte, er kann sich anpassen und er wird auf Harry Acht geben.”  
Hermine seufzte. “Da gibt es nur ein Problem. Harry kann ihn nicht ausstehen.”  
“Wo immer die beiden sind, beziehungsweise wann immer… Harry ist das nächste Jahr auf ihn vollkommen angewiesen, Miss Granger. Sowas kann sehr schnell Wunder wirken.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry und Severus finden raus, wann ungefähr sie gestrandet sind und suchen einen Ort, um das Jahr abzuwarten, welches sie überstehen müssen, bevor sie zurück in ihre Zeit können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damit ihr auch eine Ahnung habt, wo Harry und Severus das Jahr leben werden, stell ich mal noch das zweite Kapitel online.
> 
> Danke für das Kudos =) Hab mich sehr gefreut.

Kapitel 2: Eine Heimat für ein Jahr

“Uff”, machte Harry, als er auf eine Wiese stürzte. Neben ihm landete Snape in der Hocke und blickte ihn böse an. “Es war nicht meine Schuld. Draco hat angefangen”, knurrte er sofort, als sein Lehrer etwas sagen wollte.  
Dieser stand langsam auf und sah sich um. “Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie sich verletzt haben, Potter.”  
Unsicher zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch. “Nein, ich glaub nicht. Aber was zur Hölle ist passiert?”  
Snape nahm ihm vorsichtig den Zeitumkehrer ab und hängte ihn sich selber um. “Wir haben eine kleine Zeitreise gemacht.”  
“Und wo sind wir?”  
“Nicht wo, wann, wäre die richtige Frage.”  
Harry seufzte genervt. “Wann und wo?”  
“Bei Zeitreisen wechselt man den Ort nicht, Mister Potter. Nur die Zeit.” Snape sah sich immer noch um und zog jetzt seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte ein paar Worte und wischte durch die Luft. Dann steckte er ihn wieder ein.  
Langsam kapierte er, was sein Lehrer ihm sagen wollte. “Okay… Wo ist dann Hogwarts?”  
“Offenbar ist noch keiner auf die Idee gekommen, hier ein Schloss zu bauen.” Der Mann sah ihn kurz an. “Wir sollten hier verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht, welche Epoche wir haben, aber da es das Schloss, was immerhin über 1000 Jahre alt ist, noch nicht gibt… sollten wir als Fremde hier nicht so herumstehen. Das erregt nur Aufmerksamkeit. Früher gab es hier noch Muggel. Unsere Sachen müssen wir auch dringend anpassen. Sobald ich weiß, woran.” Sie liefen den Hang hinab zum See und daran vorbei.  
Harry sah ihn entsetzt an. “Sir… können wir wieder zurück?”  
“In einem Jahr, Potter. Solange sollten wir versuchen, nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen. Nur sagt mir mein Geschichtswissen, dass das hier in England schwer werden könnte. Ich denke, wir gehen woanders hin.” Er hielt ihm seinen Arm hin. “Legen Sie Ihre Hand darauf, wir apparieren. Ich will mal sehen, wo wir zeitmäßig gelandet sind.”  
Unsicher tat er es und würgte leicht, als sie nach einer kurzen, sehr ungemütlichen Reise an einem Fluss standen. “Hätten Sie mich nicht mal vorwarnen können?” Er blickte Snape wütend an und bemerkte, dass sein Lehrer ziemlich blass geworden war. “Professor? Wo sind wir?”, fragte er leiser.  
Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sich umsah. “Ich würde gern sagen: In London.”  
Harry sah sich am Ufer des Flusses um. Grüne Wiesen und Wälder, so weit das Auge reichte. “Haben wir uns verappariert oder ist auch noch keiner auf die Idee gekommen, hier eine Stadt zu bauen?”  
“Mit einer Stadt habe nicht mehr wirklich gerechnet. Aber wenigstens mit einer Siedlung.” Er räusperte sich leicht und wirkte für einen Moment selber ziemlich unsicher.  
Harry zog seinen Umhang fester um seine Schultern. “Sie machen mir Angst”, gestand er leise. “Kommt gleich ein T-Rex vorbei?”  
“Nein, so weit zurück sind wir dann doch nicht gereist, denke ich. Dazu passt die Vegetation nicht.”  
“Prima“, brummte Harry leise. “Aber… wenn London noch nicht mal in Arbeit war. Ich bin jetzt kein Geschichtsexperte, aber…” Ihm wurde schwindlig und er setzte sich und blickte auf den klaren Fluss hinab. Eine saubere Themse… Das war gruselig.  
“Nun lassen Sie mal den Kopf nicht hängen, Potter. Ich bin ja auch noch da und nicht vergessen, wir sind Zauberer. In einem Jahr können wir zurück. Und das Jahr kommen wir schon über die Runden. Mir geht es nur darum, einen ruhigen und möglichst sicheren Ort zu finden. Ich möchte nicht gerade in einem Kriegsgebiet landen. Und ich hab auch keine Lust, die ganze Zeit über mit der normalen Bevölkerung Verstecken zu spielen.”  
“Wieso können wir erst in einem Jahr zurück? Wieso sind Sie mir eigentlich hinterher gesprungen?”  
Snape setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn eine Weile an. “Reflex. Sie mögen mich für einen furchtbaren Lehrer und Menschen halten, aber meine Schüler gehen mir nicht am Arsch vorbei. Nicht mal die Gryffindors.”  
Harry grinste kurz wegen der groben Wortwahl. “Seit wann?”  
“Schon immer”, brummte der Mann leise. “Sie wurden in einen Zeittunnel gezogen. Das habe ich gesehen. Also war klar, dass der Zeitumkehrer viel zu doll aufgezogen war. Und ich bin nun mal in Hogwarts derjenige mit den besten Geschichtskenntnissen und war dummerweise der einzige Lehrer vor Ort. Also bin ich hinterher, bevor der Zeittunnel wieder kollabierte. Ich kann ja nicht zulassen, dass Sie hier allein ein Jahr herumrennen und ein geschichtliches Chaos anrichten.“  
“Das hatte ich nicht vor”, brummte Harry.  
“Würde automatisch passieren. Dieser Zeittunnel wird sich aufgrund einiger Dinge, die ich selber nicht ganz verstehe, in genau einem Jahr wieder öffnen. An der Stelle, wo wir gelandet sind und wo später Hogwarts sein wird. Darum habe ich den Ort magisch markiert. Von überall auf der Welt werden wir in genau einem Jahr dorthin zurück gezogen. Ganz automatisch, damit wir es nicht verpassen. Sind wir wieder an derselben Stelle, werden wir zurück in unsere Zeit gezogen und landen dort halt ein Jahr nach unserer Abreise. Okay?”  
“Sicher?”  
“Sicher”, brummte der Mann. “Wir sind nicht die ersten Zauberer, denen so was passiert ist. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, es gibt sogar hierfür Gesetze und Regeln. Nachzulesen in den Gesetzestexten des Zaubereiministeriums, was irgendwann hier mal entstehen wird.”  
Langsam wurde Harry ein wenig ruhiger. Snapes kalte Art und seine tiefe Stimme, die ihm so zuwider war, beruhigten ihn im Moment. Und hinzu kam: Er musste dem Mann vertrauen, was blieb ihm anderes übrig? “Wenn London nicht hier ist… dann sind wir ziemlich weit zurück gereist oder?”  
“Offenbar um die 2000 Jahre, vielleicht mehr.”  
“Schade, dass hier kein Kalender rumhängt.” Harry blickte auf seine Uhr. “Die geht nicht mehr.”  
“Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob Kalender in der Form, wie Sie es meinen, schon erfunden wurden.“ Snape zauberte die Uhr weg. “Keine Dinge aus unserer Zeit. Keine Gespräche über für uns normale Techniken und Erkenntnisse. Wir dürfen die Zeit nicht verändern. Keine neuen Ideen ansprechen. Wir müssen uns vollständig anpassen. Aber ich möchte nicht hier bleiben. Wenn ich Recht habe mit meiner Vermutung, dann ist hier in England außer Kelten, auf Besuch seienden, plündernden Wikingern und ähnlicher kriegerischer Völker nichts anzutreffen. Fremde wurden hier meist als Bedrohung angesehen. Wir sollten uns mal dort umsehen, wo es Kultur und Zivilisation gibt.”  
“Und das wäre?”  
“Rom oder Griechenland. Was ist Ihnen lieber?” Die dunklen Augen musterten ihn prüfend.  
“Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann weder Italienisch, noch Griechisch.”  
Snape lächelte. “Sie können auch kein Wort der Sprachen, die hier gesprochen werden. Und Italienisch gab es zu der Zeit noch nicht. Latein wurde da gesprochen. Ich kann beides, Latein und Altgriechisch. Und Sie können es lernen, Potter.” Er grübelte eine Weile, wobei sich Harry sehr gemustert vorkam. “Ich wäre für Griechenland. Es ist zu der Zeit, wo ich glaube, in der wir sind, ein eher ruhiges Volk von Künstlern und Philosophen. Man hat Fremde gut akzeptiert, auch wenn sie rechtlos waren. Wie wäre es mit einem Kurztrip nach Athen? Wir können ja mal schauen, wie es dort aussieht. Vielleicht finden wir Anhaltspunkte, welches Jahr wir ungefähr haben.”  
“Okay”, murmelte er unsicher.  
“Ich kann auch allein gehen und Sie warten hier.”  
“Nein”, sagte er hektisch und hielt seinen Lehrer am Arm fest. “Bitte, Sir, ich will mitkommen.”  
Snape sah ihn verwundert an. “Okay, ganz ruhig. Ich lasse Sie schon nicht allein zurück. Dann hätte ich Ihnen nicht folgen brauchen. Aber wenn wir dort auf Leute treffen, halten Sie den Mund. Kein Wort. Englisch versteht hier niemand und Fremde waren nirgendwo richtig Willkommen. Sie wurden maximal geduldet.”  
“Ich schweige, versprochen, Sir.” Er zitterte leicht. Langsam kam so eine Art Schock in ihm hoch.  
“Gut, reisen wir nach Athen. Ich kenne mich mit der griechischen Geschichte ein wenig aus und kann vielleicht mit ein paar Gesprächen heraus finden, welches Jahrhundert wir haben.”  
“Jahrhundert?”, murmelte Harry ein wenig unsicher. “Genauer geht es nicht?”  
“Wenn nicht gerade etwas Weltbewegendes passiert ist, was bis in unsere Zeit überliefert wurde, eher nicht.”  
Harry stand auf und legte seine Hand wieder auf Snapes Unterarm. Er war froh, dass sein Lehrer so ruhig und gelassen war und so klug und gebildet… so hatte er ihn nie wahr genommen und im Moment schämte er sich fast ein wenig dafür.  
Das Schuljahr hatte gerade erst begonnen und nach vier Tagen war noch nichts Schlimmes oder Dramatisches passiert. Er hätte es einfach wissen müssen, dass das zu gut lief. Viel zu gut. Es musste ja so kommen. Naja, vielleicht nicht genau so, aber so ähnlich halt. Irgendwie schräg. Und wieso zum Teufel war Snape plötzlich so nett zu ihm? 

Warme Sonne fiel auf sein Gesicht, als sie in der Nähe einer Stadtmauer standen, geschützt durch ein paar Felsen, die in der leicht bergigen Gegend herum lagen. Severus blickte sich um. Damit hatte er gerechnet. “Okay. Athen gibt es schon mal. Das ist beruhigend.” Er blickte Harry und sich an. “Verdammt, wir fallen auf wie bunte Hunde.” Er nahm ihm die Brille ab. “Die gab es hier noch nicht.”  
“Ich sehe ohne die aber nichts.”  
Severus seufzte und hielt das Kinn des Jungen fest. “Stillhalten”, befahl er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf dessen Augen. “Das ist ein Zauber, der Ihre Sehkraft stärkt. Aber immer nur für 12 Stunden. Danach sollten Sie Ihre Augen entspannen, sonst kriegen Sie Dauerkopfschmerzen. Sehen Sie mich?”  
Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. “Klar und deutlich. Danke, Sir.”  
“Ich bringe Ihnen den Trick bei. Aber erst mal müssen wir dort rein. Wie gesagt, nicht reden, wenn jemand zuhört.”  
“Okay, Sir.”  
Severus war erstaunt, wie unsicher dieser Junge war und wie eingeschüchtert. Wovor hatte der Angst? Er würde ihn weder verhungern noch erfrieren lassen und für Ärger gab es Zauberstäbe. Oder… Nun gut, sie waren jetzt nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde und er hatte dazu viel beigetragen, aber hatte dieser Jugendlich wirklich vor ihm Angst? Nach Voldemort, Basilisken, Acromantulas, einem Werwolf, Dementoren, dem Trimagischen Turnier, wieder Voldemort und Umbridge? Ausgerechnet vor ihm? Das war nie seine Absicht gewesen.  
“Harry”, sagte er und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu sprechen. “Ich weiß, wir haben unsere Differenzen und ich bin daran nicht unschuldig. Aber wir sollten hier zusammenarbeiten und zusammenhalten.”  
“Ja, Sir”, sagte er leise und senkte den Blick. “Ich hab einfach Angst”, gestand er mit einem deutlichen Zittern in der Stimme.  
Das war auch kein Wunder, wenn man sah, in welchen ‘Schwierigkeiten‘ sie steckten. Wobei es Schlimmeres gab, fand Severus. Er musste das dem Jungen nur klar machen. “Sehen Sie es positiv. Hier gibt es niemanden, der Ihnen ans Leder will. Voldemort ist noch nicht geboren und von anderen dunklen Magiern, die Sie jagen, habe ich nichts gehört.”  
Jetzt lächelte er leicht und nickte. “Okay, Sir. Ich bin soweit. Was spielen wir hier? Ich meine, wie wollen Sie uns vorstellen?”  
“Wenn ich mit meiner Zeiteinschätzung richtig liege, dann bleiben wir genau bei der Wahrheit. Lehrer, Schüler. Nur werden wir wohl eine Weile Römer spielen. Die kamen hier besser an. Engländer hat es eher selten hierher verschlagen. Selten bis… gar nicht. Und Sie…”  
“Ist es normal hier, dass Lehrer ihre Schüler Siezen?”, unterbrach Harry ihn.  
Severus lächelte leicht, dass der Junge soweit mitdachte. “Sicher nicht. Diese Anredeform gab es hier überhaupt noch nicht.”  
“Dann lassen Sie es bitte. Ich will echt keinen Ärger und lege auf diese Förmlichkeiten im Moment keinen Wert.” Er schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und sah sich unsicher um.  
Severus nickte kurz. “Okay, wie du willst. Du bist der Sohn eines Bekannten. Wir sind auf Reisen, um deine Bildung ein wenig zu erweitern. Das war damals, wenn man das nötige Kleingeld hatte, durchaus üblich. Als Lehrer bin ich für dich verantwortlich. Für dein Wohlergehen, für dein Leben und für deine Bildung, sowohl was allgemeine Manieren angeht, als auch die fachliche Seite.” Sie gingen auf das Stadttor zu, vor dem mit Schilden und Schwertern bewaffnete Männer standen und sie ein wenig misstrauisch beäugten. Die beiden trugen weiße, dünne Sachen und darüber eine leichte Lederrüstung.  
“Halt, wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier?”, sprach einer der Männer Severus an, Harry ignorierten sie vollkommen.  
“Mein Name ist Severus und ich komme aus dem fernen Rom.” Er neigte leicht den Kopf. “Wir sind ein wenig auf der Suche nach der Weisheit des griechischen Volkes. Mein Schüler Harry und ich.”  
Die Männer sahen sich kurz an. “Seid ihr allein?”, fragte der Wortführer und blickte an ihnen vorbei.  
“Ja, meine Herren. Allein und müde von einer langen Reise.”  
Wieder sahen sie sich kurz an. “Nun denn. Willkommen in Athen. Vielleicht findet ihr hier, was ihr sucht. Versucht es doch mal im Viertel der Philosophen. Ich glaube, Sokrates wäre begeistert, einen Römer in seinem Unterricht zu haben.”  
Severus spürte ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper ziehen. “Sokrates… empfängt Besucher?”  
“Sehr gern. Er ist immer am Austausch von Wissen interessiert. Und seit Patrokles, sein Halbbruder, die Stadt verlassen hat, ist er oft ein wenig einsam, sagen die Gerüchte. Geht einfach nach Kollytos. Von hier aus immer Richtung Akropolis. Dort im Viertel kennt jeder den großen Meister des Wortes.” Der Soldat trat zur Seite und winkte die Besucher hindurch.  
“Ich danke euch, meine Herren.” Severus atmete tief durch. “Okay… wenn Sokrates hier in der Stadt ist, lebendig, als Lehrer, sein Bruder ist nicht da… und es ist friedlich… dann hab ich eine Zeit für dich, Harry.”  
“Und die wäre?”  
“Nicht erschrecken. Wir sind schätzungsweise zwischen 450 und 430 v. Christus.”  
“Ips”, murmelte Harry leise. “Ach du Scheiße”, fügte er hinzu.  
“Die Soldaten haben uns sehr komisch angesehen. Wir brauchen andere Sachen.” Er zog seinen Schüler in eine enge Seitengasse, direkt an der Stadtmauer. Dann tippte er sich mit seinem Zauberstab an. Er blickte an sich hinab. “Ich hasse Weiß”, brummte er. Er musterte Harry eine ganze Weile. Dann tippte er auch ihn an. 

“Was… Komische Klamotten.” Harry sah an seinem Lehrer und sich hinab. “Bei Ihnen sieht das ja noch ganz edel aus, aber ich fühle mich hier drin nicht gerade wohl. Das kratzt.” Er wurde rot. “Von Unterwäsche haben die alten Griechen nicht viel gehalten, mmm?”  
Snape lachte leise und zupfte an dem dünnen, sackartigen Leinengewand, welches er seinem Schüler verpasst hatte. “Das ist die Unterwäsche. Es nennt sich Chiton. Und dieses sackartige Teil, was ich jetzt mal bevorzuge, ist ein sogenannter ionischer Chiton. Das Gewand darüber, ist ein Himation. Ein Wolltuch, welches als Mantel und Decke dient. Man kann ihn so tragen wie die Arbeiter, dass er die rechte Hand und den rechten Arm frei lässt oder so, wie die reichen Bürger, die nicht arbeiten müssen, indem man beide Schultern mäßig bedeckt.”  
Harry blickte an sich hinab und wackelte mit seinen Zehen. “Sandalen…”  
“Crepidae. Korksandalen mit Lederriemen. Oder barfuss.”  
Er lief ein paar Schritte. “Die quietschen.” Sein Blick folgte seinem Lehrer, der mit gestrecktem Rücken und sehr würdevoll vor ihm her lief. “Wieso quietschen die bei Ihnen nicht?”  
“Weil ich vernünftig auftrete und laufe. Du lernst es schon noch.”  
Harry lief ihm nach, bewunderte die hochaufragende Gestalt seines Lehrers, der sich in diesen komischen Stoffstücken vollkommen natürlich bewegte, so als hätte er nie etwas anderes getragen.  
Als sie mehr ins Zentrum der Stadt kamen, begegneten ihnen immer mehr Menschen. Ausschließlich Männer. Und Harry merkte, dass sie dank der neuen Sachen hier völlig in der Masse untergingen. Gut, Snape war überragend groß und fiel auch durch seine langen, glatten, schwarzen Haare auf, aber das ging wohl noch als Laune der Natur durch. “Wo sind die Frauen?”  
“In den Häusern oder auf den Feldern. Je nachdem, ob die Familien reich sind oder arm.”  
“Und die Kinder?”  
“In den Häusern oder in der Schule. Wir haben Mittag. Schulen kosten Geld, die armen Menschen haben das nicht, also bleibt den Kindern nur mit viel Mühe eine kleine Grundausbildung, wenn überhaupt. In deinem Alter sind die Kinder schon arbeiten oder sie gehen noch zur Schule, wenn sie reichen Familien entspringen.”  
“Alle Kinder oder nur Jungs?”  
“Nur Jungs. Es mag auch einige gebildete Frauen geben, aber in dieser Zeit hatten die dann echt Glück und sind nicht anerkannt. Frauen haben hier keine Rechte. Du siehst ja, überall nur Männer.”  
Harry sah sich neugierig um, als sie eine Straße zu einem Platz hinunter liefen, wo ein Mann in Snapes Alter, mit Bart und ebenfalls in Weiß gekleidet, mehrere junge Männer zu unterhalten oder unterrichten schien.  
“Mein Gott, es ist wirklich Sokrates… Ich glaub das nicht. Dafür kriegt Draco einen Präsentkorb.”  
Er grinste, als er das Funkeln in den Augen seines Lehrers sah. “Mutieren Sie jetzt zum Groupie? Wer ist der Typ?”  
Snape sah ihn missbilligend an. “Ein sehr gebildeter Mann. Ein sehr kluger Mann. Der bedeutendste Philosoph, den es je gab… gibt, meiner Meinung nach. Wenn er wüsste, was ihm noch bevor steht, würde er wohl anders handeln und reden?”, sinnierte Snape und trat auf den Platz. Er ließ sich auf einer Treppe nieder und lauschte.  
Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, setzte sich aber mal mit hin. Er verstand kein Wort von dem, was der Mann von sich gab, aber die Schüler hingen an seinen Lippen. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde löste sich die Gruppe auf und der Mann kam mit einem Lächeln zu ihnen hinüber. 

“Ich grüße dich”, sagte er und nickte Severus zu. “Ihr seid fremd in meinem Unterricht.”  
“Und fremd in diesem Land. Wir kommen aus Rom. Mein Name ist Severus und das ist Harry, mein Schüler. Wir kamen nach Athen, um ein wenig die Weisheit dieses Volkes zu kosten und fanden ausgerechnet dich.”  
Der Mann schien hocherfreut und war neugierig. “Besucher aus dem fernen Rom. Was willst du deinem Schüler denn hier beibringen?”  
“Erst einmal deine Sprache und die Sitten und Gebräuche der Griechen. Und die meinige. Er stammt aus einer Provinz und lebt seit dem Tod seiner Eltern bei mir.”  
“Armes Wesen”, murmelte Sokrates und blickte den Jungen an, der schüchtern lächelte. “Versteht er uns überhaupt?”  
“Nicht richtig. Er ist allgemein sehr schüchtern. Ein Träumer. Aber wir haben vor, ein Jahr zu bleiben und bis dahin wird er hoffentlich viel gelernt haben.”  
“Ein Jahr gibst du ihm nur?” Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch. “Dann muss er sehr gelehrig sein oder du sehr streng. Wisst ihr schon, wo ihr wohnen könnt, Severus?”  
“Nein. Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Aber sicher finden wir eine Herberge oder eine Haus zum mieten.” Er horchte auf, denn in der Stimme des Philosophen hatte etwas Lauerndes gelegen.  
Sokrates lächelte leicht. “Dann hat wohl das Schicksal eure Füße hierher gelenkt und nicht deine Neugierde. Mein Halbbruder verließ vor zwei Monaten seinen Haushalt und jetzt steht sein Haus leer. Und ein leeres Haus verfällt schnell.”  
“Was verlangst du für ein Jahr?”  
“5 Stater und die Erlaubnis, dich ab und an besuchen zu dürfen.”  
Severus neigte leicht den Kopf. “Das wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn ich dich in meinem Heim empfangen dürfte. Deine Weisheit ist bis nach Rom vorgedrungen.”  
“Tatsächlich?” Sokrates schien kurz irritiert, dann lächelte er leicht. “Auch wenn Eitelkeit als sehr schlechter Charakterzug eines Menschen gilt, so bekenne ich mich dieser Schwäche schuldig und danke dir für deine Worte. Ich bringe euch zum Haus. Es ist nicht weit von hier und sehr schön. Aber um Angestellte oder Sklaven müsst ihr euch selber kümmern.”  
Severus nickte leicht und blickte Harry an. Gedanklich notierte er sich, dass er ihm da wohl noch einige Dinge erklären musste. 

Harry folgte den beiden Männern schweigend und sehr darauf bedachte, nicht zu viel Krach mit seinen Sandalen zu machen. Er blickte sich auf einem kleinen Markt um, über den sie liefen. Es war unglaublich, wie sauber die Stadt war. Irgendwie hätte er sich das alles anders vorgestellt. Irgendwie dreckiger, mit Gestank. Aber vielleicht hing er gedanklich zu sehr am europäischen Mittelalter. Das hier war doch ganz was anderes, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Noch viel früher.  
Es war auch sehr ruhig. Und alle sahen irgendwie gut genährt und gepflegt aus. Die Menschen grüßten diesen Sokrates höflich, wenn sie ihm begegneten und beäugten Snape und ihn ein wenig neugierig, doch nicht ablehnend. Er ärgerte sich ein wenig, dass er mit dem Namen nichts anfangen konnte. Sokrates… vielleicht hatte er ihn schon mal gehört, aber er hatte sich nie für ihn interessiert. Warum auch? Er hätte ja nie ahnen können, mal mit diesem Typen zu tun zu haben.  
Vor einem Tor blieben sie stehen und ein Mann öffnete ihnen. Er verneigte sich vor dem Philosophen und schloss das Tor dann wieder.  
Sokrates führte sie durch das Haus, wechselte noch ein paar höfliche Worte mit Snape und verschwand. Harry sah sich neugierig um. “Kriegen wir hier ein Zimmer?”  
“Zimmer? Wir kriegen das ganze Haus. Der Sklave am Tor hält Wache. Er lebt hier unten in dem kleinen Zimmer, direkt an der Mauer. Der Rest des Hauses gehört uns.”  
Harrys Blick fiel auf den Mann am Tor. Ein Sklave? Nun ja, er sollte sich nicht wundern. Natürlich gab es die hier. Und wenn man die Hauselfen so sah… die waren auch nichts anderes. Sein Blick schweifte über den kleinen Hof mit dem Brunnen. Drum herum war das Haus in U-Form. Es war einstöckig, aus Holz und… “Was ist das?”, fragte Harry und deutete auf den Stein.  
“Marmor. Das Haus besteht aus Marmor. Im Sommer ist das sehr angenehm, im Winter wird es ein wenig kühl. Dieses Haus ist für hiesige Verhältnisse Durchschnitt. Für uns wird es reichen.” Sie gingen hinein und sahen sich die Zimmer an. Eine Küche, direkt rechts, wenn man in den Bau kam. Dahinter ein großer Raum, der bis zur Wand ging, die gegenüber dem Tor lag. Edel eingerichtet mit Betten und anderen Schlaflagern, Decken, Kissen, Skulpturen.  
“Hier ist der Schlafraum der Frauen. Extra getrennt von dem der Männer. Wir haben hier drin nichts zu suchen.” Sie gingen wieder hinaus und durch einen weiteren Eingang in den großen Wohnraum, der sich hinter dem Schlafraum der Frauen bis rüber zum rechten Gebäudeteil erstreckte. Es gab eine lange Tafel, kostbare Marmorbüsten, sonderbare, rußgeschwärzte Bassins. Alles sah sehr nobel aus. Auf der rechten Seite gab es einen Schlafraum für Männer und ein Bad.  
“Wow, ein Bad. Sogar mit Badewanne”, rief Harry begeistert. “Waren die weit für die damalige Zeit.”  
“Und ein Brunnen, direkt vor dem Haus. Das ist praktisch. Das gibt uns ein wenig Privatsphäre.”  
“Aber das Wasser ist kalt”, brummte Harry.  
“Zauberer”, zischte Snape ihm zu. “Hier können wir es aushalten. Außerdem galt das Bad in warmem Wasser als schlecht für die Kraft und die Männlichkeit.” Er lachte leise. “Keine Zeit für Warmduscher.”  
“In der Küche war ein Loch im Boden.”  
“Ja. Dort geht es zum Keller. Dort lagern Lebensmittel. Da fällt mir ein, wir müssen noch einkaufen.”  
“Woher haben Sie das Geld?”, fragte Harry leise und sah sich suchend um.  
“Zauberer”, kam die Antwort. “Vielleicht kann ich hier als Lehrer für Latein ein wenig verdienen. Dann muss ich nicht mehr klauen.”  
“Was wird denn hier noch so unterrichtet?” Harry setzte sich auf eine Bank.  
“Sprachen, Rhetorik, also die Fähigkeit, sich auszudrücken. Literatur. Sport, Kunst, Musik. Astronomie. Die Geschichten der olympischen Götter.”  
Harry grinste leicht. “Als Sportlehrer gehen Sie bestimmt auch durch.” Als Snape leise hustete, sah er ihn fragend an. “Was?”  
“Ich glaube, dafür muss ich erst noch ein wenig offener werden. Die Schüler und Sportler hier trainieren nämlich nackt und ich glaube, das würde mich dann doch noch ein wenig irritieren.”  
“Nackt?”, fragte er verwirrt.  
Snape lachte jetzt leise und deutete an sich hinab. “Versuch doch mal in diesen Sachen Sport zu machen.”  
Harry stand auf und wollte nur ein Stück über den Hof rennen. Aber es war unmöglich. Die Sandalen waren zum Gehen gemacht, aber nicht zum Rennen und diese Stofftücher… nein. Snape hatte wohl Recht. Sportsachen waren anders.  
“Die Leute hier waren nicht so verklemmt wie unsere moderne Gesellschaft es ist. Wir werden uns das Schlafzimmer auch teilen müssen. Aber es ist ja groß genug.”  
“Kein Problem.” Der Raum war größer als der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors in Hogwarts. “Ist das hier üblich, dass es ein Schlafzimmer für Frauen und eins für Männer gibt?”  
“Ja. Und meist ist das für Frauen im zweiten Stock, damit da kein Mann hin kommt, der da nichts zu suchen hat.” Snape blickte seinen Schüler an. “Hast du dich wieder ein wenig gefangen? Oder immer noch Angst?”  
“Es geht. Ich denke, ein Jahr halte ich hier schon durch.” Er rieb sich über den Bauch. “Ich habe Hunger. Was isst man hier so in dieser Zeit?”  
“Antike nennt man diese Zeit, Harry. Wie leben jetzt in der griechischen Antike.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry bekommt eine kleine Chance, mal durchzuatmen und sich darüber klar zu machen, in welcher Situation er steckt. Bisher kam er dazu noch nicht wirklich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die Kudos und ähnliche Dinge, die es hier so gibt.

Kapitel 3: Erste Momente der Ruhe

Snape war allein zum Markt gegangen und Harry war dankbar, eine Weile durchatmen zu können. Er musste für sich selber erst einmal einsortieren, wo er stand. Im Schlafraum neben seinem Bett. Er grinste leicht und setzte sich darauf. Es war bequem, fand er. Dass er sich das Zimmer für ein Jahr mit Snape teilen würde… Nun ja, ging wohl nicht anders.   
Okay, wo stand er? Er war in Athen, der späteren Hauptstadt des späteren Landes Griechenland. Es war sommerlich heiß und er befand sich im Haus von irgendeinem Bekannten oder Verwandten eines Mannes namens Sokrates, der wohl später mal berühmt werden würde. Als Philosoph. Was immer das jetzt genau war. Er saß hier für ein Jahr fest, musste sich anpassen und… er würde hier mit Snape wohnen.   
Dieser Umstand war das, was ihn von all den Punkten am Meisten verwirrte. Denn Snape war der Lehrer in Hogwarts, an den er ständig mit Groll und Zorn dachte. Er war fies, gemein, böse und hasste seinen Dad und ihn. Harry hatte inzwischen zwar eine ungefähre Ahnung, warum, aber das gab dem Mann noch lange kein Recht, ihn so fies zu behandeln, wie er es immer tat.   
Das Problem im Moment war, dass er ohne den Mann vollkommen hilflos war. Auch wenn er im ersten Moment noch gedacht hatte, er käme auch allein klar.   
Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob es ihm in England nicht besser ergangen wäre. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass man auch dort kein Wort verstanden hätte, von dem, was er sagte. Egal, wo auf der Welt er war, nirgendwo konnte er die Sprache. Das war fürchterlich. Er fühlte sich einsam und dem Mann, mit dem er hier gestrandet war, deshalb umso näher. Und in ihm kämpften die Gefühle des Abscheus mit denen der Dankbarkeit.   
Abscheu, von Snape nicht nur abhängig zu sein, sondern ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert. Und Dankbarkeit, dass er hier war und ihn so nett behandelte. Bisher war er wirklich nett gewesen.   
Harry stand langsam wieder von dem Bett auf und sah an sich hinab. Er legte das weite Wolltuch ab, dessen Namen er schon wieder vergessen hatte und blickte auf den Sack, den er darunter trug. Es war wirklich wie ein Sack, wo unten seine Beine rausguckten. Er ging ihm bis knapp oberhalb der Knie. Und für den Kopf und die Arme waren Löcher oben reingeschnitten worden. Die Farbe war ein helles Grau/Beige. Es war schon irgendwie bequem und bei der Hitze auch mehr als warm genug, aber Harry war das Fehlen von Unterhosen immer noch ziemlich peinlich. Musste Snape so dermaßen auf korrekte Historie achten? Oder konnte das wirklich gefährlich werden, wenn die Menschen hier etwas sahen, was sie so nicht kannten?   
Er ging ins Bad und sah sich die Badewanne an, die unten ein Loch hatte, in dem Ruß klebte. Offenbar konnte man sie so beheizen. Und eine Holzauflage in der Wanne verhinderte, dass man sich den Hintern verbrannte. Er fand das wahnsinnig luxuriös. Die Griechen standen offenbar auf Bäder. Die Toilette war ein einfaches Plumpsklo, mit Holzdeckel und Sitz und einem Wassereimer mit Lappen daneben. Er konnte es nicht riechen oder sehen, aber unten rauschte ganz leise das Wasser. Hier gab es also eine unterirdische Kanalisation.   
Er verließ den Raum durch die Tür und sah sich von außen die Fenster an. Sie waren offen und oben hingen irgendwelche Lappen. Wahrscheinlich konnte man die bei schlechtem Wetter davor hängen. Da es hier offenbar keine Heizung gab, würde das im Winter gut sein. Er fragte sich, ob er wohl sehr frieren würde. Wie kalt wurde es wohl in Athen im Winter?  
Der Innenhof bestand aus dem Brunnen und vier kleinen Beeten, die jeweils zwischen den Türen angelegt waren. Dort wuchsen hinten am Haus zwei Bäume mit irgendwelchen Früchten und auf den Beeten am Tor standen irgendwelche Kräuter. Snape wusste wahrscheinlich, was das war und wofür man sie verwenden konnte. Harry hatte keine Ahnung davon. Seine Dankbarkeit, hier nicht allein zu sein, wuchs mit jeder Minute.   
Er sah den Sklaven am Tor stehen und ihn mustern und wurde ein wenig unsicher. Der Mann war etwas dunkler als er, hatte schwarze Haare und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Harry lächelte schüchtern zurück. Er fühlte sich nicht wie 16. Er fühlte sich wie… 6. Hilflos, allein. Er hoffte, dass sein Lehrer bald zurück war.   
Harry ging zu den Bäumen und schaute sich die Früchte an, die dort wuchsen. An einem hingen kleine, die irgendwie lilafarben aussahen. An dem anderen hingen grüne Teile, die wie eine Mischung aus Apel und Birne wirkten. Harry spürte seinen grummelnden Magen und fragte sich, ob man die Dinger essen konnte.   
Plötzlich stand der Mann neben ihm und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. “Chaire”, sagte er.   
Harry schluckte. Was wollte der von ihm? Was hieß Chaire? Vielleicht ja einfach so was wie ‘hallo’. “Chaire”, stotterte Harry und erntete wieder ein Lächeln.   
Der Mann deutete auf sich. “Istemi”, sagte er und verneigte sich leicht.   
War das sein Name? Istemi? Woher der wohl kam? Harry deutete auf sich. “Harry.”  
“Heri?”, fragte der Mann und zeigte deutlich, dass er diesen Namen noch nie gehört hatte.   
Harry nickte und lächelte jetzt auch. Er deutete zu den Bäumen hoch. Istemi blickte nach oben und griff nach einem Zweig. Er pflückte zwei der kleinen lilafarbenen Früchte ab und reichte sie ihm mit einem Kopfnicken und einem Lächeln. Unsicher biss er hinein. Sie schmeckten gut, waren weich und süß. “Mmm”, machte er.   
Istemi lachte leise und pflückte noch drei weitere. Als Harry ihm eine abgab, verneigte er sich leicht und ging dann wieder zum Tor zurück, wo er sie aß.   
Na das lief doch ganz gut. Der Mann schien sehr nett zu sein. Dass er hier gezwungen wurde zu arbeiten und zu dienen, darüber dachte Harry lieber nicht nach. Es brachte nichts. Und er sah gesund und muskulös aus. Hunger schien er hier keinen zu leiden und Verletzungen hatte er auch nicht.   
Das Tor quietschte leise, als Istemi es für Snape öffnete. Der Mann kam, gefolgt von einigen jüngeren Männern, mit seinen Einkäufen zurück. Die Männer stellten die Amphoren, Harry war stolz, dass er diese Gefäße kannte, und die zwei Körbe mit Obst und Gemüse vor dem Haus ab und bekamen ein wenig Geld. Strahlend zogen sie davon.   
“Du isst schon?”, fragte Snape ihn mit einem Lächeln.   
“Was heißt ‘chaire‘, Professor?”  
“Guten Tag. Hallo. Es ist eher umgangssprachlich.” Er lächelte und blickte zu dem Mann am Tor hinüber. “Du hast Istemi also ein wenig kennen gelernt?”  
“Er scheint sehr nett. Nur verstehe ich ihn nicht.” Etwas frustriert sah er seinen Lehrer an.   
“Sokrates lobt ihn in den höchsten Tönen. Er dient der Familie schon seit 20 Jahren. Er ist aus der späteren Türkei. Schmecken die Feigen?” Er lächelte und fing an, die Amphoren in die Küche zu bringen.   
Harry schlang noch eine hinter und reichte die letzte seinem Lehrer. “Kosten Sie selber. Was sind das andere für Früchte?”  
“Quitten. Die sind aber erst im Oktober reif. Du siehst es, wenn sie gelb werden.” Er aß die Feige.   
Harry sah ihm zu, wie er die Luke zum Keller öffnete und hinunter stieg. “Kann ich helfen?”  
“Reich mir die Amphoren und die anderen Einkäufe.”  
“Was haben Sie gekauft?”, fragte er neugierig.   
“Nüsse, Honig, Milch, Fisch, Fleisch, Gerste, Linsen, Bohnen und ein paar Früchte, wie du siehst. Aber wir brauchen eine Angstellte, die für uns kocht. Es wäre zu sonderbar, wenn ich das mache. Viel zu auffällig. Männer kochen in dieser Zeit nicht.” Er verschwand im Keller. “Uh, geröstetes Gerstenpulver. Besser als gar kein Kaffee”, murmelte er.   
Harry lachte leise. “Stimmt ja. Es gibt ja noch keinen Kaffee.” Eine leise Häme lag in seiner Stimme.   
“Leider nicht.” Er kam wieder hoch und nahm das Gefäß von Harry entgegen. “Zucker und Schokolade gibt es übrigens auch noch nicht.” Damit war er wieder weg und ließ seinen geschockten Schüler oben zurück.   
“Was?”, fragte der erschrocken. “Ich will dahin, wo es das gibt.”  
“Das wäre dann Südamerika. Und da kannst du allein hingehen.”  
“Ich brauche Süßigkeiten”, beschwerte er sich und stellte sich vor, ein Jahr auf Zucker verzichten zu müssen.  
“Die Feigen sind süß. Wenn du den Baum nicht leer isst, können wir sie hängen lassen und später trocknen, dann haben sie einen Zuckergehalt von bis zu 60 %. Dann gibt es Honig, Kuchen und Gebäck, mit Honig gesüßte Milch und Quarkspeisen. Das muss reichen.”  
“Na gut… das mag dann gehen”, murmelte er.   
“Traubensaft, der eingekocht wird, wird hier auch oft zum Süßen verwendet.”  
Nachdem alle Amphoren und Körbe untergebracht waren, kam Snape wieder hoch. Er blickte seinen Schüler an. “Was ist, Sir? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?”  
“Nein. Aber ich werde dir etwas geben. Die Sprache. Ich kann dir das Wissen in den Kopf pflanzen, aber es ist eine ziemlich schmerzhafte Prozedur. Du wirst ein paar Tage lang leichte Kopfschmerzen haben.”  
“Aber ich kann dann mit den Menschen hier reden und sie verstehen?” Er war richtig euphorisch.  
“Ja. Ebenso kannst du die Sprache dann lesen und schreiben.”  
Harry sah ihn offen an. “Dann fangen Sie an.”  
“Eines noch. Die Menschen in dieser Epoche sprechen sich nicht mit Sie an, sondern nur mit Du und dem Vornamen. Besser gesagt, gibt es überhaupt keine Familiennamen in dieser Zeit. Es wäre angebracht, wenn du dir das auch angewöhnst. Du weißt, wie ich heiße.”  
Er sollte Snape duzen? Ihn Severus nennen? Das ging nicht. “Ich…”  
“Gewöhn es dir an, Harry. Und jetzt komm mit.” Er nahm einen großen Becher mit ins Schlafzimmer. “Setz dich und trink das.”  
Unsicher nahm er das Gefäß und roch daran. “Das ist … Wein?”  
“Verdünnter Wein. Er wird es dir erschweren, mich aus deinem Geist fern zu halten, denn genau das wirst du versuchen. Dummerweise hab ich dir ja Okklumentik beigebracht.”  
Harry nippte vorsichtig und grinste leicht. “Eigentor.”  
“In dem Fall ja. Trink.”  
Er nahm den Alkohol jetzt mit größeren Schlucken. “Das gäbe aber Ärger. Sie lassen mich hier saufen.”  
“Saufen ist verpönt in dieser Stadt, Trinkgelage nach Festen gibt es trotzdem und wer nicht mithalten kann, wird ausgelacht. Kinder kriegen hier Wein, weil das Wasser oft verunreinigt ist. Der Wein wird mit Wasser verdünnt, aber der Alkohol reinigt ihn trotzdem von Bakterien. Besser besoffen als krank.”  
Harry fühlte, wie ihm heiß wurde. Er war Alkohol überhaupt nicht gewöhnt. Langsam sank er nach hinten. Snape nahm ihm den Becher ab, flößte ihm den Rest noch ein und wartete noch eine Weile. “Mir ist schwindlig”, murmelte er und fuhr sich über die Stirn.   
“Das soll so sein. Und jetzt entspann dich, Harry.” Die Stimme seines Lehrers war weich, dunkel und hypnotisch. “Du wirst ohnmächtig werden, wehr dich nicht dagegen. Wenn du aufwachst, hast du einen Kater und kannst eine neue Sprache. Nicht perfekt, aber so gut wie ich selber.”  
“Also perfekt”, nuschelte er und erntete ein leises Lachen.   
“Latein kann ich besser. Legilimens.”

Severus übertrug Harry sein gesamtes Wissen über die Sprache. Der Junge stöhnte und fing an, sich dagegen zu wehren. Natürlich tat es weh. Vorsichtig hielt er seinen Kopf fest, konzentrierte sich aber weiter. Es war kompliziert, so umfassendes Wissen wie eine komplette Sprache zu übertragen und auch für ihn war es nicht angenehm. Irgendwann sackte Harry zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Aber Severus war sich sicher, genug Wissen übertragen zu haben, dass der Junge sich verständigen konnte und somit nicht mehr vollkommen ausgegrenzt war.   
Den Rest des Abends und die gesamte Nacht verbrachte er am Bett seines Schützlings und als der in der Nacht aufwachte, weil ihm übel war, hielt er ihm eine Schüssel vor den Mund. Harry vertrug wirklich nichts. Er fand es gut, aber das hieß auch, dass er morgen einen ganz schönen Kater haben würde. Und ob er es wollte oder nicht, er musste hier einfach lernen, ein wenig zu trinken. Er konnte nicht nur von Wasser und Milch leben. Und der Tee war extrem teuer, wie er auf dem Markt festgestellt hatte. Vielleicht konnte er selber welchen herstellen.   
Mit müden Schritten ging er zum Brunnen und holte einen Eimer Wasser. Istemi kam aus seinem kleinen Zimmer und sah ihn fragend an. “Ist alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du Hilfe?”  
“Nein, lass nur, Istemi. Mein Schüler hat nur den Wein nicht ganz vertragen.”  
Severus zerrte am Seil, mit dem man den Eimer hoch holen konnte. Sein Diener schob ihn sanft beiseite und holte das Wasser. “Das ist meine Aufgabe, Severus. Dafür bin ich hier.” Er lächelte mild. “So viel habe ich hier nicht zu tun. Und noch niemand hat in all den Jahren versucht, das Tor zu stehlen, welches ich die meiste Zeit bewache.”  
“Ein Sklave, der sich über zuwenig Arbeit beschwert. Das heißt, du bist nicht enttäuscht, dass wir gekommen sind?”  
“Keineswegs. Der Junge mit dem sonderbaren Namen scheint sehr nett zu sein und du bist offenbar ein ruhiger Mann, mit dem es sich leben lässt. Ich bin glücklich, nicht mehr allein zu sein und wieder Menschen zu haben, für die ich sorgen kann.”  
Severus blickte den Mann an, der ihm im Moment gehörte. Er schien sein Los nicht als Schicksalsschlag zu sehen. “Ich hörte von den glücklichen Sklaven in Athen, aber wollte es nicht so recht glauben.”  
“Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. In dem Dort, in dem ich aufwuchs, lebte ich in bitterer Armut, Hunger und Kälte, meine zwei jüngeren Geschwister sind in einem Winter einfach verhungert und erfroren und mein Vater war froh. Als ich zum Militär ging, hoffte ich, ein Held zu werden oder zu fallen, aber ich geriet in Gefangenschaft und wurde ein Sklave. Auf dem Markt entdeckte mich dann der Vater von Sokrates und Patrokles und schenkte mich Patrokles. In diesem Haus wurde ich mit Honig und Nüssen begrüßt, bekam ein eigenes kleines Zimmer und eine Aufgabe. Ich bekam Sachen und regelmäßig Essen… und eine Zukunft. Mein Herr sorgt für meine Bildung und meine Gesundheit. Ich kann nicht klagen. Den meisten armen Athenern geht es schlechter als mir. Und den Bauern vor der Stadtmauer sowieso.”  
“Dann werde ich mich bemühen, deinem Herrn gerecht zu werden und dich ebenso gut zu behandeln.” Langsam stand er auf und lächelte dem Mann zu, der kleiner war als er selber, aber viel muskulöser. “Danke, dass du es geschafft hast, auf Harry zuzugehen, ohne dass er Angst vor dir hat. Er ist ziemlich schüchtern.”  
“Das ist mir aufgefallen.” Istemi grübelte. “Mitte dieses Monats finden in Olympia die Olympischen Spiele statt. Vielleicht solltest du, wenn deine finanziellen Mittel es zulassen, eine Reise dorthin in Betracht ziehen. Es könnte dem Knaben sehr gefallen. Vielleicht taut er dann ein wenig auf in diesem fremden Land.”  
“Olympische Spiele? Welche?” Severus sah ihn interessiert an. Das war doch mal ein Hinweis.  
“Die 86.” Der Mann ging zurück zu seinem Zimmer und verschwand darin.  
“86...” Severus rechnete angestrengt. “Dann haben wir das Jahr 436.” Er betrat wieder den Schlafraum und wusch seinem Schüler den Mund und das Gesicht ab. Eine ganze Weile blickte er in das schlafende Gesicht, was nur vom Schein einer Öllampe erhellt wurde und seufzte leise. Harry hielt sich ganz gut. Er war wirklich tapfer. Aber er hatte ihn genau so eingeschätzt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus bringt Harry in diesem Kapitel ein wenig was über den Alltag in der griechischen Antike bei, in Athen um genauer zu sein. Das normale Leben der normalen Bürgern eben. Für Harry ist es wichtig, das zu wissen, um keine Fehler zu machen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur mal als kleiner Hinweis.   
Wer regelmäßig neue Teile möchte, sollte vielleicht auch ab und an mal was schreiben. Könnte helfen und mich motivieren. ;-) Auch Autoren brauchen Motivation.

Kapitel 4: Normale Sitten

Als Harry am Morgen erwachte, bekam er kaum die Augen auf. Sein Mund fühlte sich pelzig an und sein Schädel stach und pochte. Wieso tranken Menschen, wenn es einem danach so ging? Er stöhnte leise auf und kuschelte sich unter die warmen Decken. Sein Blick fiel rüber auf das andere Bett, in welchem Snape lag und schlief. Sein linker Arm hing aus dem Bett heraus und Harry sah, dass das Dunkle Mal verschwunden war.   
Plötzlich lächelte er. Er hatte zwar rasende Kopfschmerzen, aber er fühlte Worte und Sätze in seinem Kopf entstehen. Altgriechische Wörter und Sätze. Er konnte die fremdartigen Buchstaben vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen und wusste, dass er sie schreiben und lesen konnte und auch aussprechen. Er hatte eine komplette Sprache gelernt. Und unglaublich viele neue Wörter, von denen er nicht mal die englische Übersetzung kannte. Und damit konnte er sich hier auch besser verständigen. Dankbar sah er den Mann im Bett an, der dort so friedlich schlief.   
Er stand langsam auf und trat nach draußen, wo er Istemi neben dem Brunnen stehen vorfand, wo der Sklave sich wusch. Der Mann war splitternackt und Harry hatte Mühe, so zu tun, als fände er das ganz normal.   
“Guten Morgen, Istemi”, wünschte er.   
“Guten Morgen, junger Harry.” Er lächelte und richtete sich auf. “Offenbar geht es dir heute schon besser.”  
“Ja. Ich war gestern einfach… Es war nicht mein Tag.”  
Istemi lachte leise. “So etwas kommt vor. Ich dachte schon, du bist der Sprache gar nicht mächtig.”  
“Oh doch, Sn… Severus hat mich darin unterrichtet und ich will ihm ja keine Schande bereiten mit meiner mangelnden Gesprächsbereitschaft.” Du lieber Himmel, konnte er sich plötzlich gewählt ausdrücken.   
Der Sklave trocknete sich mit einem Leinentuch ab und fing mit einer Ecke an, sich die Zähne zu reiben. Das verstand man hier offenbar unter Zähneputzen. Harry sah ihm dabei zu und merkte, dass er sich schnell an den nackten Mann gewöhnte. Wohl auch, weil es für diesen so völlig normal war.   
Er hob den Blick und schaute in den wolkenlosen Himmel. “Wunderschönes Wetter heute”, murmelte er.   
“Ja, es wird wieder sehr heiß werden. Soll ich dir helfen, dir eine Mahlzeit zuzubereiten?”  
“Nein, ich mach das schon. Severus hat sich gestern gut um mich gekümmert, als ich eurem griechischen Wein ein wenig zu stark zugesprochen habe und ich muss mich irgendwie bei ihm entschuldigen.”  
Istemi wickelte sich ein Tuch um den Körper und steckte es mit einer Spange fest. “Das ist sehr anständig von dir, Knabe. Seinen Lehrer durch Trunkenheit zu blamieren, ist wahrlich nicht ehrenhaft. Aber er scheint dich sehr gut zu behandeln. Von einem athenischen Lehrer hättest du eine Tracht Prügel bekommen und keine Pflege.”  
Harry schluckte leicht. So sah also die Erziehung hier aus. Er hoffte, dass Sn… Severus, mahnte er sich gedanklich, nicht zu solchen Erziehungsmethoden griff. “Er sieht mir viel nach.”  
“Wahrscheinlich hat er Mitleid, wegen des Todes deiner Eltern. Aber du musst lernen, nach vorn zu sehen.” Der Sklave war offenbar sehr gebildet und Harry nahm sich vor, von ihm zu lernen, so gut es ging. “Sei ein gehorsamer Schüler und lerne und du wirst es im Leben weit bringen.”  
“Ja, Istemi, das werde ich. Vielen Dank für den Rat.” Unsicher sah er ihn an. “Darf ich dich etwas fragen?”  
“Alles, junger Harry. Ich gehöre deinem Lehrer, solange ihr Gast dieses Hauses seid und werde dir jede deiner Fragen natürlich beantworten.”  
Harry suchte nach dem richtigen Wort im Wust der neuen Ausdrücke, die er im Kopf hatte. “Du trägst doch auch einen Chiton”, sagte er und deutete auf das Gewand des Sklaven. “Aber deiner sieht viel besser aus als dieser Sack hier. Wie wickelt man ihn? Kannst du mir das beibringen?”  
Istemi lächelte. “Natürlich, Junge. Ihr tragt eure Kleidung in Rom wohl anders?”  
“Ja. Sicher. Und auf dem Land, wo ich her komme, noch einmal anders. Aber ich möchte hier nicht gleich auffallen.”  
“Das ist sehr gut, wenn man sich anpasst. Zieh deinen Chiton aus und wasch dich. Ich hole dir eines meiner Tücher und werde es dir zeigen.”  
Harry schluckte nervös, zog sich dann aber aus. Er wusch sich mit dem kalten Wasser aus dem Eimer und blickte den Mann an, der mit dem weißen Stück Stoff vor ihm stand.   
“Pass auf. Du legst es dir hier um die linke Schulter, wickelst es leicht um den Körper, so und machst es dann hier mit einer Spange fest. So ist, gemäß der Sitte, der linke Arm ein wenig bedeckt, der rechte für die Arbeit liegt frei. Du hast einen warmen Rücken und es sieht luftig und edel aus. Du bist sehr schmächtig und blass, Junge. Trainiere, mache Sport. Hier in Athen ist ein muskulöser Körper ein Zeichen von Stärke, Wohlstand und einer guten Erziehung. Und geh ins Badehaus. Sauberkeit ist ein Zeichen von Wissen und Wohlstand.”  
“Ja, Istemi”, sagte er und drehte sich kurz im Kreis. “Das ist viel besser. Ich danke dir.”  
“Ich helfe gern. Und jetzt mach deinem Lehrer Frühstück. Es ist nicht gut, seinen Herrn hungern zu lassen.”  
Harry nickte und verschwand in der Küche. So wie Istemi mit ihm sprach, hatte er hier als Kind oder Fast-Erwachsener genauso wenig zu melden, wie ein Sklave. Die Vorstellung machte ihm ein wenig Angst. Er war Sn… Severus ja ausgeliefert. Verdammt, so schwer war es doch nicht. Alle hier redeten sich mit dem Vornamen an. Und so übel war der Mann doch gar nicht. Es war ungewohnt, klar, aber das war auch Wein und eine neue Sprache und die Hitze und das Essen und dass er gerade von einem eigentlich völlig fremden Sklaven angezogen worden war…   
“Hör auf”, murmelte er und merkte, dass er Griechisch mit sich selber sprach. Das war okay, fand er. Er musste die Sprache lernen. Sie nur im Kopf zu haben, hieß nicht, dass er sie auch gut benutzen konnte. Na gut, das Gespräch mit Istemi eben war gut gelaufen, aber er musste es trotzdem lernen.   
Da er nicht wusste, was die Griechen morgens so aßen, nahm er ein paar Stücken des Brotes, welches Severus… hey, es ging ja doch… gestern gekauft hatte und schnitt Früchte und Käse dazu auf. Dazu goss er Milch in zwei Schalen. Das alles stellte er auf ein hübsch verziertes Tablett und trug es über den Hof.   
Als er den Schlafraum betrat, bemerkte er, dass sein Lehrer langsam zu sich kam. Er blinzelte ihn verschlafen an. “Guten Morgen, Severus. Und danke für die Sprache.”   
Ein Lächeln huschte über dessen Gesicht, als er sich langsam aufrichtete. “Guten Morgen, Harry. Geht es dir gut?”  
“Natürlich”, sagte er, weil er keine Lust hatte zu jammern. Er schluckte leicht, als die Decke von Severus’ Körper rutschte und ihm zeigte, dass sein Lehrer wohl nichts beim Schlafen anhatte. “Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Nun ja, sicher nicht nach antiker griechischer Vorschrift, aber…”  
“Danke”, sagte er und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite.   
Harry stellte das Tablett ab und setzte sich vorsichtig zu ihm. Gemeinsam aßen sie.   
“Wer hat dir den Chiton so gebunden?”  
“Istemi war so freundlich. Ich habe es bei ihm gesehen und er hat mir geholfen.” Er spürte, wie er rot wurde.   
“Gewöhn dich ganz schnell dran, Harry. Wenn wir zurück sind, kannst du deine prüde Einstellung wieder zurück holen, aber hier erregst du damit enorme Aufmerksamkeit.”  
“Wieso fällt Ihnen das so leicht?”, fragte er.  
“Dir”, korrigierte ihn sein Lehrer. “Ich lebe unter dem Motto: Andere Zeiten, andere Sitten. Wir können und dürfen hier nichts verändern. Also ist es am Unauffälligsten, wir machen alles so, wie die Leute um uns herum. Ob es uns nun gefällt oder nicht. Das gibt auch am wenigsten Ärger und erregt am wenigsten Aufmerksamkeit.”  
“Das heißt, ich krieg meine Prügel fürs Saufen doch noch?”, fragte er leise und war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er es ernst meinte. Er blickte in die dunklen Augen.   
“Ich habe dir den Wein gegeben, das ist etwas anderes, als wenn du dich heimlich besäufst.“ Severus schob sich eine Feige in den Mund. “Ich denke”, sagte er kauend, “ich verzichte auf die Anwendung der Prügelstrafe bei Fehlern. Aber du solltest in der Öffentlichkeit, oder wenn wir hier Gäste haben, sehr vorsichtig sein. Baust du Mist, fängst du dir ganz schnell eine Ohrfeige oder einen Schlag mit einer Rute ein. Nicht von mir, aber von jedem anderen erwachsenen Mann, inklusive Istemi. Und ich kann da nicht dazwischen gehen. Ich werde dir in den nächsten Tagen die hier üblichen Umgangsformen beibringen und danach werden wir nach Olympia reiten.”  
“Olympia? Ist das weit? Wieso reiten?”  
“Erstens, weil ich es so will. Zweitens reiten wir, weil wir nichts Besseres zu tun haben. Es ist ein Ritt von vier oder fünf Tagen, weil wir beide nicht den ganzen Tag im Sattel sitzen können. Und ja, Olympia. Dort sind Mitte des Monats die Olympischen Spiele.”  
“Oh cool”, sagte Harry begeistert. “Was wird denn da so gezeigt?”  
“Laufdisziplinen, Fünfkampf, soweit ich weiß, Boxen, Ringen und… Wagenrennen.”  
“Wagenrennen? Wie in den Filmen?”, fragte er begeistert und erntete einen bösen Blick. “Entschuldige”, murmelte er leise. “Wie in den Filmen? So mit Pferden?”  
“Ja, genau das. Aber Harry, das ist gefährlich. Es könnte dabei Tote geben. Andere Zeiten, andere Sitten. Willst du hin?”  
“Klar. Sowas seh ich nie wieder.” Er setzte sich gerade hin. “Was muss ich wissen?”  
Severus rutschte noch ein Stück im Bett hoch und zog dabei die dünne Decke, die ihm bis zur Hüfte runter gefallen war, ein wenig höher. “Essen. Du nimmst das Brot immer mit der linken Hand und Beilagen mit der rechten. Alles andere gilt als schlechte Tischmanieren. Man isst langsam, unterhält sich gepflegt dabei und nimmt kleine Portionen zu sich. Dafür geht ein Abendessen auch mal über den ganzen Abend. Die Leute hatten hier nicht viel zu tun. Die Arbeit wurde ja von den Sklaven erledigt und von den Ehefrauen.”  
“Okay.” Er nickte und versuchte sich das zu merken. “Verstanden.”  
“Du sprichst in Gegenwart Erwachsener nicht, wenn du nicht dazu aufgefordert wirst. Es ist in bestimmten Fällen erlaubt, dass du Fragen stellst, aber geistreiche. Blamiere mich nicht durch Dummheit, bitte. Deine Meinung hast du in allen Fällen für dich zu behalten. Sie interessiert hier niemanden, außer mich, wenn wir allein sind. Sei damit selbst bei Istemi vorsichtig.”  
“Verstanden. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damit ein Problem habe. Seit wir hier sind, traue ich mich eh kaum, etwas zu sagen.”  
Severus lächelte jetzt leicht. “Das wird sich geben. Den Schock über diesen Unfall wirst du mit der Zeit verdauen und dann kommt auch dein altes Selbstbewusstsein wieder. Aber bedenke eines draußen immer. Wir sind Gäste Athens. Das heißt, dass du im Notfall immer einen Rückzieher machst. Als Fremder hat man hier nicht viele Rechte. Ich werde mich an Sokrates halten. Er ist geachtet und wenn er mich als Teilzeitschüler und ‘Kollegen’ akzeptiert, wird es leichter für uns. Ich habe seine Art und sein Denken jahrelang studiert, weil der Mann mich wirklich fasziniert. Ich hoffe, interessant genug zu sein.”  
“Bestimmt bist du das. Mir ist das in Hogwarts nie so bewusst gewesen, aber du bist unglaublich gebildet und… weltgewandt.” Er lächelte ein wenig unsicher. “Ich wüsste nicht mal, wie ich das in Englisch ausdrücken soll. Griechisch ist toll. Aber die reden hier echt geschwollen.”  
“Du hast es noch nicht mal richtig erlebt. Warte mal ab, bis wir mit Menschen wie Sokrates einen Abend verbringen. Dann weißt du, was geschwollen heißt.“ Severus lachte und deutete zur Tür. “Ich will mich waschen und umziehen. Geh bitte raus. Sonst ist es dir wieder peinlich.”  
Harry spürte, wie ihm wieder das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. “Istemi riet mir zum Besuch in einem Badehaus.”  
“Das ist für uns beide angebracht. Und zwar bald. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du es schaffst, dich da wenigstens so zu entspannen, dass du noch atmen kannst. Badesachen gibt es da nämlich nicht. Dafür jede Menge Leute.”  
“Schon klar”, murmelte Harry leise. “Gibt es da Frauen?”  
“Nein. Sie haben ihre eigenen Zeiten. Es gibt da nur Männer. Ich werde heute mal hingehen und es mir anschauen. Dann kann ich dir mehr erzählen.”  
“Gut.” Er stand auf und nahm das Tablett mit. An der Tür blieb er stehen. “Severus… ich danke dir. Wirklich. Dass du mir hinterher gesprungen bist. Ich hab Angst, aber im Moment nur dann, wenn ich mir vorstelle, allein in Großbritannien zu sitzen.”  
“Du bist nicht allein. Vergiss diese Angst. Es gäbe Wege, dich wieder zurück zu holen, aber die sind sehr riskant und gefährlich. Darum wird man es bei uns nicht probieren. Dumbledore weiß, dass ich dich hier beschützen werde. Und wenn du mal Zweifel hast… Ich tue es für deine Mutter. Sie war lange Jahre meine beste Freundin und ich schulde ihr was.”  
Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. “Was…”  
“Später. Wir haben ein ganzes Jahr Zeit. Geh raus in die Sonne. Wir müssen beide ein wenig Bräune ansetzen, damit wir nicht mehr so extrem auffallen.”  
Er verschwand nach draußen. Das war ja mal eine Überraschung. Seine Mom und Severus Snape waren also befreundet gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass sein Vater nicht so gut auf den Mann zu sprechen gewesen war. Er trat in Sonne und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.   
“Na, Harry? War deine Entschuldigung von Erfolg gekrönt?”  
“Mein Lehrer vergibt mir meine Schwäche.”  
“Glücklicher Junge.” Istemi nahm ihm das Geschirr ab und brachte es rein. Dann kam er mit einer Holzbank heraus und stellte sie in die Sonne. “Leg dich darauf. Du solltest ein wenig braun werden. Du bist wirklich ungesund blass.”  
“Das meinte Severus auch gerade.”  
“Na er ist auch kein Vorbild in dem Bereich. War in Rom in letzter Zeit so schlechtes Wetter? Oder habt ihr so viel drinnen studiert?”  
“Letzteres”, meinte Harry und legte sich auf die Bank. Es war toll, wie die warme Morgensonne auf ihn hinab schien. 

Severus stand auf und ging in das kleine Bad. Er wusch sich mit dem Wasser aus dem Eimer und wickelte sich dann seinen Chiton ebenfalls in der Form, wie Harry ihn heute trug. Er fand, es stand ihm. Als er an sich hinab blickte, verzog er das Gesicht. Körperhaare galten als sehr unästhetisch in dieser Zeit, also würde ihm wohl eine etwas schmerzhafte Behandlung in einem der Badehäuser der Stadt blühen. Man wollte ja nicht unangenehm auffallen.   
Er war froh, dass seine kleine Sprachübergabe funktioniert hatte. Harry sprach fließend, wenn auch mit einem starken Akzent, Griechisch. Jeder würde ihn verstehen und er würde die Menschen verstehen. Und dass er Istemi so sehr vertraute, dass er ihm gegenüber seine Scham ablegte, war sehr gut.   
Er schluckte leicht. Die Zeiten hier waren halt offener und er hatte damit eigentlich überhaupt kein Problem. Er war gut darin, sich vollkommen anzupassen. Es war eine seiner größten Stärken. Gegenüber seinem Schüler sah das ein wenig anders aus. Wobei Severus sich im Klaren darüber war, dass sie beide diese Art von Scham noch ablegen mussten und wohl automatisch auch würden.   
“Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat”, brummte er leise und entschied, direkt in eines der Badehäuser zu verschwinden. Warum sollte er es aufschieben? Es war ja nicht so, dass er etwas vorgehabt hätte.   
Er zog sich den Himation über, das längere Wolltuch und trat dann nach draußen, wo Harry auf einer Bank lag. “Hol dir keinen Sonnenbrand. Du bist diese Hitze nicht gewöhnt.”  
“Ich passe schon auf”, murmelte er dösig.   
“Ich gehe in ein Badehaus”, sagte er und hockte sich neben die Bank. Die grünen Augen musterten ihn. “Du bleibst im Haus und auf dem Grundstück. Auf keinen Fall gehst du allein raus. Es ist viel zu gefährlich.”  
“Okay”, sagte der Junge unsicher. “Wieso?”  
“Das erkläre ich dir in Ruhe in den nächsten Tagen. Istemi”, sagte er im Aufstehen. “Pass auf Harry auf.”  
“Als wäre er mein Kind”, versprach der Sklave.   
“Er bleibt hier auf dem Hof. Unter allen Umständen.”  
“Natürlich, Severus. Ich werde ihn nicht raus lassen.”

Harry war ein wenig verwundert wegen des Verbotes und fragte Istemi nach dem Grund. Dieser hielt sich jedoch mit Aussagen darüber ein wenig zurück und ermahnte ihn nur, seinem Lehrer Gehorsam zu leisten. Harry hatte gar nichts anderes vor. Er lag in der Sonne, ließ sich bräunen und lief dann im Haus herum. Wobei es da nicht viel zu sehen gab.   
Ihm war stinklangweilig. Hier gab es ja nicht mal Bücher. Eine Weile saß er im Garten und beobachtete eine Schildkröte, die hier herum lief und an einem Blatt fraß. Dann stand er am Gittertor und blickte hinaus auf die Straße, als ein Junge in seinem Alter vorbei lief. Er war größer als Harry, hatte blonde, gelockte Haare und war durchtrainiert von oben bis unten. Er blieb stehen und lächelte freundlich.   
“Hallo. Ich bin Alexandros und wohne drei Häuser weiter. Bist du neu hier?”  
“Ja. Ich bin Harry. Mein Lehrer und ich sind aus Rom gekommen.”  
“Oh, Römer. Wie spannend. Ich habe noch nie einen echten Römer gesehen. Wo ist dein Lehrer?”  
“In einem Bad”, erklärte Harry.   
“Da war ich gestern erst. Und du? Warum bist du nicht mit? Bist du krank? Du wirkst ein wenig blass.”  
“Nein. Ich bin nur erschöpft von der langen Reise.”  
“Gehst du hier auf eine Schule oder unterrichtet dich dein Lehrer hier?” Alexandros’ blaue Augen blitzen neugierig, aber er ließ Harry gar nicht antworten. “Ich bin viel auf einem der Sportplätze, gleich die Straße runter. Es kostet nicht viel, wenn man dort trainiert wird und es macht Spaß. Dort dürfen auch Nicht-Athener hin. Komm doch mal vorbei, wenn dein Lehrer es dir gestattet.”  
Harry nickt leicht. “Sehr gern. Wobei ich mich da wahrscheinlich sehr blamieren werde, denn ich bin sehr unsportlich.”  
“Wie lange bleibt ihr in Athen?”, fragte Alexandros.   
“Ein Jahr.”  
“Dann ignoriere das Lachen und trainiere fleißig. In einem Jahr lacht dann niemand mehr über dich. Also, ich muss los, sonst schimpft der Aufseher. Komm vorbei, wenn du darfst. Auf Wiedersehen, Harry.”  
“Auf Wiedersehen, Alexandros”, rief er ihm nach.   
Istemi lächelte. “Alexandros ist ein sehr kluger und starker Junge aus einer guten Familie. Halte dich ruhig an ihn. Er ist gut erzogen. Und du solltest diese Idee vielleicht wahr machen. Dort lernst du andere Jungen kennen und kannst ein wenig was für deinen schwachen Körper tun.”  
So schwach fand Harry sich gar nicht, aber er widersprach lieber nicht. Und gegen Alexandros sah er echt lächerlich dürr und schlapp aus. Grübelnd stand er am Tor und wartete, bis Severus endlich die Straße entlang kam.   
“Was ist? Starr mich nicht so an”, wies er ihn zurecht, als er auf den Hof trat.   
“Verzeihung”, murmelte er und folgte dem Mann nach drinnen in das Esszimmer. Severus sah richtig erholt aus und seine Haut glänzte leicht bronzefarben. Es stand ihm. “Was passiert da in den Bädern?”  
“Es ist wie eine moderne Schönheitsfarm. Bäder, Massagen, Öl, gefärbt und parfümiert.“ Er strich sich über den Unterarm und schnupperte kurz daran. “Sowas halt.”  
Harry grinste, als der Mann sich kurz über die Beine rieb, die leicht rötlich waren. “Wachsen?”  
“Nein, soweit sind die Griechen noch nicht. Sklaven mit Pinzetten und glaub mir, die Männer haben Spaß dabei.”  
“Autsch…”  
Severus lachte leise. “So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Die Haut wird danach gut eingeölt und das ist sehr entspannend. Ich denke, ich werde diesen Luxus regelmäßig in Anspruch nehmen.”  
Harry erzählte ihm von Alexandros und dessen Einladung und merkte, dass Severus nicht so begeistert von der Idee war. “Was spricht gegen Sport? Ich habe hier nichts zu tun. Mir ist furchtbar langweilig. Und wir sind gerade mal 24 Stunden hier.”

Severus blickte den Jungen an und wies ihn dann an, sich ausgehfertig anzuziehen. Harry tat es, wenn er auch offensichtlich nicht ganz verstand, wieso. Aber er konnte es ihm so nicht erklären, deshalb hoffte er, es ihm zeigen zu können.   
“Halte dich gerade. Ein wenig mehr Eleganz beim Laufen, bitte. Immerhin sind wir Römer und vertreten hier eine große Nation.”  
“Jawohl”, murmelte der Junge und straffte sich. Sie liefen an den Häusern der Nachbarschaft vorbei und gingen in Richtung eines großen Marktplatzes.   
Hier setzten sie sich auf eine der Bänke und schauten den Menschen zu. “Harry, dies hier ist einer der Schulplätze. Hier treffen sich Lehrer, um miteinander zu sprechen und hier treffen sich Schüler, um zu lernen. Es ist ein Ort des Austausches von Wissen. Ich möchte, dass du dir das eine Weile ansiehst.”  
“Ja, gut. Mache ich.” Der Junge war immer noch verwirrt, worauf sein Lehrer hinaus wollte, aber er tat es. Und er sah das, was auch Severus sah. Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber mit der Zeit bekam er es mit.   
Severus sah einige Jugendliche, die von ihren eigenen Lehrern abgeholt wurden und diese sehr höflich und respektvoll, aber doch sehr vertraut begrüßten. Einer der Jungen bekam von seinem Lehrer eine Kette geschenkt, die ziemlich wertvoll aussah. Ein anderer wurde von seinem Lehrer sehr liebevoll gestreichelt. Als er Harry ansah, bemerkte er dessen verwirrten Blick.   
Er atmete tief durch. “Diese Zeit ist sehr liberal, würde man heute sagen. Erlaubt ist nahezu alles, was gefällt, solange die Rechte der freien Männer nicht darunter leiden. Und mit ‘frei’ meine ich hier Athener. Das öffentliche Leben der meisten Athener spielt sich im Kreis anderer Männer und männlicher und weiblicher Prostituierten ab. Ehefrauen sind Zuhause, ziehen die Söhne und ungewollten Töchter groß und wenn sie ganz viel Glück haben, werden sie gemocht, die eine oder andere vielleicht geliebt. Es gibt Historiker, die sagen, dass die echte Liebe im antiken Athen nur zwischen Männern stattfand. Weil nur diese überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatten, selber zu suchen und sich frei für einen Partner zu entscheiden. Und es galt als unschicklich, mit einem Mann gleichen Alters zusammen zu sein.”  
“Oh”, machte der Junge neben ihm. “Diese Lehrer und ihre Schüler…”  
“Ja. Die meisten, die du hier siehst, sind Paare. Und es ist von der Gesellschaft durchaus gewollt und aus der heutigen Sicht auch sinnvoll. Denn die Lehrer haben in dieser Beziehung die Verpflichtung, sich um alle Belange der Ausbildung des Jugendlichen zu kümmern, inklusive der späteren finanziellen Absicherung ihres Schützlings. Die Jugendlichen haben die Pflicht, ihrem Lehrer gegenüber Respekt und Gehorsam an den Tag zu legen und fleißig zu lernen. Schau dort drüben, siehst du den Mann, wie er sich vor dem Jungen verneigt? Er umwirbt ihn. Er will ihn als Schüler.”  
“Aber… der ist höchstens 14, wenn überhaupt.”  
Severus lächelte leicht. “Andere Zeiten, andere Wertevorstellungen. Die Mädchen werden hier verheiratet, sobald sie ihre erste Regelblutung hatten, was mit 10,11 oder 12 Jahren vorkommen kann. Und die Jungen dürfen sich einen Lehrer nehmen, wenn sie und ihr Vater das für gut heißen. Lehrer bedeutet in dem Fall nicht, dass sie nur Schreiben und Lesen lernen, sondern wirklich alles. Die gesellschaftlichen Regeln, Kunst und Musik, den Umgang mit Geld, Sitte und Anstand und manchmal auch…”  
“Sex”, murmelte Harry leise.  
“Das spielte sicher eine Rolle, aber nicht ganz so, wie du es dir gerade vorstellst.” Er seufzte leise. Solche Gespräche und das kurz nach dem Mittag. Aber Harry musste verstehen, was hier um ihn herum passierte. “Geschlechtsverkehr war eigentlich ein Tabu. Zumindest zwischen Männern. Weil einer dabei unterworfen wird und das durfte man einem freien Mann nicht antun. Es war eine fürchterliche Erniedrigung und Entehrung. Inwieweit die Paare sich daran hielten… nun ja, es hat sicher niemand ständig daneben gestanden und man hat solche internen Vereinbarungen gut gehütet. Schau nicht so wütend, Harry. Für die normalen Paare galt, dass es nichts mit Gewalt zu tun hatte. Vielleicht eine Ausnutzung, aber sicher nicht in der Form, wie du es dir vorstellst. Es liegt immer in der Entscheidung des jugendlichen Partners, ob diese Verbindung zustande kommt. Es ist hier völlig normal und es wird dir überall begegnen. Gerade auf den Sportplätzen, wo die erotische Komponente durch den Sport, die Nacktheit der Athleten und so weiter noch angeheizt wird. Und das wollte ich dir erklären. Du wirst es immer wieder sehen, diese Werbung. Und… du siehst selber nicht gerade schlecht aus.”  
“Oh Gott”, murmelte er leise und sah ihn jetzt geschockt an. “Was soll ich… ich bleib im Haus.”  
Severus lächelte leicht. “Das kannst du gern tun, aber wir werden ein Jahr hier sein. Und so viel gibt es im Haus und im Garten nicht zu tun, wie du selber schon bemerkt hast. Eigentlich gar nichts für dich. Es gibt ein paar Schriften, die ich dir besorgen kann, aber Tatsache ist, dass das Leben sich in der Stadt abspielt. Versuche einfach, es hinzunehmen.”  
“Was die anderen Leute machen, kann ich ja hinnehmen. Aber wie… wie soll ich reagieren, wenn mir einer dieser Typen zu nahe kommt?” Er wirkte ziemlich panisch.   
“Gehen wir”, sagte Severus und sie liefen langsam durch die Straßen Athens. “Da das Recht der Männer hier ganz oben steht, würde man dich zuerst fragen, ob du Interesse an einem Lehrer hast. Das kannst du sehr klar verneinen, was allerdings schon ein herber Korb für dein Gegenüber wäre. Und gegenüber einem freien Athener solltest du so etwas vermeiden.”  
“Und wie formuliere ich das nett?”  
“Du könntest einfach sagen, dass du bereits einen Lehrer hast. Damit wärst du nicht mehr frei und niemand würde es wagen, sich dir zu sehr zu nähern.”  
Harry blieb stehen und sah ihn eine Weile erstaunt an. “Wir sind Fremde. Zählen denn deine Rechte so sehr?”  
“In dem Fall schon. Harry, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch…”  
“Nein, das tue ich schon nicht, keine Sorge“, unterbrach er ihn. “Wäre das für dich denn okay? Ich meine, wenn die Leute denken…”  
Er lachte jetzt leise. “Das tun sie eh. Selbst Istemi tut es. Ihre Meinung haben die Menschen um uns herum bereits jetzt, allein durch die Tatsache, dass wir allein unterwegs sind und unter einem Dach leben. Für mich spielt es keine Rolle, verstehst du? Es ist für dich die leichteste Möglichkeit, deine Ruhe zu haben. Dass dich einige der Männer ziemlich begehrlich anschauen werden, dagegen kannst du nichts machen. Aber niemand wird die Grenze überschreiten. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Gerade in der Öffentlichkeit, vor aller Augen, bist du am Sichersten. Die Regeln sind hier sehr streng, wie man sich zu benehmen hat. Und dass man mit Fremden nicht mitgeht, weißt du hoffentlich?”  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich hab davon gehört.”  
Verwirrt musterte er seinen Schüler und hielt ihn jetzt an. “Harry, ich meine es ernst. Du wirst dich außerhalb des Hauses nur in Begleitung von mir oder Istemi befinden. Ist das klar?”  
Die grünen Augen sahen ihn durchdringend an, dann lächelte der Junge plötzlich. “Ja, Severus”, sagte er. “Ist klar.”  
“Wie kann ich dein Lächeln deuten?”, fragte er leicht irritiert.   
“Meine Eltern waren tot, bevor sie mir erklären konnten, warum man mit Fremden nicht mitgeht. Meine Verwandten hätten es nie getan, weil sie mich eh loswerden wollen. Und jemand anderen habe ich nicht, der sich in dieser Form Sorgen um mich machen würde, dass er mir solche Dinge beibringt oder meint, dass ich das mit 16 noch lernen müsste. Du bist der erste Mensch, bei dem ich das Gefühl habe, dass er sich wirklich um mich sorgt.” Der Junge senkte den Blick und lief langsam weiter. “Ausgerechnet du…”  
“Es tut mir leid, Harry”, sagte Severus nach einer Weile. “Es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr leid.”  
“Was?”, fragt er verwirrt.   
“Mein Verhalten in den letzten fünf Jahren. Es war… unverzeihlich.”  
“Ich mag hier keine Rechte haben, aber ob ich dir vergebe oder nicht, musst du schon mir überlassen.” Harry lächelte leicht. “Aber ich wüsste gern, warum du so eklig zu mir warst. Offenbar ist es nicht dein Charakter, denn der hat sich hier um 180 Grad gedreht. Und das ist nicht möglich. Offenbar hasst du mich auch nicht wirklich, wie ich es immer angenommen habe. Sonst wärst du mir nicht gefolgt oder würdest mich hier zumindest ganz anders behandeln. Und dein Job als Lehrer scheint dir auch Spaß zu machen, immerhin bringst du mir hier in einer Tour Dinge bei. Wieso warst du so, wie du warst? Wir kommen doch hier unglaublich gut klar. So gut, dass ich mich ständig frage, wie das möglich ist.”  
“Da spielen so viele Dinge mit rein”, seufzte er leise. “Deine Mutter und ich waren wirklich sehr enge Freunde und James war so unglaublich eifersüchtig. Dabei hatte er nie einen Grund. Ich wollte nichts von ihr. Aber er hat mich ständig fertig gemacht und war erst glücklich, wenn ich verletzt war. Körperlich, aber vor allem psychisch. Du siehst deinem Vater ziemlich ähnlich und das in Verbindung mit Hogwarts hat so viel wieder hoch geholt. Ich war einfach nicht in der Lage, euch beide als Einzelpersonen zu sehen und das tut mir leid. Denn ich bin der Erwachsene und ich hätte in der Lage sein müssen.”  
“Hättest du”, sagte Harry leise. “Du hättest mir sehr viel Kummer und Schmerzen erspart.”   
Sie bleiben vor einer der vielen Kultstätten der Stadt stehen und Harry betrachtete lange die Statue des Götterboten Hermes, die hier aufgebaut war. Schließlich sah er ihn wieder an.   
“Vielleicht ist es die Situation hier, meine völlige Abhängigkeit von dir. Aber ich vergebe dir. Mein Hass, den ich in Großbritannien noch hatte, ist weg. Und ich fühle mich besser ohne ihn. Nur du musst mir eins versprechen, Severus Snape. Von Mann zu Mann. Wenn wir zurück sind, fang nicht wieder so an.”  
Severus blickte den Jungen… Jugendlichen… Harry lange an. Schließlich nickte er leicht. “Das verspreche ich dir. Ich schwöre es. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hab ich spätestens seit dem Trimagischen Turnier gemerkt, dass mein Verhalten widerlich ist. Ich habe mir damals nämlich sehr große Sorgen um dich gemacht”, gestand er aufrichtig. Sie gingen weiter  
Harry lachte leise, aber er wirkte ziemlich verbittert. “Damit hast du sehr allein dagestanden, mal abgesehen von Hermine. Ich habe mich damals so einsam und ausgegrenzt gefühlt…”  
“Ich weiß. Ich habe dich mehrfach gesehen, wie du mit tränennassen Augen vor deinen Mitschülern geflüchtet bist und es hat mir sehr weh getan. Denn da habe ich nicht mehr deinen Vater in dir gesehen, sondern eher mich selber.” Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. “Fangen wir noch mal ganz von vorn an?”  
“Ziemlich zeitig sogar”, sagte er und lächelte wieder. Und dieses Mal erreichte das Lächeln seine Augen.   
Der Aufschrei eines Mädchens unterbrach ihr Gespräch, als eine kleine, schwarzhaarige Person auf die Straße geschleudert wurde und Severus praktisch auf die Füße fiel. Ihre linke Wange glühte rot und deutlich sah man die Abdrücke von fünf Fingern.   
“Du Missgeburt”, schnauzte der Mann seine Tochter an und zog sie hoch. “Jetzt hast du den Mann auch noch schmutzig gemacht. Entschuldige dich gefälligst.”  
“Es tut mir leid”, wisperte sie unter Tränen.   
Severus sah, wie der Mann seiner Tochter erneut eine scheuerte und blickte Harry warnend an, der sich auf die Unterlippe biss und den Kopf senkte. “Was tut dein Kind, dass sie dich so wütend macht, guter Mann?”  
“Ach, mein Freund. Sie bringt nichts als Unglück”, beklagte sich der Vater. “12 Jahre ist sie und ihr Körper will nicht reifen. Ich will sie aus dem Haus haben, endlich verheiraten und dann mein Leben wieder genießen.” Sein Blick streifte Harry. “Ein stattlicher Sohn, den wünschte ich mir von meiner Frau, aber diese nichtsnutzige Person gebar mir nur zwei Mädchen.”  
“Harry ist nicht mein Sohn. Er ist mein Schüler. Wir sind aus Rom und neu in der Stadt. Mein Name ist Severus.”  
“Mein Name ist Aggelos.” Er reichte ihm die Hand. “Wenn du neu bist… brauchst du nicht vielleicht eine Haushaltshilfe? Sie mag nicht viel können, aber sie ist eine gute Köchin und nicht ganz ungeschickt mit ihren Händen…”  
Severus verstand das Angebot sehr deutlich. “Eine Köchin suche ich tatsächlich. An weiteren Diensten bin ich nicht interessiert”, sagte er direkt. “Wie heißt du, Mädchen?”  
“Penelope”, sagte sie schüchtern.   
“Harry und ich wollen uns hier etwas anschauen, lernen, Menschen treffen. Und wenn wir abends nach Hause kommen, gut essen. Wie es sich für einen anständigen Mann gehört. Wenn sie dafür sorgen kann, so nehme ich sie gern in meine Dienste für das Jahr. Dann wird sie aber den meisten Teil des Tages bei mir sein, fürchte ich.”  
“Je länger, desto besser. Was zahlst du ihr?”  
“Drei Obolus am Tag und sie kann sich von dem Essen, was sie für uns kocht, etwas für sich selber nehmen.”  
Aggelos reichte ihm erfreut die Hand und Severus schüttelte sie leicht. “Was für ein Glückstag.” Er schob das Mädchen auf ihn zu. “Geh mit, mein Kind. Geh mit und schau dir deine neue Arbeitsstätte an. Vielleicht taugst du ja doch was. Und wehe, mir kommen Klagen.”  
“Gewiss nicht, Vater”, hauchte sie und trat neben Severus. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, solche Angst hatte sie vor dem ihr fremden Mann.   
Severus legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und lenkte seine Schritte dem Haus entgegen, wo sie wohnten. Die Kleine würde täglich über eine Stunde laufen müssen, aber das würde ihr wahrscheinlich weniger ausmachen, als diese Stunde im Haus ihres Vaters verbringen zu müssen.   
“Hallo”, sagte Harry und lächelte sie kurz an. “Ich bin Harry.”  
“Ich grüße dich”, flüsterte sie schüchtern.   
Severus bemerkte den Blick des Jungen. Er lächelte ihm zu. “Eigentlich habe ich für dich kaum etwas zu tun, Penelope”, gestand er ihr. “Aber du kannst dich in meinem Haus gern so lange am Tag aufhalten, wie du es möchtest. Nur, falls du nicht zu deinem Vater zurück willst.”  
Verwirrt hob sie jetzt den Kopf. “Wie meinst du das?”, fragte sie unsicher.   
“Ich denke, dass es für die Nerven deines Vaters besser ist, wenn du wenig Zeit in seinem Haus verbringst.”  
Hastig nickt sie. “Er ist leicht reizbar.”  
“Das ist offensichtlich. Hast du etwas, womit du dir den Tag vertreiben kannst?”  
“Ich lese sehr gern”, wisperte das Mädchen leise und zog den Kopf ein.   
“Du kannst lesen? Warst du in einer Schule?”  
“Nein”, hauchte sie. “Aber Mutter hat es mir beigebracht.”  
Severus nickte leicht. “Da hat sie sehr weise gehandelt. Sie muss eine kluge Frau sein.”  
“Sie war mal Dienerin in einem der Tempel auf der Akropolis. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dort auch arbeiten.” Das Mädchen seufzte leise.   
Severus verstand sie. Eine von ihrem Vater arrangierte Ehe würde für sie nicht gut laufen. Im besten Fall wurde sie einfach im Haus eingesperrt, hatte ein oder zwei Kinder zu gebären und würde dann dort leben, bis sie starb. Das Mädchen tat ihm leid. Soviel zum Thema Anpassung. “Eines muss ich euch beiden untersagen”, sagte er und musterte die Kinder streng. “Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr miteinander sprecht, wenn ich nicht dabei bin.”  
Harry sah ihn empört an, aber nickte dann. Er hatte seine Position so gut verinnerlicht, dass er selbst seine Frage, die ihm sichtbar auf der Zunge lag, für sich behielt. Bis sie allein waren, natürlich nur. 

“Wieso darf ich mit ihr nicht reden?”  
“Weil ihr so vollkommen unterschiedlich seid, dass jedes falsche Wort von dir sie verwirren kann. Ich werde jetzt noch einmal weggehen und ein paar Dinge… besorgen. Du bleibst hier im Zimmer, solange Penelope sich alles ansieht und das Abendessen zubereitet.” Severus sah ihn ernst an, setzte sich dann aber auf sein Bett. “Harry, es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Nur so lange, bis du dich hier eingelebt hast. Bitte, halte dich an meine Anweisungen.”  
“Natürlich”, sagte er und senkte leicht den Blick. “Bleib nicht so lange weg.”  
“Zwei oder drei Stunden wird es dauern. Penelope wird das Essen zubereiten und dann gehen. Ich sage Istemi Bescheid, dass er dich dann rauslassen darf. Bis dahin bleibst du wirklich hier drin. Ruh dich ein wenig aus.”  
Es war erstaunlich, welchen Einfluss Harry dem Mann überließ. Er hatte sich noch nie im Leben solche Dinge von einem Erwachsenen vorschreiben lassen. Aber plötzlich tat er es. Und sein Körper gehorchte. Er fühlte, wie sein Geist müde wurde und legte sich gehorsam auf sein Bett. Doch der viele Stoff störte. Deshalb zog er sich bis auf den Chiton aus. 

Als Severus den Schlafraum wieder betrat, blieb er kurz in der Tür stehen. Harry schlief, aber deshalb hatte er keine Probleme, weiter zu gehen. Es war der verrutschte Chiton, der ihn innehalten ließ. Dieser war dem Jungen nämlich bis fast über den Po gerutscht. Da er auf der Seite lag, den Rücken Richtung Tür, war das ein… interessanter Anblick.   
‘Reiß dich zusammen. Er ist dein Schüler’, schalt er sich selber und lud den Sack, den er mitgebracht hatte, lautstark auf seinem Bett ab. “Harry, aufstehen. Wir wollen Essen.”  
Dieser schreckte verschlafen hoch und drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken. Severus riss den Blick von ihm los und wühlte in seinen Mitbringseln herum. “Ich habe Schriftrollen besorgt. Bedauerlich, dass noch keine Bücher erfunden wurden. Außerdem ein paar Kräuter und Dinge für Zaubertränke, die ich brauen will und dann noch ein Schachspiel und ein Würfelspiel. So haben wir wenigstens ein wenig Beschäftigung.”  
Harry war jetzt richtig wach und setzte sich auf. Er stand hoch und zog seine Bekleidung wieder richtig, nicht ohne leicht rot zu werden. “Schriftrollen?”  
“Bücher gibt es noch nicht und das tut mir mehr weh, als auf Kaffee zu verzichten. Außerdem habe ich mit einem Bauern darüber gesprochen, dass wir seine Pferde für zwei oder drei Wochen mieten können. Damit wir nach Olympia kommen. Ich denke, in zwei oder drei Tagen reiten wir los.”  
“Moment, wann sind denn die Spiele?”  
“In 10 Tagen. Anfang des Monats.”  
“Hä?”, machte der Junge und nahm eine der Rollen. “Wieso Anfang? Heute ist…”  
“Die Griechen haben einen anderen Monatsaufbau. Er geht immer von Mitte bis Mitte unserer heutigen Monate. Der neue ist also Mitte August bis Mitte September.”  
“Ah okay.” Harry nickte verstehend. “Woher ist das alles?”  
Severus räusperte sich leise. “Geklaut, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Ich habe kein Geld dafür. Und ob ich mir jetzt das Geld magisch beschaffe, also stehle oder die Dinge, die wir brauchen… Ich brauche einen Job.”  
Strafend blickte Harry ihn an. “Wie kannst du nur. Aber keine Sorge, ich verpfeif dich nicht.”  
“Das ist reizend von dir. Komm, lass uns essen gehen. Penelope ist schon weg und Istemi meinte, das Essen sei vorzüglich.”  
“Wieso dürfen wir diese Leute beschäftigen? Greifen wir damit nicht auch in ihr Leben ein?”  
“Ich hoffe, nicht zu sehr. Solange wir sie so behandeln, wie es hier üblich war, sollte der Schaden nicht allzu groß sein.”  
Gemeinsam wuschen sie sich die Hände, gingen in den großen Essensraum mit den Liegen und sahen sich auf dem Tisch um. Es sah wirklich sehr gut aus. Genug für sie beide, aber nicht so viel, dass viele Reste übrig bleiben würden.   
Harry wollte gerade über das Essen herfallen, als er sich auf die Erklärungen seines Lehrers besann und sich gerade hinsetzte. Dann nahm er das frische Brot in eine Hand und suchte mit der anderen zwischen den Beilagen herum.   
“Wenn Gäste da sind, hast du zu warten, bis alle sich bedient haben. Aber jetzt iss endlich.” Severus lächelte leicht und legte sich auf eines der Liegesofas. “Diese Teile heißen übrigens Klinen. Es gibt sie mit und ohne Kopfstütze, die beim Essen gern auch dafür genutzt wird, um sich daran aufzustützen.” Er tat es und nahm sich von dem Essen. “Was ist?”  
“Ich hoffe, das klingt jetzt nicht unverschämt, aber du passt in diese Zeit. Du passt in diese Klamotten, in dieses Haus, auf diese Liege.”  
“War das ein Kompliment?”  
“Absolut. Und ich bin fürchterlich neidisch.”  
Er lächelte und aß weiter. “Vielen Dank. Es ist auch wichtig, dass ich hier rein passe. Wir werden wohl diverse Abende Gäste empfangen. Nachbarn, unseren Gönner. Es ist üblich, sich hier nicht abzuschotten und zu zeigen, was man hat. Gastfreundschaft wird groß geschrieben und wenn man hier lebt, dann hat man Abendessen zu veranstalten.”  
“Muss und darf ich da teilnehmen?”  
“Beim Essen hast du dabei zu sein. Später… das muss nicht sein.”  
Harry grinste und wurde jetzt hellhöriger. “Wie meinst du das? Später? Endet das in Saufgelagen und Orgien?”  
“Wo hast du dein Geschichtswissen her? Wobei das mit den Saufgelagen schon hinkommt. Und dabei hast du nichts zu suchen, wenn du nicht gerade vor hast, die Gäste zu unterhalten.” Er grinste leicht.  
“Unterhalten?”  
“Mit dem Vorlesen von Dichtkunst, Gesang oder dem Spiel auf einem Instrument.”  
“Ich könnte ja was zaubern.”  
“Untersteh dich”, sagte Severus und blickte in das lachende Gesicht des Jungen. Er streckte sich und schob sich ein Stück Käse in den Mund. “Mir gefällt die Zeit, Harry. Sie ist interessant und lebenswert, zumindest wenn man ein Mann ist und das nötige Kleingeld besitzt.”  
“Also arme Leute habe ich hier noch nicht gesehen.”  
“Die meisten Menschen haben gerade so viel, dass sie nicht verhungern müssen. Es gibt nur sehr wenige reiche Menschen in der Antike. Lass dich von dem Haus nicht täuschen. Oder von den andere Häusern.”  
Harry nahm einen Becher und roch kurz daran. “Was ist das?”  
Severus nahm ihn und kostete. “Es ist Most, Quittenmost, denke ich. Da ist ein wenig Alkohol drin. Wenn du das nicht trinken willst, musst du dir Wasser vom Brunnen holen oder Milch aus dem Keller. Das Wasser sollten wir besser abkochen. Und pass bei der Milch auf, die hält sich auch nicht lange bei den Temperaturen und ich will daraus Quark machen lassen.”  
Unsicher trank Harry, verzog das Gesicht und holte sich Brunnenwasser, mit dem er das Getränk noch verdünnte. “Alkohol ist nicht meins.”  
“Das ist löblich, aber könnte sich als ungesund heraus stellen.” Er nahm sich eine Weinkaraffe und goss sich etwas in einen Weinpokal.  
“Severus?”, fragte Harry ein wenig unsicher. “So wie du mir heute erzählt hast, sind Beziehungen, Affären und solche Dinge hier an der Tagesordnung. Zumindest klang es so.”  
“Ist auch so”, sagte er offen.   
“Wieso? Hält man in dieser Zeit nichts von Treue?”  
“Absolut nicht. Die Menschen lernen hier durch Erzählungen ihrer Väter und durch ihre Götter, die Vorbilder sind. Und die… treiben es auch ganz schön wild.” Er verzog das Gesicht.   
Neugierig sah der Junge ihn an. “Ach ja?”  
“Ja.” Er schnitt einen Granatapfel auf und kratzte mit den Fingern die Kerne heraus und schob sie sich in den Mund. “Es gibt im Allgemeinen 18 anerkannte olympische Götter. Zeus, der Göttervater. Seine fünf Geschwister Hera, Demeter, Hades, Hestia und Poseidon. Und die zwölf Kinder von Zeus, wobei zwei davon halbsterblich sind und erst im Nachhinein in den Olymp aufgenommen wurden.” Er grübelte. “Die Kinder sind Herakles und Dionysos, das sind die halbsterblichen. Dann Artemis, Apollon, Hermes, Athene und Aphrodite… und dann wird es spannend.”  
Harry zählte mit. “Da fehlen fünf.”  
“Richtig. Persephone, die er mit Demeter gezeugt hat. Und Ares, Hephaistos, Hebe und Eileithyia, die von seiner Frau Hera sind.”  
“Wie jetzt? Ich dachte, Demeter und Hera sind Schwestern von Zeus.”  
“Yep”, sagte Severus und grinste leicht, als Harry fast die Kinnlade runter fiel.   
“Der ist mit seiner Schwester verheiratet? Und hat vier Kinder mit ihr? Und eine Affäre und ein Kind mit der zweiten Schwester?”  
“Richtig. Er hat sogar noch mehr, aber das waren Heroen und keine Götter. Göttliche Kinder sozusagen. Und jetzt frag noch mal, warum die Griechen so tolerant sind.” Er grinste und kratzte das restliche Fruchtfleisch und die essbaren Samen aus der Schale und ließ sie sich in den Mund fallen. “Lecker.”  
“Von wie vielen Müttern sind die Kinder?”  
Severus rechnete kurz. “Acht.”  
“Zwölf Kinder von acht Frauen. Wahnsinn. Muss der Stress haben mit seiner Ehefrau/Schwester.”  
Halb hustend und halb lachend lehnte sich Severus zur Seite. “Hat er, wenn man den Geschichten so glaubt. Hera soll verdammt sauer auf ihn sein. Du solltest die Götter lernen, Harry. Sie spielen im alltäglichen Leben eine große Rolle. Und mach um Himmels Willen niemals irgendwelche blöden Kommentare über den Glauben der Griechen. Selbst wenn die anfangen. Das kann dich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Kopf kosten.”  
“Natürlich nicht”, sagte er. “Ich bin ja nicht vollkommen bescheuert.”  
“Das nicht. Das habe ich auch nie behauptet. Aber manchmal ein wenig jugendlich leichtsinnig.”

Harry lächelte und widmete sich wieder dem leckeren Essen. Es war wirklich köstlich. Von der Fischsuppe über das Brot und den Käse bis hin zu den komischen Blättern, in die irgendwelches anderes Essen eingerollt war. Und es war leicht. Das gefiel ihm. Er war satt, aber nicht vollgefressen.   
Draußen ging die Sonne langsam unter. Ein kühler Wind wehte vom Meer her in die Stadt und durch die offene Tür und die Fenster auch ins Haus. Er musterte seinen Lehrer. “Wieso bist du eigentlich so braun?”  
“Es gibt verschiedenfarbige Öle in den Bädern und dieser Bronzeton ist wohl momentan sehr angesagt. Wie schon mehrfach erwähnt, ich möchte nicht so auffallen.” Er kratzte immer noch an dem Granatapfel herum, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ die Kerne in seinen Mund fallen.   
Harry musste leicht lächeln. Irgendwo war es merkwürdig, diesen Mann so zu sehen. Der Snape aus Hogwarts hatte mit dem hier nichts gemeinsam. Es war ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht. Wobei dieser Severus hier auf der Liege noch wesentlich strenger war als der, den er kennen gelernt hatte. Aber Harry spürte, dass all die Regeln und Verbote nur dafür da waren, um ihn vor Fehlern zu schützen und er war dafür so unendlich dankbar.   
Sein Blick glitt über die Beine seines Lehrers, die jetzt nicht mehr leicht gerötet waren, wie nach der Badeprozedur, sondern glatt und glänzend. “Ich überlege gerade, mich doch mal zu einem Besuch in diesem Bad durchzuringen. Du siehst wirklich viel mehr aus wie die Leute hier und es scheint dich sehr entspannt zu haben. Und ehrlich gesagt könnte ich ein wenig Entspannung auch gebrauchen.”  
“Wir gehen übermorgen hin. Dann kannst du ganz entspannt den Ritt nach Olympia antreten.” Severus lächelte und blickte ihm in die Augen, als er den Blick jetzt hob. “Einverstanden?”  
Er spürte, dass er schon wieder rot wurde. “Okay.”  
“Harry”, sagte der Mann mit einem milden Lächeln und einer leicht verzweifelten Stimme. “Dir guckt da keiner was weg. Die Männer haben alles schon gesehen, was du hast.”  
Toll, das half ihm nicht. Er wurde nur noch roter. “Du nimmst das so locker.”  
“Ich weiß, du steckst mitten in der Pubertät und für dich ist das alles sehr peinlich.” Er lachte leise.   
“Lach mich nicht aus”, brummte er leise und ein wenig beleidigt.  
“Das tue ich nicht. Mich amüsiert nur deine Schüchternheit.” Er schwieg, bis Harry ihn wieder ansah. “Gestatte mir eine private Frage. Du musst sie nicht beantworten, wenn du nicht willst. Hattest du schon mal eine Freundin?”  
Hastig schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. “Nein.”  
“Das erklärt es ein wenig. Sei einfach locker. Je natürlicher und unverkrampfter du dich gibst, desto weniger interessieren sich die anderen Männer dort für dich. Du wirst merken, dass du dich sehr schnell daran gewöhnst.”  
“Wieso ist Nacktheit in dieser Epoche so ein Thema?”  
“Gerade bei den Griechen ist es wohl einfach der Körperkult. Die Leute sind stolz auf ihre Körper, trainieren dafür, gehen regelmäßig in die Bäder und zu Massagen. Es gibt hier ein wahnsinniges Schönheitsideal und jeder versucht, dieses zu erreichen. Muskeln, Bräune, das zählt. Und natürlich will man es dann auch jedem zeigen. Für die Männer hier gibt es nichts Schöneres als den männlichen, durchtrainierten, nackten Körper.”  
“Dann sollte ich eigentlich keinen hier interessieren. Ich bin dürr und blass.” Er schluckte und blickte kurz über den Körper seines Lehrers. “Du bist wesentlich muskulöser als ich.”  
“Ich bin ja auch erwachsen und tue regelmäßig was für mich. Ich werde auch hier wieder damit anfangen, denke ich.”  
Vorsichtig streckte Harry die Hand aus und tippte gegen den Oberarm seines Lehrers. Der spannte die Muskeln an. “Wow, das ist ja echt hart. Oh Gott, die lachen mich alle aus.”  
“Unsinn. Keiner wird über dich lachen, das verspreche ich dir.” Severus seufzte leise und sah ihn kurz an. “Harry, du magst nicht dem hier typischen Schönheitsideal entsprechen, aber du siehst gut aus. Punkt. Wo ist eigentlich genau dein Problem? So schüchtern, wie du bist, kannst du doch froh sein, wenn dich keiner anguckt.”  
Er rang mit sich. “Das würde an meiner Eitelkeit nagen”, gab er leise zu und erntete ein lautes, tiefes Lachen von seinem Lehrer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heute geht es für Harry das erste Mal in eines der griechischen Bäder. Hygiene muss sein, man will ja nicht krank werden.

Kapitel 5: Ein griechisches Bad

Severus wurde in der Nacht davon geweckt, dass Harry leise schimpfend aufgestanden war und an seinem Chiton herum zerrte, bis er ihn schließlich aus hatte und auf den Boden feuerte. Dann legte er sich wieder hin und zog seine Decke über sich. Genau deshalb schlief er nackt. Diese Teile hatten die dumme Angewohnheit, sich entweder zu kleinen Wulsten zusammen zu schieben, die dann drückten oder sich so um den Körper zu wickeln, dass es auch nicht angenehm war.   
Er schloss die Augen, fühlte den Stoff seiner Decken auf seiner Haut und hatte Mühe, den Gedanken an den Jungen zu verdrängen, der nur zwei Meter entfernt unter seiner Decke lag. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihm. Was immer hier gerade in seinem Kopf und seinem Körper entstand, es war nichts weiter als eine blöde, dumme Phantasie. Wieso gerade Harry bei ihm Sehnsüchte und Wünsche hervor rief, die er jahrelang gut unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Bis vor zwei Tagen hatten sie sich nicht ausstehen können, aber das alles, all die negativen Gefühle, schienen die Zeitreise nicht überlebt zu haben.   
James hatte es nie kapiert und hätte er die Wahrheit gekannt, wäre er wahrscheinlich aufgrund des Schocks tot umgefallen. Severus hatte sich nie für Lily als Frau interessiert, weil er sich überhaupt nie für Frauen interessiert hatte. James hatte ihm rein optisch schon gefallen, wäre da nicht sein mieser Charakter gewesen. Eine Zeit lang hatte er heimlich für den Gryffindor geschwärmt, was ihn noch angreifbarer gemacht hatte für die Angriffe von James.   
Durch den ganzen Stress mit ihm, später mit Voldemort und Dumbledore, hatte er sich niemals Zeit genommen, mehr als ein paar flüchtige Affären zu haben und die letzte war… viel zu lange her. Er war ausgehungert und ein Teil seines Verstandes hatte sich genau aus diesem Grund ausgerechnet für Athen entschieden. Schnellen Sex fand er hier an jeder Straßenecke und keinen Menschen interessierte es.   
Das Problem im Moment war Harry. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich, er wäre ihm nicht gefolgt, denn seine Gefühle sagten ihm, dass die Zeit für ihn hier sehr, sehr hart werden könnte. Er hatte den Jungen eigentlich immer gemocht, aber nicht mögen wollen. Der Widerstand in ihm war jetzt weg, maßgeblich aufgrund von Harrys Verhalten. Blöderweise war der Junge 16 Jahre alt, sah verdammt gut aus, war ein angenehmer Begleiter und rief Ideen in ihm wach, die er nicht haben sollte.   
Vielleicht sollte er sich einen Liebhaber zulegen. Es würde ihm in dieser Stadt nicht schwer fallen, jemanden zu finden. Und es würde seine Gedanken von dem jungen Mann wegkriegen, der hier mit ihm unter einem Dach lebte. Bevor Harry noch etwas merkte. Er war ein wenig geschockt, dass er sich darüber tatsächlich schon in ihrer zweiten Nacht in diesem Haus Gedanken machen musste. Eigentlich hatte er sich ein wenig mehr Selbstdisziplin zugetraut. Warum gerade dieser Junge seine Fähigkeiten so untergrub, verstand er selber nicht. 

Am nächsten Tag, den sie fast ausschließlich im Haus verbrachten, war es unglaublich heiß. Harry hing auf einer der Klinen und stöhnte, weil die Luft kaum atembar war, so staubig und trocken wie sie durch die Straßen waberte. Aber er ließ sich gern von seinem Lehrer ablenken, der ihm ein kaltes Tuch in den Nacken legte und zwei um die Waden und ihm dann weiter Geschichten über die griechischen Götter erzählte.   
Harry lauschte stundenlang gebannt, während Severus ihm von den Heldentaten des Herakles erzählte, die dieser vollbringen musste, um im Olymp aufgenommen und als Gott anerkannt zu werden.   
Auch Penelope stand lange dabei und hörte gebannt zu, wie der fremde Mann, der sie in ihre Dienste genommen hatte, erzählte. Als Severus die beiden Kinder kurz allein ließ, um sich auf dem Hof ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten, sah sie Harry scheu an und lächelte.   
“Ich weiß, wir sollen nicht reden. Du musst ja nicht antworten. Du kennst doch diese Geschichten sicher alle.” Sie nickte. “Warum hörst du so aufmerksam zu? Erzählt Severus wirklich so gut, wie es mir vorkommt?”  
Das Mädchen hob das erste Mal den Blick und ihre dunklen Augen strahlten, als sie hastig nickte und dann eilig nach draußen verschwand.   
Harry lächelte und streckte sich auf der Kline. Ihm war heiß. Und Severus wohl auch, denn der Mann nahm sich draußen gerade den Eimer vom Brunnenrand und kippte sich den Inhalt einfach über den Kopf. Istemi lachte leise, folgte dann aber dem Beispiel und nahm wieder seinen Platz am Tor ein. Severus kam wieder herein, triefnass. Harry hatte Mühe, ihn nicht zu sehr anzustarren, denn sein dünner Chiton schmiegte sich jetzt dicht an seinen Körper und zeigte mehr, als dass er verbarg.   
“Wirklich interessante Geschichten”, murmelte er und schloss die Augen, um den Mann nicht noch penetranter anzugaffen. “Ich hoffe, du kennst genug davon für ein Jahr.”  
“Genug für 10 Jahre, Harry”, versprach der Mann ihm und setzte sich auf den Rand der Kline.   
Unsicher blickte Harry ihn an, während sein Lehrer die inzwischen trockenen Wadenwickel entfernte und ihm frische umlegte. Dann wechselte er auch das Tuch in seinem Nacken aus. Unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an, denn Severus war direkt über ihm. Er konnte das kalte Wasser, welches seinen Chiton an seine Brust klebte, spüren. Wieso ihm das fast den Atem raubte, wusste er seit Jahren. Wieso ihm das gerade bei Severus passierte… Erleichtert atmete er aus, als der Mann sich wieder aufrichtete.   
“Heute ist einer der heißesten Tage des Jahres, meinte Istemi. Du solltest dich möglichst wenig bewegen und mehr trinken.”  
“Toll, Alkohol bei der Hitze.”  
“Penelope kocht dir Wasser ab, aber das braucht eine Weile zum Abkühlen. Trink ein wenig, Harry.” Er reichte ihm einen Pokal.   
Widerwillig kippte er den Inhalt hinter und verzog das Gesicht. Der Wein war schal und abgestanden und natürlich warm. Und er stieg ihm sofort in den Kopf. Benommen schloss er die Augen.   
Ein Donnergrollen weckte ihn. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Severus saß auf einer der Klinen und spielte Schach gegen sich selber. Sein Chiton war mittlerweile getrocknet, seine Haare ebenso. Harry fühlte, dass er wieder Kopfschmerzen hatte, aber das Wetter schien sich ein wenig abzukühlen. Er streckte sich, merkte dabei, dass seine eigene Kleidung ziemlich hoch gerutscht war und zog sie unauffällig wieder runter.   
“Na, wieder unter den Lebenden?”, fragte der Mann, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
“Ich vertrage echt nichts.”  
“Und das bei einem Briten”, murmelte er und setzte einen Läufer. “Schach matt.”  
“Glückwunsch zum Sieg und tut mir leid, dass du verloren hast.”  
Severus lehnte sich auf seiner Kline zur Seite und zog die Beine an. “Manchmal ist ein Sieg gleichzusetzen mit einer Niederlage. Nicht nur, wenn man gegen sich selber Schach spielt.”  
Harry lächelte und streckte sich erneut. Draußen grollte es wieder. “Da zieht ein Gewitter hoch. Ich hasse Gewitter.”  
“Keine Angst”, sagte der Mann aufmunternd. “Ich beschütze dich auch vor dem Zorn des Zeus.”  
“Ist es nicht ein wenig anmaßend, sich mit dem Göttervater anzulegen?”  
“Ich lege mich nicht mit ihm an. Er legt sich mit mir an, wenn er dir Angst macht.”  
Harry kämpfte mit Mühe eine Äußerung nieder, die in Richtung ’Awwwww’ ging. Stattdessen lächelte er dankbar. Und er fing immer mehr an, sich zu ärgern. Die letzten fünf Jahre, die er in Hogwarts war und damit verbracht hatte, diesen Mann zu hassen, waren vollkommen vergeudet gewesen.   
Sie aßen, während das Gewitter über die Stadt hinweg zog und Regen, Sturm und Erfrischung brachte. Dann gingen sie zu Bett. Doch Harry konnte lange nicht schlafen. Der Donner und die Blitze hielten ihn wach und noch etwas.   
Die Neugier auf morgen. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag versucht einzureden, dass es die Neugier war auf etwas Neues, etwas Ungewohntes. Aber das war es nicht. Er drehte sich ein Stück und blickte rüber zu seinem friedlich schlafenden Lehrer.   
Es war die reine Neugier auf ihn. Harry wusste seit mehr als zwei Jahren, warum ihn die Attacken dieses Mannes immer so sehr mitgenommen hatten. Jeder hasserfüllte Blick, jedes böse Wort. Und er wusste, warum er jetzt so extrem darauf ansprang, wenn eben dieser Mann nett und fürsorglich war. Weil er jetzt das hatte, was er sich schon lange wünschte. Nun gut… Ansätze davon. Von seinen manchmal sehr intensiven Träumen, die er mit diesem Mann in Verbindung brachte, musste dieser ja nichts wissen.   
Aber Tatsache war, er freute sich auf morgen. Er war neugierig zu sehen, inwieweit seine kleinen, schmutzigen Phantasien der Realität entsprachen. Wenn Severus wüsste… besser, dass er es nicht wusste, warum er nie eine Freundin gehabt hatte, denn dann würde er ihn wahrscheinlich doch ins nächstbeste Waisenhaus stecken. 

Harry sah sich neugierig um, als sie das Gebäude betraten, wo ihm feuchtwarme Hitze entgegen kam. Er hatte sich mit dem Gedanken an das Bad arrangiert und seine Scheu ein wenig abgelegt.   
“Dort drüben sind die Umkleideräume”, sagte Severus und deutete auf zwei Türen, wo eben zwei Männer heraus kamen. “Der linke ist für die Erwachsenen, die rechte für Knaben unter 18. Zieh dich aus, leg deine Sachen ordentlich auf eine der Bänke ab und komm dann wieder raus. Hier rechts geht es in den Raum mit den Wasserbecken. Ein Sklave wird dich ansprechen und fragen, was du tun willst. Sag ihm einfach, dass du eine Komplettbehandlung brauchst nach einer langen, schweren Reise und tu, was er dir sagt.” Prüfend musterte sein Lehrer ihn. “Alles klar?”  
“Alles klar. Ich hab mich arrangiert”, versicherte er und ging zu seiner Tür. Mit einem Lächeln verschwand er. Drinnen traf er auf mehrere Jungen, alle etwa in seinem Alter, die ihn neugierig musterte. “Hallo”, grüßte er freundlich in die Runde. “Ich bin Harry und komme aus Rom.”  
“Ah”, sagte ein Junge. “Ich bin Theodorus. Wir haben schon von dir und deinem Lehrer gehört. Willkommen in Athen.” Er streifte sich seine Sachen ab.   
“War die Reise lang und beschwerlich?”, fragte ein Junge, der gerade mal 12 oder 13 war.   
Harry zog sich aus und sah ihn an. “Es war sehr gut zu ertragen, aber ich freue mich auf ein wenig Entspannung. Eure Bäder sollen ja vorzüglich sein.”  
Die Athener sahen sich stolz an und nahmen ihn mit raus. Sie führten ihn in einen großen Raum mit mehreren Wasserbecken. “Das da ist das kälteste”, sagte Theodorus mit einem Grinsen. “Traust du dich da rein zu springen?”  
Harry grinste und dachte an den Schwarzen See im Februar. “Klar. Ich bin ein Römer”, sagte er und tat es. Prustend kam er wieder hoch und grinste, als die anderen ihm lachend folgten.   
“Nicht schlecht. Dabei sagen viele, ihr seid verweichlicht.”  
“Das mag auf einige Römer zutreffen, wie auch auf einige Griechen. Aber diesen Vorbildern müssen wir ja nicht nacheifern.” Er merkte, dass er mit den Gleichaltrigen hier sehr gut klar kam, solange er den starken Mann markierte. Nun gut, das konnte er.   
Theodorus und die anderen nickten ihm hastig zu. Zusammen verließen sie das kalte Becken wieder und liefen zu einem der warmen. Hier ließen sie sich langsam hinein gleiten und genossen es, wie ihre Körper sich entspannten.   
Wobei es bei Harry mit der Entspannung vorbei war, als Severus den Raum betrat. Er hätte sich am Liebsten rechts und links ein paar runter gehauen, nur um ihn nicht weiter anzustarren, aber das wäre wahrscheinlich noch auffälliger gewesen. Der Mann sah unverschämt gut aus. Muskulös, stark, wunderbar, toll, klasse. Alles schien zu stimmen, alles war perfekt. Wirklich alles an ihm. Und es übertraf seine Phantasien und Träume bei Weitem.  
“Wer ist das denn?”, fragte einer der Jungen, ein blonder, kleinerer, der sich noch nicht bei Harry vorgestellt hatte.   
“Mein Lehrer”, sagte Harry. “Severus.” Er winkte ihm zu und musste hart schlucken, als der Mann auf ihn zu kam. Es war angenehm, dass er hier im Wasser tiefer saß und so zwangläufig alles sah, wenn er nach oben schaute, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Irgendwie war ihm plötzlich wieder nach einem Bad im kalten Wasser zumute. Eiskalt… Demetorenkalt…  
“Harry, alles in Ordnung? Hallo, die jungen Herren.”  
“Hallo”, grüßten sie zurück.   
“Ja, wie du siehst. Wir haben hier Spaß.”  
Der Mann, der sich jetzt auch noch unverschämterweise hinhockte, was langsam echt zu weit ging, lächelte. “Gut. Aber vergiss nicht die Massage und Behandlung drüben. Du siehst ja aus wie ein Barbar.” Er deutete auf einen mit Tüchern abgetrennten Bereich mit mehreren Liegen, wo Sklaven dabei waren, Männer einzuölen und zu enthaaren. “Ich gehe ein wenig zu den Herren dort drüben und stelle mich mal vor.”  
“Natürlich. Bis später.” Er sah ihm nach, wie er aufstand und zu einem dritten Becken ging, in dem mehrere Männer redend saßen und ihn jetzt erfreut einluden. Von hinten sah der Mann auch verdammt gut aus, fand Harry und sah ihm nach… Der Name Sokrates fiel und Severus nickte. “Athen ist ein Dorf”, murmelte er. “Jeder kennt uns schon.”  
“Natürlich”, lachte Theodorus und blickte Severus weiter nach. “Bedauerlich, dass er mit dir schon einen Schüler hat. Ich würde ihn sofort als Lehrer nehmen.”  
Harry spürte so etwas wie Ärger in sich hoch kochen. Doch er kämpfte ihn mühsam nieder und lächelte. “Da kommst du zu spät. So schnell gebe ich ihn nicht frei.”  
“Glückspilz.”

Severus war ein wenig irritiert, denn Harrys intensive Blicke waren ihm nicht entgangen. Der Junge hatte sich wirklich bemüht, ihm nicht ständig zwischen die Beine zu starren, aber wenig erfolgreich und ein Teil von ihm freute sich. Ein Teil seines Herzens, korrigierte er seine Gedanken schnell.   
Während er sich im warmen Wasser entspannte, stellte er sich bei den Männern vor, die ihn offenbar alle schon vom Hörensagen kannten und beantwortete Fragen über Rom und seine Reise, mal wieder glücklich darüber, so ein umfassendes und detailliertes Wissen über Geschichte zu haben.   
“Ist dieser Junge dort dein Schüler”, fragte ihn ein Mann, der um die 25 Jahre alt war und warf Harry einen begehrlichen Blick zu.   
“Ist er und ich habe nicht vor, ihn her zu geben. Tut mir leid.”  
“Das kann ich verstehen.” Seufzend ließ er sich ins warme Wasser gleiten. “Mein Name ist übrigens Kimon.”  
“Ich grüße dich”, sagte Severus und neigte leicht den Kopf.   
Ein Mann betrat das Badehaus und großer Jubel ertönte. Der Alte, bärtig, immer noch schön, würdevoll, schritt auf das Becken zu und lächelte. “Meine Freunde, darf ich mich wohl zu euch jungem Gemüse gesellen?”  
“Nichts lieber als das, großer Sophokles”, riefen sie aus und machten ihm Platz.   
Sophokles? Der Autor von ‘Antigone’ und ‘König Ödipus’? Wobei letzteres hatte er noch nicht geschrieben, wenn Severus sich richtig erinnerte. Er bemerkte den Blick des Mannes und stellte sich vor.   
“Es ist immer wieder schön, wenn unsere Stadt neue Menschen anzieht. Warte nur ab, Severus, es wird dir sehr schwer fallen, unser Athen wieder zu verlassen.”  
“Das spüre ich jetzt schon und dabei sind wir erst wenige Tage hier.”  
Severus spürte, dass ihm das Herz schneller schlug. Antike, kein Thema, berühmt gewordene Leute, konnte er mit umgehen. Aber er war ein Büchernarr und dieser Mann hatte zwei sehr bedeutende Werke veröffentlicht. Werke, die 2000 Jahre alt waren und immer noch unterrichtet und aufgeführt wurden. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er richtig nervös war im Moment. Sophokles hatte aber auch eine Ausstrahlung. Es war atemberaubend.   
“Kennst du sein Werk ‘Antigone’?”, fragte ihn Kimon.   
Severus lächelte. “So rückständig sind wir Römer nicht. Natürlich kenne ich es und ich mag es sehr.”  
Der alte Mann lächelte und lehnte sich im Wasser zurück. “So? Kannst du ein Stück zitieren oder kennst du nur den groben Inhalt, wie die meisten meiner Bewunderer?”  
Severus verbarg seine Nervosität und seinen kurzen Anflug von Überheblichkeit hinter einer ernsten Miene. “Wie könnte ich wagen, zu behaupten, ich kenne das Werk, wenn ich die Worte nicht kennen würde?” Damit zitierte er Wort für Wort den kompletten ersten Akt des Buches und alle Männer im Bad lauschten seinen Worten. Als er geendet hatte, applaudierten sie sehr wohlwollend. “Ich kann auch den Rest deines Werkes, wenn du es hören willst, großer Sophokles.”  
Der Mann sah ihn erstaunt, dann mit einem sehr wohlwollenden Lächeln an. “Ich denke, das ist nicht nötig. Da ich es schrieb, ist es mir wohlbekannt, wenn auch nicht so gut wie dir offenbar. Du hast deine Bewunderung mit wahrhaft ehrlichem Können gekrönt, Severus aus Rom. Dein Schüler, den du mitgebracht hast, wird noch sehr viel von dir lernen können. Es ist mir eine wahre Freude, dich kennen lernen zu dürfen, mein römischer Freund.” Er reichte ihm die Hand.   
Severus nahm sie und neigte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. Er stand auf Anerkennung und die hatte er sich gerade gesichert. Athen war ein Dorf und es würde sich sehr schnell herum sprechen. Das mit dem Lehrerposten für ihn dürfte sich hinkriegen lassen. “Ich danke dir für die Ehre.”

“Unglaublich. Ist der gut. Hast du ein Glück mit ihm, Harry”, murmelten die Jungen um ihn herum aufgeregt.   
“Dessen werde ich mir mit jedem Tag mehr bewusst”, sagte er leise. Er blickte mit einem Seufzen zu den Liegen hinüber. “Ich muss mich entfellen lassen, bevor ich noch zum Tier werde”, sagte er grinsend und kletterte aus dem Wasser.  
Das Lachen der Jungen folgte ihm. Er ging zu einer der Liegen und legte sich hin, als ein Sklave ihn dazu aufforderte. Missbilligend sah der Mann ihn von oben bis unten an. “Das grenzt ja an Arbeit”, beschwert er sich und holte einen weiteren Mann heran, der ihm helfen sollte.   
Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, während die Hände und Pinzetten der Männer über seinen Körper glitten und an ihm herum zupften. Das war nicht angenehm und es tat weh. Die anschließende Ölmassage ließ er sich dafür umso lieber gefallen. Er seufzte wohlig und drehte den Kopf. Kurz erschrak er, als Severus ihn angrinste.   
Der Mann lag neben ihm und wurden ebenfalls von einem Sklaven massiert und mit diesem bronzefarbenen Öl eingerieben. “Daran kann man sich gewöhnen, mmm?”  
“Jaaaaaa”, sagte er gedehnt. “Mir war das nie so klar, wie schön es ist.”  
“Sind die Bäder bei euch in Rom so schlecht?”, fragte der Sklave, dessen Hände über die Oberschenkel seines Lehrers glitten.   
Harry folgte den Fingern kurz mit den Augen und lächelte dann unsicher. “Ich habe mir da nie die Zeit genommen, eines zu besuchen. Ich dachte, ich sei zu jung dafür.”  
“Hier in Athen gehen die Jungen so mit 12 das erste Mal in eines der Bäder. Auch die zahlreichen Sportplätze haben welche und nach dem Sport ist so eine Massage sehr entspannend und diese Ruhe fördert aktiv die Muskelbildung”, erklärte Severus ihm.  
“Wohl wahr”, sagte der Sklave und verschwand kurz.   
“Und? Immer noch so verkrampft?”  
Harry lachte leise. “Gar nicht mehr. Es ist viel zu angenehm, mal so umsorgt und verwöhnt zu werden. Krieg ich auch dieses Bronzezeug?”  
“Wenn du es willst. Ich dachte, es wäre dir vielleicht nicht recht…” Er schwieg.   
Harry wusste, worauf sein Lehrer hinaus wollte. Es hatte es ja bei ihm gesehen, dass die Sklaven wirklich den ganzen Körper damit einrieben. War es ihm Recht, von fremden Männern so berührt zu werden? Nein, eigentlich nicht. So weit war er noch nicht. “Ich glaube, lieber doch nicht.”  
“Das dachte ich mir. Wobei es dir sicher stehen würde.” Er lächelte, drehte sich auf der Liege um und stand auf.   
Und wieder hatte Harry alle Mühe, seinen Blick oberhalb der Gürtellinie seines Lehrers zu halten. Wobei es ihm nur sehr schlecht gelang. Es war, als ob sein Blick auf dem eingeölten Körper ausrutschen würde. Ja, das Öl war wirklich überall… Er schloss die Augen und genoss den Rest seiner Massage, wobei er sich jetzt gar nicht mehr entspannt fühlte. 

Beim Abendessen erkundigte sich Harry über das Werk Antigone. “Worum geht es da eigentlich?”  
Severus erklärte es ihm geduldig. “Eigentlich ist es die ganze Vorgeschichte, die das Werk so spannend macht. Die Geschichte von Ödipus, dem Vater Antigones. Das wird Sophokles in ein paar Jahren auch noch aufschreiben und es wird ebenfalls Weltruhm erlangen.”  
“Wieso?”  
“Einmal, weil es sehr gut geschrieben sein wird. Der Mann ist wirklich ein Künstler mit Worten. Und zum Zweiten, weil die Geschichte interessant genug ist, um in jeder Zeit Zuhörer und Leser zu finden.”  
“Wer ist denn der Ödipus?”  
“Ich muss ein wenig ausholen”, sagte Severus und lehnte sich auf seiner Kline zurück. “König Laios von Theben war einst Gast bei König Pelops und verliebte sich dort in den Sohn von Pelops. Er wollte den Jungen entführen, aber das wurde verhindert. Aus Angst vor einer Rache wandte sich Laios an das Orakel von Delphi und bekam vorausgesagt: Sollte er einst einen Sohn bekommen, würde dieser ihn töten und seine eigene Mutter zur Frau nehmen. Aus Angst vor dieser Blutschande, ließ Laios, mit Erlaubnis seiner Ehefrau, seinen Sohn, als der auf die Welt kam, aussetzen. Nun hatte aber der Hirte Mitleid mit dem Kind und brachte es nur weg, statt es im Gebirge den wilden Tieren und dem Hungertod zu überlassen und das Kind kam zum Königspaar Polybos und Merope von Korinth. Dort wuchs er in Liebe und Fürsorge auf. Doch bei einer Feier erzählte ihm ein Betrunkener, dass er gar nicht der Sohn seiner Eltern sei. Und diese schwiegen, als er anfing, Fragen zu stellen. Also wandte sich der Junge, der von seinen Adoptiveltern den Namen Ödipus bekommen hatte, seinerseits an das Orakel von Delphi. Und dieses prophezeite ihm, dass er einst seinen Vater töten und seine Mutter heiraten würde.”  
“Na prima”, murmelte Harry leise.   
“Um diesem furchtbaren Schicksal zu entgehen, verließ Ödipus seine geliebten Eltern und zog weit weg. In einem Gebirge geriet er dann mit einem Mann in Streit und erschlug ihn. Und dieser Mann war König Laios, sein leiblicher Vater. Aber das wusste Ödipus ja nicht. Und doch hatte er so den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllt. Er reiste weiter und kam nach Theben, wo eine Sphinx vor den Toren stand und die Reisenden tötete, die ihr Rätsel nicht beantworten konnten.”  
Harry strahlte jetzt. “Das mit den Beinen? Was geht morgens auf vier, mittags auf zwei und abends auf drei Beinen? Der Mensch. Dieses Sphinxrätsel?”  
“Genau das. Woher kennst du das?”  
“Hab ich irgendwo mal gehört. Zum Glück. Denn meine Sphinx im Labyrinth wollte das auch wissen.” Er strahlte.   
Severus sah ihn erstaunt an. “Soso… dann hüte dich vor Prophezeiungen. Jedenfalls konnte Ödipus das Rätsel lösen und rettet so die Stadt Theben, denn die Sphinx war so geschockt, dass ein normaler Mensch ihr Rätsel lösen konnte, dass sie sich ins Meer stürzte. Als Belohnung erhielt Ödipus die Königin zur Frau, Iokaste, seine eigene Mutter. Die beiden lebten glücklich und aus der Ehe gingen vier Kinder hervor. Die Zwillinge Eteokles und Polyneikes und die Töchter Ismene und Antigone.”  
“Aaaaaah, die Antigone.”  
“Genau.”  
Harry machte es sich jetzt auch auf seiner Kline gemütlich. “Und was geschah mit dem Paar? Mit Iokaste und Ödipus?”, fragte er neugierig.   
“König Ödipus ist eine Tragödie, die natürlich tragisch endet. Es kommt am Ende alles heraus. Iokaste erhängt sich daraufhin und Ödipus sticht sich mit den Haltespangen ihres Kleides die Augen aus, um so in der Unterwelt wo er einst landen wird, seine Eltern nicht anschauen zu müssen. Er bittet um Verbannung in die Berge, um dort zu sterben und wird vom Bruder von Iokaste der Stadt verwiesen. Kreon, der Bruder von Iokaste, wird für eine Zeit König von Theben und kümmert sich auch um die Kinder, bis die Zwillinge groß genug sind, um den Thron zu übernehmen. Aber da es nun mal zwei sind, sollen sie sich abwechseln, was nicht gut geht und schließlich zur Tragödie um Antigone führt.”  
Harrys Augen leuchteten begeistert. “Oh man. Das ist ja alles sehr spannend. Wer war eigentlich dieser Pelops?”  
“Der Sohn eines Königs namens Tantalos. Ein unglaublich reicher und mächtiger Mann, der allerdings gern die Götter prüfte. So tötete er seinen Sohn Pelops, schnitt ihn in Stücke und setzte ihn gekocht den Göttern als Essen vor, um so ihre Allwissenheit vorzuführen. Diese erkannten natürlich den Frevel, warfen das Kind zurück in den Topf und erweckten ihn wieder zum Leben. Pelops soll sehr schön gewesen sein und ihm wird eine längere Beziehung mit Poseidon nachgesagt.” Severus streckte sich. “Pelops wanderte als Jüngling übrigens nach Elis und fand dort seine spätere Frau. Elis ist der Ort, von wo aus die Aufsicht über die Olympischen Spiele geführt wird und die Athleten trainieren auch dort.”  
Harry strahlte. “Oh, das ist auf der Halbinsel, wo wir hin wollen?”  
“Richtig. Die Halbinsel Peloponnes. Und da wir morgen früh recht zeitig aufbrechen werden, solltest du langsam ins Bett gehen.”   
“Mache ich.” Er erhob sich sofort. “Danke für den schönen Tag, Severus.” Lächelnd verschwand er, zog sich aus und schlüpfte unter seine Decke. Doch das war ziemlich heiß und so zog er sie immer weiter runter, bis er irgendwann dabei einschlief, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass er vor Hitze nicht einschlafen konnte. 

Als Severus später in der Nacht den Raum betrat, sah er im fahlen Mondlicht, welches durch das Fenster in den Raum fiel, den Jungen auf seinem Bett liegen. Auf dem Bauch, das dünne Laken fast komplett von ihm herunter gezogen. Er spürte, wie ein Schauer der Erregung prickelnd über seine Haut strich und durch seine Eingeweide lief.   
Langsam trat er an das Bett, beugte sich über ihn und zog vorsichtig das Laken hoch, damit er in der Nacht nicht kalt werden würde. Dann ging er selber schlafen. Wobei er zwei Mal von sehr unanständigen Träumen geweckt wurde, die sich ausnahmslos um Harry drehten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Reise steht an. Die Olympischen Spiele warten.   
Und das Reisen in der Antike hatte so seine Beschwerden und Probleme. Selbst für Magier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die Kudos. Aber ein oder zwei Kommentare wären auch nicht verkehrt. So eine Story schreibt sich auch nicht mit einem Klick. Man kann sie nicht mal mit einem Klick posten.

Kapitel 6: Die Reise nach Olympia

“Gute Reise”, wünschte ihnen Istemi, als sie am Morgen das Haus verließen.   
Harry war ziemlich schweigsam und lief die ganze Zeit mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm her. Auf ein Gespräch ließ er sich nicht ein. “Harry, würdest du mir bitte erzählen, was los ist?”, bat ihn Severus mit einem Ton, der so flehend klang, dass er sich das selber nicht zugetraut hätte. Und es kam bei seinem Schützling an.   
“Ich kann nicht reiten”, murmelte er.   
Das war es also. Er hatte schon sonstwas gedacht. “Heute Abend kannst du es. Versprochen. Ich bin dein Lehrer und bring dir auch das noch bei.”  
“Warum hast du den Zauberstab dabei?”, fragte er leise und sah sich kurz um.   
“Weil es keine absolute Sicherheit gibt für uns. In keiner Zeit. Ich würde ihn nie zurück lassen. Immerhin ist es meine Aufgabe, dich zu beschützen.” Ernst blickte er ihn an und sah das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. “Hab keine Angst. Die Reise wird ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen, da bin ich mir sicher. Der Ehrenkodex für gewaltfreie Spiele zählt hier viel. Es ist eine Zeit der allgemeinen Waffenruhe, damit den Reisenden nichts passiert. Entlang des Weges zwischen Athen und Olympia gibt es lauter Weinschenken, Gasthäuser und Patrouillen.”  
“Ich habe nur Angst, dass ich mich nicht vier Tage auf so einem Pferd halten kann. Wahrscheinlich komme ich nicht mal hoch.”  
Severus musterte ihn, hielt ihn an der Schulter fest und hob ihn einfach hoch. “Doch, kommst du. Und wenn ich dich draufsetzen muss.” Damit ließ er ihn wieder runter.   
Harry sah ihn erst ein wenig erschrocken an, dann lachte er. “Na jetzt bin ich aber beruhigt.” Verwirrt blickte er ihn immer wieder von der Seite an, während sie weiter liefen. “Ich weiß ja, dass ich nicht dick bin, aber trotzdem hab ich meine Kilos. Was um alles in der Welt machst du an Sport?”  
“Hauptsächlich Situps für die Bauch- und Rückenmuskeln und Liegestütze für die Arme. Das kann man ohne Geräte machen. Und ich boxe, wenn ich dazu die Zeit finde. In meinen Privaträumen in Hogwarts habe ich einen Sandsack.”  
“Privaträume?”  
Severus musterte ihn kritisch. “Denkst du, ich schlafe in meinem Büro? Oder gar nicht?”  
“Ähm… Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir darüber nie so Gedanken gemacht.”  
“Warum auch.”  
Der Junge nickte leicht. “Warum auch. Traurig, nicht wahr?”  
Severus lächelte. “Es ist Vergangenheit… naja, eigentlich Zukunft, wenn man es von hier aus betrachtet. Ach, du weißt, was ich meine.”  
Jetzt lachte Harry wieder und dieses Lachen hielt an, bis sie auf der Weide neben ihren Pferden standen. “Die haben keine Sattel”, zischte Harry seinem Lehrer zu.   
“Ich weiß”, zischte der zurück. “Gibt es hier noch nicht.”  
“Ich kündige…”   
Severus half ihm auf das Pferd, auf dessen Rücken eine Decke lag und band dann den Sack mit ihren Sachen hinter Harry fest. “Das Tier ist breit, du bist schmal, wenn du nicht mehr sitzen kannst, lehn dich einfach nach hinten.” Damit schwang er sich auf sein Tier, nahm die Zügel und trabte los.   
Harrys Pferd folgte dem anderen Tier automatisch und so kamen sie zumindest langsam voran. 

Harry war erstaunt, wie gut er mit dem Pferd klar kam, nachdem sie sich aneinander gewöhnt hatten. Das Tier war sehr gutmütig und hatte mit dem unerfahrenen Reiter offenbar keine Probleme.   
Er sah Severus an, der neben ihm her ritt, aufrecht, stolz, elegant… “Das ist so frustrierend.”  
Der Mann musterte ihn fragend und strich sich durch die Haare. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und gab damit ein noch tolleres Bild ab als vorher schon. “Sowas von frustrierend.”  
Sie brauchten mehrere Pausen, während sie durch die wunderschöne Landschaft Griechenlands trabten, da sie beide nach einer Weile ein paar Sitzprobleme auf den Tieren bekamen. Harry lag eine Weile sogar halb auf seinem Tier, was für empfindlichere Körperteile an ihm sehr entspannend war und Severus saß eine Weile im Schneidersitz auf seinem Pferd und Harry stellte frustriert fest, dass er auch dabei einfach nur phantastisch aussah.   
Am Abend, als sie in der Nähe eines völlig überfüllten Gasthauses, hier Weinschenke genannt, halt machten, sprach ein Bauer sie an und bot ihnen einen Platz in seinem Stall an, für einen unverschämt hohen Preis, wie Severus bemängelte. Aber er nahm ihn doch. Sie konnten die Tiere unterstellen und hatten im Stroh ein relativ weiches Lager.   
“Leg dich auf deinen Himation. Das ist besser, als wenn du direkt auf dem Stroh liegst”, riet sein Lehrer ihm und deckte ihn dann mit seinem eigenen zu.   
“Was ist mit dir?”, fragte er verwirrt.   
Severus setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und blickte auf ihn hinab. “Schlaf, Harry. Das Essen war nicht viel, aber genug, getrunken hast du auch. Schlaf. Morgen wird sehr anstrengend und schmerzhaft.”  
“Schmerzhaft?”, fragte er irritiert.   
“Schlaf.”

Als er am Morgen aufwachte und sich nahezu gar nicht mehr bewegen konnte, merkte er, was Severus gemeint hatte. Er hatte solchen Muskelkater wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. “Aua”, stöhnte er und weckte damit dem Mann, der an die Mauer gekauert eingeschlafen war.   
“Ja, bei mir auch.” Er verzog das Gesicht. “Guten Morgen.”  
“Aua…”  
“Kannst du dich noch bewegen?”  
Harry versuchte es, aber allein der Versuch trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. “Nein”, stöhnte er leise.   
Severus kletterte von dem Strohhaufen, streckte und dehnte sich eine Weile und nahm ihn vorsichtig auf den Arm. So trug er ihn nach draußen und legte ihn auf die Wiese. Vorsichtig, aber mit sehr gezielten Griffen, fing er an, ihn zu massieren. Erst die Unterschenkel, dann die Oberschenkel, die Arme und schließlich den Nacken. Harry hatte das Problem, dass die Hände des Mannes einen Teil seines Körpers langsam härteten, den sie eigentlich gar nicht berührten. Aber Severus bemerkte es zum Glück nicht und hörte auch auf, bevor es zu offensichtlich wurde.   
Als seine Muskeln ein wenig aufgewärmt waren, beugte und streckte er die Beine und Arme langsam, bis Harry sich wenigstens halbwegs allein bewegen konnte.   
“Danke”, stöhnte er, als er endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, auf seinen eigenen Beinen stand, wenn auch immer noch stark gehalten von Severus. Ungelenk stakste er neben ihm her auf sein Pferd zu.   
“Solange du noch nicht richtig laufen kannst, können wir nicht reiten. Da versteifst du wieder total.” Er holte noch das Frühstück vom Bauern, dann verabschiedeten sie sich. “Komm, gehen wir.”  
Sie liefen langsam weiter, die Sonne im Rücken, immer Richtung Westen. “Severus, kannst du mir etwas versprechen?”  
“Fast alles”, sagte er und sah ihn fragend an.   
Harry hob mühsam den Kopf und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. “Wenn wir in einem Jahr wieder nach Hause reisen, will ich wenigstens annähernd so fit sein wie du. Kannst du mich trainieren?”  
Der Mann lächelte jetzt leicht. “Natürlich. Gehört zum Gesamtpaket.”  
“Gut. Danke.” Es war wirklich unglaublich, wie erholt der Mann aussah, nach dem Ritt gestern und der Nacht. “Es ist schön, endlich ein Vorbild zu haben”, sagte er und setzte tapfer weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen.  
“Ein Vorbild… Ich? Deins?”  
“Sicher du. Wer sonst? Ich hatte nie jemanden, an dem ich mich orientieren konnte oder dem ich nacheifern wollte. Mein Dad ist tot. Vernon… Nun ja… Dumbledore ist echt kein Vorbild für ein Kind. Und die restlichen Lehrer in der Schule sind keins für mich.”  
“Ich fühle mich geehrt, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich so ein gutes Vorbild bin.”  
Harry musterte ihn. “So, wie du hier bist, bist du eines. Ich wünschte, ich könnte nur halb so gut werden wie du. Deine Bildung ist unglaublich und dein Auftreten sowieso.”  
Severus lächelte jetzt ein wenig verlegen. “Meine Bildung habe ich, wie Hermine, aus Büchern. Ich habe sehr viel gelesen als Kind und Jugendlicher. Freunde hatte ich nie und dein Vater und seine Kumpane haben die Bibliothek gemieden. Sie war mein Platz, mein Zufluchtsort.”  
“War Mom auch oft da?”  
“Manchmal, wenn sie mich mal da rausholen wollte oder wenn wir geredet haben. Aber sie ist auch lieber mit ihren Freundinnen im Schloss oder auf dem Grundstück von Hogwarts herum gelaufen. Sie war gern draußen, ich gern drinnen.”  
“Und da… lief nie was, zwischen Mom und dir?” Er grinste und wurde kurz rot, das spürte er deutlich.   
Severus seufzte leise. “Nein”, sagte er und schien noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen, aber er schloss den Mund und blickte nach vorn. “Nein, nie.”  
“Bedauerst du es?”  
“Diese Frage steht dir nicht zu. Weder in dieser Zeit, noch in irgendeiner anderen. Aber ich beantworte sie dir trotzdem. Nein, ich bedauere es nicht. Wir waren nur gute Freunde. Von beiden Seiten waren da nie Gefühle im Spiel.”  
Irgendetwas schien da noch zu fehlen, das fühlte Harry. Aber er wollte den Mann auch nicht reizen. Deshalb schwieg er eine Weile und ließ sich dann, als er soweit war, dass er mit Severus’ Hilfe wieder auf das Pferd kam, noch mehr Geschichten über griechische Götter, Halbgötter und Könige erzählen. 

Die folgende Nacht verbrachten sie im überfüllten Gastraum einer Weinschenke und Severus wusste, dass er diese Nacht nicht viel schlafen würde. Zu viele betrunkene Männer waren hier auf einem Haufen und er musste die Augen offen halten. Auf dem angemieteten Strohsack, der wahrscheinlich von Flöhen nur so wimmelte, ließ er Harry schlafen. An die Wand gelehnt und fertig von der vielen Bewegung, schlief der Junge trotz des Lärms, den die Gäste machten.   
Er selber legte sich in den frühen Morgenstunden müde vor ihn und schloss eine Weile die Augen. Überall im Raum lagen Männer herum und schnarchten. Momentan war es friedlich. Als sich eine Hand langsam über seine Hüfte schob, versteifte er sich, aber es war nur Harry, der sich im Schlaf gegen ihn schmiegte.   
“Ich pass auf dich auf”, flüsterte er leise und legte seine Hand auf den Unterarm des Jungen. Dann schlief er ein. 

Harry erwachte von einem schrecklichen Juckreiz und kratzte sich fast die Wade blutig, bis es endlich aufhörte. Dann merkte er, wie und wo er hier lag. Dicht eingezwängt zwischen dem breiten Rücken von Severus und der Wand. Er konnte nicht anders und lächelte. Juckreiz hin, Stroh her… es gab sicher schlimmere Möglichkeiten, um aufzuwachen. Da sein Lehrer noch schlief, ebenso die meisten anderen Männer im Raum, kuschelte er sich wieder gegen ihn und schloss ebenfalls noch eine Weile die Augen.   
Bis Severus ihn dann aufweckte. Sie verließen die Schenke, ungewaschen und über schnarchende Männer kletternd und waren froh, als sie draußen an der frischen Luft waren. An einem nahe gelegenen kleinen Bach, der durch die hier ziemlich bergige Gegend floss, wuschen sie sich. Und Harry merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr er sich bereits an die hier herrschende Freizügigkeit gewöhnt hatte. Immerhin stand er hier splitternackt herum und es störte ihn nicht mal sonderlich. Im Gegenteil. Einmal bemerkte er, dass Severus ihn ziemlich… begehrlich ansah. Er streckte sich und kratzte sich wieder.   
“Mich hat was gebissen oder gestochen”, beschwerte er sich und drehte sich zu dem Mann um, der kurz rot wurde, den Blick hob und für eine Sekunde ein wenig unsicher zu sein schien.   
“Flöhe”, murmelte er und sah sich um. Er nahm kurz seinen Zauberstab und tippte ihre Kleidung an. “Die sind weg, die Biester, aber die Bisse werden noch eine Weile jucken. Im Schankraum konnte ich nichts machen, tut mir leid.”  
“Nicht so wild. Ich werde es schon überleben.” Er grinste und ließ seinen Blick kurz bewundernd über den nackten Körper seines Lehrers gleiten. Gleiches Recht für alle. Dann zog er sich wieder an.   
“Die Gegend, durch die wir reiten, wird jetzt bergiger. Da gibt es nicht mehr an jeder Ecke ein Wirtshaus oder eine Schenke und es könnte sein, dass wir einfach mal auf dem Boden draußen übernachten müssen.”  
“Macht nichts”, sagte Harry. “Gibt Schlimmeres.” Severus war ja bei ihm. 

Severus hatte schon den ganzen Tag den Himmel beobachtet. Es sah zum Glück nicht direkt nach Gewitter aus, aber doch nach Regen. Und er hatte Recht. Am Abend fing es an. Und weit und breit keine Möglichkeit, Schutz zu finden. Er sah, dass Harry anfing zu zittern.   
“Halt mal an”, sagte er, ritt näher an sein Pferd heran und zog ihn zu sich herüber. Er zog ihn dicht an sich und wickelte seinen Umhang noch um den Jungen. Dann ließ er sein Pferd weiter gehen. “Wir sollten die Nacht irgendwo hier verbringen, aber ich würde gern weiter reiten, solange es noch hell ist.”  
Harry zitterte immer noch leicht, kuschelte sich aber jetzt merklich gegen ihn. “Kein Thema.”  
“Langsam bedaure ich die Idee mit dem Reiten. Vielleicht hätten wir doch einfach Apparieren sollen.”  
“Nein. Ist schon okay. Ich finde es toll”, murmelte der Junge leise.   
Severus schluckte leicht und legte die Arme um den schmalen Körper. Eine Hand hatte er auf Harrys Brust liegen, mit der anderen hielt er den Himation zu. Er spürte das schnelle Schlagen des Herzens des Jungen und hatte langsam aber sicher den Eindruck, dass ihm diese Nähe gar nicht so unwillkommen war. Irritiert blickte er auf ihn hinab. 

Nicht so unwillkommen. Hätte Harry diesen Gedanken sehen können, hätte er lauthals gelacht. Er spürte den festen Oberkörper des Mannes, den er so anziehend fand, dicht an sich gepresst. Dessen starke Arme lagen um ihn und hielten ihn und er konnte die Wärme fühlen, die von ihm ausging. Die große Hand mit den schlanken Fingern lag auf seiner Brust. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er diese Situation auflösen wollen. Und so war er dankbar für den heftigen Regenschauer, der sie beide vollkommen durchnässte.   
Es war so unglaublich. Er schloss die Augen, kuschelte sich noch mehr in die schützende Umarmung und merkte, dass er langsam einschlief. Er träumte von dem Moment, wo ihm klar geworden war, dass er Severus Snape niemals hassen konnte, egal wie bösartig der Mann ihn behandelt hatte.   
Im dritten Schuljahr, als sie gerade mit seinem Paten Sirius auf dem Weg raus aus dem Tunnel waren, der von der Heulenden Hütte zum Schloss zurück geführt hatte, der Moment, wo Lupin sich plötzlich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte… Der Moment, wo Severus, den er selber gerade noch mit einem Fluch außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, ihn am Kragen packte und ihn wütend angehen wollte. Bis er den Werwolf in seinem Rücken bemerkt hatte.   
Harry sah den geschockten Blick wieder vor sich. Das besorgte Funkeln in den dunklen Augen. Dann hatte sich Severus herumgedreht und ihn, Hermine und Ron hinter seinem Rücken versteckt. Er hatte sich schützend vor sie gestellt, bereit, jeden Angriff nur mit seinem Körper abzufangen, um sie zu schützen. Selbst, nachdem ihn ein Schlag des Werwolfes getroffen und verletzt hatte, war er schnell wieder aufgestanden, um wieder eine Mauer vor den Kindern zu sein.   
Harry war in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben klar geworden, was es hieß, beschützt zu werden. Sirius hatte Lupin angegriffen und weg gelockt, das war toll, aber Severus hatte sich nur um sie gesorgt und sie schützen wollen. Ihn schützen wollen. Es war der Moment, wo er auch gemerkt hatte, dass das plötzliche Gefühl in ihm nicht nur Dankbarkeit war. 

Severus hatte einen kleinen Felsvorsprung gefunden, der ihn und Harry vor dem meisten Regen schützte und dort hatte er sich mit seinem Schüler versteckt. Er hatte ihre Sachen mit dem Zauberstab getrocknet und den Jungen dann fest in seinen Himation gewickelt. Während dieser ganzen Aktion hatte Harry nicht einmal eine Regung gezeigt, so fest war er eingeschlafen. Und so hatte er ihn in die Arme genommen und dort schlafen lassen, während er die dritte Nacht in Folge kaum ein Auge zu bekam. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus, denn er fand es sehr schön und sehr beruhigend, seinem Schüler beim Schlafen zusehen zu können. Es war für ihn eine Auszeichnung, dass Harry sich bei ihm und mit ihm so sicher fühlte. 

So vergingen noch zwei weitere Tage und Nächte, bis sie endlich, ziemlich erschöpft, Olympia erreichten. Die Stadt wimmelte nur so von Menschen und es dauerte, bis sie ein kleines Zimmer gefunden hatten.   
“Es hat aber nur ein Bett”, sagte der Mann, der ihnen in seinem Haus die Unterkunft vermietet hatte.   
“Der Junge kann es haben. Ich schlafe auf dem Boden.” Severus blickte ihn an und übergab dem Mann das Geld für die sechs Tage, die sie hier bleiben wollten.   
“Du kannst da ruhig auch mit schlafen”, sagte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. “Die letzten Nächte hast du fast kein Auge zugemacht. Du siehst echt fertig aus, Severus.”  
“Das bin ich”, gab er schleppend zu, kaum noch in der Lage, die Augen offen zu halten. “Mir war gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr man sich um ein Kind sorgen kann.”  
“Ich bin 16 Jahre alt”, sagte Harry ruhig, aber sehr bestimmt. “Und ich bin weiß Gott kein Kind mehr.”  
Severus sah ihn eine ganze Weile schweigend an, dann nickte er. “Okay. Ist angekommen. Gehen wir hoch und dann leg ich mich eine Weile hin. Ich brauche unbedingt ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Und du bleibst bei mir und rennst nicht allein in der Stadt herum.”  
Sie stiegen die steile Treppe nach oben und betraten das kleine Zimmer mit dem Bett. Harry setzte sich ans Fußende und Severus rollte sich auf der dünnen Decke zusammen. Er war sofort eingeschlafen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olympische Spiele, wie sie damals waren. Ich gehe in diesem Kapitel mal darauf ein, was es damals zu sehen gab und erzähle weiterhin ein wenig über Griechenland damals.

Kapitel 7: Die Olympischen Spiele

Severus wachte erst am nächsten Tag wieder auf. Für einen Moment musste er sich zurecht finden, wo er war, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er gähnte und streckte sich, dabei bemerkte er das Gewicht auf seinen Beinen. Harry war dort wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen und lag halb auf ihm. Er schluckte leicht und erhob sich in eine sitzende Position. Ein wenig missbilligend blickte er auf das Bündel hinab, welches sich halb auf ihm zusammen gerollt hatte und weckte den Jungen.   
Er gähnte und streckte sich. “Guten Morgen”, nuschelte er und machte sich nach einer Weile die Mühe, mal aufzustehen. “Ich sag doch, wir haben hier beide Platz.” Er grinste und streckte sich wieder.   
“Du willst ja wohl nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass du das bequem fandest?”  
Er lachte leise. “Ich hab schon schlechter geschlafen.”  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. “Lass uns aufstehen und in eines der Bäder gehen. Die werden zwar unglaublich überfüllt sein, aber ich brauche unbedingt ein wenig frisches Wasser. Dann gehen wir essen und dann zum Zeustempel. Ich möchte dir dort etwas zeigen.”  
“Uh, gern.” Harry sprang aus dem Bett und zog sein ein neues Chiton über, nachdem er das alte von der Reise etwas angeekelt in eine Ecke des Zimmers geworden hatte.   
Mit einem Lachen säuberte Severus es mittels eines Zaubers und legte es zusammengefaltet auf einen Stuhl.   
Sie verließen das Haus und gingen durch die dicht bevölkerten Straßen zu einem der städtischen Bäder. Hier gönnten sie sich ein ausgiebiges Bad und eine kleine Wellnessbehandlung Marke Antike, um sich wieder halbwegs wie zivilisierte Menschen zu fühlen. Danach aßen sie an einem Stand auf einem der zahlreichen Märkte, wo jetzt Buden aufgebaut waren, um die Gäste zu versorgen.   
“Reis”, sagte Harry.   
“Ja, den gab es schon. Mitgebracht von Händlern aus dem asiatischen Raum. Aber du kannst dich nicht darauf verlassen, dass er immer zu haben ist.” Severus sah sich die Menschen an und lauschte interessiert den Gesprächen. “Es ist wirklich faszinierend, hier zu sein”, murmelte er leise. “Gehen wir zum Tempel.”  
“Was hast du da gekauft? Was sind das für Steine?”  
“Das ist Weihrauch. Wir besuchen einen Tempel des Zeus. Da sollte man nicht mit leeren Händen hingehen.” Severus zeigte es seinem Schüler. “Es ist luftgetrocknetes Harz vom Weihrauchbaum.”  
“Weihrauchbaum?”, fragte Harry irritiert und ein wenig ungläubig.   
“Ja, der heißt wirklich so.”  
Er nahm es und schnupperte daran. “Aha, so riecht das also. Und was tun wir damit?”  
“Wir werfen es ins Feuer, welches in einem Bassin vor dem Tempel brennt. Es ist für Gäste, die kein besonderes Anliegen an Zeus haben, ein angemessenes Opfer. Wenn man hingegen Fragen an ihn hat oder eine Bitte, sollte es schon ein Tieropfer sein.”  
Harry sah ihn ein wenig entsetzt an. “Na solange hier keine Menschen geopfert werden.”  
“Doch, das kommt auch vor und erschreckend häufig”, murmelte Severus und sah ihn ernst an. “In Griechenland wie auch in Rom.”  
“Na prima”, murmelte der Junge und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper.   
Severus verzog leicht das Gesicht. “Eine bekannte war Iphigenie. Über sie gibt es viele Geschichten, auch neuzeitliche. Sie war die Tochter Agamemnons, des Königs von Mykene. Mykene liegt übrigens auch hier auf Peloponnes, wir sind praktisch dran vorbei geritten. Direkte hinter der Meerenge in südlicher Richtung. Jedenfalls war dieser Agamemnon ein ziemlich stolzer Kerl und so jagte er einen heiligen Hirsch im heiligen Hein der Göttin Artemis. Der Jagdgöttin. Und er prahlte, dass er der bessere Jäger sei. Das ließ die Dame sich natürlich nicht bieten. Als Agamemnon mit seiner Flotte in See stach, um nach Troja zu segeln, wirkte sie ein Windstille und so kamen die Krieger nicht vom Fleck. Ein Seher weissagte, dass Agamemnon seine Tochter Iphigenie der Göttin Artemis opfern müsse, um sie milde zu stimmen und er tat es.”  
“Na toll”, murmelte der Junge. “Die arme Frau. Die hat doch den Hirsch nicht getötet.”  
Severus lenkte seine Schritte zum Tempel. “Die Opfer haben nahezu nie selber etwas getan, um den Tod zu verdienen. Polyxena, eine trojanische Prinzessin, wurde nach dem Fall Trojas geopfert, weil Achilleus seinem Sohn im Traum erschien und dieses Opfer verlangte.”  
“Wieso?”  
Severus lachte leise. “Ein Held muss seine Forderungen nicht erklären, Harry. Oder seine Taten. Er selber soll 12 Jünglinge geopfert haben, in Gedenken an seinen Freund und Geliebten Patroklos, nachdem er dessen Mörder umgebracht hatte.”  
“Geliebten? Ich denke, der hatte einen Sohn?” Langsam schien er wirklich verwirrt.   
“Und er war mehrfach verliebt, in mehrere Frauen und einen Mann. Ich habe dir doch schon erklärt, dass Treue und Monogamie hier in dieser Zeit und an diesem Ort nicht zählten.”   
Sie erreichten den Tempel und warfen die Weihrauchbrocken in ein Bassin, in welchem Feuer brannte. Mehrere Griechen beteten hier oder unterhielten sich leise. Harry und er gingen ein Stück weg.   
“Siehst du das Bild dort über dem Eingang zum Tempel? Das mit dem Pferderennen?”  
“Ja, sicher. Ich bin ja nicht blind.”  
“Dafür aber vorlaut”, rügte Severus ihn und sah mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie der Junge vor ihm den Kopf senkte und leise eine Entschuldigung murmelte. “Auf dem Bild sieht man Pelops beim Wagenrennen gegen König Oinomaos. Er will dessen Tochter für sich gewinnen, weil er sie liebt.”  
“Pelops war der Lover von Poseidon, oder?”  
“Genau der. Er betrog in dem Rennen und gewann es so. Auch dank geflügelter Pferde, die Poseidon ihm gab. Und er tötete Oinomaos, den Sohn des Kriegsgottes Ares. Dass der sich nicht gerächt hat, ist ein Wunder. Aber wahrscheinlich hing er als Kriegsgott nicht so an seinen Kindern.” Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.   
“Wieso eigentlich ein Wagenrennen um die Hand der Tochter des Königs?”  
“Weil das Orakel von Delphi voraussagte, dass der zukünftige Mann seiner Tochter Oinomaos töten würde.”  
“Das Orakel schon wieder”, brummte Harry genervt. “Mein Gott, das war ja schlimmer als Professor Trelawney.”  
Severus lachte leise. “Es hat mehr Schaden angerichtet, sagen wir es so.”  
Harry und er gingen langsam zu einem der Sportplätze, wo bald die ersten Wettkämpfe beginnen würden. “Mir tun die Hinterbliebenen all dieser Kriege und Opferungen leid. Die armen Mütter und Väter und Kinder.”  
“Hekabe, Königin von Troja und 18fache Mutter, traf es wohl am Härtesten. Sie verlor durch und nach dem Trojanischen Krieg alle ihre Kinder und ihren Mann und landete als Sklavin in Griechenland. Sie ist das Sinnbild für das Unglück einer Mutter.” Severus blickte den Jungen nachdenklich an. “Sie wird sogar in Shakespeares Hamlet erwähnt.”  
Harry seufzte leise. “Traurig sowas. Aber es ist schon interessant.”  
“Du wirst die Ilias und die Odyssee von Homer nicht nur lesen, sondern studieren. Das ist mein Lehrziel für dieses Jahr.”  
“Warum?”, fragte der Junge.   
“Weil dir ein Kampf bevor steht, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Und ein wenig Einblick in die Seele großer Krieger kann nicht schaden. Magie kannst du hier nicht lernen”, flüsterte er leise. “Aber innere Ruhe und Gelassenheit im Angesicht einer solchen Bedrohung. Vielleicht hilft es dir später im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Und ich werde deine körperlichen Kräfte trainieren, wie versprochen. Mal sehen, ob es dir irgendwie helfen kann.”  
Harry blickte ihn eine Weile leicht irritiert an, dann lächelte er. “Was immer du verlangst. Du bist der Lehrer und ich werde gehorchen.”

Harry ließ sich auf eine der Bänke fallen und blickte hinab in das Stadion, wo sich einige Athleten warm machten. Ihre eingeölten Körper glänzten in der Sonne. Alle schienen sie nur aus Muskeln zu bestehen. Harry war neidisch.   
Er bemerkte, wie Severus mit einem Mann tuschelte und ihm eine Münze übergab. Empört sah er ihn an, doch Severus schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und deutete dann nach vorn. “Heute finden nur die Wettkämpfe der Knaben statt im Laufen, Ringen und Faustkampf. Also Kinder, die ihr 18. Lebensjahr noch nicht vollendet haben. Du könntest da mitmachen.”  
Harry deutete auf die Jungs, die langsam an die Seite gingen. “Bei denen? Da habe ich im Leben keine Chance gegen.”  
Begeistert schaute er den Jungen beim Laufen zu und war verblüfft, wie unglaublich schnell sie waren. Danach kamen Ringen, wo ein Junge namens Pantarkes gewann, der sehr laut bejubelt wurde und im Faustkampf siegte ein Philippos.   
“Warum sind die Leute so für den Pantarkes gewesen?”, fragte Harry seinen Lehrer auf dem Nachhauseweg und hielt ihn davon ab, weiterhin sein Geld zu zählen.   
“Heimvorteil. Er lebt in Elis.”  
“Ringen finde ich beeindruckend. Das würde ich gern lernen.”  
“Dann mach es.” Severus steckte das Geld ein. “Nun reg dich schon auf, dann hab ich es hinter mir.”  
“Du wettest auf die Sieger”, schimpfte Harry jetzt. “Wobei du weißt, wer gewinnt. Das ist Betrug”, flüsterte er.   
“Ist es. Aber so kriege ich am Schnellsten das Geld zusammen, was wir für dieses Jahr brauchen. Ohne es zu klauen.”  
“Betrügen ist besser als klauen?”  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. “Mir egal. Ich bin ein Dunkler Magier, wir tun sowas. Und ich habe ganze 48 Drachmen gewonnen, nur allein heute. Bei den großen Kämpfen gibt es ein Vielfaches zu gewinnen.”  
“Diese ganzen Währungen”, sagte Harry verwirrt. “Wie setzen die sich zusammen? Wie rechnet man hier? Wieviel ist das wert?”  
Severus nahm eine kleine Münze. “Das ist ein Obolus. Es ist die kleinste Währung. Sowas gibt man den Toten mit, damit sie den Fährmann bezahlen und den Fluss Styx überqueren können. Sowas gibt man als Trinkgeld oder einem Bettler. Es hat nicht viel Wert. Ganz billige Lebensmittel kosten ein paar Oboli. 6 Oboli entsprechen einer Drachme. 2 Drachmen sind ein Stater. 4 Drachmen sind eine Tetradrachme. 100 Drachmen sind eine Mine. Und 60 Minen sind ein Talent. Ein Talent ist eine Silbermünze. Sie hat also den Wert von 6000 Drachmen. Drachmen ist die Maßeinheit, die hier meistens verwendet wird. Eine Ziege oder ein Schaf kosten so um die 10 Drachmen, ein Kindersklave 70, ein normaler 200-300. 26 Liter Wein kriegst du für ungefähr 4 Drachmen, 50 Kilo Gerste für ungefähr 3-6. Die zehn Drachmen, die Sokrates als Jahresmiete für unser Haus möchte, sind also sehr wenig.”  
Harry nickte leicht. “Verstehe. Was kosten die Prostituierten?”  
“3-4 Oboli. Wieso fragst du?”  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. “Du hast gesagt, dass die sexuelle Erniedrigung eines Mannes nahezu das Schlimmste ist, was einem Mann hier passieren kann. Ich wollte wissen, wie viel Wert die Ehre der männlichen Prostituierten hat.”  
“Keinen. Und ja, es ist die schlimmste Strafe, mal abgesehen von der Verbannung, was einer völligen Verarmung gleichkommt und einer Staatenlosigkeit, die leicht in die Sklaverei oder den Tod führen kann und natürlich der Hinrichtung. Männer, die beim Ehebruch erwischt werden oder die eine verheiratete Frau vergewaltigen, werden öffentlich mit einem Rettich vergewaltigt. Sie sind danach auf Dauer von der Gesellschaft geächtet.”  
Harry zog die Stirn in Falten. “Wieso? Ich dachte, die Rechte der Frauen sind… nicht vorhanden?”  
“Es geht nicht um das Leid, was die Frauen erfahren. Es geht um die Entehrung der Männer und die Beschädigung ihres Besitzes.”  
“Meine Güte…”  
“Harry”, sagte Severus leise und hielt ihn kurz fest. “Gewalt und Ungerechtigkeit gibt es überall. Schau nach Hogwarts, auch da findest du es. Lass die Moral ein wenig beiseite, die hier gilt. Es ist lange vorbei und zumindest die Recht der Frauen haben sich doch sehr positiv entwickelt, in vielen Ländern unserer Welt. Sieh es positiv. Das hier ist Vergangenheit.”  
“Ich versuche es. Aber es ist schwer, ständig die Augen zu verschließen.” Er lächelte leicht. “Danke, dass wir hier sind. Es ist unglaublich, das live sehen zu können.”  
“Sehr gern. Ich möchte ja, dass du mit vielen neuen Eindrücken und viel Wissen zurück nach Hause kommst. Immerhin bin ich Lehrer.” Severus deutete auf eine Wiese, auf der lauter Zelte standen. “Dort leben die normalen Bürger während der Spiele. Die Zelte sind kostenlos. Aber ich ziehe unser Bett im Haus vor.”  
“Ich auch”, sagte Harry und hielt sich die Nase zu. “Dixiklos gab es hier noch nicht.”  
“Nein”, sagte Severus und deutete zu einem Gebäude. “Aber öffentliche Latrinen.”  
“Prima…”   
Sie gingen zu einem Markt, aßen etwas zu Abend und gingen dann in ihr kleines Zimmer. Müde legte Harry sich hin und rutschte an die Wand. Fordernd sah er seinen Lehrer an.   
“Ich beiße nicht.”  
Severus rang mit sich. Wieso nur? War es so schlimm, sich mit ihm ein Bett teilen zu müssen? Fragend sah Harry ihn an. Schließlich legte er sich zu ihm, deckte seinen Himation über ihn und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Harry war sich sicher, dass er die haben würde. 

Severus lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und hörte den feiernden Griechen zu. Sie lachten, redeten und tanzten in den Straßen. Flötenspieler spielten fröhliche und traurige Lieder und die Menschen gaben ihnen Geld dafür.   
Harry war relativ schnell eingeschlafen. Natürlich erschöpfte es ihn, all die neuen Eindrücke, das Wissen, mit dem er ihn bombardierte, die heißen Temperaturen und die viele Bewegung. Nach einer Weile kuschelte der Junge sich in seine Arme und schob einen Arm über seinen Bauch. Severus seufzte leise und zog ihn dichter an sich, so dass Harry mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust lag.   
‘Ich sollte das nicht so genießen’, mahnte er sich selber. Aber natürlich hielt sich weder sein Körper an diese Anweisung, noch sein Geist und so schlief er ziemlich zufrieden ein. Er war froh, dass sie beide ihre Sachen anhatten, denn die Decke des Besitzers war sehr dünn und sie hätten in der Nacht gefroren. Nackt, mit Harry im Arm, hätte er nicht eine Sekunde Ruhe gefunden und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob seine wankelmütige Selbstbeherrschung das mitgemacht hätte.   
Irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als würde der Junge ein wenig zu sehr seine Nähe suchen. Nicht nur seine geistige, sondern in den letzten Tagen auch seine körperliche. Und das sollte nicht sein. Es war nicht richtig. Vielleicht hier in der Zeit, in der sie lebten, aber nicht in der Zeit, aus der sie kamen und in die sie wieder zurück kehren würden.   
Die ganze Nacht über schlief er nicht gut, auch weil er sich immer wieder sagte, dass er sich nicht herumwälzen konnte, weil er Harry sonst wecken würde. Und so wachte er immer wieder mal auf und schlief er erst im Morgengrauen richtig ein.   
Dummerweise weckte ihn Harry dann sehr bald, weil er Angst hatte, das Wagenrennen zu verpassen, was heute auf dem Programm stand. Gähnend und sehr brummig stand Severus auf und zog sich um. Er blickte den aufgeregten Jungen an, der von einem Bein auf das andere trat.   
“Musst du so nötig oder bist du nur aufgeregt? Wir gehen erst mal wieder in eines der Bäder und machen uns ausgehfertig für den Tag. Die Rennen beginnen etwas später. Immer mit der Ruhe.”  
“Ich will nicht zu spät kommen, Severus. Wenn wir das verpassen…”  
“Das habe ich nicht vor. Ich will hier Geld machen und bei den Wagenrennen sind die Wetten am höchsten.”  
“Verrat mir ja nicht, wer gewinnt”, drohte Harry. Er rieb sich über die Augen.   
Severus lächelte und legte seine Hand unter Harrys Kinn. Sein Mittel und sein Zeigefinger strichen über seine Wange. “Halte still.” Er wirkte den Zauber, um seine Sehkraft wieder zu stärken und hielt ihn dann noch einen Moment fest. Prüfend schaute er ihm tief in die Augen und sah darin Gefühle, die der Junge nicht haben sollte. Nicht für ihn. Als er ihn losließ, wirkte Harry fast enttäuscht. “Lass uns kurz ins Badehaus gehen.” Schon strahlten die Augen wieder.   
Sie taten es, aßen dann wieder auf dem Markt und gingen in die große Arena, wo die Pferderennen stattfinden würden.   
“Hier findet das Rennen mit vier Pferden statt. Tethrippon wird es genannt.” Severus winkte einem Mann zu, der schmierig grinste und dann das Wettgeld einstrich. Er flüsterte ihm seinen Favoriten ins Ohr und der Typ nickte, lacht aber darüber.   
“Kein Favorit der Massen?”, fragte Harry.   
“Nein. Darum wird mein Gewinn umso größer sein.”   
Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Schüler es immer noch nicht gut fand, was er hier tat. Doch als die Pferde losgelassen wurden und die Arena im Staub versank, der von den Hufen und Wagenrädern aufgewirbelt wurde, vergaß er seinen Frust. Begeistert feuerte er einen Mann namens Megakles an, weil der aus Athen kam, wie er mitbekommen hatte. Und als Wahlathener hatte er wohl inzwischen eine gewisse Loyalität der Stadt und ihren Sportlern gegenüber entwickelt.   
Severus wusste, dass der Mann gewinnen würde, hielt sich aber zurück, um dem Jungen die Spannung nicht kaputt zu machen. Dafür strich er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen seinen Gewinn ein, wobei sich der Mann, der die Wetten veranstaltete, beschwerte, dass er ihn arm machen würde.   
Am Nachmittag fand dann der Fünfkampf statt, der nacheinander ausgetragen wurde. Speerwurf, Sprung, Diskuswerfen, Laufen und Ringen. “Wieso haben die beim Springen Gewichte in den Händen?”  
“Weil die dafür sorgen sollen, dass man weiter springt”, erklärte Severus. “Klingt komisch, ist aber so.”  
“Wieso wettest du nicht?”  
“Ich habe genug Geld gewonnen und es wäre zu auffällig.” Er lächelte leicht und streckte ein wenig die Beine. 

Den dritten Tag verbrachten sie nicht im Stadion, weil nur Wettläufe auf dem Programm standen und sie sich beide ein wenig bewegen mussten nach dem vielen Sitzen. Sie sahen sich die Gegend um Olympia an, Severus erklärte viel und erzählte tolle Geschichten und Harry genoss es einfach. Stundenlang saßen sie an einem Hang in der Nähe der Stadt.   
Der vierte und letzte Tag, an dem Sportwettkämpfe stattfinden würden, interessierte Severus am meisten. “Heute ist das Ringen, Boxen und Pankration der Männer”, erklärte er Harry am Morgen, als sie ziemlich eilig zum Stadion liefen. “Pankration ist brutal hart. Es ist eine Mischung aus Ringen und Boxen, wo alles erlaubt ist. Es wird gekämpft, bis ein Gegner bewusstlos ist, aufgibt oder tot ist.”  
“Und das willst du unbedingt sehen?”  
“Ja”, gab er zu. “Ich mag diese modernen Martial Arts Kämpfe und das hier ist die Version mit noch weniger Regeln.”  
“Ich hoffe mal, du denkst nicht darüber nach, das selber zu trainieren.”  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. “Mal schauen, was sich so ergibt.”

Harry war ein wenig entsetzt von der Vorstellung und noch entsetzter, als er die Verlierer beim Boxen sah. Sie sahen furchtbar aus. Bei einem war nicht mal sicher, ob er überleben würde. Hier gab es keine Regeln, geschlagen wurde dorthin, wo es richtig weh tat.   
“Was haben die an den Händen?”  
“Lederarmbänder. Es schützt die Hände ein wenig und macht die Schläge härter. Im Kolosseum in Rom treten die Gladiatoren mit Lederarmbänden an, die mit Stacheln gespickt sind.”  
“Autsch… das will ich nicht ins Gesicht kriegen.”  
“Harry, das willst du auch nirgendwo anders hinkriegen. Das tut überall weh, wenn es dir das Fleisch bis auf die Knochen aufreißt.”   
Harry sah ihn ein wenig entsetzt an und sah dann den Ringern zu. Dieser Sport gefiel ihm besser. Die nackten Männer rangen, versuchten mit geschickten Griffen den eingeölten Körper ihres Gegners in den Staub zu werfen und wenn ein Mann drei Mal auf dem Boden gelandet war, hatte er verloren. Das war ein guter Sport, der Kraft und Geschicklichkeit schulte und Severus war sich sicher, dass sein Schüler das wohl mal versuchen würde.   
Danach kam das von Severus so heiß ersehnte Pankration. Die ersten zwei Kämpfer traten in den Sand, der in einem Teil des Stadions verstreut worden war und sahen sich an.   
“Gar keine Regeln?”, fragte Harry leise.   
“Beißen und das Eindrücken der Augen ist verboten. Ansonsten… keine.”  
Die beiden Männer griffen sich an und prügelten wild, aber doch gezielt, aufeinander ein. Harry schaute sich das mit ein wenig Widerwillen an, doch er wurde immer mehr in den Rausch hinein gezogen. Er sah, wie einer der Männer dem anderen auf den Oberschenkel kletterte und dann in die Luft sprang. Der anderen kniete benommen am Boden. Von oben sauste der Springer hinab und rammte ihm mit brutaler Härte den angewinkelten Ellenbogen in den Nacken.   
Die Zuschauer jubelten, als der unterlegene Kämpfer vom Platz geschleift wurde. “Lebt der noch?”  
“Keine Ahnung”, sagte Severus leise und seine Augen funkelten. “Der ist gut.”  
Jetzt doch mit mehr Interesse sah sich Harry die anderen Kämpfe an und musste zugeben, es war wahnsinnig interessant. Die Kämpfer waren wirklich das absolut Beste, was Griechenland im Moment zu bieten hatte. Sie waren stark, geschickt und unglaublich würdevoll. Keiner von ihnen schien die Schmerzen der Schläge und Tritte, die er kassierte, richtig zu spüren. Sie konnten nicht nur austeilen, sondern auch einstecken, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Harry bewunderte das.   
Und er musste noch etwas anderes zugeben. Diese nackten, durchtrainierten Körper, die dort miteinander rangen und bis aufs Blut kämpften, hatten etwas sehr Prickelndes. Er wusste nicht, ob es das Adrenalin war oder was auch immer, aber es machte ihn an. Als er anfing, sich Severus bei so einem Kampf vorzustellen, schloss er die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
“Doch zu hart für dich?”, fragte ihn sein Lehrer.   
Harry lachte leise über die Wortwahl. “Nein”, murmelte er und sah ihn an. “Mir ist nur heiß.”  
Ein wenig irritiert musterte der Mann ihn und blickte dann wieder nach vorn. “Zieh dir das Himation über den Kopf. Die Sonne brennte heute wirklich sehr.”  
“Das meinte ich nicht”, gab Harry offen zu, tat aber trotzdem, was sein Lehrer ihm geraten hatte. Er blickte nach vorn, auch als er merkte, dass Severus ihn wieder ansah, dieses Mal länger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der Rückkehr von den Olympischen Spielen, trifft Severus eine Entscheidung für sich, die allerdings auch Harry betrifft.   
Außerdem setzen die beiden ihre Ideen um, die sie von den Spielen mitgebracht haben.

Kapitel 8: Schwelendes Verlangen

Der Ritt zurück nach Athen war ziemlich ereignislos verlaufen und Harry gewöhnte sich an die Art des Reisens und an den mangelnden Komfort. Bis sie wieder in ihrem Haus waren. Dann fand er es fürchterlich, was sie die letzten Tage durchgemacht hatten. Er quengelte so lange, bis sie am frühen Abend noch in eines der Bäder gingen und hier aalte er sich fast zwei Stunden lang im warmen Wasser und wusch sich den Dreck der Reise vom Körper.   
Dass Severus ihn dabei ziemlich direkt immer wieder begutachtete, störte ihn nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Eigentlich fand er es sogar gut. Gern hätte er jetzt eine Stunde Okklumentik bekommen, nur um die Möglichkeit zu haben, mal in die Gedanken seines Lehrers durchbrechen zu können. Er hätte gern gewusst, was dem im Moment durch den Kopf ging.   
“Wir sollten langsam mal über einen geregelten Tagesplan nachdenken”, brummte der Mann nach einer Weile und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. “Ich werde für dich einen Stundenplan ausarbeiten.”  
“Okay”, sagte Harry ungerührt. Denn das ging dem Mann nicht durch den Kopf. Nicht wirklich. Dafür war sein Blick zu… gierig gewesen. Er ließ jetzt seinerseits seine Augen über den Körper seines Begleiters gleiten. Severus war in den wenigen Wochen, die sie jetzt schon in Griechenland waren, tatsächlich ein wenig braun geworden. Selbst seine Brust und sein Bauch sahen nicht mehr so weiß aus wie am Anfang. Allein die heiße Luft bräunte offenbar, selbst da, wo die hellen Stoffe die direkten Strahlen von der Haut fern hielten. Er leckte sich leicht über die Lippen, als er mit seinen Augen tiefer glitt.   
Seufzend riss er sich von dem Anblick und seinen eigenen Phantasien los. Sie waren fast allein in dem Bad, in einem anderen Becken saß ein weiteres Lehrer/Schüler - Paar. Nur waren die zwei wohl echt zusammen, denn der Schüler saß nicht neben seinem Lehrer, sondern auf dessen Schoß und sie sprachen leise und sehr vertraut miteinander.   
Hin und wieder strich der Ältere seinem jüngeren Begleiter über das Gesicht, lächelte und sprach dann weiter. Harry spürte so etwas wie Neid in sich aufsteigen. Und er merkte, dass er wirklich auf Männer stand, denn das dort drüben törnte ihn richtig an. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er die Augen und tauchte im Becken unter.   
Als er wieder hoch kam, schaute ihn Severus ein wenig irritiert an. “Du kannst ja lange tauchen.”  
“Wieso? War ich so lange unten?”  
“Ziemlich. Über zwei Minuten auf jeden Fall.”  
Harry grinste leicht, als der Mann ihn wieder musterte, es merkte und leicht rot wurde. Er schloss ziemlich energisch wieder die Augen. Wer von ihnen war eigentlich der Teenager und wer der Erwachsene? Entweder war Severus schüchtern oder… Das Oder gefiel ihm nicht. Denn das war der Punkt, wo er sich selber nicht gestattete, überhaupt über eine Intensivierung ihres Verhältnisses zueinander nachzudenken. Die Option, dass er ihm nicht gefiel, die gab es nicht. Sein Interesse konnte der Mann nicht leugnen. Und immerhin war er es gewesen, der sie extra hierher gebracht hatte. Wieso zierte er sich jetzt so, ein wenig… angepasster an die Zeit und ihre Moralvorstellungen zu leben? Harry hatte gar nichts dagegen, sich anzupassen.

Severus vermied jeden unnötigen Blick auf den Jungen neben sich, auch wenn der es ihm verdammt schwer machte, schon indem er immer wieder herum zappelte, sich streckte, im Becken herum schwamm und so immer wieder in sein Sichtfeld geriet.   
Die letzten Tage auf den Reisen, wo sie fast immer in einem Bett geschlafen hatten, die Zeit in   
Olympia, wo er Harry die ganze Nacht im Arm gehalten hatte, mühsam darauf bedacht, seine Finger nicht unter die dünne Kleidung gleiten zu lassen und zwei Mal sogar mitten in der Nacht aus dem Zimmer flüchtend, weil er die Nähe einfach nicht mehr ertragen hatte… Das alles hatte ihm klar gemacht, wie sehr er diesen jungen Mann wollte und es war verkehrt. Nun gut, Harry war mittlerweile 16 und würde sich ganz sicher zu nichts zwingen lassen, zu keiner Zeit. Und es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er ein gewisses Interesse an ihm hatte. Aber trotzdem war es falsch.   
Er verfluchte sich mal wieder dafür, dass er unbedingt hierher gewollt hatte. Nie im Leben hatte er daran gedacht, mit SEINEM Schüler etwas anzufangen. Auf eine einfache Beziehung hatte er schon spekuliert. Mit irgendeinem Fremden.   
Aber Harry war von Anfang an so… anders gewesen. Gut, er war es selber auch. Sie kamen so unverschämt gut miteinander klar und diese… Er wusste nicht, wie er es am besten nennen sollte… Diese unterwürfige Art des Jungen war so anziehend. Wie Harry ihn anhimmelt, reizte ihn. Wenn sie sich unterhielten und er Fragen stellte, nur um dann stundenlang interessiert zu lauschen, faszinierte ihn. Und wie schnell der lernte, zog ihn an. Wissen, ein wacher Geist, sowas zog ihn bei einem Mann an. Und dass Harry auch noch ziemlich niedlich aussah, half ihm nicht gerade dabei, sich zu beherrschen.   
Manchmal in den letzten Tagen hatte er es gar nicht mehr gewollt. Gerade in den Momenten, wo sein Schüler ihm ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er gern und in allen Bereichen von ihm lernen würde. Das Problem war nur, dass sie nicht ewig hier blieben. Ein Jahr. Es war lang und doch so kurz. Wenn er sich auf ihn einließ… wie würde das später in Hogwarts weiter gehen? Würde es weiter gehen? Konnte es überhaupt weiter gehen? Er seufzte leise.   
“Severus? Alles klar?”  
“Sicher”, brummte er verdrießlich und verließ das Becken, wohl wissend, dass der Blick seines Schülers an ihm kleben würde. “Ich geh mich anziehen und es wäre nett, wenn du auch kommst.”  
“Ich komme immer gern”, knurrte der Junge leise und folgte ihm sofort.   
Severus seufzte wieder leise. 

Harry bemerkte in den nächsten Tagen, dass sich sein Lehrer irgendwie von ihm distanzierte. Er war ruhiger, schweigsamer und deckte ihn mit Lernstoff und Arbeit ein, so dass er meist vom Aufstehen bis zum Abendessen zu tun hatte. Und er meldete ihn in einer der kleinen Sportstätten an.   
Hier fand er ein wenig Ablenkung. Alexandros begrüßte ihn begeistert und es stellte sich raus, dass er und Theodorus, der Junge, den Harry an seinem ersten Tag im Bad kennen gelernt hatte, befreundet waren. Er erzählte ihnen von der Zeit in Olympia und schwärmte von den Ringern.   
“Wir ringen beide”, sagte Alexandros. Die Jungs führten ihn herum, zeigten das kleine Bad, die Massageliege und die Umkleideräume, die es hier gab. “Der Mann dort ist Stokos. Er stammt aus Griechenland, ist aber jetzt ein Sklave, weil er alles verloren hat durch Missernten. Er war Bauer und reich, aber jetzt hat er nichts mehr. Er trainiert uns. Er ist gut, aber extrem streng. Gib ihm bloß niemals Widerworte, sonst fängst du dir ein paar Schläge mit der Rute.”  
Harry nickte. “Okay, kapiert.”  
Sie gingen zu ihm und Stokos musterte den neuen Jungen kritisch. “An dir ist ja gar nichts dran”, meckerte er. “Da hab ich ja richtig Arbeit mit. Was hast du bisher an Sport gemacht?”  
“Nicht wirklich viel”, gab Harry zu. “Bei meinen Eltern hab ich ein wenig mitgearbeitet und bei meinem Lehrer dann viel gelernt. Ich musste ja Griechisch lernen, damit wir hierher kommen können.”  
“Schon klar”, knurrte der Mann mit den langen, dunklen Haaren und dem wettergegerbten Gesicht. “Naja, wir kriegen dich schon hin. Hoffentlich hältst du mehr aus, als es den Anschein hat. Zieht euch aus und lauft euch warm.”  
Harry folgte Alexandros und Theodorus in die Umkleide und zog sich aus. Dann sah er zu, wie die beiden Jungen sich ihre Körper einölten. Er folgte diesem Beispiel. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, aber seiner Haut schien es gut zu tun. Anschließend ging es auf dem von Häusern umgebenen Platz laufen. Es war anstrengend für Harry, der Sport in dem Sinn gar nicht gewöhnt war. Stokos trieb ihn immer wieder an. Gnade kannte der Mann nicht.   
Anschließend bekam er mit einigen kleinen Jungen, die vielleicht sechs oder sieben waren, erstes Kampftraining. Und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass die kleinen besser waren als er. Aber er ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen, sondern schlug und trat streng nach Stokos Vorgabe immer wieder auf mit Wasser gefüllte Schläuche und Sandsäcke ein. So verging der Vormittag und Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er überhaupt noch nach Hause kommen sollte. 

Auch Severus hatte sich an dem Tag dazu entschieden, sich mal auf einem der örtlichen Sportplätze umzusehen und traf hier auf Kimon. Der Mann winkte ihm begeistert zu, als er sich dem Tor näherte.   
“Severus, wo warst du? Wir haben dich schon in unseren Runden vermisst.”  
“Mein Schüler und ich waren in Olympia und die Götter waren mir sehr wohlgesonnen.”  
“Hast du mitgekämpft?”, fragte der Mann lachend.   
“Nein, aber gute Wetten platziert.”  
Die anderen Männer lachten jetzt. Es waren Bekannte von Kimon. Der junge Mann, der damals im Bad so begehrlich ein Auge auf Harry geworfen hatte, war Severus irgendwie sympathisch. “Und jetzt? Suchst du einen Ort, um selber ein wenig zu trainieren?”  
“So ist es, meine Freunde. Ist es möglich, dass ich für das Jahr, welches ich hier in Athen zu verbringen gedenke, bei euch mitmache?”  
“Wir trainieren hier hauptsächlich Pankration, wenn auch nicht unbedingt bis zum Tod des Gegners, Römer.” Der Sprecher, muskelbepackt und gut zwei Meter groß, blickte auf Severus hinab. “Ich bin Caius und stamme auch aus Rom. Auch wenn ich die Stadt seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hab. Ich war mal Gladiator und habe mich frei gekauft mit meinen Gewinnen.”  
Severus hob den Blick und blinzelte zu ihm hoch. “Pankration ist das, woran ich mich mal versuchen wollte.”  
“Dann komm mit rein”, sagte Kimon. “Zeig mal, was du so kannst.”  
“Ich fürchte, die griechischen Schlag- und Grifftechniken sind mir ein wenig fremd.”  
Caius lachte leise. “Das spielt keine Rolle. Die Frage ist, schaffst du es, wenigstens eine kurze Zeit gegen mich zu überstehen? Dann nehmen wir dich auf.”  
Severus schluckte leicht und nickte dann. “Ich denke, das schaffe ich.”  
Die anderen Männer tuschelte leise und gingen Wetten ein, wie gut der neue Sportler sich wohl machen würde. Gemeinsam gingen sie in eine der Umkleidekabinen, entledigten sich ihrer Sachen und traten raus in die Sonne. Sklaven eilten herbei und ölten die Kämpfer ein und die zwei machten sich ein wenig warm.   
Severus hatte seine eigenen Gründe, warum er eine kleine Prügelei brauchte. Er hoffte, so ein wenig dieser vielen bösen Stoffe in seinem Körper abbauen zu können, die ihn in letzter Zeit nur noch an Harry denken ließen und an die vielen Dinge, die er gern mit dem Jungen tun würde. Etwas Gewalt würde da sicher nicht schaden.   
Als er Caius gegenüber stand, der im Gegensatz zu dem, was man bei seiner Größe und Statur erwarten könnte, sehr flink und schnell war, spürte er pures Adrenalin in seinen Körper schießen. Er wich geschickt einigen Schlägen aus, sprang hoch, als er Mann ihn mit dem Fuß umtreten wollte und hieb zu. Blöderweise hatte er das Gefühl, auf Beton zu schlagen, als seine Faust im Gesicht seines Gegners landete.   
‘Schlagkraft trainieren’, dachte er bei sich. Kam ganz oben auf seine Liste.   
Ein Kinnhaken schleuderte ihn nach hinten, aber er blieb auf den Beinen, was bei den Zuschauern anerkennendes Gemurmel hervor rief. Offenbar war das nicht so gewöhnlich für die Gegner von Caius. Er schüttelte sich kurz, wich einem Schlag aus und fand sich im nächsten Moment in einem Würgegriff des Mannes wieder. Er keuchte, als ihm die Luft knapp wurde, zog sich kurz zusammen und stieß mit dem Kopf hart nach oben gegen das Kinn seines Gegners.   
Beide Männer taumelten leicht. Caius hielt sich das Kinn und Severus den Schädel. Verdammt, war der Römer hart. Er sprang auf die Beine und sah ihn an. Als Caius wieder angriff, sprang er hoch, drehte sich im Flug und trat ihm mit dem Fuß gegen die Schläfe. Caius kippte zu Boden, stand aber gleich wieder auf.   
“Das reicht”, sagte der Römer und hob beide Hände. “Respekt, Landsmann”, murmelte er und hielt sich den Kopf. “Du kannst mitmachen. Und du kannst mir diese Tritttechnik gern mal noch beibringen. Das habe ich ja noch nie gesehen.”  
Severus grinste leicht. Jackie Chan war hier noch nicht bekannt und die asiatische Kampfkunst ebenfalls nicht. Gut, dass er so gern solche Filme guckte und diese Dinge auch hin und wieder mal selber probiert hatte. Um Eindruck zu schinden, hatte es jedenfalls gereicht.   
“Vielen Dank für die freundliche Aufnahme.” Er rieb sich über den Kiefer.   
Die anderen Männer applaudierten und gingen sich ebenfalls umziehen. Danach nahmen auch sie ihr Training auf.   
Kimon übte eine ganze Weile mit Severus ein paar Standardgriffe und Ringtechniken. “Du bist wirklich sehr gut”, lobte der Grieche. “Aber sehr aggressiv.”  
“Ich muss mich einfach mal wieder austoben”, gestand Severus und sah ihn ernst an.   
Sein Gegenüber nickte und sah ihn dann verstehend an. “Ich verstehe, was du meinst… Lastet dein Schüler dich nicht genug aus?”  
“Ich will ihn nicht überfordern.”  
“Dann komm doch heute Abend zu mir. Ich kenne ein Haus, wo man sicher ein wenig für deine Entspannung sorgen kann.” Er zwinkerte ihm zu.   
Severus schlug gegen einen Sandsack. “Ich komme auf das Angebot zurück”, sagte er leise.   
“Gut. Ich lebe in dem Haus gegenüber dem Badehaus. Das mit der hübschen Statue des Hermes im Garten. Sei mein Gast beim Abendessen.”  
“Gern.”

Harry lag, nachdem man ihm im Bad des Trainingsplatzes das Öl und den Sand vom Körper gekratzt und gewaschen und wieder einen Menschen aus ihm gemacht hatte, erschöpft auf seinem Bett, als Severus zur Tür herein kam.   
“Hey, so fertig?”, fragte der Mann, zog sich aus und einen neuen Chiton an. Er wickelte ihn ein paar mal ziemlich elegant, bis er damit zufrieden war und blickte auf seinen schweigenden Schüler. “Lebst du noch, Harry?”  
Der stöhnte leise und sah, wie der Mann sich neben sein Bett hockte. “Was hast du denn angestellt?” Vorsichtig strich er über den geschwollenen Kiefer seines Lehrers, was den leicht zurückzucken ließ.   
“Kleine Trainingseinheit mit Caius, meinem neuen Lehrer.”  
“Du ziehst das wirklich durch? Du willst echt Pankration machen?” Langsam erhob er sich.   
“Es macht mir Spaß. Ich habe mich schon immer für Kampfsport interessiert.” Er sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an und tastete über seinen Kiefer. “Es tut mir gut.”  
“Ich mag es nicht, wenn man dir weh tut”, murmelte Harry leise und senkte leicht den Blick.   
“Es ist nur ein Sport. Nichts Persönliches. Und ich bin ziemlich gut, sagen die anderen.”  
“Tze”, machte er und setzte sich auf das Bett. “Als wärst du schlecht in irgendetwas, was du machst.”  
“Vielen Dank für die Blumen, oder Lorbeerkränze in dieser Zeit.” Er lächelte. “Und was ist mit dir? Bleibst du dabei?”  
“Unbedingt. Aber du hast mir versprochen, dass du mich trainierst.”  
Severus seufzte leise und nickte. “Das mache ich, Harry. Ich bringe dir noch viel bei, auch im Kämpfen oder Ringen, wenn du es willst. Aber trainiere erst mal die Grundlagen mit den anderen Kindern. Ich habe heute gemerkt, wie weit ich wirklich bin und das würde dir noch nicht bekommen.” Er lächelte leicht und stand langsam auf. “Ich bin heute Abend zum Abendessen eingeladen. Bei Kimon, einem der Männer aus dem Badehaus, als du das erste Mal dabei warst. Keine Ahnung ob du dich an ihn erinnerst. Er war der Jüngste in unserer Runde und hat auf der Wange eine kleine Narbe.”  
Ja, er erinnerte sich an den Mann, der ihn mit Blicken… naja, ausgezogen hatte, kann man schlecht sagen, denn immerhin war er schon nackt gewesen. Harry spürte puren Widerwillen bei der Vorstellung, hier allein zu sein. Aber er konnte seinem Lehrer schlecht vorschreiben, ob der sich mit Freunden treffen durfte. “Gut”, murmelte er leise.   
“Ich möchte, dass du noch ein wenig die Ilias liest und dann schlafen gehst, wenn es zu dunkel zum Lesen wird. Deck dich gut zu, die Nächte werden langsam kälter. Ich werde wohl erst nach Mitternacht zurück sein und werde versuchen, leise zu sein.”  
“Verstanden.”  
“Penelope stellt dir das Essen hin und wird dann gehen. Iss anständig, das gehört sich so. Und verlass das Grundstück nicht.”  
“Nein, mache ich nicht.” Unglücklich sah er ihn an. Ihm lag die Bitte auf der Zunge, dass der Mann nicht gehen sollte, aber diese Bitte zu äußern, stand ihm nicht zu. “Viel Spaß”, wünschte er deshalb höflicherweise, obwohl er genau davor Angst hatte. Dass Severus sich den Spaß, den er gern mit ihm haben wollte, woanders holte.   
“Danke.” Er ging zur Tür. “Benimm dich, Harry. Hier gibt es härtere Strafen für Vergehen als bei uns.” Damit war er zur Tür raus.   
Harry ließ den Kopf hängen und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Wenn Severus nicht da war, fühlte er sich hier wahnsinnig allein. Und er war es ja auch. Istemi war zwar sehr nett zu ihm, aber er konnte mit dem Mann über nichts offen reden. Penelope hielt sich streng an das Verbot, mit ihm zu sprechen und was bitte sollte er auch mit dem kleinen Mädchen bereden.   
Da er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, nahm er sich eine der Schriftrollen, ging damit ins Speisezimmer und lief hier auf und ab, während er laut die Worte las und anfing, sie sich einzuprägen. Severus würde sicher nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er die unzähligen Seiten lernte, aber so hatte er wenigstens etwas zu tun. Und wer weiß, wozu er es mal brauchen konnte.   
Istemi stand in der Tür und beobachtete Penelope, die das Essen hinstellte und dann verschwand. Er überwachte natürlich das Verbot der beiden Kinder, miteinander zu sprechen. Dann ging er zurück zum Tor und hielt dort Wache.   
Seine Muskeln fingen an zu schmerzen und er machte noch ein wenig Sport. Nur ein paar Dehnübungen und solche Dinge, wie Stokos es ihm befohlen hatte. Wenn er drei Mal die Woche bei dem Mann trainierte, würde er hoffentlich bald keinen Muskelkater mehr haben.   
Beim Sport murmelte er in einem fort die Anfangsverse der Ilias, die er tatsächlich inzwischen auswendig gelernt hatte, obwohl sie gespickt waren mit fremden Wörtern, unbekannten Namen und Wendungen, die er nicht verstand. Aber je öfter er es las und vor sich hin murmelte, desto normaler wurde es.   
Als die Sonne versunken war und die Grillen draußen zirpten, verließ er das Zimmer, ohne großartig gegessen zu haben. “Istemi”, bat er den Sklaven. “Kannst du noch ein wenig essen? Mir ist nicht so gut und ich möchte nicht, das Severus sich um mich sorgt, nur weil ich nicht so reingehauen habe.”  
“Bist du krank, Junge?”  
“Nur erschöpft vom Training”, schwor Harry. “Aber… ich schäme mich ein wenig wegen dieser Schwäche.”  
Istemi lachte und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. “Das wird schon, Harry. Ich werde gern noch ein wenig essen, wenn es dich glücklich macht. Aber solltest du wirklich mal krank sein und dir das den Appetit nehmen, musst du mit deinem Lehrer darüber sprechen.”  
“Selbstverständlich”, sagte er und ging in sein Bett. Er war nicht krank. Er hatte einfach keinen Hunger. Das war ein Unterschied. Und er hatte keine Lust, es Severus näher zu klären. Was sollte er ihm auch sagen, was nicht wie ein Vorwurf klang, der ihm nicht zustand. 

Die Körper der Männer glänzten im Sonnenlicht, als sie aufeinander prallten. Hände packten zu, schlugen, hielten. Beide Kämpfer versuchten, sich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, doch sie rutschen durch das Öl ab und so gelang es anfangs keinem, richtig anzugreifen. Doch dann gelang es dem blasseren der zwei, sein Bein so hinter die Ferse seines Gegners zu stellen und ihn dann nach hinten zu stoßen, dass der Mann ins Schwanken geriet und in den Staub stürzte.   
Sein Gegner lächelte und trat zurück, immerhin war das nur ein Übungskampf. Die Männer um ihn herum applaudierten begeistert und jubelten ihm zu und er sah sie siegessicher an. Auf seinen schmalen Lippen lag ein Lächeln und seine dunklen Augen strahlten.   
Er verneigte sich leicht und half seinem Gegner hoch. Sie schüttelten einander die Hände. Die Muskeln des Siegers, noch nicht ganz so gut ausgebildet, aber doch sichtbar vorhanden, zeichneten sich unter der langsam brauner werdenden Haut ab. An den Oberarmen, auf der doch recht breiten Brust. Sein Bauch war flach.   
Er drehte sich um und ging zum Rand, um den nächsten Kämpfern Platz zu machen. Dabei bewegte er sich so graziös, als würde er über einen Catwalk stolzieren. Sein Po war fest, die Oberschenkel angespannt und glänzend, trotz des Staubes und Sandes, der sich langsam mit dem Öl vermischte. Der Mann drehte sich wieder um…  
… und Harry wachte keuchend aus seinem Traum auf. Okay, der Traum war neu. Gut, jetzt hatte er auch keine Phantasien mehr, sondern knallharte Fakten… Apropos harte Fakten… Vorsichtig strich er über seinen Bauch nach unten und berührte sein erigierte Glied. Severus brachte ihn echt noch um den Verstand. Aber der Mann sah auch gut aus. Das war ihm schon immer aufgefallen, auch wenn die Schulumhänge es gekonnt versteckten.   
Aber spätestens nach dem Vorfall mit dem Werwolf im dritten Jahr hatte er es gewusst. Er schloss die Augen und rief sich die Situation noch mal in Erinnerung, die bis jetzt seine Träume meist bestimmt hatte. Severus hatte vor ihm gestanden… Ron und Hermine waren in seinen Träumen nie vorgekommen. Nur sein Lehrer, der ihn schützen wollte, der böse Werwolf mit seinen Klauen und Reißzähnen und er.   
Severus hatte ihn hinter sich gedrängt und Harry hatte sich an ihm kurz festgehalten, um nicht zu fallen. Dabei hatte er seine Hand um den Oberarm des Mannes gelegt… zumindest war das seine Absicht gewesen. Nur war da mehr Oberarm, als er geglaubt hatte. Er hatte unter seinen Fingern die Muskeln spüren können, die dort verliefen. Angespannt, hart, fest. Und er hatte die Angst des Mannes gefühlt. Angst, nicht vor dem Tier, sondern um ihn.   
Als der Lupin-Wolf Severus auf den Boden geschleudert hatte, hatte Harry ihm kurz in die Augen gesehen, bevor der Mann wieder hoch geschossen war, nur um sich wieder vor ihm aufzubauen. Es war ein magischer Moment gewesen. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, hinter eine Maske zu blicken.   
Er stöhnte leise auf. Eine Maske, die Severus danach nie wieder richtig gepasst hatte. Es war ein Moment gewesen, wo der Mann sein wahres Ich gezeigt hatte, seinen weichen Kern, seinen echten Mut. Damals hatte Harry sich in ihn verliebt. Und er war geschockt gewesen. Doch er hatte es nie leugnen können. Und in seinen Träumen hatte sich der Mann mit der Zeit verändert. Und die ganze Situation.   
Da war es nicht Severus gewesen, der auf dem Boden lag, sondern er. Verletzt, natürlich. Sonst würde dieser Typ sich ja nicht um ihn kümmern, so viel war Harry klar geworden. Nur die Sorge brachte ihn in seine Nähe. Also hatte sein Hirn ihn verletzt dargestellt. Schlaues Hirn, fand Harry.   
Severus hatte über ihm gekniet. Besorgt. Die dunklen Augen, die er früher so kalt empfunden hatte, funkelten jetzt warm und tröstend. Die langen, dünnen Finger glitten über sein Gesicht, die tiefe Stimme sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Nur damit hatte er seine Wunden geheilt. Mit leisen Worten und leichten Berührungen.   
Und mit der Zeit, als Harry ein wenig älter geworden war und seine Panik vor dieser Nähe abgebaut hatte, waren die Bilder intensiver geworden und hatten sich erneut verändert. Im Traum. Da hatte ihn Severus hoch gehoben und in seinen starken Armen ins Schloss getragen. Runter in die Kerker und dort in einen Raum. Natürlich hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wo und wie sein Lehrer wohnte und schlief und er hatte gerade von dessen Schlafzimmer inzwischen ein sehr klares Bild. So oft wie er in seinen Träumen dort gewesen war.   
Der Mann hatte ihn auf das Bett gelegt und langsam ausgezogen. Anfangs noch, um seine Wunden zu versorgen, später dann… waren die meist weg gewesen, wenn sie erst mal im Schlafzimmer waren. Ganz vorsichtig waren seine Finger über Harrys nackten Körper geglitten, hatten ihn gewärmt und ihm gleichzeitig eine Gänsehaut verpasst, hatten ihn berührt.   
Wieder stöhnte er leise auf und massierte sich stärker. Als er sich das erste Mal vorgestellt hatte, dass Severus ihn so berührte, ihn so stimulierte. Als er sich vorgestellt hatte, ihm dabei in die Augen sehen zu können und die Gier auf ihn darin zu erkennen… Er hatte gespürt, wie er aufwachte aus dem Traum, aber er hatte sich gezwungen, drin zu bleiben. Er hatte seinem Geist befohlen, ihn bis zum Ende zu träumen. Jedes Detail hatte er sich vorgestellt, die Hände des Mannes an seinem harten Glied, der Blick, sein Lächeln, als er leise aufstöhnte und um ein wenig mehr Druck bat. Das leichte Kopfschütteln seines Lehrers, was ihm zeigte, dass es dem Mann Spaß machte, ihn ein wenig hin zu halten. Ihn zappeln zu lassen.   
Und irgendwann war er dann doch gekommen und Severus hatte ihn mit einem glücklichen Lächeln angesehen und dann hatte er ihn geküsst. Harry stöhnte auf, als er kam. Er lauschte in sich hinein und genoss die langsam abebbende Erregung.   
Im nächsten Moment fluchte er leise, denn jetzt hatte er sich seine Decke ziemlich eingesaut. Das war vielleicht nicht so intelligent gewesen. Er seufzte. Dafür aber umso nötiger. Er lächelte leicht vor sich hin, während er aufstand und die dünne Unterdecke ins Bad schleifte. Hastig wusch er den Fleck aus dem Stoff und überlegte, wo er das Teil trocknen sollte. Dann hängte er es einfach über die Wanne. Er war neugierig, ob Severus was dazu sagen würde. 

Dieser kam am frühen Morgen, die Sonne ging schon auf, gut gelaunt und ziemlich angetrunken nach Hause und fiel in sein Bett. Dort schlief er leise schnarchend sofort ein. Harry hatte ihn natürlich kommen gehört und schaute jetzt vorsichtig durch das Halbdunkel des Raumes zu ihm hinüber. Er wirkte… zufrieden. Erleichtert. Er wirkte genau so, wie er ihn sich nach dem Sex vorgestellt hätte. Also hatte er sich mit irgendwem vergnügt. Wütend und gleichzeitig zutiefst verletzt drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Aber das wollte ihm nicht gelingen.   
Ein paar Stunden später saßen sie bei einem späten Frühstück und Harry warf ‘aus Versehen’ eine der Metallschalen auf den Steinboden. Es schepperte und er entschuldigte sich erschrocken, hatte aber Mühe, nicht zu grinsen, als Severus zusammenzuckte und sich den Kopf hielt. Es war seine Art der Strafe und er musste zugeben, dass ihm die Leidensmiene seines Lehrers gefiel, als der sich über den Lärm beschwerte.   
“Verzeihung”, sagte er, wenig überzeugend. Penelope kam angehuscht und beseitigte die Essenreste. Dann verschwand sie wieder. “Wie war das Abendessen?”  
“Interessant.”  
“Darauf wette ich”, brummte Harry und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. 

Severus hielt sich seinen dröhnenden Schädel. Er war ein wenig unsicher, warum Harry sie benahm, wie er sich benahm. Der Junge wirkte… irgendwie eifersüchtig. Okay, er kochte vor Eifersucht, das traf es wohl eher. Er brodelte innerlich regelrecht.   
Aber dazu hatte Harry kein Recht. Er hatte kein Recht, irgendwelche Ansprüche an ihn zu stellen. In keiner Zeit. Er hatte kein Recht dazu… was eigentlich… sich in ihn zu vergucken? Ihn selbst zu wollen? Konnte er dem Jungen das verbieten, nachdem er ihn selber in diese Umgebung gebracht hatte, wo seine wohl schon länger schwelenden Phantasien entflammt worden waren?   
“Harry…” Er sah in die grünen Augen, in denen eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Wut blitzte. Unsicher darüber, was er genau sagen wollte, schwieg er.   
“Was?”, fragte der Junge gereizt.   
“Wieso hängt das Laken im Bad?”, fragte er dann, um wenigstens etwas zu sagen.   
Er sah, wie Harry kurz rot wurde, doch dann sah er ihn provozierend an. “Weil ich mir letzte Nacht einen runter geholt habe und es dann ausgewaschen hab.”  
Severus verscheuchte eilig die Bilder, die bei diesen Worten in seinem Geist hochstiegen. “Okay. Im Bad hängen Lappen, nimm die demnächst. Dann musste du nicht die ganze Decke herumschleppen.”  
Jetzt war es Harry, der ziemlich erstaunt aussah. “Okay…”, nuschelte er langsam.  
“Was? Du bist 16. Wäre eher unnormal, wenn du dich nicht ab und an selbst befriedigst.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern und aß weiter.   
“Ich hab leider kein Geld, um in ein Bordell zu gehen”, knurrte der Junge.   
Severus schluckte leicht, ließ den Blick aber auf dem Tisch. “Du gehst zu weit”, sagte er leise und ruhig.   
Harry schwieg eine Weile und sagte schließlich vorsichtig und mit tränenerstickter Stimme: “Tut mir leid.” Dann flüchtete er aus dem Raum.   
“Verdammt”, brummte er leise und legte sich auf die Kline. Diese ganze Sache entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die ihm nicht gefiel. Harry hatte genug Probleme und Sorgen und Tatsache war, er mochte den Jungen. Er mochte ihn viel zu sehr. Er wollte nicht, dass er unglücklich war. Das war nicht seine Absicht.   
Aber im Moment hatte er auch keine Idee, wie er mit den Gefühlen seines Schüler richtig umgehen sollte. Dem stummen Verlangen Harrys nachzugeben, wollte er sich einfach nicht erlauben.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem Trip zu den Olympischen Spielen herrscht ein wenig Eiszeit zwischen unseren beiden Helden. Was sie brauchen, ist mal ein Grund zum Reden. Und den finden sie auch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass so lange nichts kam. Ich war mega-mega krank. Nein, kein böses Supervirus, nur ne stinknormale Erkältung, aber leider habe ich Asthma und jeder Mist legt sich gleich auf die Lunge. Wer es kennt, weiß was ich meine.   
Danke für die lieben Nachrichten und ich beantworte sie auch noch. Aber ich fand es jetzt wichtiger, erst mal ein neues Kapitel zu posten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 9: Der Unfall

So, wie die Temperaturen in Athen sanken, je weiter der Herbst fort schritt, so sank auch die Stimmung der Bewohner des kleinen Hauses. Severus konnte einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen und offen mit Harry über dessen Gefühle reden, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie es irgendwann mussten. Aber er hatte einfach Angst, dem Drängen seines jungen Begleiters doch nachzugeben. Also versteckte er sich lieber hinter seinem Sport, wurde dort immer besser und ließ sich immer wieder zu kleinen Wettkämpfen hinreißen, wo er mehr als ein Mal richtig heftige Blessuren davon trug.   
Harry blieb nichts weiter übrig, als dem Lehrplan seines Lehrers zu folgen und seine eigenen Gefühle runter zu schlucken. Er konnte Severus nicht zu einem Gespräch zwingen. Vielleicht hätte er es in Hogwarts getan, aber hier… hier ging das einfach nicht. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er diese Gefühle in Hogwarts niemals zugelassen. Niemals… Wenn er an die Leute dort dachte… dann wurde ihm klar, warum Severus sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrte.   
Seufzend schlug er auf seinen Sandsack ein, wich dem zurückpendelnden Gerät geschickte aus, wirbelte herum und schlug erneut zu.   
“Langsam wird ja was aus dir”, brummte Stokos zufrieden und mit einer Spur Anerkennung in der Stimme. “Alexandros, komm mal her. Ich will, dass ihr mal gegeneinander antretet. Übt ein paar der einfachen Grundtechniken, Halte- und Hebelgriffe.”  
“Klar, gern. Mal sehen, was du so gelernt hast, Harry.”  
Der brummte leise und ging in eine Angriffshaltung. Er fing den Angriff seines derzeit besten Freundes ab, drückte dessen Arm zur Seite, als er ihn greifen wollte und kam so dazu, seine Arme um den Körper des Jungen zu legen und ihn nach hinten zu stoßen. Leider fiel Alexandros nicht, dazu war er zu geübt.   
“Gar nicht schlecht”, lobte der und seine Augen blitzen. “Aber so leicht kriegst du mich nicht auf den Boden.”   
Harry wünschte, er könnte dieselbe Freude für den Kampf empfinden. Er liebte den Sport inzwischen und er brauchte ihn, um wenigstens ein wenig von seinen Sehnsüchten und Begehren weg zu kommen, aber richtig bei der Sache war er nicht. Und so landete er auch irgendwann im Staub.   
Alexandros lächelte und hob ihn wieder hoch. “Komm, weiter. Konzentriere dich mal.”  
“Entschuldige, ich bin total neben der Spur.”  
“Warum?”  
“Hey, kämpfen, nicht quatschen.” Stokos kam drohend auf sie zu und Harry ging wieder in Angriffshaltung.   
Wieder rangen sie miteinander, versuchten sich gegenseitig auf den Boden zu bringen. Harry ärgerte sich ein wenig, als Alexandros seinem Griff entglitt. Blödes Öl. Sein Ansatz war nicht schlecht gewesen, das hatte er gespürt. Er verlor ein wenig den Halt, taumelte und spürte im nächsten Moment das Knie seines Freundes zwischen seinen Beinen. Mit einem Aufschrei sank er zusammen. 

Als Severus am frühen Nachmittag nach Hause kam, fand er das Tor unbewacht. Harry war also noch nicht da und damit auch Istemi nicht. Der Sklave durfte seinem Schülern nicht von der Seite weichen, solange er unterwegs war.   
“Hallo, Severus”, grüßte Penelope und huschte zum Quittenbaum, wo sie ein paar der Früchte pflückte. “Ich lege die restlichen Feigen und ein paar der Quitten ein und trockne sie für den Winter. Dann hat Harry was zu naschen.”  
“Das ist lieb von dir. Er mag Süßigkeiten.” Er lächelte. “Wo sind denn die Männer?”  
“Noch nicht da. Eigentlich kommen sie immer vor dir.”  
“Ja”, brummte Severus. “Ich gehe mal zum Sportplatz.” Er verließ das Grundstück wieder und lief hinaus auf die Straße. Als er in die Straße einbog, wo auch der Sportplatz lag, auf welchem Harry seinen Kampfunterricht bekam, sah er seinen Schüler schon, auf dem Arm von Istemi, der ihn vorsichtig trug. Erschrocken lief er den beiden entgegen. “Was ist passiert?” Er bemerkte Harry, der zusammengekrümmt in den Armen des Sklaven lag und die Hände zwischen seine Beine gepresst hatte.   
“Er hat bei einem Kampf das Knie seines Freundes…” Istemi verzog das Gesicht. Männliche Solidarität.  
“Autsch”, murmelte Severus. “Harry?” Der Junge stöhnte gequält. “Ich krieg dich schon wieder hin, keine Sorge”, beruhigte er ihn. Er lief neben Istemi her und wartete, bis der Mann den Jungen vorsichtig auf sein Bett gelegt hatte. “Geh erst mal raus. Ich rufe dich, wenn ich Hilfe brauche. Hol mir einen Eimer Wasser und saubere Tücher.”  
“Natürlich, Severus. Sofort.” Er verschwand.   
Severus sah den Jungen mitleidig an, der mit tränennassem Gesicht und zusammengekrümmt auf seinen Decken lag. Er war notdürftig in ein Tuch gewickelt. Gut, dass Istemi immer bei ihm war. “Versuch dich zu entspannen, auch wenn es wahnsinnig weh tut. Ich muss mir das kurz ansehen und dann kriegst du was gegen die Schmerzen.”  
“Moment noch”, keuchte der Junge.   
“Ganz ruhig, nimm dir alle Zeit der Welt und warte, bis die Schmerzen abebben.” Sanft streichelte er ihm über die Haare.   
Tränen liefen über das Gesicht des Jungen und Severus wusste, dass genau diese Verletzung der einzige Grund war, warum ein Junge in der Öffentlichkeit weinen durfte. Denn diese Schmerzen konnte jeder Mann verstehen. Ansonsten hatten Jungen in dieser Zeit Stärke zu zeigen.   
Er blieb neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl sitzen und wartete, bis Harry sich ein wenig entspannte. Dann drehte er ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken und schob das Laken nach oben, unter welchem Harry immer noch lag. Er verzog das Gesicht. 

Harry schluchzte leise. Die Schmerzen, die er hatte, waren enorm. Alexandros hatte echt gut getroffen. Er spürte, wie Severus ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken rollte, seine Beine anwinkelte und so bettet, dass er es bequem hatte. Genau so, dass es ihn tatsächlich entspannte.   
“Ist dir das auch schon passiert?”, keuchte er leise.   
“Ja”, sagte der Mann und verzog das Gesicht. “Nur nicht ganz so heftig, muss ich zugeben. Das sieht echt übel aus, Harry”, murmelte er und beugte sich ein wenig hinab, um besser sehen zu können.   
Diese ganze Situation hätte durchaus etwas Erotisches haben können… hätte er nicht solche bestialischen Schmerzen, dass er am liebsten geschrien hätte. Als Severus ihn vorsichtig berührte, stöhnte er auf.   
“Ganz ruhig, ich muss nur sehen, ob du irgendwo Verhärtungen hast.”  
“Wenn du mich da weiter anfässt, krieg ich garantiert eine”, brummte er.  
Die dunklen Augen musterten ihn. “Nicht in dem Zustand, glaub mir. Du hast dir eine richtig heftige Hodenprellung zugezogen. Ich werde dir zwei Tränke mischen. Einer ist gegen eine Infektion und wird dein Blut ein wenig verdünnen, damit der Bluterguss und alles leichter heilt. Und einer ist gegen die Schmerzen. Ich fürchte, ich muss das regelmäßig untersuchen. Tut mir leid. Oder soll ich dich zu einem Arzt bringen?”  
“Nein”, sagte er. “Auf keinen Fall. Ich denke, du hast eine bessere Ausbildung.”  
Severus lächelte und ging kurz raus. Mit einem Eimer und Tüchern kam er zurück. “Beiß die Zähne zusammen, das wird kalt, aber es hilft.” Er machte eins der Tücher nass und legte es ihm über sein Glied und die Hoden. Harry atmete tief ein. “Unterschätze die Ärzte hier nicht. Die waren weiter als im Mittelalter. Viel von dem Wissen, was hier schon längst bekannt war, ging wieder verloren. Aber ich denke, ich kann dich auch behandeln.”  
Harry spürte, dass er ziemlich rot wurde, so wie er hier lag. Eigentlich war er noch total sauer und verletzt, wegen Severus‘ Verhalten, aber wie immer, wenn er Probleme hatte oder ihm etwas passiert war, war Severus total lieb zu ihm. “Wird das alles wieder?”  
“Du wirst jetzt erst mal etwas trinken. Wir müssen sehen, ob du Probleme beim Pinkeln hast. Die Schwellung der Hoden und der Bluterguss werden mit der Zeit verschwinden. Ich denke, die Funktionsfähigkeit deines besten Stücks wird ohne Probleme wiederkommen. Das einzige, wo ich nicht ganz sicher bin, ob da nicht eventuell Probleme auftreten könnten, ist deine Zeugungsfähigkeit.”  
“Ich bin schwul. Familienplanung ist beendet. Also kein Problem.”  
Severus lachte leise und nahm den Lappen wieder. Er wusch ihn kurz im Eimer aus, machte ihn wieder nass und legte ihn erneut auf seinen Platz. “Ich hole dir die Tränke und etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken und dann werden wir sehen, wie sich das alles heute über Nacht und bis morgen entwickelt.”  
Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. “Was ist mit deinem Essen? Du wolltest doch wieder zu Kimon.”  
“Du bist wichtiger”, sagte er und verließ das Zimmer.   
Okay, er hatte saumäßig Schmerzen, aber… das war ihm gerade so egal. Wenn diese Verletzung Severus hier an seinem Bett hielt, dann würde er das auch überstehen. Es klopfte und Alexandros steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. “Oh, Harry”, sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. “Es tut mir echt so leid, Mann.”  
Harry winkte ab und sah, wie er sich setzte. “Geht schon. Ich halte das schon aus und Severus kümmert sich ja um mich.” Er konnte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.   
Alexandros grinste jetzt. “Du hast nach dem Tritt viel bessere Laune als in den ganzen letzten Wochen. Brauchst du das ab und an? Hättest du nur sagen müssen.”  
“Halt die Klappe”, zischte Harry und schlug leicht nach ihm. Er stöhnte auf. “Aua…”  
“Nicht bewegen”, knurrte Severus, als er zur Tür herein kam.  
“Severus, es tut mir so leid”, sagte Alexandros und sprang auf. “Das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht. Ich bin…”  
“…wegen des Öl abgerutscht. Ganz ruhig. Sowas passiert.” Er flößte Harry einen der Tränke ein.   
“Danke”, sagte er lächelnd. Dann sah er wieder seines Freundes an. “Sowas passiert. Er kriegt mich schon wieder auf die Beine und dann bekomme ich einen Rückkampf.”  
“Versprochen. Ich lass dir sogar ein paar Tage, um wieder in Form zu kommen.” Der Grieche lächelte, verneigte sich leicht und ging. “Erhol dich gut.”  
“Guter Junge. Aber sei nicht böse auf ihn. Sowas passiert wirklich. Ich denke nicht, dass er es wollte.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Er wollte es ganz sicher nicht. Er hat sich schon auf dem Sportplatz bestimmt 100 Mal entschuldigt.” Er sah Severus zu, wie der wieder das Tuch wechselte. “Das ist kalt. Da zieht sich ja alles zusammen”, beklagte er sich.  
“Nein”, murmelte Severus. “Alles noch normal groß.” Er grinste kurz. “Wie fühlst du dich?”  
“Bis auf die Schmerzen. Aber dein Trank wird sie schon weg kriegen.”  
“Garantiert.” Er sah ihn streng an. “Keine Experimente die nächsten Tage. Du kannst nicht allein aufstehen. Ich bleibe hier bei dir. Wenn du irgendwas willst oder brauchst, dann sag es mir. Keine falsche Scheu.”  
“Falsche Scheu? Severus, ich liege hier nackt vor dir und du versorgst eine Hodenprellung bei mir. Hab ich einmal gesagt, dass ich ein Problem damit habe? Ich geniere mich nicht, okay?”, fauchte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Es ist maximal etwas unangenehm.”  
“So war das nicht gemeint. Du wirst es merken.” Damit fütterte er ihn und gab ihm zu trinken.   
Harry genoss es, dass der Mann, den er so anziehend fand, ihm das Essen praktisch mit den Fingern in den Mund schob. Langsam, wo die Schmerzen abebbten, konnte er die Situation doch genießen. Er aß alles auf, trank den Becher Wein leer und hatte das Gefühl, zu fliegen. Nein, er vertrug immer noch keinen Alkohol und langsam war er sich sicher, dass sich das auch niemals ändern würde. 

Severus merkte natürlich, dass es Harry mehr als Recht war, dass er den Abend nicht bei Kimon und anderswo in der Stadt, sondern bei ihm verbringen würde und er würde ihm glatt Absicht unterstellen, was die Verletzung anging, wüsste er nicht selber, wie sehr das weh tat. Und Harry hielt sich zwar tapfer, aber in seinen Augen glitzerten immer noch Tränen.   
“Hast du im Unterleib, im Bauch oder sonst noch irgendwo Schmerzen?” Er nahm es hin, dass Harry über den Fingern leckte, um den Rest des Essens zu ergattern… Vorsichtig hielt er es ihm hin und sah, wie der Junge es sich mit der Zunge angelte und es zwischen seinen Lippen verschwand. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Harry mochte keine Erfahrungen haben, aber er wusste, was er wollte. Und er wusste, wie man spielte.   
“Im Unterleib, ja. Hier.” Er strich sich vorsichtig über den Bauch unterhalb des Bauchnabels. “Das zieht richtig hoch.”  
Severus stellte den Teller weg und legte seine Hände auf Harrys Oberschenkel. Mit dem Daumen strich er vorsichtig den Hüftknochen nach oben. “Hier?”  
“Ja”, keuchte der Junge.   
“Das war voraus zu sehen und wird sicher ein paar Tage bleiben. Darum sagte ich, dass du nicht laufen solltest. Der Trank wird gleich wirken und dir die gröbsten Schmerzen nehmen, aber angenehm werden die nächsten Tage nicht.” Noch einmal wechselte er das Tuch, dann deckte er Harry vorsichtig zu. “Beweg dich so wenig wie möglich. Sag mir auch Bescheid, wenn du dich einfach anders hinlegen willst.”  
“Okay”, seufzte er. “Liest du mir was vor?”  
Severus nahm sich eine der Peramentrollen und blickte drauf. “Das ist der Anfang der Ilias, das kennst du schon, oder?”  
Harry nickte leicht. “Singe den Zorn, o Göttin, des Paleiaden Achilleus, Ihn, der entbrannt den Achaiern unnennbaren Jammer erregte…”, begann er mit geschlossenen Augen und zitierte tatsächlich den kompletten ersten Gesang des Werkes. Immerhin 187 Zeilen. Fehlerfrei und in einem sehr guten Rhythmus.   
Mit offenem Mund sah er ihn an. “Jetzt bin ich platt”, sagte er erstaunt.   
Harry lachte, krümmte sich dann aber leicht zusammen. “Nicht zum Lachen bringen”, keuchte er.   
“Entschuldige, das war nicht witzig gemeint. Ich meine das ernst. Mir war… nicht bewusst, dass du den Unterricht so ernst nimmst.”  
“Nicht so…” Empört sah er ihn an und die grünen Augen funkelten in der untergehenden Sonne, die durch die Fenster fiel. “Ich habe doch nichts weiter als die Gespräche mit dir und deinen Unterricht. Wie könnte ich ihn nicht ernst nehmen? Wie könnte ich dich und die Aufgaben, die du mir aufträgst, nicht ernst nehmen? Du hast gesagt, ich soll das Werk studieren, weil es mir helfen könnte, also tu ich es.”  
Severus schluckte und wusste nicht ganz, was er sagen sollte.   
“Dass ich dich nicht ernst nehme, ist nicht unser Problem”, murmelte Harry leise. “Das Problem ist, dass du mich nicht ernst nimmst. Nicht als Menschen, nicht als Schüler, nicht als… Mann.”  
“Doch, das tue ich…”, sagte er ein wenig zögernd.   
“Wieso ignorierst du dann meine Gefühle so vehement?”, fragte er leise und wieder hatte er Tränen in den Augen. “Es kann nicht sein, dass du nicht bemerkt hast, was ich für dich fühle. Bin ich so eklig, dass du mich als Partner nicht mal in Betracht ziehst? Bin ich zu jung? Wieso redest du nicht mit mir? Was ist dein Problem?” Seine Stimme versagte.  
Severus legte die Pergamentrolle weg und schaute in die vorwurfsvollen Augen. “Du bist nicht eklig, okay? Du bist… verdammt niedlich. Zu jung? Nein. Ich bin selber nicht so alt, dass ich sagen würde, du bist zu jung. Du bist verdammt jung, aber nicht jung genug, um nicht zu wissen, was du willst und tust. Mit dir reden… Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.”  
“Die Wahrheit, Severus. Sag mir einfach die Wahrheit. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, verdammt noch mal und du tust mir weh, jedes Mal, wenn du zu einem deiner Abendessen gehst und ich mir vorstelle, was du dort noch so tust, außer essen, reden und trinken.”   
16 Jahre. Der Junge war 16 Jahre alt, lag hier mit Schmerzen und nur mit einer dünnen Decke zugedeckt vor ihm und strahlte so eine Würde aus, dass er sich langsam aber sicher richtig dämlich vor kam. “Das ist ja das Problem”, sagte er leise. “Ja, du interessierst mich. Ich finde dich anziehend, schon länger. Ich hab durchaus eigene Phantasien, was ich gern mit dir anstellen würde und ich denke, die sind gar nicht so weit weg von denen, die du hast. Aber… bei mir sind keine echten Gefühle im Spiel, Harry. Ich liebe dich nicht. Ich mag dich, ich finde dich anziehend, reizend, erregend. Aber mehr als rein sexuelles Interesse ist da nicht. Ich war einmal wirklich verliebt in meinem Leben und seitdem nicht wieder. Und der Junge, auf den ich damals stand, war dein Vater.”  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. “Autsch… dann weißt du ja, wie es mir all die Jahre ging, wenn du mich fertig gemacht hast und ich trotzdem nachts in meinem Bett lag und von dir geträumt habe.”  
“Seit wann?”, fragte Severus leise.   
“Seit dem dritten Jahr. Die Sache mit dem Werwolf. Ich meine, da greif ich dich an, bin mir sicher von der Schule zu fliegen oder dass du mir den Hals umdrehst und im nächsten Moment stellst du dich mutig vor mich und beschützt mich vor einem Werwolf. Du kannst mir jetzt vorhalten, dass ich erst 13 war und dir nur sehr dankbar, aber ich sage dir, dass ich mich damals in dich verliebt habe.”  
Severus nickte und dachte an die Situation. Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. “Bei mir ist damals auch was passiert. Als ich auf dem Boden lag, nach dem ersten Schlag von Lupin und dich angesehen habe… da hab ich dich das erste Mal nicht als den Sohn deines Vater, sondern als Harry wahr genommen.” Er seufzte und nahm vorsichtig die Hand seines Schülers. “Gefühle kann man nicht erzwingen und ich will dich nicht ausnutzen, um meine Lüste und Sehnsüchte zu befriedigen.”  
“Oh Severus”, brummte Harry. “Ich bin alt genug, um zu wissen, was ich will. Ich will dich nicht heiraten. Die ganzen Paare, die es hier gibt, die so sind wie wir, die wollen alle nicht ewig zusammen bleiben. Es geht darum, dass wir ein gutes Verhältnis haben, dass ich dir ein wenig helfe, ein guter und entspannter Lehrer zu sein und dass du mir dafür zeigst, wie man in der Welt später klar kommt. Okay, ich empfinde viel für dich, mehr als du für mich, habe ich jetzt kapiert. Ist natürlich enttäuschend. Und irgendwann wird das vielleicht noch mal weh tun. Aber… können wir uns nicht einfach ein wenig den hier herrschenden Regeln und Sitten anpassen? Einfach, weil wir wissen, dass es uns im Moment beiden sehr gut tun würde?”  
Er spürte die Wärme, die Harrys Handfläche ausstrahlte, fühlte die Finger, die ihn streichelten. Und er spürte, wie sein Widerstand nicht nur schmolz, sondern förmlich verdampfte. “Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, was daraus wird, wenn wir nach Hause kommen.”  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. “Im schlimmsten Fall steht Voldemort dann vor mir, haut mich mit seinem Todesfluch um und du hast dir ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht.”  
“Umsonst”, sagte er empört und sah ihn jetzt aufgebracht an. “Verdammt, Harry, das ist meine größte Angst, dass sowas passiert. Ich würde dich am Liebsten hier vor diesem Scheusal verstecken.”  
“Wirklich?”, fragte der Junge und lächelte. Seine Wangen waren leicht rot und seine Augen funkelten. “Würdest du das? Dann empfindest du ja doch etwas für mich.”  
“Sorge”, sagte er schnell, aber das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jungen zeigte ihm, dass der ihm nicht glaubte. “Nur Sorge. Weil ich deiner Mom mal versprochen habe, auf dich aufzupassen.”  
“Ist klar”, nuschelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.   
Severus sah ihn verwirrt an. Er merkte jetzt auch, wie schwitzig die Hand war. Vorsichtig strich er Harry über die Stirn. War dem so heiß wegen des Weins oder…? Vorsichtig schob er die Decke zur Seite und nahm das inzwischen warme Tuch von ihm runter. Mit der Hand strich er über die dicken, geschwollenen Hoden seines Schülers. Sie waren genauso heiß wie seine Stirn. Sein ganzer Körper war es. Der Junge hatte Fieber bekommen. “Istemi?”, rief er laut. Der Mann sah hinein. “Wann ist der Unfall passiert?”  
Der Mann zuckt mit der Schulter. “Die Sonne stand hoch und die Grundübungen waren vorbei. Es war sehr heiß.”  
“Wo stand die Sonne genau?”  
“Über der Akropolis.”  
“Danke.” Er grübelte. Das war mittags gewesen. Jetzt war es früher Abend, so gegen 20 Uhr würde er schätzen. “Er hat Fieber.”  
“Das war voraus zu sehen bei so einem Tritt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht aufgepasst habe”, sagte der Mann mit gesenktem Kopf.   
“Bei Zeus, nun hört doch mal auf, euch für einen Unfall zu entschuldigen. Was hättest du tun wollen? Die Hand ständig zwischen seinen Beinen haben, damit ihn dort nichts trifft? Glaub mir, Istemi, dann bekämst du ein Problem mit mir.”  
Der Mann lächelte leicht. “Vielleicht…” Er verschwand kurz und kam dann zurück. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür und hielt dann das hoch, was er geholt hatte. “Vielleicht kann das hier irgendwie helfen…”  
Severus starrte den Zauberstab an und blickte zu einem der kleinen Tischchen hinüber, auf denen jetzt eine Vase mit Blumen darin stand. “Du bist ein… Zauberer…”  
“Wie du. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du Dinge hast, die du nicht haben solltest.” Er deutete auf die Schriftrollen.  
“Ich geb sie zurück”, nuschelte Severus.   
Istemi lachte. “Ich würde mir eher die Zunge abbeißen, als einen Herrn zu verraten. Mir ist auch einmal unten in der Vorratskammer aufgefallen, dass sich ein Trank plötzlich in Luft auflöste, als ihr in Olympia wart.”  
Severus erinnerte sich, dass er Harry einen Trank gegeben hatte, weil der sich gerissen hatte und er so einer Infektion vorbeugen wollte. Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Vase mit den Blumen wieder verschwinden.  
“Ist er auch einer von uns?”  
“Ist er. Harry ist wirklich mein Schüler. Ich unterrichte an einer Zaubererschule.”  
“Beeindruckend”, sagte der Mann. “Sport? Das Rezitieren von Gedichten? Das Brauen von Tränken?”  
“Tränke”, sagte er lächelnd.   
“Eine Schule. Aber keine wie… bei uns, oder? Römer…”  
Severus lächelte. “Es war ein kleiner Unfall. Ein Zeitreiseunfall.”  
“Ihr kommt aus der Zukunft”, sagte der Mann verstehend. “Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Ihr könnt euch sehr gut anpassen. Vor allem du. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du aus einer anderen Zeit stammst.”  
“Aus einer fernen Zukunft. Sehr fern.”  
“Wie lange? Ich weiß, du darfst sicher nicht viel erzählen, aber aus welchem Jahr stammst du?”  
Severus strich über Harrys Hand. “Aus welchem Jahr darf ich dir nicht sagen, weil wir anders rechnen als ihr. Es sind circa 2400 Jahre in die Zukunft.”  
“Unglaublich. Und gibt es immer noch die Geheimhaltung unserer Welt vor den Nicht-Magiern?”  
“Natürlich. Daran hat sich nichts geändert.”  
Istemi nickte verstehend. “Weshalb ich den Zauberstab geholt habe… Es gibt hier einen Magierrat. Vielleicht können die dir helfen, mit ihm.”  
“Ich kriege Harry schon wieder auf die Beine, aber es wäre schon gut, wenn die hier ansässigen Magier wüssten, wer ich bin. Ich habe nur keine Lust auf Ärger.”  
“Rede mit den Männern. Sie haben einen versteckten Ratsraum auf der Akropolis. Mit deinem Zauberstab wirst du ihn finden. Geh gleich hin, ich behüte Harry. Keine Sorge, ich beschütze und pflege ihn gut. Melde dich beim Rat und vielleicht wissen sie doch Hilfe.”  
Severus stand auf und überließ den Platz an Harry Bett seinem Sklaven. “Kühle seine Stirn, leg ihm kalte Wadenwickel an und kühle die Hoden weiter. Lass ihn schlafen.” Er hielt kurz inne. “Du bist ein Magier, wieso bist du ein Sklave?”  
“Weil es Regeln gibt. Gerät ein Zauberer in die Sklaverei, hat er dort zu bleiben. Natürlich können wir es uns leichter machen, aber wenn wir im Haus von Nicht-Magiern sind, dann haben wir uns anzupassen.”  
“Wie versklavt man einen Magier?”, fragte Severus immer noch verwirrt.  
Istemi nahm vorsichtig die Hand von Harry und streichelte sie beruhigend, als der Junge leise stöhnte. “Das tut die Logik, Severus. Wenn wir von den zwei Tatsachen ausgehen, dass die meisten der reichen Männer Athens Sklavenhändler sind und Magier die reichsten Männer in Athen, sagt dir das?”  
“Dass die meisten Sklavenhändler Magier sind…” Er nickte verstehend und verließ den Raum.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein wenig Politik muss auch mal sein und muss sich Severus heute mit der Magierobrigkeit in Athen auseinander setzen. Kann man nur hoffen, dass die ein wenig entspannter sind als gewisse Behörden in Großbritannien.

Kapitel 10: Der Rat der Magier

Severus lief durch die dunkler werdenden Straßen und sah mal wieder Athen bei Nacht. Feiernde Menschen in den Häusern und auf den Straßen, Prostituierte und Sklaven, die ihre Dienste anboten. Er sah die Menschen an und lief weiter. Immer weiter zum Hügel hoch, wo die Akropolis stand.   
Nach einer Stunde hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Suchend sah er sich um. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch und bemerkte einen dünnen Lichtpfad, ausgehend von seinem Zauberstab zu einem Stein führend. Diesen berührte er und war im selben Moment in einem Raum, in welchem zwei Magier standen und ihn neugierig musterten.   
“Ich muss mit dem Rat sprechen.”  
“Du bist Severus, der neue Römer in der Stadt.”  
“Das stimmt zu einer Hälfte.” Er lächelte und einer der beiden führte ihn einen Gang entlang und in einen Raum, wo fünf Männer am Tisch saßen. Zwei jüngere, zwei alte und einer… der ihn an Dumbledore erinnerte. Spitzer Hut, weißer Bart, weiße, lange Haare.   
“Ich grüße dich, Römer. Mir war gar nicht bekannt, dass du einer der unseren bist. Mein Name ist Mikos, ich bin der Leiter des magischen Rates von Griechenland.”  
“Mein Name ist Severus Snape und ich komme nicht aus Rom, sondern aus einem Land, was später unter einem anderen Namen bekannt sein wird, als es heute ist. Und aus einer Zeit, die von hier aus gesehen weit in der Zukunft liegt.”  
Jetzt sahen die Männer ihn neugierig an. Mikos richtete sich auf. “Ein Zeitreisender… nein, zwei. Dein Schüler ist dann auch einer von uns?”  
“Ist er. Ich bin tatsächlich Lehrer an einer Schule für Magier. Und dass wir hier landeten, war ein kleiner Unfall.”  
“Dann ist das Zeitreisen auch bei euch nicht üblich?”  
“Nein. Es ist viel zu gefährlich für die Reisenden und für die anderen Menschen, das wissen wir alle. Wie gesagt, es war ein Unfall. Wir müssen für ein Jahr hier bleiben und ich hoffe, wir dürfen weiterhin in Athen leben.”  
Mikos nickte und bot Severus einen Platz an. “Natürlich. Du sprichst unsere Sprache, kennst unsere Sitten und hast dir jetzt schon Freunde unter den Athener gemacht. Kimon ist einer von uns und er spricht in den höchsten Tönen von dir. Dein Name verlässt die Münder von großen Denkern wie Sokrates und Sophokles. Es ist uns eine Ehre, wenn du hier bleibst, Severus aus der Zukunft.”  
Er lächelte leicht. “Die Aufnahme hier war so herzlich, wie ich es erhofft hatte. Ich habe viel gelesen über die Zeit und interessiere mich für Geschichte und diese Stadt. Das Leben hier, erschien mir lebenswert für ein Jahr und sehr lehrreich für meinen jungen Schüler.”  
“Er ist ein Risiko. Er mag fast ein Mann sein, aber die Jugend ist ungestüm.”  
“Momentan stürmt er nirgendwo hin. Er liegt krank im Bett. Er bekam beim Ringen das Knie seines Gegners…” Er blickte nach unten und hörte, wie Männer leicht aufstöhnten. Männliche Solidarität. Das funktionierte immer.  
“Kannst du ihn selber behandeln oder sollen wir dir einen unserer Ärzte schicken?”  
Severus rang leicht mit sich. “Ich möchte nicht vermessen erscheinen, aber ich denke, dass ich ihn behandeln kann.”  
Mikos und die anderen Männer lachten leise. “Es klingt nicht vermessen. Wir hoffen sehr, dass die Menschen in der Zukunft aus unseren Errungenschaften noch mehr machen.”  
“Leider nicht aus allen, meine Herren. Aber aus vielen lernt man. Menschen sind dummerweise sehr vergesslich.”  
“Das ist wohl wahr.” Der alte Mann erhob sich und lief langsam hin und her. “Hast du deinen Schüler unter Kontrolle? Gehorcht er dir?”  
“So gut wie jeder Schüler hier seinem Lehrer gehorcht.”  
Die Männer sahen sich an. “Sind diese Verbindungen, die bei uns üblich sind, auch bei euch normal?”  
“Nein”, sagte Severus. “Um es klar zu sagen, ist es ein Verstoß gegen das Gesetz. Zumindest, solange ich Harrys Lehrer bin. In unserer Zeit dürfen wir nichts anfangen, was über ein distanziertes Lernen und Gespräche hinaus geht.”  
“Das ist bedauerlich”, sagte einer der jüngeren Männer. “Ohne meinen Lehrer hätte ich weder Wissen noch einen Hauch Weisheit erworben. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich einfach verhungert.”  
“Lehren darf ich ihn alles”, erklärte Severus. “Aber ich darf ihn nicht anfassen. Es soll die Kinder schützen und bei vielen Männern hat es durchaus einen Sinn.” Er seufzte leise. “Wobei ich wohl demnächst einen Kontakt zu Harry pflegen werde, der den Sitten hier eher angemessen ist. Er hat Gefühle für mich und ich muss zugeben, mein Interesse an ihm ist gewaltig.”  
Mikos lächelte. “Man hört, er ist klug und ausdauernd im Sport. Er soll sich gut eingelebt haben.”  
“Das hat er. Ihm gefällt die Zeit, die Sprache. Es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig er alles vermisst, was wir zurück gelassen haben. Ich dachte wirklich, er hätte mehr Probleme, weil er hier auf sehr viele Dinge verzichten muss.”  
“Ist deine Zeit so anders?”  
“Komplett.” Severus lächelte entschuldigend, weil er natürlich nicht näher auf die Zukunft eingehen durfte.   
“Aus welchem Jahr stammt ihr?”  
“Wir rechnen anders”, sagte er entschuldigend. “Von hier aus gesehen sind es circa 2400 Jahre.”  
Mikos verstand. “Eine Frage habe ich zu deiner Zeit, Severus. Wie haltet ihr es als Magier mit der Geheimhaltung unserer Welt?”  
“So wie ihr. Es gibt eine sehr strenge Trennung und unser Zaubereiministerium, was ähnlich ist wie dieser Rat, sorgt dafür, dass es so bleibt. Die Strafen sind sehr hart, wenn man etwas tut, was die Nicht-Magier auf unsere Welt aufmerksam macht.”  
Mikos und die anderen Männer schienen sehr zufrieden. “Gut, dann seid ihr es also gewöhnt, euch unauffällig zu verhalten. Ich hörte, du wohnst im Haus, wo der Sklave Istemi seinen Dienst verrichtet.”  
“Ja. Er hat bemerkt, was ich bin. Ich denke, ein Nicht-Magier hätte es nicht erkannt.”  
“Das denke ich auch. Istemi ist ein kluger Mann und müsste nicht mehr dienen, aber er tut es gern. Er meint, es sei seine Lebensaufgabe und er schätzt sie.”  
Severus nickte und lächelte. “Ich kann nur Gutes über ihn berichten. Als Diener, als Mensch, als Magier. Er hat es uns sehr leicht gemacht, uns hier in Athen Willkommen zu fühlen und im Moment kümmert er sich um Harry. Um meinen kleinen, fieberkranken Schüler. Ich hätte ihn sicher nicht allein gelassen, hätte ich auch nur die Spur eines Zweifels an Istemis Herz und Fähigkeiten.”  
Mikos erhob sich und Severus folgte seinem Beispiel. “Ich freue mich, dass du dich an uns gewandt hast. Du bist in Athen Willkommen, solange du weiterhin so angepasst lebst. Dein Schüler genauso. Fühlt euch hier wie Zuhause, soweit es euch möglich ist. Und sollte es Probleme mit der Rückreise geben, so könnt ihr gern hier bleiben. Aber bitte, meldet euch in dem Fall noch einmal bei uns. Beide.”  
“Natürlich. Aber solche Unfälle sind schon häufiger vorgekommen und bisher gab es nie Probleme mit der Rückreise.”  
Mikos reichte ihm die Hand. “Severus, es war mir eine Ehre. Und falls ihr noch Fragen habt oder doch Hilfe von unserer Seite braucht, komm einfach her. Du weißt jetzt, wo du uns findest.”  
“Vielen Dank, Mikos. Es war mir eine Ehre und ich danke euch allen für das Willkommen. Es ist schön, in der Fremde eine Heimat zu haben.” Er lächelte. “Ich liebe die Stadt und die Zeit. Es wird schwer werden, in einem Jahr zurück zu gehen.”  
“Na das hoffe ich doch”, sagte der Mann lächelnd. “Dann haben wir alles richtig gemacht.”  
Erleichtert über die unkomplizierten Männer und das Verständnis für seine und Harrys Situation verließ er das unterirdische Gebäude und fand sich im Dunkeln auf der Akropolis wieder. Er lief zurück zum Haus, mit dem guten Gefühl, jetzt wirklich eine Heimat hier in Athen gefunden zu haben. 

Die Nacht saß er dann an Harrys Bett, erneuerte immer wieder die Tücher und merkt, dass er mit seinem Trank und der Kühlung Harrys Fieber unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Der Junge schlief relativ ruhig und wachte erst im Morgengrauen auf.   
Verschlafen nuschelte er, dass er auf die Toilette müsse und Severus trug ihn vorsichtig hin. Er hielt ihn fest, weil Harry so benebelt war, dass er nicht allein sitzen konnte und trug ihn danach wieder zurück ins Bett. Hier tastete er noch einmal vorsichtig die Schwellung ab, aber sie schien nicht mehr ganz so hart und groß zu sein. Die Heilung würde viele Tage, vielleicht mehrere Wochen dauern, aber das Kühlen und die Tränken unterstützten ihn.   
“Alles wird gut, Harry, das verspreche ich dir”, flüsterte er und streichelte ihm einige Haare von der Stirn.   
“Sev”, nuschelte der Junge im Halbschlaf.   
“Was ist?”  
“Kalt”, flüsterte er und schlief wieder ein.   
Natürlich fror er, schon wegen des Fiebers. Severus strich über seinen Körper. Er war feucht, kalt und es war kein Wunder, dass er selbst im Schlaf zitterte. Vorsichtig wusch er ihn, trocknete ihn ab und legte ihn dann in sein eigenes Bett. Er legte sich neben ihn, wenn auch auf die Decken und schlief erschöpft ein.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry erholt sich langsam von der Entzündung, die durch den Tritt ausgelöst wurde. Dabei kommen er und Severus sich langsam näher.

Kapitel 11: Eine lange Heilung

Ein wenig Sorgen machte Severus sich am nächsten Morgen dann doch, denn Harrys Fieber war wieder gestiegen und sein Gesicht war rot und schweißnass. Er holte ihm einen weiteren entzündungshemmenden Trank und zog ihn dann aus dem Bett. Vorsichtig trug er ihn nach draußen auf den Hof. Das Wetter war kühl und für Harry war das ganz gut.   
Er zog ihn aus und tauchte dann ein Leinentuch in frisches Brunnenwasser. Darin wickelte er seinen Schüler ein. Zusätzlich legte er ihm ein Tuch auf die Stirn. So saß er mit ihm im Arm neben dem Brunnen und wartete, das das kalte Wasser seine Wirkung tat. Allein, dass Harry nicht aufwachte, machte ihm Sorgen.   
“Guten Morgen. Wie geht es ihm? Warum ist er so heftig betroffen?”  
“Guten Morgen. Es ist die Umstellung, Istemi. Das Klima, jetzt noch die Verletzung. Ich dachte, das hätte er hinter sich, aber offenbar scheint es ihn jetzt, wo er verletzt ist, noch mehr anzugreifen.”  
Der Mann hockte sich neben ihn. “Du machst dir Sorgen.”  
“Natürlich.”  
“Sag Bescheid, wenn ich ihn dir abnehmen kann.”  
“Nicht nötig. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich viel zu tun.”  
Am Tor tauchte Alexandros auf und kam herein. Als er Harry sah, wurde er ziemlich blass. “Das tut mir alles so leid. Ich habe gemerkt, wie doll ich ihn erwischt habe… das war nicht meine Absicht. Er stand einfach so blöd.”  
“Mach dir keine Sorgen, Alexandros, ich kriege ihn wieder auf die Beine. Sein Körper kämpft nur gegen die Infektion, die er sich geholt hat, darum hat er Fieber. Ich will das gar nicht weg kriegen, denn es ist wichtig. Aber ich will nicht, dass er zu heiß wird.”  
Ein Mann kam auf den Hof. “Hallo, mein Name Damianos. Ich bin der Vater von Alexandros.”  
“Severus, Willkommen in meinem Heim.” Er stand hoch und trug Harry zu einer Bank. Hier setzte er sich hin und bettet den Kopf seines Schüler auf seinem Schoß.   
“Ich wollte mich nach dem Befinden des Jungen erkundigen. Meine Frau schickt diesen Kuchen zur Genesung.”  
Severus lächelte. “Vielen Dank. Harry erholt sich schon wieder.”  
“Harry. Ein sonderbarer Name für einen Römer.”  
“Er hatte sonderbare Eltern”, brummte Severus leise. “Jeder hat das Recht, seine Kinder zu nennen, wie es ihm beliebt.”  
“Wohl wahr, Nachbar. Wohl wahr.”  
Severus deutete auf die Bank. “Setz dich. Setzt euch, wenn ihr Zeit habt.”  
“Leider nicht, wir wollen den Onkel meiner Frau besuchen. Er lebt ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt. Aber Alexandros wollte kurz hier vorbei schauen.”  
“Harry wird wieder”, versicherte er dem Jungen, der immer noch besorgt auf seinen schlafenden Freund blickte. “Bald könnt ihr wieder Ringen. Aber vorher werde ich ihm wohl doch noch ein paar Lektionen im Abblocken von Tritten und Schlägen beibringen und einige Tipps, wie man NICHT steht.”  
“Wäre gut”, sagte Damianos lächelnd und verneigte sich leicht. “Nachbar. Es war mir eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen. Komm doch, wenn es deinem Schüler wieder gut geht, mal vorbei.”  
“Sehr gern.” Severus lächelte und sah den beiden nach, als sie den Hof verließen. Ihn fröstelte leicht. Es war jetzt Anfang November und die Luft wurde kälter. Der Wind nahm zu und die gespeicherte Wärme des Sommers verschwand. Noch herrschten tagsüber so um die 12 Grad, auch weil die Sonne fast immer schien. Aber nachts war es doch merklich kühler.  
“Kalt”, murmelte Harry und zitterte.   
“Das muss so sein. Du hast ein wenig zu viel Hitze in dir.”  
“Das liegt nur an deiner Nähe”, nuschelte der Junge schleppend und öffnete leicht die Augen.   
“Soll ich gehen?”, fragte er lächelnd.   
“Untersteh dich”, kam die müde Antwort.   
Harry war eindeutig klar, trotz des Fiebers. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Wahrscheinlich war es doch nicht so schlimm. Er hätte viel für ein Fieberthermometer gegeben. Vorsichtig fühlte er mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und die Wangen des Jungen. Er fühlte sich längst nicht mehr so heiß an.   
Vorsichtig nahm er das nasse Laken von ihm runter und trug ihn in den Schlafraum. Hier legte er ihn auf sein Bett, bettet ihn so, dass er ein wenig breitbeinig lag und sah sich noch einmal die Verletzung an.   
“Alles noch dran?”, fragte Harry und sah ziemlich rot aus.   
“Ja, alles noch dort, wo es hin gehört. Aber du hast dir eine richtig schwere Prellung zugezogen. Der Bluterguss wird dir länger Probleme bereiten.” Vorsichtig tastete er die verletzte Stelle ab. “Tut es hier weh? Spürst du das?”  
“Ja, es tut weh und ja, ich spüre das”, knurrte er leise. “Kannst du deine Finger da mal weg nehmen, sonst…”  
Severus lächelte leicht. “Gestern hast du noch das Gegenteil gewollt. Wirst du doch schüchtern?”  
Harry, der mittlerweile wieder richtig wach war, lief noch mal roter an. “Solange es weh tut, ist mir nicht nach… Annäherungen. Verdammt, grins mich nicht so an.”  
“Warum?”  
“Weil…” Er senkte den Blick. “Weil das verdammt niedlich aussieht und es macht mich an.”  
Severus lächelte und spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er deckte Harry mit einer wärmeren Decke zu und suchte dessen Blick. “Du wolltest, dass ich mich für dich entscheide. Willst du das immer noch?”  
Er nickte schüchtern. “Mehr als gestern.”  
Sanft streichelte er ihm über die Wange. “Dann aber streng nach den Regeln, die hier herrschen. Zumindest nach den äußeren…”  
“Was meinst du?”, fragte Harry.   
“Dass ich dich erst mal wieder gesund kriege und dann… dann werde ich dich offiziell bitten, um dich werben zu dürfen.”  
Harry lächelte jetzt glücklich. Seine Augen strahlten. “Die Antwort kennst du jetzt schon.”  
“Wir wollen ja nichts überstürzen. Man muss die Form wahren.” 

Harry vergaß für einen Moment die Schmerzen. Er sah in die dunklen Augen, die ihn zärtlich und voller Verlangen anblickten. Er hatte gewonnen. Er hatte wirklich gewonnen. Jetzt konnte er offenbar aufhören zu kämpfen und wieder die Rolle des braven Schülers übernehmen, die er hier während der ersten Wochen so schätzen gelernt hatte.   
Es war ein ziemlich heftiger Kampf gewesen und die letzten Wochen hatte er gelitten wie ein Hund. Doch jetzt, wo Severus ihm angekündigt hatte, dass wirklich mehr aus ihnen werden konnte, dass er bereit war, das Risiko einzugehen, wusste er, wie sich ein Sieg anfühlte. Ein echter. Ein Sieg, wo es wirklich um etwas ging.   
Er schob seinen Arm unter der Decke hervor und suchte mit seinen Fingern die Hand des Mannes. Vorsichtig verflocht er seine Finger um die des Mannes und blickte darauf. “Danke. Ich verstehe zwar immer noch nicht ganz, warum du dich so sträubst, obwohl du mich willst, aber ich danke dir darum umso mehr. Dass du es wirklich versuchen willst.”  
“Ich will dich nicht ausnutzen.”  
“Ich will aber ausgenutzt werden”, brummte er leise.   
“Das habe ich begriffen. Ich werde dir beibringen, was die Schüler und ihre Lehrer hier teilen. Wenn du willst, alles.”  
Harry spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln in seinem Körper. “Natürlich.”  
“Es geht nicht nur um Sex”, mahnte Severus streng.  
“Das weiß ich. Ich weiß, dass Sex nur eine untergeordnete Rolle dabei spielt. So viel habe ich auch schon erfahren. Ich lerne nicht nur von dir, Severus. Mit den anderen Jungs spreche ich ziemlich offen über ihre Verhältnisse zu ihren Lehrern und über dich. Sie finden es süß, dass ich für dich wirklich etwas empfinde und haben mich gewarnt, mich von dir ausnutzen zu lassen.”  
“Es wäre schön, wenn du auf ihre Warnungen hören würdest.”  
“Die spielen keine Rolle.” Harry lächelte. “Wir sind schon 2 Monate hier. Noch 10 liegen vor uns. Dann müssen wir wieder heim und dann… wird sich eh alles ändern.” Er spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust. “Ich will die Zeit hier einfach genießen.”  
Er fühlte, wie Severus seine Hand anhob und an seine Lippen führten. Diese berührten ganz vorsichtig die Haut seines Handrückens, bevor Severus seine Hand wieder unter die Decke schob. “Dafür sorge ich, Harry. Versprochen. Ruh dich jetzt noch etwas aus. Dein Körper ist angegriffen, auch durch das Leiden, was ich wohl in den letzten Wochen verursacht habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so dermaßen weh getan habe.”  
“Hast du das?”, fragte er vorsichtig. “Ich weiß, dass mir die Frage nicht zusteht, aber sie schwirrt mir ständig Kopf herum…”  
Severus musterte ihn ernst. “Du willst wissen, ob ich mit einem anderen Mann etwas hatte?”  
“Ja…” Er merkte selber, wie unsicher er klang. Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen, wenn es so war.   
“Nein”, sagte Severus zu seiner Erleichterung. “Ich war in der ersten Nacht mit Kimon in einem der Bordelle. Ich habe es mir angesehen, aber… ich konnte mich dort nicht entspannen. Diese Leute dort arbeiten da nicht freiwillig. Ein paar wenige vielleicht, aber die meisten tun es, weil sie dazu gezwungen werden oder weil sie einfach keine andere Möglichkeit für sich sehen. Und das ist nichts, was ich will. Ich dachte, es würde mir reichen, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich möchte einen Partner, der sich freiwillig und gern auf mich einlässt.”  
Harry schloss die Augen und atmete erleichtert durch. All seine Angst, seine Zweifel… alles fiel von ihm ab. “Das kann ich dir bieten.”  
“Ich weiß, Harry”, sagte er leise und wieder glitten die langen, kühlen Finger über sein Gesicht. “Das ist mir schon länger klar. Aber vielleicht habe ich gerade deshalb so krampfhaft nach einer anderen Möglichkeit gesucht.”  
“Ich kann das Geheimnis tragen, Severus. Hier und auch in Hogwarts. Ich bin nicht so labil, dass ich es überall herumposaunen würde. Wenn du am Ende wirklich meinst, dass es richtig wäre, diese Beziehung hier in dieser Zeit, in dieser Stadt zu lassen, dann werde ich das akzeptieren, auch wenn es weh tun wird. Aber das würde nicht annähernd so weh tun, wie das, was ich hinter mir habe.”  
“Mein Gott, bist du erwachsen und vernünftig. Da kann ich ja noch was lernen.” Die dunklen Augen musterte ihn, als er ihn ansah. “Aber ob du das wirklich durchhalten würdest, daran zweifle ich. Allerdings… es spielt auch keine Rolle mehr. Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen und… ich will dich, Harry. Darum werde ich jetzt um dich kämpfen.”  
Ein wohliger Schauer strich über seine Haut. “Harry 1. Vernunft 0”, murmelte er leise. Dann schlief er wieder ein. 

Severus sah das genau so, aber er spürte, dass er mit seiner Entscheidung wesentlich besser leben konnte, als mit dem Schweigen und der unterschwelligen Trauer Harrys. Sie war belastend gewesen. Sein trauriger Blick, die hängenden Schultern, seine ganze gebeugte Gestalt. Nein, so wollte er ihn nicht um sich haben. Diese Mischung aus Verlangen und Verlegenheit, die er jetzt wieder ausstrahlte, selbst im Schlaf, war um Längen besser. Seine Hand strich über die Wangen, seine Lippen, seine Brust.   
“Alles meins”, murmelte er und spürte zum ersten Mal richtige Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Er konnte diesem Jungen eine Menge beibringen. Und er hatte genau das vor. Er würde ihn glücklich machen. 

Doch zuerst einmal musste Harry wieder gesund werden. Und genau darum kümmerte er sich während der nächsten zwei Wochen sehr intensiv. Er kühlte Harrys immer noch sehr geschwollene Hoden, so dass die langsam wieder eine normale und wie er fand, niedliche Größe erreichten. Er fütterte ihn, trug ihn bei Bedarf ins Bad und konnte ihn dort sehr schnell auch allein lassen. Denn sein Schützling wurde wieder kräftiger und sicherer. Das Fieber sank und verschwand nach zwei Tagen komplett und seine Wachphasen wurden immer länger.   
Sie arbeiteten weiter die Ilias durch und Severus musste stundenlang Harrys Fragen beantworten. Anfangs lag er dabei ständig, später saßen sie auch mehr und mehr im Garten.   
Theodorus und Alexandros kamen häufiger vorbei und nahmen am Unterricht von Severus mit Teil, was Harry sichtlich gefiel. Ihm machte es Spaß, mit ihm anzugeben.   
Severus gefiel Harrys Offenheit. Ihm gegenüber, seinen Freunden gegenüber, sich selbst gegenüber. Es bekam ihm, er blühte regelrecht auf. Und er gefiel ihm damit noch besser. Die täglichen Untersuchungen, die er vornahm, um heraus zu finden, ob sich irgendetwas bildete, was Harry später noch Probleme bereiten konnte, nahm der Junge mit der Zeit etwas gelassener, wenn auch jeden Tag körperlich angespannter hin. Gelassener, weil er sich daran gewöhnte, so intim berührt zu werden und körperlich angespannt, weil es ihn immer mehr erregte. Severus hatte seinen Spaß dabei, ihn auf diese Weise ein wenig zu quälen, denn Harry zeigte deutlich, dass er auf diese Spielchen stand.   
Einen ernsten Hintergrund hatte die bewusste Reizung dann aber doch, denn Severus wollte schon wissen, ob bei Harry alles noch funktionierte, wie es sollte. Er wollte den Jungen nicht aufregen oder unter Druck setzen, aber bei solchen Verletzungen, gerade wenn sie nicht richtig versorgt wurden, konnten Schäden bleiben. Und deshalb fing er nach etwa drei Wochen an, ihn bewusst ein wenig mehr zu stimulieren. 

Harry biss leicht die Zähne zusammen, als er den Daumen seines Lehrers über seine Hoden gleiten fühlte. Er schloss die Augen, konnte aber weder die Bilder in seinem Kopf verdrängen, noch die Gefühle in seinem Unterleib. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder wurden diese morgendlichen Untersuchungen immer länger? Nicht, dass es ihm missfiel… er hatte kaum noch Schmerzen, die Schwellung war weg und der Bluterguss ging jeden Tag mehr zurück. Aber es fiel ihm schwer, sich nicht komplett gehen zu lassen.   
Er spürte die leichte Massagebewegung, die kühlen Finger auf seiner erhitzten Haut und er fühlte deutlich, dass er hart wurde. “Severus…”, keuchte er leise. Dessen Daumen glitt langsam an der Unterseite seines Gliedes nach oben. Okay, das war nicht mehr normal. Dort hatte er sich nichts getan und Severus Untersuchung erreichte Regionen, wo er nichts zu suchen hatte.   
Doch er würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als ihn davon abzuhalten, weiter zu machen. Stattdessen krallte er lieber seine Hände in die Decke. Hatte Severus nicht irgendwas von langsam angehen gesagt? Dass er jetzt seine Hand um seinen Penis schloss und ihn sehr direkt stimuliert war ja wohl kaum seine Vorstellung von langsamem Herangehen.   
Harry stöhnte hilflos vor Lust und riss die Augen auf. Er blickte das Gesicht seines Lehrers, dann an sich hinab. Dann lächelte er. “Stehen tut er noch.”  
“Noch nicht komplett, aber das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet.” Severus nahm die Hand weg. “Soll ich weiter machen oder bringst du es zu Ende. Ich will nur sehen, ob alles funktioniert wie es sollte.”  
“Mach du es… bitte”, bat Harry und sah ihn scheu an. Er fühlte, wie die Finger sich wieder um ihn schlossen und ihn massierten. Er stöhnte leise auf. Die Bewegung, seine Anwesenheit, sein Blick, das Streicheln seines Daumens, den er immer wieder bewusst einsetzte… Harry war ein wenig geschockt von sich, dass er nach gefühlten Sekunden mit einem heiseren Aufstöhnen kam. Aber wahrscheinlich war es auch die längere Abstinenz gepaart mit der sexuellen Spannung zwischen ihnen während der letzten Tage.   
“Sieht gut aus”, sagte Severus leise und säuberte seinen Schüler. “Alles funktioniert. Ich denke, du erholst dich wieder vollständig.”  
Harry schluckte leicht. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, dass Severus ihm hier tatsächlich gerade einen runtergeholt hatte. Und er brannte darauf, sich bei ihm dafür revanchieren zu dürfen. Ob es ihn auch erregt hatte? Ein wenig verstohlen blickte er auf dessen Schritt, aber das blöde Chiton mit seinen Falten verhinderte leider, dass er etwas sehen konnte.   
“Natürlich hat es mich auch erregt”, brummte Severus und sah ihn direkt an. “Und deshalb bin ich kurz im Bad.” Er verschwand.   
Harry schluckte und bekam das Bild nicht aus seinem Kopf von seinem Lehrer, der sich gerade selbst befriedigte. Er hätte das echt gern für ihn gemacht… egal wie Severus es mochte. Er konnte kaum abwarten, ihn das erste Mal anfassen zu dürfen. Er wollte fühlen, wie der Mann unter seinen Fingern hart wurde und wie er kam. Er wollte ihm dabei in die Augen sehen dürfen. Er wollte ihn küssen dürfen.   
Wenn er so weitermachte, hatte er gleich die nächste Erektion. Grinsend zügelte er seine Gedanken, freute sich lieber noch mal daran, was gerade eben passiert war und versuchte es zu überhören, als aus dem Bad ein leises Stöhnen kam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Severus seine Entscheidung für Harry getroffen hat, steht er auch dazu. Sehr zu Harrys Freude.

Kapitel 12: Neuer Alltag

Es ging auf Ende November zu, als Harry sich selber aus der Obhut von Severus als vollständig geheilt entließ. Der Heilungsprozess war sehr gut verlaufen und so war er schneller wieder auf den Beinen, als er gehofft hatte. Dass er sich zum Abschluss einer letzten Untersuchung seines Privatarztes unterziehen ‘musste’, war für beide eher ein Anlass zur Betrübnis. Jetzt mussten sie sich für solcherlei Spielereien einen neuen Grund einfallen lassen.   
Harry war jedenfalls wieder glücklich. Hätte er geahnt, dass er sich nur mal kräftig in die Eier treten lassen muss und alles würde gut werden, hätte er es vorher getan. Grinsend richtete er sein Bett und ging dann raus zum Waschen.   
Er zitterte. Nichts gegen ein wenig Abhärtung, aber die Temperaturen lagen jetzt bei lausig kalt, Severus nannte es unter 10 Grad und dann das kalte Brunnenwasser. Eilig wusch er sich und rubbelte sich dann mit einem Handtuch trocken, bis seine Haut rot glühte.   
“Harry, komm bitte mal rein”, bat ihn Severus zurück ins Schlafzimmer. “Sofort”, sagte er mit einem strengen Tonfall.   
Sofort lief er hinein, nackt wie er war. Unsicher sah er ihn an. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Etwas vergessen von den hier üblichen Sitten? Severus stand in einen warmen Himation gewickelt vor ihm, aufragend, strenger Blick, ein gieriges Funkeln in den Augen.   
“Ja, bitte?”, fragte er unsicher. “Was ist, Severus?”  
Ein Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Mannes. “Wie ich dir angekündigt hatte, wollte ich dich ganz offiziell um etwas bitten. Und zwar um deine Erlaubnis, um dich als Schüler für mich werben zu dürfen.” Mit seiner linken Hand strich er ihm zärtlich über die Wange und verneigte sich vor ihm.   
Harry spürte, wie ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge durch seinen Körper flog, vor allem in seinem Magen mussten Hunderte unterwegs sein. Er sah die demütige Haltung von Severus, fühlte dessen Finger immer noch auf seiner Wange und sah dessen rechte Hand, die unsicher in der Luft hin, etwas in Höhe seines Gliedes.   
“Du bestimmst, wie weit ich gehen darf, Harry. Es ist ganz allein deine Wahl, ob du mich willst, als was, wie intensiv. Aber wenn du mich akzeptierst, läuft es nach meinen Wünschen. Und ich sage bewusst Wünsche und nicht Regeln. Wenn du mich akzeptierst, gehörst du mir.”  
Vorsichtig legte Harry seine Hand um die von Severus und zog sie näher an sich heran. “Ich will lernen, Severus. In allen Bereichen. Vor allem will ich von dir lernen, was du magst, willst, liebst und wie ich dich für mich gewinnen kann.”  
Der Mann berührte ihn vorsichtig, streichelte ihn sanft und hob den Kopf. Sein Blick war unglaublich intensiv und Harry spürte, dass ihm heiß wurde. Es war eine freudige Erwartung der vielen Lehrstunden, die sie vor sich haben würden. Und die Gewissheit, dass er alles tun würde, was der Mann von ihm wollte.   
Langsam erhob sich Severus und nahm Harrys Arm. Er griff zum Bett und nahm einen silbernen, dünnen Armreif hoch. “Dann soll dies mein erste Geschenk an dich sein. Nicht nur in deinem Haus stehen Löwen für Kraft, sondern auch schon in dieser Zeit.” Vorsichtig legte er ihn um seinen Arm.   
Harry starrte das Schmuckstück an, was garantiert ein halbes Vermögen gekostet hatte. Der Armreif war nicht geschlossen, sondern hatte an den Enden jeweils einen etwas länglichen Löwenkopf. Er war wunderschön gearbeitet, leicht und saß gut. “Danke”, sagte er erstaunt. “Soll ich dir… ich meine, gehört es sich, dass ich dir auch was schenke?”  
“Nein. Nichts Materielles. Du bist das Geschenk. Die Schüler hier haben nichts, genau wie du. Es wird von mir erwartet, dass ich dich versorge, ernähre, kleide, unterrichte. Dieser Armreif ist ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen nach außen hin, dass du in festen Händen bist. Dass du mir gehörst. Es ist im Grunde mehr Unterdrückung als die Kette eines Sklaven.”  
“Ich trage ihn mit Stolz”, sagte Harry und lächelte. Er blickte in die dunklen Augen. “Ich bin dir so dankbar, Severus, das glaubst du nicht.”  
“Langsam schon”, murmelte der Mann und trat vor ihn. Dicht vor ihn, so dass Harry gezwungen war, den Blick zu heben. “Mein Gott, bist du süß, wenn du so guckst.” Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingern über sein Gesicht. “Zieh dich an, sonst wirst du mir krank. Und trag endlich den Himation.”  
Harry senkte den Blick und sagte leise. “Ja, Severus. Wie du wünschst.”  
Ein Knurren kam von dem Mann. “Tu das nicht. Tu das nicht, Harry. Damit untergräbst du meine ganze Zurückhaltung.”  
Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und hob leicht den Blick. Was sollte er nicht tun? Er tat doch nichts, außer seinem Lehrer zu zeigen, dass er ihm gehorchte. Oder… Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. So war das also… Gut zu wissen. Das würde er sich merken. Eilig befolgte er den Befehl und verließ gemeinsam mit Severus das Schlafzimmer.   
Penelope freute sich, dass es Harry wieder besser ging und sie zeigte ihm, wo sie die süßen Früchte gelagert hatte. “Aber nicht zu viele auf einmal essen”, sagte sie mahnend. “Das ist schlecht für die Zähne und außerdem sind es nicht so viele und der Winter ist lang.”  
“Ich werde mich beherrschen”, versprach Harry.   
“Lass uns frühstücken gehen und dann… mmmm.”  
Gehorsam setzte sich Harry im Speisezimmer an den Tisch. Er legte sich elegant auf seine Kline, achtete darauf, dass der Stoff des Himations sich fest gegen einen Po schmiegte und aß dann. “Worüber grübelst du?”  
“Was ich dir beibringen soll. Du liest die dir bekannten Textstellen inzwischen ziemlich gut. So gut, dass ich mich nicht mehr schämen müsste, wenn du sie vor anderen Leuten so vorträgst. Aber deine Ausbildung war doch bisher sehr einseitig. Natürlich nehmen wir dein Sporttraining wieder auf und ich werde dich erst einmal selber ausbilden, damit mir solche Unfälle nicht noch öfter vorkommen. Und wir werden einige der Tempel besuchen. Aber das ist ziemlich wenig für ein Jahr, Harry.”  
Mit dem Finger zog er eine Spur durch seinen Gerstenbrei und schob ihn sich in den Mund. Genüsslich leckte er das Essen ab, sehr wohl den bösen Blick seines Lehrers bemerkend. “Was sollte ich noch lernen? Was lernen andere Kinder?”  
“Astronomie, aber da bist du jetzt schon durch den normalen Unterricht in Hogwarts weiter, als die Kinder hier, wenn sie mit der Schule fertig sind. Tanzen, Singen, das Spielen eines Instruments… Ich weiß nicht, ob das was für dich ist.” Er lachte leise.   
“Singen… Bitte nicht, Severus. Tu uns beiden das nicht an. Tanzen… Wir können es ja mal probieren, aber wahrscheinlich stelle ich mich da sehr dämlich an. Und Instrumente? Was gibt es denn hier?”  
“Am Bekanntesten sind die Kithara und die Lyra. Beides sind Saiteninstrumente, die Vorgänger der Gitarren, könnte man sagen. Aber die lernst du nicht so schnell.” Er lächelte leicht. “Angeblich wurde das Instrument vom Gott Hermes erfunden. Dieser stieg am Tag seiner Geburt aus seiner Wiege und traf auf eine Schildkröte. Der Panzer interessierte ihn und so tötete er das Tier und riss das Fleisch heraus.”  
“Reizendes Baby…”  
“Schweig, wenn ich rede”, knurrte Severus leise und Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. “Er merkte, dass der Panzer hohl klang und tötete ein Rind. Er weidete es aus und spannte die Därme über die Öffnung des Panzers und so entstand die erste Kithara. Da das Rind aber seinem Bruder Apollon gehörte und der sehr zornig war, schenkte Hermes ihm die Kithara und seither wird Apollon oft mit diesem Instrument gezeigt und an den hohen Feiertagen zu seinen Ehren wird auch immer die Kithara von besonders begabten Musikern gespielt.”  
“Das würde ich zu gern hören”, sagte Harry, nachdem er gewartet hatte, ob Severus noch etwas sagen wollte.   
“Die Chance dazu wirst du noch sehr oft haben, mein lieber Harry.” Er sah ihn an und griff zu ihm rüber. Vorsichtig strich er über seinen Unterschenkel. “Du musst dringend mal wieder ins Bad.”  
“Dann gehen wir.”  
Severus nickte und aß zu Ende. “Was willst du lernen? Was möchtest du aus dieser Zeit an Wissen mitnehmen?”  
“Viel mehr über die Götter und diese ganzen Geschichten. Und… ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich darum bitten darf, aber… ich würde gern zum Orakel von Delphi gehen und es befragen.”  
“Um Himmels Willen”, stöhnte Severus. “Nach allem, was ich dir erzählt habe, willst du ausgerechnet von diesem dem Apollon geweihten Ort wissen, ob du deinen Kampf gegen Voldemort überlebst?”  
“Ja.”  
“Wieder reisen? Wieder in flohverseuchten Gasthöfen schlafen?”  
“Das spielt keine Rolle. Ich möchte es einfach wissen. Es scheint mir zuverlässiger als Trelawney.”  
Severus sah ihn lange an. “Wir reisen im Mai. An jedem siebten Tag eines Monats, außer im Winter, spricht das Orakel, wenn die Vorzeichen stimmen.”  
“Welche Vorzeichen?”, fragte Harry.   
“Ein Priester besprenkelt eine junge Ziege mit eiskaltem Wasser. Bleibt das Tier ruhig, gibt es keine Vorhersagen und man muss sich bis zum nächsten Monat gedulden. Wird es nervös und schlägt aus, tötet man es und verbrennt es als Opfer für die Götter und dann kann man seine Fragen stellen. Außerdem kostet mich das ein Rind. Rinder sind teuer, Harry. Sehr teuer. Ich werde dafür um eine Gegenleistung bitten und hoffe, dass du in der Zeit soweit bist, um sie mir zu gewähren.”  
Harry sah das Funkeln in den Augen des Mannes, als er aufstand und ihm die Hand entgegen streckte. Er ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. Während Penelope abräumte und Istemi sich freudestrahlend über die Rest hermachte, die verderben konnten, verließen sie zusammen den Hof und liefen zum Bad. 

Severus merkte, dass Harry sich jetzt, da er seine Sorgen losgeworden war, wieder komplett verändert hatte. Er war wieder der liebe, nette, demütige Schüler, der er aufgrund seiner Ängste zu Beginn ihres Aufenthaltes hier gewesen war. Und er setzte es bewusst ein. Sein Blick war meist leicht gesenkt, seine Stimme ruhig und weich.   
Sanft strich er ihm durch die Haare. “Willst du sie wachsen lassen?”  
“Ja. Während wir hier sind. Alexandros meinte, dass lange Haare als ein Zeichen von Manneskraft gelten.”  
“Das stimmt”, murmelte Severus strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. “Das sagt man. Aber ich wüsste nicht, dass das wissenschaftlich belegbar wäre. Im Bad behältst du den Armreif um.” Er merkte, dass Harry sich wieder kurz versteifte. Es passierte dem Jungen häufiger, dass er mit diesem kurzen Schrecken auf Befehle von ihm reagierte. Ob es an seiner Stimme lag, die dann meist ziemlich ernst und fast drohend klang?   
“Ja, Severus”, murmelte er und blickte auf seine Füße. “Was wohl die anderen Leute denken…”  
“Wenn, dann richtig. Und richtig heißt hier, dass ich es nicht verstecken werde. Das ist hier nicht nötig und ich habe dazu auch überhaupt keine Lust. Viel zu anstrengend. Und offen gestanden, gefällt es mir, wenn sie wissen, was du für mich tust.”  
“Kein Problem”, sagte er und blickte kurz hoch. “Ich bin viel zu stolz, dass du mich wirklich willst.”  
“Hast du daran wirklich gezweifelt, Harry?”  
“Eine Weile schon. Gerade in den Nächten, wo du unterwegs warst.”  
Severus legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Schülers. “Das tut mir sehr leid. Das war mein Fehler. Ich sollte dich immer wissen lassen, dass du als mein Schüler das Wichtigste für mich bist. Dein Wohlergehen steht an erster Stelle. Und ich entschuldige mich, dass ich das so sehr vernachlässigt habe, nicht nur hier in Athen, sondern vor allem die Jahre zuvor.”  
Harry blinzelte und sah ihn wieder kurz an. “Wow… Dass du dich dafür zu einer Entschuldigung durchringst… Wow. Danke, Severus. Das tat echt gut und ich kann dir das sicher auch irgendwann komplett vergeben, aber nicht sofort.”  
“Das erwarte ich sicher nicht. Ein Lippenbekenntnis brauche ich nicht, Harry.”  
Sie kamen am Bad an und zogen sich beide aus. Dann gingen sie zu einem Becken, wo Kimon, Alexandros und Theodorus saßen und sich unterhielten. Erfreut begrüßten sie Harry und erkundigten sich, wie es ihm ging.   
“Alles wieder gut”, sagte Harry und kletterte ins warme Wasser.   
“Wunderschöne Arbeit. Der ist ja toll”, sagte Kimon und sah sich den Armreif an. “Da hast du dich ja nicht lumpen lassen, Severus.”  
“Als Lehrer habe ich eine Verpflichtung und die sollte man auch sehen. Nur das Beste für meinen Schüler.” Er streichelte ihm über die Wange und lächelte ihm zu, als er verlegen den Blick senkte.   
“Da kann man nur neidisch werden. Du kannst sehr viel von ihm lernen, Harry.”  
“Das weiß ich. Und ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, ihm keine Schande zu bereiten.”  
Severus lächelte zufrieden und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Alexandros musterte ihn und Harry. “Wo seid ihr denn gerade mit euren Studien?”  
“Wir sprachen über Apollon. Severus versucht, mir eure Götter und Helden näher zu bringen. Und ich finde sie… beeindruckend.”  
“Ja, es ist ein wenig kompliziert, aber nicht minder schwer als bei uns. Ich habe Harry versucht, ein wenig die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse und Geschichten der Götter zu erzählen.”  
“12 Olympier und der Rest, wie mein alter Lehrer immer meinte.” Theodorus lachte leise.   
“12 nur?”, fragte Harry.   
“Ja, 12, die im Olymp leben und der Rest, der halt woanders anzutreffen ist. Im Olymp leben Zeus, vier seiner Geschwister und sieben seiner Kinder.”  
Harry grübelte. “Vier Geschwister… Hera, Hestia, Poseidon und Demeter. Klar. Hades lebe ja in der Unterwelt.”  
“Richtig. Zusammen mit seiner Gattin Persephone, einer Tochter von Zeus. Herakles und Dionysos wurden erst später aufgenommen, stammten sie ja von sterblichen Frauen. Hebe, die Tochter von Zeus und Hera, die als Mundschenk im Olymp arbeitet, wurde später übrigens mit Herakles verheiratet.”  
“Ihrem Halbbruder also”, murmelte Harry und verbiss sich jeglichen Kommentar.  
“Richtig”, sagte Severus ungerührt. Er blickte sich um. Kimon und die beiden Jungs lauschten ihm gebannt. “Das ist doch nichts Neues für euch”, sagte er.   
“Aber jeder Erzähler und Lehrer erzählt es auf seine Art und du… bist wirklich sehr gut in dem, was du tust.” Kimon nickte anerkennend. “Jeder Schüler dieser Stadt wäre stolz, dich als Lehrer zu haben und ist sicher neidisch auf Harry.”  
“Oh ja”, sagten die beiden Jungen wie aus einem Mund.   
Harry lächelte stolz und rutschte zu Severus. “Mein Lehrer. Ich lass ihn so schnell nicht wieder gehen, bevor er mir nicht alles beigebracht hat, was ich zum Leben brauche.”  
Severus legte den Arm um ihn. Er spürte, wie Harry sich unsicher gegen seine Brust lehnte und streichelte ihm sanft über seine Haut. “Ich habe die Ehre, von diesem Jungen als Lehrer auserwählt worden zu sein und bin mit seiner Erziehung sehr ausgelastet.”  
Kimon lächelte mild und nickte leicht. Als die beiden Jungs verschwanden, sah er sich ernst um. “Der Rat hat mich informiert, dass ihr Magier seid. Ich bin nicht sonderlich überrascht, muss ich zugeben.”  
Severus rutschte näher zu ihm und zog Harry mit. “Ich habe mich beim Rat vorgestellt und sie haben mir gesagt, dass du einer von uns bist.”  
“Er ist…”  
“Entschuldige, dass ich es dir nichts gesagt habe, Harry. Aber du musstest dich erst mal wieder erholen. Der Rat der Magier von Athen und Istemi, ebenfalls einer von uns, sind über den wahren Grund unseres Hierseins informiert.”  
“Mein Onkel sitzt im Rat. Er erzählte mir, dass ihr einen Zeitreiseunfall hattet. Von wegen Römer. Ich wüsste zu gern, wo ihr her kommt.” Er lächelte. “Schade, dass es mir nicht erlaubt ist, zu fragen. Aber eines wüsste ich gern. Eure Beziehung zueinander, ist die neu?”  
“Sehr neu. Ich habe, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, gerade angefangen, meinen Schüler zu umwerben. Ich denke, er ist es wert.”  
Kimon blickte an Harry hinab und wieder hinauf. “Er ist es wert. Gibt es diese Form der Beziehung auch in eurer Zeit?”  
“Nicht so offen. Mir wäre es bei uns verboten.”  
“Aber ihr müsst doch zurück. Gibt es dann keine Probleme?”  
Severus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. “Es mag sehr dumm von mir sein, so zu denken, aber ich möchte die Zeit hier genießen und verbanne die Gedanken an die Zukunft in die Zukunft.”  
Der Grieche lachte leise. “Dumm finde ich das gar nicht. Warum sollte man ein schönes Heute für ein ungewisses Morgen opfern.”  
Harry nickte und lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn. “Meine Gedanken. Nur klang es bei mir nicht so weise.”  
“Das lernst du noch, Harry. Dafür hast du einen Lehrer”, versicherte Kimon ihm. “Wie lange seid ihr noch hier?”  
“Ungefähr zehn Monate.”  
Kimon senkte noch weiter die Stimme. “Das ist doch sehr viel Heute.”  
“Absolut.” Severus zog Harry auf seinen Schoß und umschlang dessen Körper mit seinen Armen. “Und ich bin zu der Entscheidung gekommen, jeden Moment in dieser wundervollen Stadt zu genießen.”  
“Und ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, dich dabei zu unterstützten, Severus”, flüsterte Harry leise und schmiegte sich gegen ihn. 

Harry fand es unglaublich toll, sich so offen geben zu dürfen. Wenn er an Hogwarts dachte oder an seine eigentliche Zeit, aus der er kam, verkrampfte er innerlich. Aber hier war alles so… normal. Es war normal, dass er seinen Lehrer liebte und dieser ihn begehrte. Es war normal, dass sie hier nackt in einem öffentlichen Bad saßen, dicht aneinander geschmiegt. Es war normal, dass Severus mit seiner Hand über seinen Körper strich und damit ein wohliges Schaudern in seinem Schüler erzeugte.   
Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Armreif. Das Zeichen seines Standes hier. Seine Mahnung, dass er zu gehorchen hatte. Seine Fesseln. Er lächelte glücklich. Mit halbem Ohr lauschte er dem Gespräch, welches Kimon und Severus über die Flüchtigkeit des Glücks führten. An Severus war wirklich ein Philosoph verloren gegangen. Er drückte sich so gewählt aus, sprach so kompliziert und doch bezaubernd.   
Dass seine Hand auf Harrys Oberschenkel lag, machte den ein wenig nervös. Severus benahm sich mit einem Mal so unbeeindruckt von dem, wogegen er sich so lange gewehrt hatte. Der Mann war wirklich ein Rätsel oder es war einfach die Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte und die er jetzt zu 100 Prozent durchzog.   
“Geh zu den Liegen”, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und entließ ihn aus seinen Armen. “Ich komme später nach.”  
“Ja, Severus”, hauchte Harry, stand auf und hüpfte aus dem Becken. Er wusste nicht ganz, warum er es tat, aber er fühlte, dass er sich bewusst lasziv und provokant bewegte. Das leise Knurren von Kimon und das Lachen von Severus bestätigten ihn in seinem Handeln. Severus gefiel es. 

Severus unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit Kimon über die derzeitige politische Lage. Er selber sprach kaum, sondern hörte mehr den Erklärungen des Mannes zu. Es war faszinierend, die Ansichten eines Menschen zu hören, zu alltäglichen Themen und dabei im Hinterkopf zu haben, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden.   
Als er seiner Meinung nach genug eingeweicht war, ging er zu der Liege neben Harry und ließ sich massieren und bearbeiten. Danach ließ er sich die Haut mit einem heute etwas blassen Öl einölen. Farbe bekam er auch so, beziehungsweise hatte er inzwischen auch so bekommen. Harry hinkte ein wenig hinterher.   
Er sah zu ihm hinüber, stand auf, als er fertig war und scheuchte den Sklaven weg, der Harry massiert hatte. Er nahm sich den Steintopf mit dem bronzefarbenen Öl und fing an, es auf der Haut seines Schülers gleichmäßig zu verteilen.   
Als er fertig war, schaute er sein Werk zufrieden an. “Du siehst gut aus. Wie ein echter griechischer Kämpfer.”  
Harry kletterte von der Liege, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute grimmig. “Vielleicht sollte ich mich Voldemort so stellen.”  
Severus lachte laut auf, so dass sich einige Leute nach ihm umdrehten. “Also den Überraschungseffekt hättest du auf jeden Fall auf deiner Seite. Und da Tom einen ziemlichen Hang zu Männern hat, wohl auch ein gewisses Ablenkungspotenzial.”  
“Uaaaaarks”, machte Harry und ein Schütteln durchlief den schlanken Körper. “Du hast aber nie… oder?”  
“Nein. Seine Lust ist ziemlich geschrumpft in dem Maß wie sein Wahnsinn wuchs. Zum Glück.”  
Harry schaute an ihm hinab. “Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig… kein bisschen.”  
“Schau mich nicht so gierig an, das gehört sich nicht.” Er deutete auf die Tür. “Gehen wir unsere Sache holen und dann schauen wir uns mal die Akropolis an. Los, komm.”  
Harry folgte ihm schweigend und mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wie einfach es doch war, diesen Jungen glücklich zu machen.   
Sie liefen durch die Straßen der Stadt und erklommen den Hügel, auf welchem die Tempel um die Akropolis herum standen. Severus erzählte ein wenig, erklärte, zeigte. Harry sah sich alles an.   
“Es ist… beeindruckend”, sagte er. “Welche Mühe es gemacht haben muss, das hier zu bauen.”  
“Und es ist sehr beständig. Noch in unserer Zeit gehen die Menschen hierher und staunen. Nur würden sie sich da wünschen, mal allein hier stehen zu können.”  
“Ziemlich überlaufen mit Touris?”  
“Absolut.”  
“Ich möchte trotzdem mal hin”, sagte Harry und sah ihn an. “Ich möchte mit dir die Akropolis sehen, in unserer Zeit. Egal, was aus uns wird. Wäre das möglich?”  
Severus nickte leicht. Ich denke, das kriegen wir beide hin. Vorsichtig nahm er seine Hand und sie verließen den Ort wieder. Langsam schlenderte sie durch die Straßen. “Du bist die Temperaturen nicht gewöhnt. Du bist sehr kalt.”  
“Es sind 10 Grad, Severus. Vielleicht ein paar mehr in der Sonne. Ich hab keine Socken an und diese luftige Kleidung…”  
“Wir werden dein Sporttraining verstärken, heute noch. Wenn du mehr Muskeln hast, frierst du nicht so. Muskeln erzeugen Wärme. Du hast zwar gut zugelegt, aber es reicht noch nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du mir direkt wieder krank wirst.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für Harry entwickelt sich nach seiner Genesung und der Aussprache mit Severus ein neuer Alltag. Er muss ja immer noch für seinen Kampf trainiert werden und lernt gleichzeitig ein wenig... was fürs Privatleben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an die Reviewschreiber, dass ihr mich immer mal daran erinnert, dass ihr noch wartet. Ich bin momentan so in einer anderen Story drin, dass ich alles drum herum vergessen. Vor allem die Zeit.

Kapitel 13: Zwischen Helden, Göttern und Sport

Zwischen Stunden, die sie redend und durch die Stadt schlendernd verbrachten, gab es sehr zu Harrys Erleichterung auch jede Menge Sport. Und er merkte, dass Severus in seinen Pankrationstunden sehr viel selbst gelernt hatte, was er jetzt direkt an ihn weitergab. Es machte ihm richtig Spaß, von ihm mehr über die Ringertechniken und den Kampf zu erlernen.  
“Geh ein wenig in die Knie, wenn du einen Angriff erwartest.”  
Harry tat es, merkte dass er nicht sehr sicher stand und setzte das rechte Bein ein wenig nach vorn. Dann blickte er Severus an. “Okay, ich bin bereit.”  
Der Mann näherte sich ihm und griff ihn an. Mit einer gezielten Bewegung seines Körpers brachte er ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, stieß ihn nach hinten und hielt ihm den Ellbogen gegen den Hals. “So nicht. So bist du viel zu leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.”  
“Diese Klamotten stören.”  
“Du bist das Klima nicht gewöhnt und außerdem… du wärst noch unkonzentrierter, wenn wir nackt trainieren. Und ich will dich nicht ablenken.” Er lächelte leicht. “Komm hoch.”  
Harry rappelte sich auf und ging wieder in eine Abwehrposition. Als Severus ihn angriff, blockte er den Armstoß, drehte sich weg und verpasste seinem Lehrer einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag auf den Rücken.  
Severus hustet und machte zwei große Schritte, um aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu kommen. “Sehr gut. Das war besser.” Er bewegte leicht die Schultern. “Gleich noch mal. Und wenn du mich schon mal in so einer Situation hast, dann setz nach und lass nicht ab.”  
“Ich will dir nicht weh tun.”  
“Willst du Ringen und Kämpfen lernen oder nicht?”  
“Natürlich”, sagte er und senkte den Kopf. “Es tut mir leid.”  
Severus hob die Stimme. “Schon okay. Aber jetzt mach weiter. Sonst lass ich dich mit Istemi trainieren und bei ihm brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, dass du ihm weh tun könntest.”  
Harry schluckte leicht, als er das Lachen vom Tor her hörte. Wieder ging er in eine Abwehrhaltung und fing den Angriff ab. Er hielt Severus, so gut er konnte, brachte ihn nach zwei Versuchen mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen den Knöchel zum Straucheln und trat ihm das Bein weg. Unsanft landeten sie beide auf dem Boden.  
Nicht ablenken lassen, dachte er bei sich, aber das Problem war, dass er auf dem Oberschenkel des Mannes saß und dass er nun mal keine Unterwäsche trug und dass er die Haut seines Lehrers fühlten konnte. Und dass Severus jetzt den Oberschenkel anspannte, machte es nicht besser.  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. “Meine Güte, bist du ausgehungert…” Der Mann sah ihn direkt an, als er den Kopf senkte und aufstehen wollte. “Bleib sitzen.”  
Unsicher tat Harry es, fühlte die ganz leichte Bewegung des Mannes, das Streicheln. Er war ihm unangenehm, weil Istemi auch noch zusah, aber… dieser Blick. Severus’ Stimme. Diese Stimme… diese besondere… Er konnte nicht anders, als seinen Wünschen zu gehorchen und fühlte wieder einmal, wie seine gesamte Selbstbestimmung in einen Strudel aus Lust gezogen und weggeschwemmt wurde.  
“So viel Lust, so viel Gier, so viel Sehnsucht. Wieso hattest du nie einen Freund, Harry?”  
Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. “Weil ich nicht irgendeinen wollte, sondern dich.”  
“Das heißt, in deinen Träumen hatte ich dich schon.”  
Rot, beschämt, blickte er nach unten auf die Brust des Mannes, der ruhig auf dem kalten Boden lag. “Sehr oft.”  
“Wann hast du das erste Mal wirklich konkrete sexuelle Phantasien gehabt?”  
“Ich glaub, direkt bei der Sache mit dem Werwolf. Als ich dich angefasst habe, um nicht zu fallen. Als ich unter dem Umhang deine Muskeln fühlen konnte. Aber das hab ich mir nicht eingestehen wollen. Ich hab mich wirklich gewehrt, Severus. Wirklich. Aber…” Er fühlte die Hand des Mannes, die über seinen Oberschenkel strich.  
“Sprich weiter, Harry.”  
“Ich hab irgendwann, als die Vorstellung, dich gut zu finden, nicht mehr ganz so gruselig war, davon geträumt, dass ich verletzt wurde und dass du mich dann besorgt angesehen hast. Mehr war es gar nicht. Es war nur dein Blick. Persönlich, warm, nah… Etwas, was ich nie wirklich bei dir gesehen habe.”  
Severus zog sich hoch und saß jetzt. “Ich habe es mir also nicht eingebildet.”  
Harry starrte auf die Brust des Mannes, die direkt vor seinem Gesicht war. “Wie meinst du das?”, piepste er erschrocken. “Du hast es… Oh mein Gott, wie peinlich.”  
“Ein wenig. Aber es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich bin, auch wenn man es nicht so merkt, Pädagoge. Ich habe gelernt mit Schwärmereien von Schülern umzugehen und das ist etwas, was jeder Lehrer lernen muss. Zu 99 % verschwindet das wieder. Bei dir wurde es immer intensiver. Das ist mir spätestens bei unserem Okklumentikunterricht aufgefallen.”  
“OH… MEIN…” Harry sank mit dem Kopf nach vorn und spürte die streichelnde Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und die andere, die in seinem Nacken lag. “Du hast es nie erwähnt, dass du etwas in diese Richtung gesehen hast.”  
“Was sollte ich sagen? Lieber Mister Potter, hören Sie auf, so unanständige Träume von mir zu haben? Ich muss zugeben, ich war geschmeichelt und ich habe es manchmal sogar genossen. Aber wie ernst diese Gefühle sind, das ist mir erst hier klar geworden. Ich dachte wirklich, es wären nur pubertäre Phantasien. Teenager denken oft an sehr sonderbare Dinge, die mit der Realität nicht viel zu haben. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie weit die Träume und realen Wünsche von Menschen manchmal auseinander gehen. Bloß weil ein Mensch von etwas träumt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er es wirklich in der Realität will.”  
Harry lehnte den Kopf gegen die Brust des Mannes und spürte, wie dieser ihn dicht an sich zog. “Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.”  
“Und ich möchte, dass du dich wirklich fallen lässt. Du hältst dich immer noch zurück, hast ein wenig Angst… wovor? Schau mir in die Augen und sage mir, wovor du Angst hast.”  
Unsicher hob er den Blick. “Vor allem gleichzeitig. Dass ich meine Träume erfüllt kriege, dass es weh tut, dass ich sie nicht erfüllt kriege… Dass ich versage und dir nicht das bieten kann, was du willst. Dass du mich auslachst, weil ich mich komplett dämlich anstelle…”  
“Was ich will? Ich will dich endlich mal kennen lernen, Harry. Ich will mit dir trainieren und ich will dich, deine Gefühle und deinen Körper erforschen. Du hingegen denkst nur an ein Wort. Das ist das einzige, was du im Kopf und im Körper hast, das fühle ich gerade sehr hart und deutlich.”  
“Es tut mir leid”, flüsterte er.  
“Ich kann dir mehr geben als Sex. Viel mehr. Ich kann dir zumindest hier in Athen eine richtige, schöne, liebevolle Beziehung schenken. Wenn du dich darauf einlässt.” Er streichelte ihm über die Wange. “Aber solange du so fixiert auf diesen einen Moment bist, wird das nichts. Du stehst dir selbst im Weg mit all deiner Lust und deinem Verlangen.”  
“Ich weiß”, hauchte er und blickte schräg über den Hof zu Istemi, der aber jetzt gelangweilt auf die Straße blickte. Der Mann konnte sie nicht hören, sie sprachen zu leise und das war auch gut so. “Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das weg kriegen soll. Lehre es mich, Severus.”  
“Das weißt du sehr wohl.” Er nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest. “Damit. Hol dir ein paar Mal am Tag einen runter, wenn du es so nötig brauchst.”  
“Na danke”, brummelte er leicht beleidigt.  
“Ich meine das ernst. Herrgott noch mal, wie wenig kennst du eigentlich deinen eigenen Körper? Steh auf.”  
Harry tat es und ließ sich von seinem Lehrer ins Schlafzimmer führen. Hier drückte Severus ihn auf sein Bett, schob ihm seine Sachen bis über die Hüfte und sah ihn fordernd an.  
“Tu es. Los.”  
“Wie jetzt… Willst du…”  
“Ja. Ich will es sehen.”  
Harry schluckte nervös und berührte sich selber. “Wieso?”, fragte er, während er sich unsicher streichelte.  
“Weil ich sehen will, was du magst, wie du es magst. Jeder Mann weiß am besten was ihm selber gefällt. Das ist so. Und von dir erfahre ich es nicht, wenn ich dich frage. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du es mir sagen sollst, oder?”  
“Nein”, sagte er leise. “Sicher nicht.”  
“Du bist auch viel zu schüchtern, um es direkt auszusprechen. Also zeig es mir. Zeig mir, wie ich dich belohnen kann für gute Leistungen. Zeig mir, was dich anmacht. Zeig mir, was du willst, wirklich willst, von mir willst.”  
Er zitterte immer noch vor Nervosität, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es ihm schlecht bekam, was Severus von ihm verlangte. Wie auch. Er träumte von mehr Intimität zwischen sich und dem Mann. Was war schon dabei, wenn dieser ihm dabei zusah, wie er es sich selbst besorgte? Was war dabei, ihm zu zeigen, wie er sich selber anfasste.  
Er lächelte leicht. “Es ist sonderbar. Ich bin jetzt nervöser als vor ein paar Tagen, als du es gemacht hast.”  
“Das ist normal. Da warst du ja auch vollkommen erregt und hast kaum etwas wahr genommen.”  
“Gefällt dir das eigentlich?”  
“Dir dabei zuzusehen? Natürlich, sonst würde ich es nicht von dir verlangen.” Jetzt lächelte der Mann. “Du bist ein sehr hübscher, junger Mann. Wieso sollte es mir nicht gefallen, dir zuzusehen?”

Severus musterte den Jungen, der ein wenig angespannt auf seiner Liege lag. Harry mochte nicht ganz verstehen, warum er tat, was er tat, aber Severus dachte sich etwas dabei. Er wollte ihm die Anspannung nehmen, ihn von seiner gnadenlosen Lust befreien und ihm helfen, sich zu öffnen. Er hatte sehr viel mit diesem jungen Mann vor, aber Harry stand in letzter Zeit jedes Mal wie eine Eins, sobald er ihn auch nur einmal direkter ansah. Das war kein Zustand.  
“Was denkst du? Welches Bild hast du genau jetzt im Kopf?” Sofort lief sein Schüler knallrot an. Teenager. Genau das, was er als Freund nicht brauchte. “Sag es mir, Harry. Sonst schau ich selber nach.”  
“Ich hab mir vorgestellt, dir einen zu blasen”, keuchte der Junge und senkte den Blick.  
“Sieh mir in die Augen, wenn du solche Forderungen stellst und sag es noch mal. Ich werde nicht schimpfen und ich lache dich nicht aus. Sei offen zu mir.” Er wusste, dass er Harry ziemlich quälte, aber er brauchte einen Partner, der ein wenig forscher war. Nichts gegen Demut, er liebte demütige Partner. Aber keine verklemmten. Das war ihm zu kindisch und er stand auf junge Männer, nicht auf Kinder. “Sieh mir in die Augen”, forderte er erneut.  
Harry hob unsicher den Blick. Seine Hand bewegte sich schneller, gieriger. Seine Augen blitzen vor Aufregung und Geilheit. “Ich hab mir vorgestellt, dir einen zu blasen, Severus”, sagte er stockend.  
“Waren wir beide nackt?”, bohrte er weiter.  
“Nein”, sagte er irritiert. “Ich war nackt und du hattest deine Sachen an. Ich hab den Chiton nur so hoch geschoben, dass ich dort ran kam, wo ich hin wollte.”  
“Hast du mich angefasst?”  
“Nein”, murmelte der junge Mann im Bett. Seine Augenlider flatterten.  
“Sieh mich an. Warum warst du nackt, wenn du mir nur einen blasen wolltest?”  
“Ich… weiß nicht”, stotterte er verwirrt.  
Severus wusste es. Es passte zu dem, wie er Harry einschätzte. Als Sexualpartner einschätzte. Und es gefiel ihm. “Haben wir gelegen oder gestanden?”  
“Du hast gestanden und ich habe vor dir gekniet.”  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, was Harry ziemlich zu irritieren schien. “Du bist zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Komm endlich, wir wollen weiter trainieren.” Er reichte ihm einen der Lappen, die unter dem Bett lagen, für eben solche Situationen.  
“Ich kann ja eine Menge, aber auf Befehl…”  
“Komm”, sagte er streng. “Gib dir ein wenig Mühe.”  
Harry stöhnte auf und packte ein wenig fester zu. Severus sah die Muskeln unter seiner Haut, behielt seinen Blick, aber auch jede seiner Bewegungen im Auge. Als der junge Mann im Bett schließlich mit einem Aufstöhnen kam, sich schnell sauber machte und dann einfach zur Tür ging, lächelte er. “Ich bin fertig”, sagte er, immer noch scheu, aber jetzt wieder mit diesem spielerischen Glitzern in den Augen.  
Severus stand von seinem Bett auf. “Das habe ich gesehen.” Er trat langsam vor ihn und legte seinen Zeigefinger unter Harrys Kinn. Er zwang dessen Kopf mit ganz leichtem Druck nach oben. Langsam näherte er sich den weichen, leicht geöffneten Lippen des Jungen. Sanft, aber doch mit einem sehr bestimmenden Druck, presste er seinen Mund auf den des Jungen und konnte fühlen, wie der im selben Moment regelrecht versteinerte. 

Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib, als er vor Severus stand und kapierte, was der Mann gerade tat. Er sah das Gesicht näher kommen, fühlte sich völlig gefangen nur von dem Finger, der leicht unter seinem Kinn lag und spürte im nächsten Moment die festen Lippen auf seinen eigenen.  
Sein Herz setzte für Sekunden aus, so überwältigend war das Gefühl. Nicht nur der Kuss an sich, sondern vor allem die Dankbarkeit dafür, dass Severus sich dazu herab ließ, ihn so zu berühren. Ihn zu küssen. Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt, dass der Mann das tat. Es war unbeschreiblich, es endlich real fühlen zu dürfen.  
Die Lippen des Mannes lösten sich von seinen und glitten über seine Wange zu seinem Ohr. “Du gehörst mir mehr, als ich es je wollte, Harry. Mehr als Istemi es je könnte. Und ich werde das gnadenlos zu meinem Vorteil ausnutzen.”  
Wieder lief ein Zittern durch seinen Körper. Er hörte die Drohung in der Stimme überdeutlich, fühlte die Hand, die über dem ganzen Stoff, den er trug, zwischen seine Beine glitt. Er wollte das. Was immer Severus von ihm wollte, er war bereit es zu geben.  
“Ich steh nicht auf gleichberechtigte Partner”, flüsterte Severus ihm sein Geständnis ins Ohr. “Und die Vorstellung, dass du nackt vor mir kniest und mir zu Diensten bist, erregt mich. So will ich dich haben. Dass du diese Position, die ich für dich vorgesehen habe, instinktiv selber willst, reizt mich. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du es wirklich aushältst, mir auf diese Weise zu Willen zu sein.”  
“Ich halte es aus”, keuchte Harry. “Ich tue alles, was du willst.”  
“Das weiß ich. Das habe ich sehr deutlich mitbekommen.” Der Mann lehnte sich zurück und sah ihm in die Augen. “Du hast eine sehr devote Ader, Harry. Und allein dafür möchte ich dich mit Reichtümern überhäufen.”  
“Das ist nicht nötig”, wisperte er, immer noch völlig gebannt von dem Blick und den Händen des Mannes. Er merkte, dass die kleine Lektion eben etwas gebracht hatte. Er fand es nicht mehr schlimm, diesem Mann in die Augen zu sehen, wenn sie über ihre Beziehung und diese ganzen Dinge sprachen. “Ich brauche nichts, außer deiner Nähe.”  
“Du solltest ein wenig Angst haben. Nur ein wenig.”  
“Jetzt nicht mehr, Severus. Ich denke, ich kann lernen, deinen Ansprüchen zu genügen.”  
“Liebst du mich immer noch?”, fragte er lächelnd.  
“Mehr als je zuvor.” Die Hand glitt an seiner Hüfte entlang zu seinem Po. Er hatte Mühe, um nicht loszuheulen oder dem Mann in die Arme zu springen oder… allein der Blick hielt ihn ruhig.  
“Du kriegst, was du willst. Ich werde mit dir schlafen. Aber stell dir das nicht zu angenehm vor. Es ist dein erstes Mal und es wird dir ein wenig weh tun.”  
“Ich halte was aus”, flüsterte er.  
“Das hoffe ich für dich. Denn ich weiß nicht, inwieweit ich mich noch zusammen reißen kann, wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst, mich so zu reizen.” Wütend funkelte er ihn an.  
Harry schluckte leicht. Er sollte aufhören, ihn zu reizen? Meinte Severus, dass er sich ihm gegenüber anders verhalten sollte? Niemals. Dieses unterschwellig Drohende, diese Lust des Mannes, diese Spiele… das war doch das, was er wollte. Es machte ihn total an, schoss wie heiße Wellen durch seinen Körper. “Das werde ich nicht tun.”  
“Dann musst du auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Ich bin jetzt schon total heiß auf dich und deinen wunderschönen Körper.”  
“Dann bedien dich”, bat er.  
“Nein. Die Vorfreude ist doch das Schönste. Und da es hier kein Weihnachten gibt, feiern wir auf unsere Weise.” Lächelnd sah er ihn an.  
Harry grübelte. Es war jetzt irgendwo Ende November? Weihnachten… das waren vielleicht noch drei Wochen, vielleicht vier.  
“Ja, rechne schön, mein kleiner Kämpfer. Und jetzt, wirst du noch eine Weile draußen Situps üben und Liegestütze und ich gehe kurz in die Stadt. Raus jetzt, sofort.”  
Harry wusste nicht, wie er aus der Umarmung gekommen war, aber als der kühle Wind und der kalte Boden ihm berührten, merkte er mal wieder, was für eine Macht sein Lehrer über ihn hatte. Sein Lehrer. Er lächelte. Sein Liebhaber. “Istemi?”  
Der Mann trat neben ihn und sah ihn von oben an. “Was ist? Soll ich helfen?”  
“Nein. Gibt es eigentlich eine Bezeichnung für diese Beziehung, die Severus zu mir hat?”  
“Natürlich. Wir nennen es Päderastie.”  
“Und was bin ich?”  
“Du bist ein Eromenos. Ein Geliebter. Und Severus ist dein Erastes, dein Liebhaber.”  
Harry lächelte und machte weiter seine Übungen. “Und er kriegt wirklich keine Probleme, wegen mir?”  
“Er nicht, solange er dich zu nichts zwingt oder dich misshandelt. Du höchstens, wenn du dich ihm zu sehr hingibst.”  
Unsicher hielt er inne. “Welche Probleme?”  
“Solange niemand weiß, was du für ihn tust, gar keine. Du solltest dich demütig und unterwürfig geben, aber nicht erzählen, wie sehr du ihn liebst. Das sollte hier in diesen Mauern bleiben.” Istemi hockte sich neben ihn. “Ist es in eurer Gesellschaft erlaubt?”  
“Die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern? Ja, ist es. Wobei es auch Stimmen gibt, die dagegen wettern.”  
“2400 Jahre und es gibt immer noch solche Leute?”  
“Ja. Hat sich nie etwas geändert.” Harry lächelte. “Ich liebe ihn, Istemi, aber er tut es nicht.”  
Der Mann lachte leise. “Doch, tut er. Auf seine Weise. Lerne von ihm. Offenbar ist er gewillt, dir weit mehr beizubringen, als es hier üblich ist. Denkst du, du kannst diese Beziehung zu ihm fortführen, wenn ihr wieder zurück seid in eurem fernen Land, in eurer Zeit?”  
“Ich hoffe es. Und ich werde die Zeit hier nutzen, um ihm zu beweisen, dass es sich lohnen würde, an mir fest zu halten.”  
Istemi sah ihn jetzt anerkennend an. “Da hast du einen Kampf vor dir. Severus wirkt sehr vernunftgesteuert. Ich wünsche dir Glück bei deinem Vorhaben.”  
Harry lächelte dem Mann zu. Vernunftgesteuert war sein Liebhaber. Aber er hatte ihm auch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, mit welchen Mitteln er diese Vernunft ausschalten konnte, wenn er wollte. Er hatte ihm gesagt und gezeigt, worauf er richtig stand und wie man ihn ins Bett bekam. Und Harry wollte genau das. Er war alt und gleichzeitig jung genug, um frei mit seiner Sexualität zu experimentieren. Und Severus würde letzten Endes immer ein aufpassendes Auge auf ihn haben, auch wenn seine Worte eben anders geklungen hatten, aber Harry wusste es besser. Egal, was sie miteinander taten, Severus würde auf seinen Körper und auch auf seine Seele aufpassen. Das machte es ihm umso leichter, sich einfach fallen zu lassen. 

Ein paar Tage später, Severus und Harry saßen gerade beim Frühstück, rief Severus Penelope herein. “Ich habe ein Anliegen”, erklärte er dem Mädchen. “Du bist eine sehr gute Köchin und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du ein Abendessen allein ausrichten kannst?”  
“Natürlich. Ich brauche zwei Tage für die Vorbereitungen. Am zweiten Tag kann es dann stattfinden. Ich bin eine Hausfrau. Natürlich kann ich Gäste bewirten.”  
“Ich bezahle dich dafür extra, weil du sehr viel Arbeit haben wirst.”  
“Ich bin gern hier”, sagte das Mädchen leise und mit gesenktem Kopf. “Du, Istemi und Harry seid so freundlich. Es ist keine Arbeit, es macht mir Spaß.”  
“Gut, dann bezahle ich dich für den Spaß, den du haben wirst. Istemi wird dich auf den Markt begleiten und dort kaufst du alles, was zu einem guten Abendessen gehört. Ich gebe ihm Geld mit. Wenn es nicht reicht, kommt ihr zurück und holt mehr.”  
“Natürlich. Gern, Severus. Wie viele Gäste werden kommen?”  
“Sokrates, ihm muss ich endlich mal angemessen für dieses Heim danken, Kimon natürlich und Damianos. Alexandros wird er vielleicht mitbringen. Ich denke, das reicht erst einmal. Eine kleine, gesellige Runde.”  
“Ich werde mich heute noch auf den Markt begeben und die ersten Sachen kochen. Es ist kalt, da verdirbt nichts so schnell. Morgen mache ich den Rest und am Abend können die Gäste kommen.”  
Severus war zufrieden. Das klang gut in seinen Ohren. Er musste sich wirklich bei den Menschen, die ihn und Harry hier so lieb aufgenommen hatten, bedanken. “Istemi, komm her.”  
Der Sklave sah ihn fragend an. “Was kann ich für dich tun?”  
“Geh mit Penelope einkaufen und hilf ihr beim Tragen. Wir geben ein Essen.”  
“Das wurde Zeit”, tadelte der Sklave.  
“Ich weiß”, knurrte Severus und verzog das Gesicht. “Besorge einen Tänzer oder Musiker für die Unterhaltung.”  
“Natürlich, Severus.”  
“Geht jetzt. Penelope hat viel zu tun.” Er sah ihnen nach.  
“Sie ist ein Kind”, sagte Harry ziemlich vorwurfsvoll.  
“Und kann froh sein, dass sie ihre Monatsblutung noch nicht hat. Sonst wäre sie verheiratet. Ihr macht die Arbeit Spaß und es wäre eine Schande für sie und ein Zeichen ihrer Unfähigkeit, wenn ich ihr eine Helferin geben würde, wenn sie nicht danach verlangt. Lass sie die Küche machen. Wir sind nur sechs Leute, das schafft sie.” Severus blickte ihn an. “Wir gehen dann die Gäste einladen und dann wirst du dich weiter mit der Ilias beschäftigen. Ich möchte, dass du morgen beim Essen einen Teil vorträgst. Egal welchen. Nimm einen, der dir gefällt. Aber sei gewarnt, dass Männer wie Kimon oder Sokrates Fragen dazu stellen könnten.”  
Der Junge wirkte nervös. “Hättest du mir das nicht eher sagen können? Ich hasse Überraschungstests.”  
“Du machst das schon. Du bist sehr gut geworden. Mach mir keine Schande”, sagte er drohend. “Und achte auf deine Sprache. Drück dich gewählt aus. Sehr gewählt.”  
“Muss ich mitgehen? Ich würde lieber lernen.”  
“Ja. Du begleitest mich. Istemi ist nicht hier und ich will nicht, dass du allein bleibst.”  
“Verstanden”, seufzte er leise und grübelte offensichtlich darüber, was er vortragen könnte. 

Am nächsten Abend begrüßte Severus erfreut seine Gäste und lud sie an seinen Tisch ein. Sokrates, als Ältester von ihnen, übernahm die Wortführung und Leitung des Essens. Harry fand es spannend. Es gab unglaublich viele leckere Sachen und ein Kitharaspieler saß in einer Ecke, spielte und sang leise.  
Im Zimmer brannte Holz in kleinen Bassins und spendete so ein wenig Wärme. Die Männer lagen auf den Klinen, tauschten Höflichkeitsfloskeln aus. Severus erkundigte sich, warum Alexandros nicht da war.  
“Ihm geht es nicht so gut. Er hat sich ein wenig erkältet und ich möchte nicht, dass er hier alle ansteckt. Seine Mutter pflegt ihn.” Er blickte Harry an. “Es tut mir leid. Er wäre gern gekommen.”  
“Ich hätte mich auch sehr gefreut, ihn mal wieder zu sehen.”  
Sokrates bat alle zuzugreifen, doch alle warteten, bis der Mann sich etwas ausgesucht hatte. Dann servierte Penelope den anderen Männern etwas, zuletzt Harry. Dieser aß langsam, wie er es gelernt hatte und lauschte dem Gespräch, in dem es im Moment um Athener Politik ging. Er war begeistert, wie Severus da mitreden konnte. Und das ohne Zeitung, die einem erst mal sagte, was so vor sich ging.  
Das Essen zog sich über gefühlte zwei Stunden hin. Severus wurde aufgefordert, ein wenig zu erzählen, wie er und Harry sich hier in Athen eingelebt hatten und wie sie zurecht kamen und Severus erzählte, immer wieder Lobeshymnen über die Stadt und die wundervollen Athener einstreuend. Er berichtete von Harrys Krankheit, woraufhin Sokrates ihn fragte, ob er wieder gesund sei.  
“Mir geht es wieder gut. Und ich bin dabei, besser Ringen zu lernen, damit mir so ein Unfall nicht wieder passiert.”  
“Das ist sehr löblich. Wenn man fällt, muss man kurz durchatmen und wieder aufstehen.” Er applaudierte dem jungen Kitharaspieler und lobte ihn überschwänglich für sein Spiel. “Wundervoll. Er kann es weit bringen. Was ist mit dir, Harry? Welcher Kunst hast du dich verschrieben, außer der wunderbaren der Körperertüchtigung? Womit stärkst du deinen Geist?”  
“Mir haben es die alten Schriften Homers angetan und Severus gestattet es, dass ich sie ausgiebig studiere.”  
“Ausgiebig. Das heißt, du liest die Ilias?”  
“Ja, Sokrates”, sagte Harry und lächelte. “Es ist so beeindruckend und mitreißend, all diese Helden auf ihren Lebenswegen und durch ihr Schicksal zu begleiten.”  
Kimon lächelte leicht. “Du hast eine Menge gelernt. Vor einiger Zeit hast du dich noch beschwert, dass du nicht in der Lage seist, dich gewählt zu artikulieren und jetzt höre dich an.”  
“Das liegt nur an meinem Lehrer, der so viel Geduld und Mühe in meine Ausbildung investiert.”  
“Und Geld offensichtlich. Steh mal auf, mein Junge.”  
Harry tat es und drehte sich elegant in dem neuen, langen Chiton und dem weinroten Himation, welches er von Severus bekommen hatte. “Geschenke meines Lehrers. Er hatte Angst, dass ich frieren würde. Dabei täte es auch ein wenig Bewegung meinerseits, um die Kälte zu vertreiben. Er ist manchmal zu fürsorglich. Es beschämt mich.”  
“Das muss es nicht, Harry. Zahle es mir einfach mit Gehorsam und eifrigem Lernen zurück.”  
Sokrates nickte und winkte dem Spieler zu. “Sei ruhig und setz dich. Iss etwas mit uns. Harry, trag uns doch etwas vor aus den Werken des edlen Homer. Zeig uns und deinem Lehrer, was du gelernt hast.”  
“Sehr gern”, sagte er und schluckte die Nervosität runter.  
Kimon musterte ihn. “Kannst du ein wenig auswendig?”  
“Ja, Kimon. Natürlich. Bei diesem Lehrer…” Er deutete auf Severus und fing dann an zu sprechen, so wie Severus es ihm beigebracht hatte. “Dreiundzwanzigster Gesang.” Er sah das Lächeln seines Lehrers und konzentrierte sich auf seine Worte und die Gefühle, die sie ihn ihm wach riefen.

Severus lauschte seinem geliebten Schüler. Mit den Ohren und mit dem Herzen. Sein Blick glitt über die schlanke Gestalt des vor der Tür stehenden jungen Mannes. Er hatte sich wirklich viel abgeschaut von den Menschen um sich herum. Seine Haltung war mehr als angemessen, seine Hände hielt er ruhig, da es als Zeichen des Wahnsinns galt, mit den Händen zu gestikulieren, seine Sprache war deutlich, seine Stimme ruhig und dem Text entsprechend. Das Versmaß, in dem er sprach war perfekt für den Teil, den er vortrug.  
Leise, aber doch deutlich, erzählte er die Geschichte des Schmerzes des Achilleus über den Tod seines geliebten Freundes Patroklos. Severus konnte die Worte und die Gefühle des großen Helden fühlen. Harry war… richtig gut. Wenn er ihn in Hogwarts aufgefordert hatte, ihm eine Antwort zu geben, hatte er kaum die Zähne auseinander bekommen und hier.  
Sein Blick glitt immer wieder über die neuen Sachen, die er ihm gekauft hatte. Eine Belohnung, dass er auch in ihrer privaten Beziehung so ein gelehriger Schüler war. Rot stand ihm als Nicht-Athener und einfachem Schüler eigentlich nicht zu. Es war eine Ehre, dass er ihn so etwas tragen ließ und Harry zeigte gerade, warum ihm diese Ehre zuteil geworden war.  
Er nippte an seinem Trinkbecher und bemerkte Kimons Blick. Es war Anerkennung, aber auch ein stummer Wunsch und Severus brauchte keine Legilimentik, um den Wunsch des Mannes heraus zu finden. Es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Als Harry endete, erhielt er sehr wohlwollenden Applaus der anwesenden Männer. “Beim großen Göttervater Zeus, da habe ich doch einen Fehler begangen, Alexandros daheim zu lassen. Hier hätte er wirklich etwas lernen können.”  
Sokrates lächelte Damianos zu. “Das kann er nachholen, mein Freund. Severus bleibt uns ja noch eine Weile erhalten und für einen angemessenen Lohn kann er sicher auch deinen Jungen noch ein wenig unterrichten.”  
“Selbstverständlich”, sagte Severus und nickte ihm zu.  
“Ich bin überwältigt. Selbst mein Lehrer konnte die Qual und Zerrissenheit des Achilleus nicht so wiedergeben, wie dein Schüler es vermag, Severus.”  
“Ich muss gestehen… ich muss mich entschuldigen.” Er sah Harrys verwirrten Blick. “Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass wir unter einem Dach leben, dass ich dich seit längerer Zeit unterrichte und trotzdem überwältigt bin von dem, was du kannst.”  
Jetzt lächelte der Junge glücklich. “Ich kann nur das, was du mich gelehrt hast.”  
“Und das, was in deinem Herzen lebt.”  
Sokrates sah die beiden Männer an und wandte sich dann an Harry. “Diese Geschichte, gerade um Achilleus und Patroklos scheint dich sehr zu berühren.”  
“Weil ich weiß, was es bedeutet, wenn einem etwas Liebes mit Gewalt entrissen wird und wenn man seinen Weg sucht zwischen dem Wunsch nach Rache, der Hoffnung auf ein normales Weiterleben und dem unsterblichen Schmerz.” Severus glaubte, sich zu verhören.  
“Erkläre dich, mein Junge. Ergib dich nicht in Andeutungen”, forderte der große Philosoph.  
“Meine Eltern wurden von einem sehr bösen Mann ermordet und er wollte auch mich töten. Aber das Schicksal hielt ihn auf. Doch er sucht mich, er wartet und eines Tages werden wir uns im Kampf gegenüber stehen. So wie Hektor mit dem Mord an Patroklos sein eigenes Grab schaufelte, so wird auch der Mörder meiner Elter eines Tages fallen, dahingestreckt von meiner Hand.”  
Der alte Mann lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorn. “Du weißt sicher, wie Achilleus endet. Mit seinem Eintreten in den Kampf besiegelte er auch sein Ende.”  
“Und so kann es auch mir ergehen. Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, aber wie auch Achilleus wird mich nichts aufhalten, diesen Kampf anzutreten. Weil man manche Dinge im Leben einfach tun muss. Vielleicht ist es ein Fehler. Aber wenn ich schon einen solchen Fehler begehe, dann wenigstens richtig.”  
Sokrates lachte. “Das muss ich mir merken. Wobei ich diesem Argument durchaus zustimme. Es hat eine gewisse Logik.” Er sah ihn sehr wohlwollend an. “Denkst du, dass deine beiden Lieblingshelden mehr verband, als eine innige Freundschaft?”  
“Mein Gefühl, wenn ich die Zeilen höre oder spreche, sagt mir ja. Ich weiß nicht, wie alt die Männer waren und ob es sich wirklich schickte, aber Achilleus Leid ist so unendlich, so tief, so aufrichtig, dass er nicht nur um einen guten Freund trauern kann. Er suchte ja die Nähe zu dem Mann noch nach dessen Tod, als Patroklos’ Geist ihm erscheint.” Harry schloss die Augen. “So traurig ist es, dass sein Wunsch nach einer letzten Umarmung nicht erfüllt werden kann, weil ein Geist vielleicht die Weisheit des Verstorbenen hat, aber keinen Körper, an den man sich anlehnen und Trost finden kann.”  
Severus hatte Mühe, Harry nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Und er wünschte sich für einen Moment eine Videokamera, um das aufzuzeichnen. McGonagall, Dumbledore und seine andern Kollegen würde von ihre Stühlen kippen, wenn sie das sahen. Und vielleicht regelmäßige Zeitreisen einführen.  
“Eine Frage habe ich noch. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass die beiden eine tiefe Beziehung teilten, wer ist für dich der Erastes und wer der Eromenos. Die Gelehrten streiten darüber, was denkst du, junger Harry?”  
Oh ha. Das waren Begriffe, die er dem Jungen noch nicht beigebracht hatte. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Harry den Mund öffnete.  
“Geht man vom Alter aus und von der Textpassage: ‘Gerne gelob ich, alles dir zu vollzieh´n und gehorche dir, wie du gebietest’, die Achilleus dem Geist entgegnet, so klingt es sehr danach, dass er der Eromenos in dieser Beziehung ist, denn ein Lehrer würde niemals so unterwürfig und gelobend gegenüber den Bitten eines Schüler sprechen. Man sagt ja auch, dass ein Eromenos der Jüngere und Schönere der beiden ist und wenn man von den Beschreibungen Homers ausgeht, mag das auf diese beiden Helden zutreffen. Doch dieses Argument als Beweis anzuführen, halte ich persönlich für fehlerhaft.”  
“Wieso?”, fragte Kimon. “Ist die Jugend nicht immer schöner als das Alter?”  
“Vielleicht in vielen Fällen, Kimon. Aber wenn ich mich im Wasser spiegele und dann meinem Erastes in sein wunderbares Anlitz sehe, so muss ich mich fragen, wieso dieser schöne Mann mich erwählt hat und nicht einen Jungen, der seiner mehr würdig ist.” Harry verneigte sich leicht in Severus’ Richtung.  
Während Kimon, Damianos und Sokrates auf die Weisheit des jungen Mannes anstießen, hatte Severus Mühe, seine einstudierte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und alle Worte runter zu schlucken, die er gerade in seinem Mund fühlte. Vielleicht war die Idee mit der Videokamera doch nicht so gut…  
“Severus, du hast eine größere Verantwortung auf dich genommen, als ich es dachte”, sagte Sokrates und prostete ihm zu. “Einen Schüler mit einem sehr wachen Geist zu unterrichten ist schwerer als einen Dummkopf unter seinen Fittichen zu haben. Denn man muss selber noch wachsen, damit er einen nicht überflügelt.”  
“Damit könnte ich leben, wenn er eines Tages auf mich hinab schauen kann.” Er winkte Harry zu sich heran und stand langsam auf. “Du hast mich heute zu einem sehr stolzen Lehrer und einem sehr glücklichen Mann gemacht, Harry. Danke.” Er streichelte ihm über die Wange und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. “Trink noch etwas und dann geh ins Bett. Wie auch der Körper, sollte der Geist nach harter Arbeit ruhen.”  
“Ja, Severus”, sagte er und senkte den Blick. Er nahm den Weinbecher, den Severus ihm reichte und trank ihn mit einem Zug leer, dann verließ er den Raum, nachdem er den anwesenden Männern noch einen schönen Abend gewünscht hatte.  
“Du wirkst erstaunt”, sprach der Philosoph Severus nach einer Weile an, weil der immer noch auf die Tür starrte, durch die Harry verschwunden war.  
“Mir war nie bewusste, wie klug er ist. Ich mag kluge Menschen um mich und ich schätze seinen Geist durchaus. Aber dass wir uns nahezu auf Augenhöhe bewegen, war mir völlig entgangen. Ihm mag das Wissen fehlen, aber sicher nicht die Fähigkeit, das was er hat, im richtigen Moment einzusetzen.” Uh klang das jetzt doppeldeutig.  
“Wirst du ihn seinen großen Kampf kämpfen lassen?”, fragte Damianos.  
“Ich habe ihm da nicht im Weg zu stehen, auch wenn ich seinen Gegner kenne und fürchte, dass er unterliegen wird. Aber ich werde ihn nicht aufhalten.”  
Kimon sah ihn lächelnd an. “Und würdest du um ihn trauern, wie Achilleus es um seinen geliebten Patroklos tat?”  
“Mehr. Viel mehr. Nur würde ich ihm wahrscheinlich keine 12 Jünglinge opfern. Nicht, weil ich den Preis zu hoch fände, verdient hätte er 100, aber das würde er nicht wollen.”  
Die Männer lachten und stießen an. “Auf Harry. Der ungewöhnliche Junge mit ungewöhnlichen Namen.” Sokrates sah ihn an. “Vielleicht solltet ihr den Gott Apollon fragen, was er zu dem Kampf sagt.”  
“Wir reisen im Mai nach Delphi. Er hat mich darum gebeten und er ist es mir wert, dass er diese Antwort bekommt.”  
Damianos musterte in eine Weile. “Denkst du, dass er den Kampf meidet, wenn das Orakel ihm seinen Tod weissagt?”  
“Nein. Er würde mutigen Herzens und stolz erhobenen Hauptes trotzdem antreten. Dann eben nicht nur gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner, sondern auch gegen die Weissagung des Orakels.”  
“Hört, hört”, sagte Kimon. “Teile uns bitte mit, was das Orakel ihm weissagt, wenn ihr mehr bekommt, als einen Stein.”  
“Natürlich.” Severus lächelte. “Ich werde um eine richtige Prophezeiung für ihn bitten.”  
“Heldenmut und ein Kampf. Du solltest darüber nachdenken, seine Geschichte aufzuschreiben, Severus.”  
“Edler Sokrates, ich werde es tun.” 

Harry fühlte sich phantastisch, als er über den Hof schwebte und sich in sein Bett legte. Beziehungsweise auf sein Bett. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, die Männer zu unterhalten. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, die komplizierten Textzeilen vorzutragen und die Bilder dazu in seinem Kopf zu sehen. Es hatte ihm sogar Spaß gemacht, mit dem großen Sokrates zu sprechen und seine Fragen zu beantworten. Er war stolz, dass er sich offenbar nicht blamiert hatte und er war dankbar, dass Severus ihn mit einem Kuss belohnt hatte. Offenbar hatte er ihn richtig beeindruckt. Und wenn er sich seine eigenen Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ, so hatte er auch sich selbst ziemlich beeindruckt.  
Grinsend lag er auf seiner Decke. Seine Finger glitten mal wieder über den feinen Stoff, in den Severus ihn heute Mittag gesteckt hatte. Die Sachen waren nicht aus Wolle oder Leinen, es war viel feiner, viel weicher, kratzte und piekste nicht. Er liebte das Gefühl seiner neuen Sachen. Zusammen mit seinem Armreif sah es jetzt richtig edel aus.  
Immer wieder hörte er die Männer lachen und den jungen Mann singen. Irgendwie war er ein wenig neidisch auf ihn. Gern hätte er sie weiter unterhalten. Es hatte ihm gefallen, zu zeigen, was er kann und die Anerkennung dafür zu ernten. Dabei hatte er sich immer für schüchtern gehalten.  
Über diese Gedanken schlief er ein. Bis ihn jemand sanft wach rüttelte. “Harry, wach auf.”  
Verwirrt blickte er sich um. “Was ist denn?”  
“Du bist in deinen guten Sachen eingeschlafen. Zieh sie aus und dann kannst du weiter schlafen.”  
Harry sah Severus an, der sich jetzt wieder hoch stemmte, leicht schwankte und in sein Bett fiel. Er stand auf, als er sah, dass Severus ihn beobachtete. Es war dunkel und er konnte eigentlich nicht mehr sehen als Schatten im schwachen Mondlicht. Aber er sah ihn an.  
Langsam zog er sich aus und legte die guten Sachen in eine Truhe, die Severus gekauft hatte. Dann trat er neben das Bett seines Lehrers und half ihm, seine Sachen abzulegen und sich unter die Decke zu rollen. Als er in sein Bett gehen wollte, hielt Severus ihn fest.  
Die Hand seines Lehrers lag um sein Handgelenk geklammert, besitzergreifend, ein stummer Befehl. Er zog ihn tiefer. Widerstandslos setzte er sich auf das Bett, sah die Decke, die sich verlockend hob und kroch darunter. Er kuschelte sich in die Arme des Mannes, der ihn mit einem zufriedenen Brummen dicht an ich zog, bevor er einschlief.  
Harry hingegen konnte erst mal nicht mehr schlafen. Wenn das dabei raus kam, dass Severus zu viel trank, dann würde er ihn öfter abfüllen müssen. Grinsend bettete er den Kopf auf die Schulter des Mannes und legte seinen Arm auf dessen Oberkörper. Seine Finger strichen über die feste, muskulöse Brust, die weiche, warme Haut. Er strich leicht über die Brustwarze seine Liebhabers und spürte, wie Severus sich leicht regte.  
“Ich kann dir so viel geben, wenn du mich lässt”, flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.  
Er war froh, dass Severus ihn ‘zwang‘, sich regelmäßig selbst zu befriedigen. Es half ihm. Er konnte Haut an Haut mit dem Mann liegen, den er so sehr liebte und er war ruhig und konnte es endlich genießen. Severus war ein toller Lehrer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Severus inzwischen ein sehr eigenes Interesse daran entwickelt hat, dass Harry überleben soll, wenn er schon kämpfen muss, muss er ihm natürlich auch in Richtung Magie etwas beibringen. Und das fangen sie heute an.

Kapitel 14: Die Rückkehr zur Magie

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, musste er sofort lächeln. So wollte er jeden verdammten Morgen aufwachen. Dicht an Severus Körper gepresst, gehalten von seinen starken Armen, seinen Atem im Nacken spüren. Er merkte, dass er Mann ein sehr einnehmendes Wesen hatte, selbst im Schlaf. Denn eine Hand von ihm legt auf seiner Brust und presste Harrys Oberkörper dicht an sich und eine lag auf seiner Hüfte.   
Genau davon hatte er geträumt. So oft, in so vielen einsamen Nächten in Hogwarts. Letzte Nacht war nichts zwischen ihnen passiert und doch war er vollkommen glücklich. Einfach nur, weil der Mann, den er liebte, ihn in sein Bett geholt hatte. Warum Severus das wohl gewollt hatte? Weil er ihn gern spüren wollte? Hatte der Alkohol seine Vernunft ausgeschaltet, die ihn immer noch manchmal steuerte und eine gewisse Distanz aufbaute? Was immer es war, Harry konnte mit dem Resultat sehr gut leben.   
Er kuschelte sich grinsend dichter gegen den Mann, als dessen Hand langsam nach vorn glitt. Severus war wach, das konnte er spüren. Die Bewegungen seiner Finger waren zielgerichtet, das Streicheln zu bestimmt, nicht konkret auf ein Ziel ausgerichtet, aber zu bestimmt einen Teil von Harrys Körper suchend.   
“Braver Junge”, murmelte Severus mit rauer Stimme in sein Ohr. “Alles schlaff und entspannt.”  
“Ja, ich habe gelernt, zu genießen, ohne gleich auf jedes Streicheln anzuspringen.” Harry lächelte. “Offenbar im Gegensatz zu dir.”  
“Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich gleich über dich herfalle… und glaube mir, es ist besser, das nicht zu wollen, dann sei mal ein lieber Schüler und verschaff mir ein wenig Entspannung.”  
Harry lachte leise, weil Severus seine Gedanken sehr gut erraten hatte. Er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn dieser Mann seine langsam aufkeimende Erregung an ihm abbaute. Langsam drehte er sich in den Armen des Mannes herum und sah ihm in die Augen, die nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet waren. Etwas Wildes funkelte darin, etwas… Gefährliches. Vielleicht hatte Severus Recht. “Ich darf dich wirklich anfassen?”  
“Tu dir keinen Zwang an.” Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf die schmalen Lippen.   
Harry schob sich hoch und küsste ihn innig. “Guten Morgen.”  
“Morgen, Harry. Du warst gestern wirklich gut. Als Lehrer und dein Freund bin ich sehr stolz auf dich.”  
“Mein Freund”, wisperte er leise und streichelte mit der Hand über die Brust und den Bauch nach unten. Genüsslich ließ er seine Hand über Severus recht schnell härter werdendes Glied gleiten. Ertastete neugierig die Länge und Dicke und machte sich mal wieder darüber Gedanken, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn der Mann ihn damit… Er grinste.   
“Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht. Gestern, bei dem Gespräch mit den Männern.” Severus legte seine Arme unter seinen Kopf und schloss die Augen.   
“Vor oder nachdem du dich so besoffen hast?”  
“Ich habe mich nicht besoffen, Harry. Ich war noch sehr klar, zu deinem Glück. Gestern war ich nämlich richtig heiß auf dich und immerhin hast du die Nacht hier in meinem Bett sehr unbeschadet überstanden.”  
“Entschuldige. So war das nicht gemeint.” Er küsste ihn vorsichtig und spürte, wie der Mann den Kuss erwiderte. “Worüber hast du dir Gedanken gemacht?” Sein Griff wurde ein wenig fester und er sah und fühlte, wie Severus tiefer einatmete.   
“Über deine Ausbildung. Wir müssen mehr daran denken, dass du deine magische Ausbildung fortsetzt. Wenn es ganz übel kommt, wird Voldemort schon auf dich warten, wenn wir zurück kommen. Und mir ist gestern sehr bewusst geworden, dass ich nicht möchte, dass du stirbst. Also werde ich dich intensiv auch in magischen Duellen trainieren.”  
“Wie? Wo?”  
Severus knurrte leise. “Weitermachen.”  
Harry tat es, massierte den Mann fest. “Ich würde dir gern mal einen blasen, Severus”, sagte er und spürte, wie er rot wurde.  
“Keine Sorge, das erlaub ich dir auch bald. Ich mag es nämlich.” Er schloss wieder die Augen. “Wir werden mit dem Rat reden. Vielleicht können sie uns einen Ort zum Üben geben, einen, den sie selber nicht kontrollieren.”  
“Wieso?”, fragte Harry irritiert. Er spürte das fest Fleisch in seiner Hand und hatte jetzt doch Mühe, sich nicht in diese Erregung mitreißen zu lassen. Wie gern würde er den Anblick genießen, aber Severus hatte ihm nicht erlaubt, die Decken weg zu schieben, also tat er es nicht.   
“Weil wir Zaubersprüche kennen, die diese Leute hier noch nicht entdeckt haben. Sie dürfen nicht einen davon kennen lernen, das wäre… eine Katastrophe. Falls sie uns keinen solchen Ort bieten können, suche ich einen. Es gibt genug Flecken auf der Welt, wo momentan noch kein Mensch lebt.” Er keuchte leise. “Verdammt, du bist ziemlich gut.”  
“Nicht so gut wie du.”  
“Aber richtig süß.” Er blinzelte ihn an und lächelte. “Daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen.”  
Harry strahlte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Mannes, lauschte dessen schneller werdendem Herzschlag und dessen hastigem Atmen. Langsam schloss er die Augen und fühlte nur noch seine Hand, die leichten aber gezielten Bewegungen, die er erzeugte und die Severus so gut gefielen. “Du lässt mich ganz schön zappeln.”  
“Ja”, brummte der Mann leise. “Und ich genieße es.”  
Mit den Fingern tastete er über die Hoden seines Lehrers, streichelte sie, massierte sie leicht und fühlte, wie er die Beine leicht öffnete, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu gewähren. “Wann hast du das erste Mal gemerkt, dass ich dich interessiere. Mehr als ich sollte?”  
“Als ich mich einem Werwolf in den Weg stellte, um dein Leben zu retten. Ich war so stinksauer auf dich, dass du es gewagt hast, mich vorher anzugreifen und dann… Die Angst in deinen Augen… Danach war mir klar, dass du nicht nur ein Schüler von vielen bist. Ich hab mir versucht einzureden, dass es daran liegt, dass du James doch ziemlich ähnlich siehst und ich fand ihn nun mal gut. Aber du bist nicht James, du bist vollkommen du. Und ich merkte immer mehr, dass ich für dich etwas fühle, was mich am Anfang ziemlich abgestoßen hat, immerhin warst du… verdammt jung und ich steh eigentlich so auf Männer zwischen 20 und 25. Vielleicht war es deine mentale Reife, die mich interessiert hat. Aber ich hab es nicht wirklich ernst genommen, bis zu unseren Okklumentikstunden.”  
Harry lachte leise und glitt mit seinem Daumen vorsichtig über die feuchte Spitze des Gliedes in seiner Hand. Er bemerkte das tiefe Einatmen des Mannes unter sich. “Was genau hast du gesehen?”  
“Viele Bilder. Sehr viele. Eines davon… da hast du nackt auf einem Bett gelegt, die Arme und Beine gespreizt und ich habe mich über dich gekniet… ich bin fast vom Stuhl gekippt.”  
Inzwischen konnte Harry darüber lachen. Es war ihm nicht mehr peinlich. “Schade, dass ich zu fertig war, um dein Gesicht da zu sehen.”  
“Ich habe in den nächsten Stunden immer tiefer gegraben, bewusst diese Erinnerungen gesucht, weil ich wissen wollte, ob es nur eine kurze pubertäre Phantasie war oder mehr. Und ich hab die Erinnerungen vor dir selber abgeschirmt, damit du es nicht merkst, was ich sehe. Als ich merkte, dass du dir eine richtige Beziehung in deinem Kopf aufgebaut hast… es hat mich echt erschreckt. Auch weil ich nicht verstanden habe, was du ausgerechnet an einem Lehrer findest, der dich wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt.”  
“Das verstehe ich auch nicht”, murmelte Harry und küsste die weiche Haut unter sich. Mit der Zunge glitt er leicht darüber, spürte die Muskeln und hinterließ eine nasse Spur. “Aber als ich diese Phantasie ein Mal bewusst zugelassen habe, als ich mir ein einziges Mal sehr ausführlich und konkret vorgestellt habe, wie du mich in den Arm nimmst und küsst… da war es vorbei. Bei mir waren alle Schranken und jegliche Vernunft weg. Ich wollte dich einfach nur noch haben. Aber gleichzeitig war da dein Verhalten. Jeden Tag, wenn wir uns gesehen haben… Mir war so klar, dass ich nicht ein nettes Wort von dir bekommen würde, geschweige denn mehr.”   
Severus zog ihn hoch und küsste ihn innig. Tief. Zum ersten Mal setzte er seine Zunge ein, teilte damit Harrys Lippen und eroberte seinen Mund. Seine Hand glitt durch die Haare seines Schülers, zog dessen Kopf dichter an sich heran. In den Kuss hinein stöhnte er und kam. “Es tut mir leid”, sagte er leise und blickte ihm in die Augen.   
Harry fühlte den abklingenden Orgasmus seines Lehrers, fühlte die Spannung, die aus dem Glied in seiner Hand wich. “In Hogwarts wäre niemals etwas aus uns geworden, oder?”  
“Nein.”  
“Und wir sind hierher gekommen, weil du…”  
“Weil ich irgendwo ganz tief in mir drin gehofft habe, dass wir deine Phantasien vielleicht doch mal ausprobieren können. Als mir klar wurde, dass London noch nicht existierte, habe ich sofort geschalten. Aber als ich merkte, dass du mich wirklich willst und auf meine Freundlichkeit angesprungen bist… da hatte ich Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Es tut mir leid, dass du darunter so gelitten hast. Aber ich war einfach feige.”  
Harry zog seine Hand unter der Decke hervor und blickt auf das Sperma auf seiner Haut. “Ich denke… das kann ich dir vergeben.” Er hielt die Hand hoch. “Ich geh mich mal waschen.”  
Severus grinste kurz. “Mach das”, sagte er. “Nimm die Decke mit und wasch sie aus.”  
“Ja, Severus”, sagte er und küsste ihn kurz. “Ich bin verrückt nach dir.”  
“Und ich nach dir.” 

Er sah das Strahlen in den Augen seines jungen Partners und das gierige Funkeln, als er ihn langsam von der Decke befreite und noch einen begehrlichen Blick auf ihn warf. Dann war er im Bad verschwunden.   
So könnte er sich jeden Morgen vorstellen. Wobei Harry wohl tatsächlich bald mal lernen sollte, wie man einen Mann mit dem Mund befriedigte. Darauf stand Severus nämlich mehr als auf richtigen Sex. Ihm fiel mal wieder ein, wie unerfahren sein junger Lover war und dass er dieses Gefühl nicht kannte. Mit einem gespielten Seufzen stand er auf und ging raus zum Brunnen. Dann würde er ihm eben mal zeigen müssen, warum ihn das so anmachte. Einmal… dabei würde er sich schon keinen Zacken aus der Krone brechen.   
Er wusch sich hastig mit dem kalten Wasser und warf sich dann einen sehr schlichten Chiton über. Darüber zog er einen warmen Himation. Die Idee, noch einmal mit dem Rat zu sprechen, war wichtig. Er hatte Harrys Ausbildung in magischen Belangen viel zu sehr vernachlässigt, weil Voldemort hier so weit weg war. Räumlich und zeitlich. Aber wenn sie zurück waren, würde er vielleicht näher sein, als ihnen lieb war und durch das Gespräch gestern war ihm bewusst geworden, wie sich alles in ihm gegen die Vorstellung sträubt, Harry tot vor Voldemort liegen zu sehen. Er musste ihn auf diesen Kampf vorbereiten.   
Körperlich und mental war der Junge fitter, als er es je gewesen war. Er hatte sich von der Krankheit gut erholt und im Sport lernte er jetzt zügig, das hatte er gestern morgen bemerkt. Sie mussten sich auf die Magie konzentrieren. Auf einen echten Kampf, Mann gegen Mann. Und Harrys geliebte Heldensagen waren gar nicht so fern von dem Duell, was ihm bevor stand. Er würde weder mit einer Lanze, noch mit einem Schwert kämpfen, sondern nur mit einem Zauberstab, aber war der Unterschied wirklich so groß?  
Harry huschte an ihm vorbei zum Brunnen, das Gesicht rot, die Augen glänzend. Genüsslich ließ er seinen Blick an dem schlanken Körper hinab gleiten. “Komm dann frühstücken. Es gibt diese leckere Quarkspeise, die du so magst.” Mit Mühe verbiss er sich ein Lachen, als der Junge knallrot anlief. Ja, auch ihn erinnerte die Konsistenz und das Aussehen dieses Essens sehr an etwas anderes.   
Er begab sich nach drinnen und blickte über den Tisch. Dabei bemerkte er Penelope an der Wand stehen. Sie hielt sich den Bauch. “Guten Morgen, Mädchen. Was ist mit dir?”  
“Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe schon seit ein paar Tagen Bauchschmerzen.”  
Severus ging zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie. “Wo genau?”  
Unsicher zeigte sie es ihm. Er nickte verstehend und tastete leicht darüber, bis sie leicht aufschrie.   
“Entschuldige. Ich gebe dir einen Trank, der dir die Schmerzen nehmen wird.”  
“Was habe ich? Ist es etwas Ernstes?”  
Severus war geschockt, wie hoffnungsvoll sie klang. Sein Leben hier war toll, Harry liebte Athen, selbst Istemi hatte es sehr gut. Dieses 13jährige Mädchen wollte lieber sterben, als verheiratet zu werden. “Sehr ernst. Du wirst sterben”, sagte er. “In ein paar Monaten.”  
Sie lächelte leicht, obwohl sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. “Wird es sehr weh tun?”  
“Entsetzlich… normalerweise.” Er senkte den Blick. “Ich kann dir die Schmerzen nehmen, Penelope, aber du darfst niemals fragen, wie und es auch niemals jemandem erzählen.”  
“Das würde ich nie tun. Wem denn auch? Und du willst mir wirklich helfen?”  
“Ja”, sagte er leise. “Das werde ich tun. Und ich werde einen Platz und Leute finden, die mein Werk fortsetzen, wenn wir wieder weg müssen. Ich verspreche dir einen würdigen Tod, Penelope.”  
“Danke”, sagte sie und umarmte ihn, dann lief sie nach draußen.   
“Was war das denn?”, fragte Harry. Als sie sich kurz in die Augen sahen, kam er zu ihm. “Was ist los, Severus?”  
“Sie ist krank. Sie hat Krebs. Vielleicht hat sie deshalb ihre Menstruation noch nicht. In der Leistengegend hat sie ziemlich große Tumore. Sie wird sterben, Harry. Und es ist ihr Glück, dass ich ihr zumindest die Schmerzen nehmen kann. Ihr Vater hätte sie irgendwann einfach aus der Stadt gebracht, irgendwo in die Wildnis und hätte sie dort zum Sterben ausgesetzt.”  
“Grauenvoll”, wisperte der Junge.   
“Noch ein Punkt, den ich mit dem Magierrat besprechen muss. Falls sie länger lebt, als ich glaube, müssen wir einen Platz finden, wo man sie betreut.” Im nächsten Moment verschlossen die weichen Lippen des Jungen seinen Mund und ließen ihn inne halten. Er lächelte in den Kuss und streichelte mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen seines Liebhabers. Dann löste er sich von ihm.   
“Danke für dein großes Herz”, wisperte Harry gerührt.   
Severus lächelte. “Ich gehe Penelope kurz einen Trank geben. Und dann essen wir, gehen zu ihrem Vater, um sie frei zu kaufen und danach stelle ich dich dem Magierrat vor.”  
“Das klingt nach einem Tagesplan.”  
“Iss schon.” Er lief zur Küche, wo Penelope an der Kochstelle stand und im Feuer stocherte. Er stieg hinunter in den Keller, holte eines der Schmerzmittel und gab es ihr. “Trink das. Es wird dir sofort helfen.”  
Sie tat es und schluckte das ihr unbekannte Gebräu. “Das schmeckt sehr gut.”  
“Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe Honig hinein getan, um den bitteren Geschmack der Weidenrinde zu übertünchen. Merkst du, wie es dir hilft?”  
“Ja”, sagte sie und strahlte. “Ich fühle mich wunderbar.” Sie sprang in die Luft und drehte sich dann im Kreis.  
“Du bekommst jeden Tag ein Fläschchen davon, das reicht. Es wird dir alle Schmerzen nehmen. Und du wirst zu uns ziehen. Ich möchte nicht mehr, dass du mit deinem Vater zusammentreffen musst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du siehst, wie er sich über dein Unglück freut.”  
“Ich weiß, wie er aussieht, wenn er sich freut”, sagte sie leise. “Ich ziehe gern hierher. Ich bin nirgendwo auf der Welt lieber als hier.”  
Severus streichelte ihr über den Kopf und ließ sie dann allein. Sie arbeitete gern in der Küche, brachte sich selber noch Dinge bei, je mehr er ihr freie Hand ließ. Er konnte ihr nicht mehr bieten, als ein schmerzfreies, ruhiges Leben. Seine Gedanken glitten zurück oder nach vorn in ihre Zeit. Zu den Mädchen an der Schule. Sie waren zumindest dort gleichberechtigt. Und er war niemals so froh darüber gewesen. Das würde wohl für ihn die größte Erkenntnis sein, die er hier aus Athen mitnahm. 

“Dieser Mann ist widerlich… dieser verdammte…”  
“Mäßige deine Stimme.” Severus blickte ihn ernst an.   
“Aber ich habe doch Recht”, brummte Harry leiser.   
“Ich habe ja nur gesagt, dass du leiser sein sollst. Gegen deine Empörung habe ich nichts. Dieser Mann ist wirklich ein Widerling. Mir ist zum Glück noch nie im Leben ein Mensch begegnet, der sich so über den baldigen Tod seiner Tochter gefreut hat. Ich bin froh, dass er mir Penelope praktisch geschenkt hat.”   
Harry schnaufte leise. “Wie kann man nur so eiskalt sein? Ich meine… hat der überhaupt kein Herz?”  
“Nicht so ein großes, wundervolles, liebes wie du.” Er strich ihm leicht über die Wange. “Es ist einfach eine andere Zeit. Frauen sind hier nicht sehr hoch angesehen. Vor allem, weil sie Armut bringen. Man muss ihnen eine Mitgift mitgeben, wenn sie verheiratet werden und sie gebären Kinder. Darum schlafen die meisten Männer hier lieber mit anderen Männern.”  
“Wieso bringen Kinder Armut? Ich dachte, früher hatten Familien gern viele Kinder, damit die Kinder dann die alten Leute versorgen können?”  
“Das galt später, von hier aus gesehen. Hier, in dieser Zeit, wusste man, dass zu viel Bevölkerung automatisch Not und Elend mit sich bringen. Unrat, Schmutz, mangelnde Nahrung, Kriminalität. Hier sind Leute angesehen, die die Stadt mit maximal zwei Kindern belasten. Kriege galten zu dieser Zeit als ein Mittel, ein Held zu werden und gleichzeitig, um die Bevölkerung, wenn sie zu sehr wächst, wieder zu dezimieren. Und für die Arbeit, die liegen bleibt, nimmt man halt Sklaven.”   
Harry wollt etwas sagen, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust und presste die Lippen hart zusammen.   
“Ich weiß, was du denkst. Es hat eine gewisse Logik.”  
“Ja”, knurrte er. “Es hat funktioniert, oder?”  
“Ja. Das Problem war halt nur, dass Frauen damit nicht wirklich wichtig waren. Sie hatten schnell ihre Lebensaufgabe erfüllt. Eine glückliche Ehe war hier nicht erstrebenswert. Sonderbar eigentlich, denn in den Sagen und Epen geht es oft um große Kriege, die wegen Frauen geführt wurden.”  
“Ja”, murmelte Harry. “Aber es klingt immer nach Besitzdenken. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es da jemals wirklich um Liebe geht.”  
“In ein paar Beziehungen schon”, belehrte Severus ihn. “Ein anständiger Mann hat auch hier verheirate zu sein und ein Kind groß zu ziehen. Und den Rest der Zeit kann er mit den schönen Künsten und ein oder zwei Liebhabern verbringen.”  
Harry spielte mit seinem Armreif und lächelte leicht. Es war alles vorbei. All die Leute um ihn herum waren seit über 2000 Jahren tot. Natürlich tat ihm Penelope leid, aber sie hatte es mit ihm und Severus gut getroffen. Severus würde sie nicht retten können, weil ihm das Fachwissen fehlte, aber er würde ihr die Schmerzen nehmen. Eigentlich hatte das Mädchen Riesenglück. Und Angst vor dem Tod hatte sie leider nicht. Offenbar hatte sie wirklich nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Bedauerlich. 

Mikos empfing sie hocherfreut und stellte sich bei Harry vor. Er fragte ihn aus, ob es ihm in Athen gefiel und musterte den Armreif eine ganze Weile. Dann sah er Severus an. “Womit kann ich dir helfen, Zeitreisender?”  
“Ich muss Harry trainieren. Ihm steht ein schwerer Kampf bevor, mit einem sehr mächtigen, sehr starken Magier. Wir brauchen einen Ort, wo wir nicht gesehen werden können. Von niemandem.” Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
“Das leuchtet mir ein. Wir können euch einen Ort zeigen, wo Magier sich treffen. An den hohen Feiertagen dürft ihr dort nicht hin, aber sonst könnte ihr trainieren. Könnt ihr apparieren?”  
“Natürlich”, sagte Severus. “Ich brauche nur eine Beschreibung des Ortes, um es mir vorstellen zu können.”  
“Ich habe etwas Besseres. Ich zeige dir den Weg. Nimm meinen Arm. Harry, du kannst gern hier warten. Bitte, bedien dich an Wein und Gebäck.”  
“Vielen Dank, edler Mikos”, sagte er und setzte sich zu den anderen Männern.   
Severus legte seinen Arm um den Unterarm des Leiters des Magierrates und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, befanden sie sich auf einer Hochebene in einem Gebirge. Ein paar Büsche, ein paar wenige Bäume, die hier wuchsen.  
“Kein gastlicher Ort, aber wie du sicher spüren kann, völlig umgeben von Magie.”  
Severus schloss die Augen und fühlte es. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wischte durch die Luft. “Ich sehe es. Beeindruckender Schutz, Mikos. Danke, dass ich hierher darf.”  
“Wird Harry den Kampf schaffen?”  
“Ich weiß es nicht”, sagte Severus wahrheitsgemäß. “Aber mit ordentlichem Training und einer umfassenden Ausbildung wird er es leichter haben.”  
Mikos nickte bedächtig. “Gilt das nicht für jedes Kind?” Er lächelte. “Findest du den Weg hierher allein?”  
“Jetzt ja. Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen und für die Erlaubnis.”  
“Ich wünsche dir Glück, Severus. Dir stehen harte Zeiten bevor, wenn du einen kleinen Helden für seinen großen Kampf aufziehen willst.”  
Severus seufzte leise. “Das ist nicht mal das Problem. Die Zeit ist das Problem. Die Zeit, die dem Jungen wegläuft. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr davon.”  
“Zeit haben wir immer genug, wenn wir sie weise zu nutzen wissen.” Mikos lächelte. “Gehen wir zurück.”

Harry war erleichtert, dass Severus recht schnell wieder zurück war. Solange der Mann in seiner Nähe war, fühlte er sich wohl und auch recht sicher in dem, was er tat. Sobald Severus ihn allein ließ, kam wieder diese alte Angst in ihm hoch. Die Angst, Fehler zu machen und dieses Paradies hier verlassen zu müssen. Und die neue Angst, dadurch sein neues Verhältnis zu seinem Liebhaber zu verlieren. Sicher war ihre Beziehung nicht überall auf dieser Welt gern gesehen.   
“Und? Können wir trainieren?”  
“Wir können. Ab morgen fangen wir an. Immer schön im Wechsel mit deinem normalen Training auf dem Sportplatz. Deinen Unterricht bei mir werden wir dann auf den Nachmittag und frühen Abend verlegen.”  
“Das klingt nach sehr viel… neuem Wissen und Können, was ich erwerben werde.” Er lächelte, als er den Blick seines Lehrers sah.   
“Das ist mal sicher.” Severus neigte leicht den Kopf in Richtung des Magierrates. “Ich danke euch. Für eure Hilfe.”  
Mikos und die anderen Männer verabschiedeten Severus und Harry. Draußen fiel Harry dann etwas Anderes ein. “Wolltest du nicht wegen Penelope mit ihnen reden?”  
“Das mache ich ein anderes mal. Nicht alles auf einmal. Wir sind ja noch ein paar Monate hier und ich möchte die Gastfreundschaft dieser Herren nicht überstrapazieren.”  
Harry lächelte und sie liefen gemeinsam die Akropolis wieder runter. “Ungewohnt, soviel zu laufen. Ich dachte immer, im Schloss wäre es schon viel Rennerei, aber hier in Athen.”  
“Es gibt leider keine anderen Möglichkeiten der Fortbewegung. Und ein Pferd passt nicht in unseren Garten.”  
Lachend schlenderten sie durch die Stadt. Es war jetzt Mittag und sie gönnten sich einen Imbiss in einem der Gasthäuser, bevor sie dann zu den Sportplätzen liefen, wo sie regelmäßig trainierten, um sich wieder zurück zu melden. Harry fühlte sich inzwischen fit genug, um wieder mit Gleichaltrigen trainieren zu können und Severus sehnte sich nach ein wenig Auspowern, wie er es nannte.   
“Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ein Typ bist, der sich gern prügelt.”  
“Prügeln tue ich mich nicht gern”, widersprach Severus empört. “Aber ich mag guten Kampfsport. Und ich habe ein Ziel. Im Juni, Ende Juni bis Anfang Juli sind hier in der Stadt Pankrationmeisterschaften. Jeder kann da mitmachen und ich will teilnehmen. Aber dazu muss ich trainieren.”  
“Wow, cool.” Harry grinste. “Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich mal kämpfen zu sehen.”  
“Ach?”, machte der Mann verblüfft. “Keine Angst mehr um mich?”  
“Du bist der Lehrer und weißt sicher, was du tust und ich finde die Vorstellung, dich nackt kämpfen zu sehen einfach wahnsinnig erotisch.”  
Severus blieb stehen und sah ihn verblüfft an, dann legte sich ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes ging er weiter und grinste vor sich hin.   
“Was?”, fragte Harry.   
“Ich finde es gut, wenn mein Unterricht so schnell Früchte trägt. Und da ich dich etwas offener und mutiger haben wollte, nehme ich die Aussage eben mal als Beweis, dass ich Erfolg habe.”  
“Definitiv.” 

Am nächsten Morgen standen sie sich auf dem Plateau mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gegenüber und Severus griff Harry mit einigen Zaubersprüchen an. Wobei er keinen davon aussprach, um seinen Schüler so nicht vorzuwarnen. Harry tat nichts weiter, als die Zauber abzublocken.   
“Beweg dich mehr. Einen Zauber schießt man auf einen bestimmten Punkt ab. Ein Ziel, was sich bewegt, ist schwerer zu treffen.”  
Harry lernte in den nächsten Stunden, zu deuten, wohin Severus zielte, blockte die Zauber nicht mehr, sondern wich ihnen durch Rennen, Springen und Wegrollen aus. Er war stolz, wenn hinter oder neben ihm auf dem Stein kleine Staubwolken zeigten, dass wirklich irgendeine Form von Magie auf ihn abgeschossen worden war.   
Keuchend saß er nach dem Mittag unter einem der wenigen, kahlen Bäume, die hier wuchsen und trank gierig das Wasser-Wein-Gemisch, welches sein Lehrer ihm hin hielt. “Und?”  
“Du bist sehr gut. Aber was du in den nächsten Wochen von mir lernen wirst, ist die Kombination dieses altgriechischen Kampfsports und einem magischen Duell. In einem rein magischen Duell wirst du Voldemort immer unterlegen sein. Wenn du Elemente mit reinbringt, die er weder kennt noch erwartet, hast du einen Vorteil. Und wenn du weißt, was du tust, einen noch größeren.”  
Harry lehnte sich gegen Severus, der das gern hinnahm. “Wegducken ist nicht gern gesehen in einem Duell?”  
“Nein. Es gilt als feige, aber das sollte dich nicht berühren. Diese Aussage stammt nämlich von spindeldürren, uralten Zauberern, die einfach kaum noch in der Lage sind, mehr zu tun, als ihren Zauberstab zu schwingen.”   
Harry spürte, wie die starken Arme ihn umschlangen. “Du hältst mich nicht für feige?”  
“Nicht einmal, wenn du vor dem Kampf weglaufen würdest. Es ist der natürlichste Instinkt, den wir haben, wenn wir unser eigenes Leben schützen wollen. Aber ich weiß, dass du nicht weglaufen wirst.”  
“Du bedauerst das”, stellte Harry fest.   
“Ja.”  
“Nein. Ich will Voldemort stoppen. Er muss einfach aufgehalten werden. Mit möglichst wenigen Opfern. Also werde ich es auf einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann ankommen lassen.” Er blinzelte nach oben und streichelte seinem Lehrer über das Gesicht. “Sobald du mir beigebracht hast, ein echter Mann zu sein.”  
Severus lächelte und hielt die Hand seines Schülers fest. Vorsichtig presste er seine Lippen gegen dessen Fingerspitzen. “Das ist etwas, was ich dir gern in vielen Formen beibringen werde.” Er lächelte leicht. In seinen Augen blitzte kurz etwas. Diesen Blick liebte Harry. Denn das hieß für ihn immer, dass etwas Neues in ihrer Beziehung passieren würde. Er war gespannt, was Severus sich gerade ausgedacht hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im heutigen Kapitel geht es um viel Lernstoff für Harry.

Kapitel 15: Intensives Training

Kampftraining, Bäder, Massagen, Magietraining, Kampftraining, Bäder, Massagen… Severus genoss das volle Programm, was er mit Harry in den nächsten zwei Wochen durchzog. Nicht nur, weil es ihnen beiden bekam und er merkte, wie sein junger Geliebter immer besser wurde, sondern auch weil Harry unglaublich schnell an Muskeln und Geschicklichkeit zulegte. Er wurde schneller, breiter, beweglicher, kräftiger.   
Seit er ihn das erste Mal nackt gesehen hatte, während einer der Okklumentikstunden in Harrys Träumen, hatte er ihn optisch anziehend gefunden. Doch langsam wurde sein Anblick unwiderstehlich.  
Die Haut des Jungen war brauner geworden. Seine Arme und Beine waren dicker und unter der Haut zeichneten sich deutliche Muskeln ab. Sein Bauch war durch das gesunde und sehr reichliche Essen ebenfalls ein wenig dicker geworden, aber überzogen von festen Muskeln. Seine Brust war ebenfalls muskulös und breit.   
Severus leckte sich grinsend über die Lippen, als er ihn auf dem Hof stehen sah, wo er sich wusch. Als Harry sich nach vorn beugte, knurrte er leise. Er bemerkte den kurzen Blick seines Schülers, das Grinsen, dann widmete der sich wieder seiner Körperpflege. Severus Augen strichen über den Rücken des Jungen und über seinen festen Po. Langsam fiel es ihm sehr schwer, sich zurück zu nehmen.   
Er ging zu ihm, wusch sich ebenfalls und sah Harry von der Seite an. “Grins nicht so dreckig.”  
“Muss ich jeden Morgen, wenn ich dicht an dich geschmiegt aufwache.” Die grünen Augen funkelten vor Glück. “Und dir dann auch noch täglich einen runterholen darf. Ich mag dieses Morgenritual.”  
“Ich auch. Daran kann man sich echt gewöhnen.” Er grinste, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und scheuchte ihn dann rein, sich anziehen. Schließlich mussten sie noch frühstücken und dann würde Alexandros bald kommen, um Harry abzuholen.   
Er selber ging ein paar Minuten nach Harry auch zum Training. Er musste eifriger trainieren, wenn er wirklich an den Athener Meisterschaften teilnehmen wollte. Er war zwar gut, aber er wusste ja nicht, auf was für Gegner er dort treffen würde. Aber für das Training waren seine Freunde gut. Er war einer der besten Kämpfer der Gruppe, was in dieser Zeit hieß, dass die anderen sich praktisch darum prügelten, gegen ihn antreten zu dürfen.   
Caius war nach wie vor der liebste Trainingspartner von Severus und der einzige, bei dem er sich immer vorsehen musste, denn der Mann kannte keine Gnade. Und sie brachten sich gegenseitig immer wieder neue Dinge bei.   
Die heutige Lektion für Severus lief allerdings unter der Überschrift: Ich sollte mich nicht auf den Hintern meines Geliebten konzentrieren, wenn die Faust eines ehemaligen Gladiators auf mich zu kommt. Und diese Lektion prägte sich Severus sehr gut ein… nachdem er zwei Stunden nach dem Schlag wieder aufwachte. 

Harry hatte Spaß beim Ringen. Er war mittlerweile so gut geworden, dass er auch ab und an mal einen Kampf gewann und sein Trainer Stokos nahm ihn mit der Zeit auch ernst und war stolz auf seine Entwicklung. Er konnte sich immerhin einreden, dass es an seinem guten Training lag und Harry ließ den Mann in dem Glauben. Einmal hatte er ihm widersprochen und hatte dafür für ein paar Tage zwei dünne, rote Streifen auf seinem Hintern gehabt.   
“Alexandros, ich wollte dich um etwas bitten. Severus ist immer so gut zu mir, aber ich kann ihm nie wirklich etwas zurück geben, außer Lernbereitschaft und Gehorsam. Du kannst so gut tanzen, wie du beim letzten Abendessen gezeigt hast, vor ein paar Tagen. Kannst du mir nicht ein wenig beibringen? Ich glaube, es würde ihm gefallen.”  
Der Junge sah ihn durchdringend an. “Private Vorstellung nur für ihn oder eher in Richtung Vorführung bei einem Essen?”  
“Eher… privat”, murmelte Harry leise und ein wenig verlegen.   
“Komm mit. Da kann dir jemand anders wirklich helfen.” Alexandros führte ihn quer durch die halbe Stadt zu einem Haus, wo Sklaven ausgebildet wurde, wie er Harry erzählte. “Das ist nicht die beste Gegend, weshalb Istemi uns auch nicht einen Meter allein gehen lässt, aber hier kannst du viel lernen. Ich übe hier auch manchmal mit.”  
Istemi blickte sich prüfend um. “Nicht die beste Gegend ist ja wohl ein Witz, junger Alexandros.”  
Harry sah sich um und rümpfte die Nase, als sie auf den Hof traten und an einem Haus vorbei gingen, aus dem es ziemlich stank. “Was ist da drin?”  
“Kranke Sklaven, die nicht verkauft und trainiert werden können. Sie liegen dort, um zu sterben oder sich zu erholen. Geht weiter.” Istemi schob ihn zu einem großen Raum, in dem ein Schreibpult stand. Hier saß ein Mann mit langen, weißen Haaren und blickte kurz hoch.  
“Alexandros, was kann ich für dich tun? Brauchst du wieder Stunden?”  
“Nein. Mein Freund Harry möchte ein wenig tanzen lernen für seinen Lehrer. Es soll gut und sehr anziehend aussehen. Kannst du ihm das beibringen? Er kann das auch bezahlen.”  
Der Mann musterte Harry. “Sicher. Wir verlangen pro Stunde einen Obolus. Kannst du bezahlen?”  
“Kann er”, sagte Istemi und gab dem Mann die Münze. “Ich bin Istemi, der Haussklave seines Lehrers.”  
“Gut, willkommen. Kannst du tanzen, Harry?”  
“Ich glaube nicht. Ich halte mich für sehr unbegabt.”  
“Komm mit.” Der Mann führte sie einen schmalen Gang entlang in einen Hinterhof, wo einige nackte Jungen und Mädchen standen und Bewegungen nachmachten, die ein Mann vormachte. Er erklärte die Bewegungsabläufe und summte immer mal die Musik, die dazu passen würde. “Das ist unser Vortänzer Shukran. Er kam vor vielen Jahren aus Ägypten zu uns. Du kannst hier mit ihm üben und wenn er mit dem normalen Tagesprogramm durch ist, auch noch mit ihm allein. Er kann dir viel beibringen.”   
Alexandros lachte leise. “Ja, er ist sehr gut, aber pass auf, Harry. Der kann seine Finger nicht immer bei sich behalten. Beiß einfach die Zähne zusammen und lerne schnell. Er ist wirklich gut. Und wenn du es dich traust, trainiere mit ihm allein, denn dann bist du freier und ungehemmter und lernst mehr.”  
Harry nickte leicht und er und Alexandros machten die Übungen einfach mit, während Istemi sich auf eine Bank setzte und wartet. Und Harry musste sich zwei Dinge eingestehen, Shukran bewegte sich unglaublich anziehend und erotisch, in seinen Augen. Es machte ihn an. Und er merkte, dass er selber vielleicht gar nicht so unbegabt war, wie er es von sich selber geglaubt hatte. Es machte ihm wirklich Spaß.

Alexandros war schon eher gegangen und so war Harry mit Istemi allein geblieben. Auf dem Heimweg wischte er sich immer wieder über die Sachen. “Boah, so ein ekliger Typ. Ich weiß, ich habe nicht das Recht, so über ihn zu reden, Istemi, aber…” Wieder wischte er sich über den Himation. “Wenn Severus wüsste, wo der Kerl seine Hände hatte…”  
“Ich denke auch, das hätte ihm nicht gefallen”, sagte der Sklave. “Ich war mir unsicher, ob ich eingreifen sollte.”  
“Nein. Ich habe unglaublich viel gelernt in diesen wenigen Stunden. Noch ein oder zwei Tage und ich kann genug, um Severus eine Freude zu machen. Die Geschmeidigkeit der Bewegungen lernen ich eh nur durch Training. Dazu brauche ich den Mann nicht.”  
Der Sklave lächelte leicht. “Ich werde dich trotzdem nicht mit ihm allein lassen. Ich weiß nicht, was er dir zugeflüstert hat, aber was immer das war, es wird nie dazu kommen.”  
“Besondere Tricks für besondere Gefälligkeiten. Und nein, dazu wird es nicht kommen. Lieber schlaf ich mit jedem Mann dieser Stadt, als das zu tun, was er wollte.” Harry schüttelte sich und hörte das Lachen des Sklaven.  
“Ich denke, davon wäre Severus auch nicht begeistert, wenn du mit jedem Mann Athens schläfst.” Er schloss schnell den Mund.   
Verwirrt sah Harry ihn an. “Was?”, fragte er. “Du wolltest doch gerade etwas sagen.”  
“Das steht mir nicht zu.” Der Sklave streckte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
“Bitte, Istemi. Was wolltest du sagen. Ich kann den Mund halten und werde dich nicht verraten. Ich schwöre es dir, bei allen Göttern, die ich mittlerweile kenne.”  
Istemi seufzte leise. “Der Wille, dich zu teilen, scheint bei deinem Lehrer schon vorhanden zu sein. Vielleicht nicht mit jedem Mann Athens, aber zumindest mit einem bestimmten. Und mehr werde ich nicht sagen.” Der Sklave lief ein Stück voraus, allerdings so, dass er Harry trotzdem im Auge hatte.   
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wie war das denn gemeint? Mit wem sollte Severus ihn teilen wollen? Leise stöhnte er auf. Kimon… natürlich. Mit diesem Mann verband Severus eine etwas sonderbare Freundschaft, die in Harry fast sowas wie Eifersucht auslöste. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass sein Liebhaber ihm treu war, aber trotzdem war da eine Nähe zwischen den beiden… Wäre er nicht, würde da bestimmt was laufen. Aber wieso sollte Severus ihn mit Kimon teilen wollen? Kam hier wieder die Leidenschaft seines Lehrers durch? Beherrschen, Bestimmen, Beobachten… War es das? Würde es Severus wirklich anmachen, wenn dieser Kimon etwas mit ihm machte?   
Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und verdrängte den Gedanken. Severus würde niemals etwas von ihm verlangen, was er nicht bereit war zu geben. Und genau dazu war er nicht bereit. Vielleicht irgendwann mal, aber momentan stand ein Dreier für ihn völlig außer Frage. Bisher hatte er ja noch nicht einmal seinen Liebhaber richtig anschauen dürfen, geschweige denn mehr.   
So kamen sie dann auf dem Hof an. Harry grübelnd, Istemi ein wenig besorgt, ob er zuviel gesagt hatte. Penelope kam Harry entgegen gelaufen und deutete zum Schlafraum. “Er ist schon da. Du solltest zu ihm gehen.”  
Eilig befolgte Harry diesen Rat, betrat den Raum und blickte auf Severus hinab, der in seinen Sachen auf dem Bett lag, einen Lappen auf dem Gesicht. “Severus?”, fragte er leise. Ein leises Stöhnen kam als Antwort. “Was ist passiert?”  
“Ich war unaufmerksam”, nuschelte sein Lehrer undeutlich.   
Harry setzte sich auf das Bett und legte zwei Finger um eine Ecke des nassen Lappens. Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch. “Tssssss… autsch… das hat weh getan.” Er blickte auf die untere Gesichtshälfte seines Lehrers, die ziemlich rotblau und ziemlich angeschwollen war. “Das könnte gebrochen sein… Zumindest der Unterkiefer.”  
“War er auch”, knurrte Severus und sah ihn aus einem Auge böse an. “Lass den Lappen liegen.”  
“Okay. Kann ich was für dich tun?”  
“Ich hab schon einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen genommen, aber heute Nacht wird trotzdem unangenehm… Autsch.”  
“Hast du es magisch geheilt?”  
“Ja”, murmelte er leise. “So gut ich konnte.”  
“Gut.” Harry stand auf und ging in die Küche. Er holte aus dem Keller einen der stärksten Weine, eine flache Schüssel mit einer kleinen Ausbuchtung, ähnlich einem Schnabel und ging damit zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig goss er Wein in die Schale, nahm den Lappen vom Gesicht seines Lehrers und legte seine Hand unter dessen Kopf.   
“Trink das. Hilft auch gegen die Schmerzen.”   
Erstaunt nahm er wahr, dass Severus nichts dazu sagte, sondern vorsichtig den Wein trank, den Harry ihm einflößte. Schale für Schale. Er musste wirklich Schmerzen haben, denn beim Schlucken traten Tränen in seine Augen.   
Einen ganzen Krug des schweren Weins flößte Harry ihm ein, dann blickte er in die glasigen Augen. “Besser?”  
“Mmmhmm”, brummte Severus, offenbar bemüht, halbwegs bei Verstand zu bleiben und nicht zu reden.   
“Dann ruh dich aus. Ich kühle es weiter und morgen wird der Zauber dann richtig wirken. Dann geht es dir wieder besser.” Als Severus die Lippen öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, presste Harry kurz seinen Mund darauf. Dann löste er sich vorsichtig von ihm. “Nicht reden, Severus. Schlafen. Was immer du sagen wolltest, das hat bis morgen Zeit.”  
Er blickte in die dunklen Augen, die ihn kurz intensiv musterten, bevor die Lider sich schlossen und der Mann einschlief. Harry war mit sich zufrieden. Wieder hauchte er dem Mann einen Kuss auf die Lippen, genoss für einen Moment sogar den Geschmack des Weines und leckte leicht über die Haut. Dann lief er raus, um den Lappen im Brunnenwassereimer auszuwaschen und nass wieder auf die Schwellung zu legen.   
Als Severus am späten Abend noch einmal kurz wach war, half er dem völlig betrunkenen Mann aus seinen Sachen und nahm es hin, dass dieser ihn ziemlich grob an sich zog und festhielt, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war. Dann löste er den festen Griff, lächelte und kuschelte sich in seine Arme, wo er ebenfalls sehr schnell einschlief. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry davon auf, dass sich sein Lehrer an ihm zu schaffen machte. Eilig tat er so, als würde er noch schlafen, weil er wissen wollte, was Severus tat und weil er sich sicher war, dass es ihm gefallen würde. Er spürte, dass der Mann ihn vorsichtig auf den Bauch drehte und ihm ein Bein nach oben in Richtung Bauch schob.   
“Ich weiß, dass du wach bist”, hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. “Bleib einfach entspannt, ich will dir nichts tun.”  
“Ich wäre auch entspannt, wenn du mir was tun willst, nur dann wahrscheinlich aufgeregter.”  
Das leise, dunkle Lachen jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. “Mach den Mund auf”, sagte der Mann und schob ihm einen Finger hinein. “Danke für deine Hilfe gestern. Der Zauber wirkt, der Schlaf tat mir gut und mir geht es schon viel besser.”  
Harry leckte über den Finger und befeuchtete ihn. Er spürte, wie Severus die Decken weg schob und den Finger aus seinem Mund zog. Langsam wurde ihm klar, was Severus hier tat. Training. Vorbreitung. Es waren nur noch wenig Tage bis Weihnachten. Und sie beide hatten da ja was vor… Er stöhnte leise auf, als sich der Finger vorsichtig in seinen Po schob, ihn leicht dehnte.   
“Ganz ruhig, entspann dich. Ich hab ein weniger mehr zu bieten als das”, hauchte die Stimme. “Und ich will dich richtig nehmen können. Oder willst du nicht mehr?”  
“Doch”, wisperte Harry und spürte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht. Er fühlte die leichten Bewegungen, die Severus ausführte. Es erregte ihn. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, dass sich der Mann richtig mit ihm vereinte, war aber auch froh über diese ‘Trockenübung’. Denn er merkte, wie unglaublich empfindlich er war. Das konnte wirklich weh tun…  
Severus ergriff mit seiner freien Hand Harrys Penis und massierte ihn. “Lass dich gehen, Kleiner. In ein paar Tagen hast du eh keine Kontrolle mehr über irgendwas. Dafür sorge ich.”  
Die dunkle Stimme jagte ihm wieder einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er stöhnte heiser auf, hilflos den beiden Händen ausgeliefert, die ihn stimulierten. Er keuchte den Namen seines Liebhabers, als der seinen Finger tiefer in ihn schob und damit Gefühle in seinem ungeübten Körper auslöste, die er noch nie gefühlt hatte.   
“Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, dich richtig zu vögeln”, knurrte Severus. “Zu spüren, wie dein süßer, enger Hintern meinen Schwanz umklammert und in sich zieht. Dein hilfloses Wimmern zu hören, dein Zucken zu fühlen bei jedem Stoß. Ich bin verdammt ausdauernd, wenn ich will, Harry.”  
Harry keuchte wieder, als er kam. Severus rief mit seiner derben Wortwahl und seiner Art Bilder in ihm wach, die ihn fast mehr erregten als die Berührungen des Mannes. Zitternd hing er in den Armen, die ihn fest hielten, während sich die Hände von seinem Unterleib entfernten. Dann drehte Severus ihn auf den Rücken, kniete sich über ihn und drückte ihn mit seinen starken Händen auf das Bett. “Ich will dich, Harry. Schau hin. Ich will dich wirklich.”  
Er ließ den Blick an der Brust des Mannes nach unten gleiten, über den flachen Bauch bis hin zu seinem steifen Glied. “Ich sehe es…”  
Severus legte seinen Finger darauf. “Siehst du, wo das Problem liegt?”  
Harry schluckte und nickte. Das Glied seines Liebhabers war ungefähr zwei Finger breit. “Wobei ich es nicht als Problem sehe”, hauchte er. “Eher als Herausforderung.”  
“Meinst du?” Er legte sich grinsend neben ihn auf das Bett. “Blas mir einen. Los. Das wolltest du doch schon lange.”  
Gierig stand Harry auf, streichelte seinen Lehrer und senkte den Kopf. Grinsend strich er mit seinen Lippen über das harte Stück Fleisch. Er leckte vorsichtig darüber. Ganz vorsichtig küsste er die Spitze, fühlte die Feuchtigkeit und schmeckte eine leichte Salzigkeit. Vorsichtig ließ er es in seinen Mund gleiten, saugte probehalber ein wenig daran und hörte ein leises Stöhnen.   
“Du bist dir sicher, dass du das zum ersten Mal machst?”, keuchte der Mann leise.   
“Ja”, nuschelte Harry. Er hob den Kopf. “In der Realität zumindest. In meinem Träumen hab ich das schon oft probiert.”  
Severus legte seine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und drückte ihn runter. “Blasen.”  
Harry lachte, öffnete den Mund und ließ den steifen Penis seines Lehrers wieder in seinen Mund gleiten. Sanft bewegte er seinen Kopf auf und ab, fühlte dabei die Hand, die ihm immer noch auf dem Nacken lag, ohne Druck, aber sie war da. Und Harry gefiel es. Die schlanken Finger glitten über seine Kopfhaut und durch seine Haare, jedes Mal, wenn er den Kopf hob.   
Mit den Lippen massierte er das Fleisch, ließ es zu, dass sein Lehrer ihn ein wenig tiefer drückte, fühlte den Penis tiefer in seinen Mund dringen. Er schluckte hart, keuchte ein paar mal leise, arbeitete dann aber weiter.   
Ein paar Mal blickte er hoch in das Gesicht des Mannes, den er hier befriedigte und dessen leichtes Lächeln, sein leises Stöhnen, was er immer Mal hören ließ… Harry gab das fast mehr, als wenn er selber kam. Langsam kapierte er, dass ihm wichtiger war, seinem Partner Lust und Befriedigung zu verschaffen, als sie selber zu erleben. Und… diese Einsicht gefiel ihm irgendwie. Warum auch immer, aber er fand, dass er zu Severus passte. Perfekt passte. Er wollte nur, dass der Mann glücklich war, dafür gab er alles.   
Severus sog zischend Luft durch seine zusammen gebissenen Zähne. “Ich komme gleich.” Er stöhnte. “Traust du dich, es zu schlucken? Kotz mir ja nicht aufs Bett, das ist echt unerotisch.”  
Harry lachte leise. Er hob kurz den Kopf, insoweit Severus’ Hand das zuließ. Seine Lippen hingen dicht über dem steifen Glied. “Willst du, dass ich es schlucke?”, fragte er direkt und sah ihn an.   
Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Severus schien selber ein wenig unsicher, ob er solche Forderungen stellen durfte, doch dann siegte seine Gier. “Ja”, sagte er. “Ja, ich will es. Und ich will, dass es dir gefällt.”  
Langsam senkte Harry wieder den Kopf. Wortlos saugte er weiter an dem Glied zwischen seinen Lippen, massierte es gierig. Seine Zunge streichelte es, wenn er sie mit bewusstem Druck dagegen presste. Er fühlte die Hand, die sich von seinem Nacken auf seinen Hinterkopf schob und ihm so verwehrte, den Kopf zu sehr zu heben. Wenn Severus es wollte, würde er es tun. Neugierig war er eh und… so schlimm konnte das auch nicht sein. Dafür mochten es zu viele Menschen. Also Augen zu und durch. Ob es ihm wirklich gefiel, darüber konnte er sich eh erst Gedanken machen, wenn er es versucht hatte. Und dieser leichte Zwang, den Severus mit seiner Hand und mit seinen Worten ausübte, machte ihn so unglaublich an. Er stand darauf. Und er war Severus dankbar, dass der diesen Trieb bei ihm erweckt hatte, ihm die Chance gab, es auszuleben und gleichzeitig aufpasst, dass er sich nicht übernahm.   
Er spürte das Zittern, welches durch den starken Körper lief, hörte das tiefe Stöhnen und fühlte das Sperma in seinem Mund. Ein wenig Überwindung kostete es ihn schon, es wirklich zu schlucken. Kurz hielt er inne und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen.   
Die Hand rutschte von seinem Nacken, von seinem Hinterkopf und ließ ihn frei. Doch so eilig hatte er es gar nicht, sich von diesem Körperteil seines Freundes zu trennen. Er säuberte ihn mit der Zunge, kostete jetzt bewusster. Nach einer Weile merkte er, dass Severus ihm beobachtete.   
“Du magst es… wirklich”, stellte der Mann überrascht fest.   
“Die Gefahr, dass ich dir aufs Bett kotze, ist zumindest mal extrem gering bis nicht vorhanden. Du bist sehr lecker. Aber das wusste ich eh schon.” Er sah ihn strahlend an, sah das unsichere Gesicht. Da war sie wieder. Die Scham seines Lehrers, diese Unsicherheit. “Severus, ich mag es. Die Art, wie du mich behandelst, diese Dominanz von dir. Ich mag es.”  
Der Mann zog ihn auf sich und sah ihm tief in die Augen. “Woher willst du wissen, dass es dir gefällt? Du bist so jung, so unerfahren. Du kennst nichts weiter als das, was du dir erträumt hast und dem, was ich dir im Moment gebe. Ich nutze dich aus, führe dich auf einen Weg, wo ich dich haben will. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich dein Weg ist.”  
“Ich weiß, dass es mein Weg ist. Du musst lernen, mich auch als Mann zu akzeptieren, wenn du willst, dass ich einer bin.” Sanft küsste er ihn. “Ich fühle mich wohl”, hauchte er gegen seine Lippen. “Ich liebe dich.”  
“Woher willst du wissen, dass diese Art deine Art ist?”  
“Weil ich glücklich bin, Severus.” Mit seinen Lippen strich er über den Mund des Mannes.   
“Bist du dir sicher?”  
Er sah ihm tief in die Augen. “Ja. Und es würde mich noch glücklicher machen, wenn du es endlich richtig genießen könntest. Ich kann nicht mehr, als mich dir anbieten und darum betteln, dass du mich willst. Du nutzt nichts aus, was ich von mir aus nicht eh geben will.”  
Der Mann schob ihn ein Stück weg, legte seine Arme um den jungen Körper seines Geliebten und schob sich herum, so dass er auf Harry lag. Von oben sah er ihn an. “Bist du wirklich glücklich?”  
“Ja.”  
“Und du sagst es mir, wenn es dir zu weit geht?”  
“Sehr empört und sehr laut.” Harry stöhnte auf, als er im nächsten Moment die Zunge des Mannes in seinem Mund hatte, besitzergreifend, derb und gleichzeitig neugierig forschend. Willig öffnete er die Lippen, lächelte gegen den derben Kuss und fühlte Severus’ starke Hände, die sich wie Fesseln um seine Handgelenke schlossen und sie auf das Bett drückten.   
Irgendwann trennte er sich keuchend und sah ihn von oben an. Seine Augen musterten ihn durchdringend. “Du willst es wirklich…”  
“Ich will dich. Ich will, dass du mich zu deinem Geliebten machst.”  
Severus nickte leicht. “Ich verstehe. Dann werde ich mit meinem Weihnachtsgeschenk meine Werbung beenden und dir in der Weihnachtsnacht zeigen, was ich von dir erwarte, wenn du dich wirklich als mein Schüler und mein Geliebter bezeichnen willst.”  
“Lernen, Gehorsam, Demut, Unterwerfung…” Harry lächelte leicht.   
In den dunklen Augen blitzte etwas. “Die ersten drei Punkte stimmen. Aber ich bin ein Raubtier und erlege meine Beute gern.” Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht. “Unterwerfen werde ich dich und es wäre nett, wenn du mir eine Chance gibst, wenigstens auf ein wenig Widerstand zu stoßen.” Wieder presste er ihm hart die Lippen auf den Mund, dann stand er auf und ging ins Bad.   
Harry blieb keuchend auf dem Bett liegen. Dieser Mann… brachte ihn noch um den Verstand. Eindeutig. Er schloss die Augen und lächelte. Wenn er zurück in Hogwarts war, musste er sich irgendwas für Draco einfallen lassen. Der blonde Slytherin hatte ihm mit seiner Aktion, die ihn und Severus hierher befördert hatte, so einen riesigen Gefallen getan, dass er tief in seiner Schuld stand. Während er Severus nachsah, der im Bad verschwand, grübelte er darüber nach, ob es ein Denkmal tat oder ob es doch eher eine Kathedrale sein sollte… 

Severus beobachtete Harry bei seinem Magietraining, war aber gedanklich immer noch beim Morgen und dem, was in seinem Bett passiert war. Er schwankte immer noch zwischen dem Glück, was er fühlte, weil Harry genau der Partner war, den er wollte und brauchte und der Unsicherheit, ob es wirklich der Wille des Jungen war, was er tat oder eine jugendliche Unterwürfigkeit und die Angst, ihn wieder zu verlieren, wenn er nicht mitspielte.   
Vermittelte der diesen Eindruck? Severus überlegte angestrengt. “Halte den Zauberstab ruhiger, wenn du angreifst. Du zappelst zuviel, das wirkt sehr nervös. Strahle Ruhe aus.” Er sah zu, wie Harry seine Anweisungen befolgte, aber so richtig klappte es noch nicht.   
Seine Augen glitten über den Körper von Harry. Er mochte diesen jungen Mann. Das hatte er sich mittlerweile eingestanden. Er mochte ihn, weil er einfach so war, wie er war. Er fing langsam an, echte, tiefe Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln. Das hatte nichts mit seinen sexuellen Interessen und Vorlieben zu tun. Es ging weiter über diese erste, seit Jahren schwelende Anziehung hinaus. Je mehr Zeit er mit Harry verbrachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er ihn nicht verlieren wollte. Deshalb trainierte er ihn ja hier so verbissen. Deshalb war ihm seine Seele und sein Glück so viel wert.   
Harry würde ihm alles geben, was er wollte. Sicher mehr, als er wirklich bereit war, zu geben, wenn sein Gehirn mitspielte. Doch das schaltete jedes Mal aus, wenn andere Körperteile von ihm zum Eigenleben erwachten. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry verletzt wurde, körperlich oder seelisch. Er wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren.  
Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich. “Legilimens”, wisperte er leise und drang in den Geist seines Schülers ein. Mit Anerkennung nahm er wahr, dass Harry es zwar nicht bewusst mitbekam, aber instinktiv diesen Angriff doch versuchte, abzublocken. Er war wirklich gut geworden, aber hier mussten sie noch üben. Harry musste seinen Geist verschließen können. Bei einem Kampf mit Voldemort war das lebenswichtig.   
Er wollte den Angriff eben abbrechen, als er ein Bild sah, was ihn in Harrys Gedanken hielt.   
Er sah sich selber, leise redend beim letzten Essen. Er sprach mit Kimon. Severus spürte die starken Emotionen, die Harry bei dem Gedanken an diesen Anblick hatte. Eifersucht, panische Angst, Unsicherheit. Seufzend verzog er sich aus den Gedanken seines Schüler und sah, wie der inne hielt und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.   
“Du musste deine Gedanken auch in einem Kampf besser kontrollieren.”  
“Das ist unfair…” Harry sah ihn empört an und wurde leicht rot. Ihm war also bewusst, was er gesehen hatte. “Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können?”  
“Du musst keine Geheimnisse vor mir haben. Ich will dir nichts, Harry. Aber du musst das wirklich lernen. Voldemort geht mit wesentlich mehr Gewalt vor.” Langsam stand er auf und ging auf Harry zu. “Ich werde dich nicht betrügen”, sagte er und sah, wie sein Schüler den Blick senkte und rot anlief. “Kimon… ist ein sehr angenehmer Mensch und ich mag ihn. Mir ist bisher selten jemand begegnet, in dessen Gegenwart ich mich so unbefangen fühle und so gut. Aber ich will dich. Und ich weiß, dass ich dir weh tun würde, wenn ich mit ihm mehr tue, als Gespräche zu führen und Feste zu feiern. Darum werde ich es nicht tun.” Vorsichtig legte er ihm zwei Finger unter das Kinn. “Sieh mich an, Harry. Sieh mir in die Augen. Ich betrüge dich nicht. Wenn ich was will, dann hole ich es mir von dir.” Sanft küsste er ihn, als er die Tränen in den Augen seines jungen Geliebten sah. “Vertrau mir in diesem Punkt bitte. Ich will nur dich.”  
“Kimon… kann dir… viel mehr bieten.”  
Severus lächelte und hauchte ihm erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen. “Ich mag deine Unerfahrenheit, deine ungestüme Gier, deine Unfähigkeit, deine eigene Lust zu kontrollieren, wobei du das gut lernst und gleichzeitig diese Unsicherheit vor jedem neuen Schritt. Und vor allen Dingen, mag ich dich. Mir… geht es schon länger nicht mehr nur um den Sex mit dir.” Sanft strich er ihm eine Haarsträhne von der Stirn und grinste, als sie wieder zurück fiel. “Ich fange irgendwie gerade an, mich in dich zu verlieben. Richtig zu verlieben.” Sanft strich sein Finger über die leicht erhitzte Wange. “Und ich muss gestehen, es ist ein sehr… ungewohntes Gefühl.” Etwas unsicher lächelte er, bemerkte aber, wie Harry seine Worte langsam sehr bewusst aufnahm und wieder zu seiner alten Selbstsicherheit zurück fand. “Ich bin dir treu.”  
Harry umarmte ihn und flüsterte: “Es ist trotzdem nicht nett, in meinem Kopf herum zu spuken. Ich muss auch meine kleinen Geheimnisse vor dir haben dürfen.”  
“Die kannst du haben. Sobald du gelernt hast, meine Angriffe abzuwehren und nach deinem phänomenalen Sieg über Voldemort.” Er hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen. “Übe weiter. Ich habe mir da noch was überlegt.” Damit verschwand er. 

Harry blieb allein zurück und tat, was Severus ihm befohlen hatte. Dabei grinste er vor sich hin. Sein Liebhaber war ein verdammt guter Lehrer und so hatte Harry auch im Bereich der Geisteskontrolle schon sehr viel gelernt. Severus’ Problem war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was für ein guter Lehrer er war. Und so hatte Harry sehr wohl gemerkt, dass der Mann ihn angegriffen hatte und er hatte sich bewusst auf das Bild konzentriert. Severus und Kimon, mal wieder tuschelnd und ihn dabei musternd.   
Dass dieses Bild Severus praktisch dazu bewegte hatte, ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen… Er grinste vor sich hin und schoss einige heftige Flüche auf einen Baum ab. Sie hatten unglaubliche Fortschritte gemacht. Sie wurden beide offener und sie wuchsen zusammen. Harry merkte immer mehr, dass aus der Verliebtheit und dieser Sehnsucht nach Severus echte, tiefe Liebe wurde. Natürlich war er damit seinem Lehrer weit voraus, aber Severus holte auf. Und Harry fand, dass er dabei ein ganz schönes Tempo vorlegte.   
Wieder schoss er einen Fluch auf den Baum ab. Zumindest in die Richtung, denn er verzog den Zauberstab total und der Fluch jagte über die Ebene davon. “Heilige… Cool…”  
Severus lachte leise und legte ein paar Sachen vor Harry auf den Boden. Eine der leichten, ledernen Rüstungen, ein Helm, ein Metallschild. Es waren die Sachen, die die Helden in seinen Schriftrollen trugen bei ihren großen Kämpfen.   
Eilig zog Harry sie an und fühlte sich wie die Männer, über die er so viel gelesen hatte. Was ihm fehlte, war eine Waffe. Er nahm den Schild hoch, zog ihn über seinen linken Arm und nahm seinen Zauberstab in die andere Hand. Dann ging er in eine Angriffsposition.   
Severus, der genauso gekleidet war, ebenfalls mit einem Schild und seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet, lächelte leicht. “Du kannst deinen Protegozauber aufrecht erhalten und über einen Gegenstand legen. Zum Beispiel, einen Schild. Dann kannst du ihn halb normal, halb magisch nutzen, um Zaubersprüche zu blocken.”   
Harry konzentrierte sich und tippte seinen Schild an. “Protego”, wisperte er und sah, wie es bläulich schimmerte. “Genial. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das geht.”  
“Du musst dich konzentrieren. Aber das kannst du.” Severus tippte seinen Schild ebenfalls an. “Protego.”  
Eine Weile schossen sie Flüche hin und her. Harry wich ihnen aus, blockte die, denen er mit Abrollen und Springen nicht entkommen konnte und wehrte sich gekonnt. Bis er Severus zu nahe kam und der ihm ziemlich grob die Beine weg trat.   
“Aua”, beschwerte er sich, als der Mann über ihm kniete und ihm den Zauberstab an den Kopf hielt.   
“Harry, konzentriere dich. Wenn du das mit mir nicht kannst, musst du allein trainieren. Ich werde hier keine Rücksicht nehmen, weil auch Voldemort keine nehmen wird und ich will, dass du überlebst, verdammt noch mal.” Er stand auf und zog ihn auf die Beine. “Weiter.”  
“Ja, Sir”, knurrte Harry ihn an, ging wieder in Abwehrhaltung und griff wütend an. Doch das brachte ihm auch nichts, außer dass ein Zauber von Severus ihn von den Füßen riss und er ziemlich hart mit dem Gesicht voraus über den Boden geschleudert wurde. Er fühlte die Schürfwunde auf seiner Wange und saß das Blut auf seiner Hand, als er darüber wischte. “Verdammt.”  
“Komplette Kontrolle”, sagte Severus und sah sich die Wunde an. “Mental, magisch, physisch. Du musst dich auf alles konzentrieren. Auch wenn du k.o. bist, Angst oder Schmerzen hast. Gerade dann wird Voldemort dich angreifen. Er liebt es, seine Opfer zu quälen, bevor er sie tötet. Er will dich nicht schnell umbringen, Harry, er will dich leiden sehen. Das kann einem Angst machen oder du lernst, es zu deinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Weiter.”  
Harry sah die Sorge in den dunklen Augen und lächelte. “Weiter”, sagte er, nahm das Brennen seiner Wange als Mittel, um sich zu konzentrieren.   
Sie übten weiter, Stunden, wie es Harry vorkam. Severus hatte eine unglaubliche Konstitution. “Streng dich doch mal an”, sagte er gelangweilt und wehrte eine Serie von Zaubern an, die sein Schüler gegen ihn schoss.   
“Munditia, munditia, munditia”, brüllte Harry und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Severus, der ihn verblüfft ansah und dann anfing zu lachen. “Was? Ich weiß, das ist ein Zauber. Mrs Weasley hat den mal benutzt.”  
Severus sah an sich hinab. “Und du hast ihn auch sehr gut ausgeführt, keine Frage.” Er ließ seinen Schild sinken. “Nur nützt er nichts gegen Voldemort.”  
“Wieso?”, knurrte Harry ein wenig sauer. “Was bewirkt der denn eigentlich?”  
“Es ist ein Reinigungszauber, mein Geliebter. Danke fürs Saubermachen meiner Rüstung, aber wenn du nicht gerade bei Voldemort putzen willst, solltest du es vielleicht mit einem Angriffszauber versuchen, anstatt mit alten Hausmittelchen.”  
Harry schnaubte leise und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. “Ich kann nicht mehr, Severus. Können wir nicht zurück? Bitte.” Flehend sah er ihn an.   
“Einverstanden. Du warst heute wirklich gut.” Er hielt sein Gesicht fest und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf dessen Schrammen.   
“Kann ich mit dem Zauber auch meine Brille sauber machen?”, fragte er leise, während Severus sein Gesicht vom Blut und die Wunden vom Schmutz befreite. “Das wäre echt praktisch.”  
“Für so glatte Oberflächen wie Glas nimm lieber ‘speculoclarus’. Einer der wenigen Sprüche, die es selbst hier schon geben dürfte.” Sanft glitt der Daumen des Mannes über seine Wange. “Gute Arbeit, Harry.” Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und apparierte mit ihm zurück zum Rat der Magier. 

Während Harry einige Zeilen aus der Ilias zitierte, genoss er eine entspannende Massage seines Lehrers. Sie waren nach dem harten Training ins Bad gegangen, weil Severus meinte, Harry habe es nötig. Und jetzt lag er auf einer der Liegen und gab sich den starken Händen des Mannes hin, der ihn vor ein paar Minuten noch über eine felsige Hochebene geschleudert und geschleift hatte.   
“Aua”, zischte er leise.   
Severus sah ihn irritiert an und widmete sich dem linken Unterschenkel seines Schülers. “Du hast dir hier irgendwas gezerrt oder überlastet. Es ist ganz verhärtet. Eigentlich brauchst du ein oder zwei Tage Ruhe.”  
“Nein. Ich bin gerade dabei, richtig gut zu lernen. Ich beiß die Zähne zusammen und… aua.”  
Der Mann lächelte leicht und strich jetzt vorsichtiger über seine Haut. “Stimmt, du bist zum Ende hin richtig gut geworden. Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, denn so viel Lerneifer habe ich in unserer Schule nie bei dir bemerkt.”  
Harry seufzte und verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf. Sein Blick ging hoch zur Decke. “Vielleicht fehlte mir der Anreiz”, murmelte er leise. “Mir war es eine Zeitlang schon egal, ob ich den Kampf gewinne oder nicht. Ich hab einfach nur gehofft, dass… es schnell geht.”  
Die Hände lagen jetzt still auf seinem Bein, bevor sie wieder anfingen zu arbeiten. “So darfst du nie wieder denken. Vergiss die Welt und alles, aber dein eigenes Leben muss dir genug wert sein, um darum mit aller Macht zu kämpfen. Du bist erst 16 Jahre alt, Harry. Du hast alles noch vor dir.”  
Er seufzte leise. “Es ist manchmal schwer, daran zu denken, wenn man von der ganzen Welt nur als Kämpfer angesehen wird.”  
“Ich weiß”, brummte der Mann leise. “Ich möchte nicht mit dir tauschen.”  
Jetzt lachte Harry leise. “Ich auch nicht mit dir. Als Spion bei Voldemort zu arbeiten… nein, dann lieber direkter Gegner.”  
Severus verzog leicht das Gesicht. “Ich bin froh, dass ich mich da immer gut durchschlängeln konnte, ohne selbst zu viel eigenen Schaden anzurichten. Voldemort zwingt seine Anhänger, schlimme Verbrechen zu begehen, um sich abzustumpfen und abhängig von sich zu machen. Alte Methode, aber sehr wirkungsvoll. Bei mir hat er ziemlich schnell bemerkt, dass ich nicht so kalt bin, wie ich und er dachten, aber dass ich trotzdem nützlich bin. Und so fing er an, mich aus Aktionen raus zu halten, von denen er meinte, sie könnten mich ‘verstören’.”  
Neugierig blickte Harry den Mann an. “Echt? Das heißt, an deinen Händen klebt kein Blut?”  
“Wenn Mitwisser und Zuschauer so schuldig sind wie Täter, dann schon. Aber außer bei Bestrafungen anderer Todesser war ich niemals bei echten Verbrechen direkt dabei. Ich habe zu viel Respekt vor dem Leben und Voldemort weiß das. Er wusste, dass er mich damit von sich weg treiben würde. In dem Moment, wo ich sehe, was tut und es nicht mehr nur Worte in meinem Kopf sind.”  
“Und das hat er mitgemacht?” Harry setzte sich langsam auf der Liege auf. “Wieso?”  
“Aus demselben Grund, warum Dumbledore mich für sich hat arbeiten lassen, obwohl er mir auch nicht zu 100 Prozent vertraute. Ich war zu wertvoll, um getötet zu werden und zu gut, in dem was ich tat, um nicht ausgenutzt zu werden. Ich tat, was Voldemort mir befahl, berichtete, spionierte, unterstützte ihn. Und dasselbe bei Dumbledore.”  
“Aber er hat dich trotzdem ganz schön mies behandelt. Eigentlich sogar beide…” Vorsichtig glitt er mit den Fingern über den Oberkörper seines Lehrers, wo immer noch einige dünne Narben zu sehen waren, die ihn ewig zeichnen würden.  
Severus blickte an sich hinab. “Natürlich. Er ist ungehalten und launisch und so bekam auch ich es ab. Und dummerweise merkte Voldemort, dass mir zwar jedes andere Leben etwas bedeutete, aber mein eigenes und meine körperliche Unversehrtheit gar nichts.”  
Harry blickte in die dunklen Augen. “Danke, Severus”, murmelte er und küsste ihn. “Jetzt hab ich einen Grund, zu kämpfen und zu siegen. Ich werde diesen Typen stoppen. Damit wir zusammen sein können und damit er dir niemals wieder weh tut.” Damit legte er sich wieder hin. “Trainiere mich dafür, egal wie, egal was notwendig ist. Ich will alles lernen, was du mir beibringen kannst.” Er deutete auf sein Gesicht, wo immer noch die leichten Verletzungen zu sehen waren. “Auch Einstecken.”  
Eine Weile massierte Severus ihn schweigend weiter. Bis er schließlich leise sagte: “Du und ich haben ein gemeinsames Problem. Der Respekt vor dem Leben. Dir fällt es schwer, zu töten. Du musst es lernen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür der richtige Lehrer bin.”  
Verwirrung stahl sich in den Blick. “Ich hab Quirrel umgebracht. Mit bloßen Händen und einen Basilisken.”  
Kimon trat neben Harrys Liege und blickte auf ihn hinab. “Hallo, meine Freunde.”  
“Hallo, Kimon”, grüßte Harry freundlich.   
“Hallo, mein Freund.” Severus sah ihn an.   
“Wieso massierst du ihn? Dafür gibt es Sklaven.”  
“Ich trainiere sehr hart mit ihm im Moment und er muss morgen wieder richtig fit sein. Die Sklaven sind gut, wenn es um Entspannung geht. Aber ich kennen Harrys Körper besser und kennen seine Schwachstellen.”  
Kimon nickte verstehend. “Das leuchtet ein. Ich hörte gerade, dass du schon Heldentaten vollbracht hast, junger Krieger Harry.”  
Harry winkte ab und sah Severus unsicher an. Sie konnten doch hier nicht mit seinen ‘Taten’ prahlen. Doch Severus hatte offenbar genau das vor, warum auch immer.   
“Ein Lehrer an unserer Schule war besessen”, flüsterte er Kimon zu. “Vom puren Bösen. Und Harry ist durch und durch ein Kämpfer für das Gute. Und als sie sich berührten, bröselte die Haut seines Gegners. Er hat ihn praktisch durch eine einfache Berührung in Asche verwandelt.”  
“Unglaublich. Das klingt wie etwas, was dringend niedergeschrieben werden sollte. Schade, dass ihr Zeitreisende seid. So eine gute und machtvolle Geschichte sollte herumerzählt werden.”  
“Du müsstest erst mal die Geschichte vom Kampf Harrys gegen den schrecklichen Basilisken hören. Ein riesiges Schlangenmonster, mit tödlichen Giftzähnen und einem Blick, der jeden Gegner versteinert. Und dann dieser Junge hier, nur mit einem magischen Schwert bewaffnet, so lang wie sein Unterarm.”  
Harry lauschte gebannt den Erzählungen von Severus und fieberte richtig mit, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass es ja sein Kampf gewesen war und er wusste, wie es ausgegangen war. Dafür, dass sein Liebhaber gar nicht dabei gewesen war, erzählte er es verdammt plastisch… Er seufzte lautlos. Natürlich, Okklumentik. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es irgendwann in den Stunden mal gesehen. Kimon war jedenfalls begeistert und Harry… mal wieder total verwundert, dass er sich hier so wohl und frei und unbefangen fühlte. Er legte leicht seine Hand um Severus’ Handgelenk, als der erzählte, wie der Giftzahn ihn verletzt hatte und wie er fast gestorben wäre.   
Erstaunlich. Sein Puls raste, er war richtig aufgeregt. “Ich lebe ja noch. Ein magischer Phönix rettete mich.”  
“Ein Phönix? Gesandt von einem eurer Götter?”  
“Nein, das hätte er wohl gern”, knurrte Severus und zog seinen Arm aus Harrys Umklammerung. “Vom Schulleiter. Ist sein Haustier.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das heutige Kapitel mag ein Weihnachtskapitel sein, aber es wird heiß. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Kapitel 16: Frohe Weihnachten

“Lachst du immer noch wegen Kimons Gesichtsausdruck?”  
Harry kicherte leise gegen die Brust des Mannes, in dessen Armen er lag. “Ja. Das mit dem Haustier hat ihm den Rest gegeben. Alles andere konnte er ja noch verkraften, aber das…” Er hob den Kopf ein wenig und suchte Severus’ Blick. “Das kam so wunderschön trocken von dir.”  
Der Mann knurrte leise. “Schlaf noch etwas. Draußen ist noch tiefste Nacht.”  
“Ich bin…”  
“Nervös, ich weiß.” Er lächelte. “Komm mal wieder runter.” Mit einem leichten, durch sein Kissen behinderten Kopfschütteln, schloss er die Augen und zog den Jüngeren in seine Arme. “Es ist nur Sex. Kein Grund, sich so aufzuführen.”  
“Du hast gut reden.” Harry schmiegte sich wieder dicht an ihn. Er gähnte. “Wieso hast du das vorgestern alles erzählt?”  
“Weil ich gern mit dir angebe.” Er spürte die Bewegungen von Harrys Gesichtsmuskeln auf seiner Haut. “Frohe Weihnachten übrigens.”  
“Dir auch.” Harry hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Brust. Dann entspannte er sich wieder.   
Severus fiel das nicht so leicht. Er war nicht so nervös, wie sein junger Freund, aber jetzt leider wach. Obwohl er ein Mann war, war er durchaus in der Lage mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun. Reden und Schlafen gleichzeitig gehört nicht dazu. Er runzelte die Stirn. Hoffentlich nicht.   
Dass Harry diesem Tag so entgegen gefiebert hatte, wusste er und er hatte es ja mit der Festsetzung eines bestimmten Datums auch provoziert. Aber so ganz verstand er seinen Geliebten nicht. Sex hatte für ihn nicht diesen Stellenwert. Er genoss Harrys Gesellschaft, seine Nähe, geistig wie körperlich. Die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten, die Nächte, wo er ihn hielt. Ihre Spielereien im Bett genauso wie den normalen Alltag und das Training. Harry war wohl einfach noch zu jung, um eine Beziehung über seinen hormongesteuerten Körper zu stellen. Solange er da mithalten konnte, machte es ihm nichts aus. Er lächelte leicht und glitt mit seinen Fingern über den muskulöser gewordenen Körper und die weiche Haut.   
Seine Gedanken glitten nach vorn. Vor zum September, wo sie zurück nach Hogwarts reisen würden. Ein Teil von ihm freute sich darauf, weil er es gar nicht erwarten konnte, die blöden Gesichter einiger Leute zu sehen. Und er verwettete sein Haus darauf, dass viele blöd gucken würden, wenn er und Harry von ihren Erlebnissen erzählten. Oder einfach, wenn sie sie sahen.   
Langsam fand er wieder ein wenig Ruhe unter seinen Decken, mit seinem jungen Geliebten im Arm. Harry hatte gestern ganz nebenbei gesagt, dass er sich zu 50 Prozent wünschen würde, dass sie einfach in Athen bleiben könnten, in dieser Zeit. Aber das war keine gute Idee. In ein paar Jahren stand ein Krieg bevor, wo die meisten der Leute teilnehmen würden, die sie hier kennen gelernt hatten und auch sie beide wären verpflichtet, dort zu kämpfen. Also war auch diese Zeit keine Garantie für ein ruhiges Leben. Da war ihre eigenen Zeit sicherer.   
Vorsichtshalber hatte Severus den Zeitumkehrer gut versteckt. Es gab durchaus eine Möglichkeit, eine Rückkehr unmöglich zu machen. Und zwar, indem sie den Zeitumkehrer jetzt noch mal richtig aufziehen würden und ihn sich umhängten. Ein Zurückreisen in der Zeit war nicht möglich, solange man in einer vergangenen Zeit war, das durchbrach den Fluss und so würden sie hier für immer gefangen sein. Aber das behielt er lieber für sich. Es war ein Traum, eine schöne Vorstellung. Aber keine Realität. Keine echte Möglichkeit.   
Harry atmete wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig. Severus liebte das, hatte den Jungen deshalb in sein Bett geholt und nicht wieder gehen lassen. Er vermittelte gern Sicherheit und Geborgenheit und Harry nahm es so dankbar auf. Sanft hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare, bevor er ebenfalls noch ein paar Stunden die Augen schloss. 

Als Harry am Morgen am Brunnen stand und sich wusch, grinste er vor sich hin. Er hatte richtig gute Laune.   
“Guten Morgen, Harry”, rief Alexandros vom Tor her. Istemi öffnete ihm und er kam herein. In seinen Händen hielt er einen geflochtenen Korb. “Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Fest, was immer ihr feiert. Das ist von Vater und mir.”  
Begeistert strahlte er seinen besten Freund an. “Vielen Dank, Alexandros. Das war zwar nicht nötig, aber sehr nett.”  
“Ich hoffe, ich störe euch nicht bei irgendwelchen Ritualen.”  
“Nein. Nein.” Er spürte, wie er rot wurde. “Noch nicht.”  
“Was feiert ihr eigentlich?”  
“Die Geburt eines Heiligen”, sagte Severus und trat aus dem Schlafraum. Er blinzelte in die Sonne, die heute ziemlich kräftig von einem blassblauen Himmel schien. “Guten Morgen, Alexandros.”  
“Guten Morgen, Severus.” Der Junge verneigte sich leicht. “Hier. Bitte. Ein Gruß meines Vaters für dich und Harry.” Er überreichte seinen Korb.   
“Bestell deinem Vater meinen besten Dank. Und ich danke auch dir fürs Bringen.”  
“Gern doch”, strahlte der Junge. “Ich verabschiede mich dann mal und wünsche euch einen schönen, ruhigen Tag.”  
“Den werden wir haben.” Severus blickte ihm nach, dann fühlte Harry sich gemustert. “Wenn du mit Waschen fertig bist, kommst du rein. Ich hab auch ein Geschenk für dich.”  
“Schon wieder?” Harry schrubbte sich hastig mit einem der rauen Tücher trocken. “Severus, du musst mich nicht so verwöhnen.”  
“Hat dein Leben lang niemand getan. Lass mir meinen Spaß.” Er verschwand wieder.   
Lächelnd sah er ihm nach. Lehrer, Liebhaber, Freund… jetzt auch Gönner und Vater. Severus entwickelte sich mehr und mehr zu seinem Lebensmittelpunkt. Er hüpfte hinter ihm her, zumindest sah es so sicher aus, wie er von einem der Steine zum anderen sprang. Dazwischen wuchs nämlich ein wenig Gras, was jetzt im Winter ziemlich starr und hart war und er hatte sich schon mehrfach Splitter in die Füße getreten. Als er den Raum betrat, sah er Severus neben seinem Bett stehen, auf dem neue Sachen lagen.   
Harry streifte den weichen Chiton über und wusste sofort, dass dieses Stück Stoff ein Vermögen gekostet hatte. Es war tiefblau gefärbt und sah wunderschön aus. Weich schmiegte es sich gegen seinen Körper, wärmte, umschmeichelte seine Figur.   
“Hier, das gehört dazu.” Severus trat vor ihn und legte ihm einen Gürtel um den Körper. Er schloss ihn vorsichtig.   
Mit den Fingern glitt er über das weiche, aber doch stabile Leder. “Das ist… wunderschön.” Er hob langsam den Blick. “Severus… danke.”  
Der Mann musterte ihn wohlwollend und lächelte. “Du siehst wundervoll aus.” Sanft hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der Harry fast die Sinne raubte.   
Langsam senkte er den Blick und schaute mit großen Augen auf seinen Ringfinger. Dort glitzerte ein goldener Ring. Ein schwarzer Stein war oben eingefasst und darauf sah man eine kleine, goldene Schlange, die den Buchstaben S bildete. “Sev…”  
“Ich sagte doch, ich beende meine Werbung. Du hast erreicht, was du wolltest, Harry.” Sanft glitten seine langen Finger durch die strubbeligen Haare seines Geliebten. “Wenn du mich immer noch willst, als Lehrer, als Geliebten, als Mann an deiner Seite, so wäre ich erfreut und geehrt, diesen Platz einnehmen zu dürfen.”  
Mit Tränen in den Augen schaute er den Mann an und schlang die Arme um dessen Hals. “Natürlich”, hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und schmiegte sich gegen ihn. “Severus du machst mir Angst. Das hat sowas Feierliches.”  
Die starken Arme, die sich um ihn legten, pressten ihn gegen den Körper seines Freundes. “Es ist ein besonderer Moment, der normalerweise vor Zeugen stattfindet. Vor der Familie. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob dein Vater hierbei ruhig zugesehen hätte. Lily hätte es vielleicht noch verstanden, wenn sie ihre Vorbehalte mir gegenüber abgelegt hätte. Der einzige lebende Mensch, den ich um Erlaubnis bitte müsste, laut der Regeln hier, ist Sirius, dein Pate.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Lieber nicht. Ich glaube, das würde mit seinem Tod enden und ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass er doch noch lernt, in der Welt, wie sie jetzt ist, zu leben.” Sanft küsste er ihn. “Ich hab nur noch ihn. Ich weiß, wie er dich behandelt, aber vielleicht…”  
Severus verdrehte leicht die Augen. “Für dich versuche ich es, mit ihm klar zu kommen.”  
“Danke. Danke für den Chiton, den Gürtel und den Ring. Ich liebe dich, Severus.”  
“Ich liebe dich auch, Harry.”   
Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Es fiel ihm ziemlich schwer, das auszusprechen. Immer noch. Er musste mehr üben, fand Harry. Lächelnd presste er wieder seine Lippen auf die des Mannes, der ihn in seinen Armen hielt. 

Den Tag verbrachten sie allein. Penelope blieb in ihren Räumen und versorgte sie nur zu den Mahlzeiten kurz. Es ging ihr, dank Severus’ Magie und Zaubertränken wieder richtig gut. Und Istemi hatte heute frei bekommen und besuchte Bekannte in Athen.   
Severus und Harry genossen ihr Essen und dann ließ sich Severus dazu herab, seinem Schützling ein paar Weihnachtsgeschichten zu erzählen. Anfangs fand Harry das ziemlich ulkig, doch wie jedes Mal, wenn sein Lehrer sprach, umfing ihn der Zauber seiner Stimme und er ließ sich fallen und lauschte.   
Sie lachten viel, scherzten, redeten. Severus hatte es sogar geschafft, mit den hier vorhandenen Möglichkeiten und Vorräten, so eine Art Butterbier herzustellen. Es hatte einen etwas höheren Promillewert als in England, aber Harry vertrug es und es schmeckte richtig gut. Nach Weihnachten.   
So verging der Tag. “Ich hätte nie gedacht, einen Tag so ruhig und friedlich und so ausfüllend verbringen zu können. Mir war nie klar, wie viel einem Gespräche geben können, wenn der Gesprächspartner stimmt.”   
“Freut mich, dass ich dir auch in diesem Bereich noch etwas beibringen konnte.” Severus nippte am Becher von Harry. “Schmeckt wirklich. Bisher hab ich davon immer die Finger gelassen. Es war mir zu süß.”  
Er tunkte eine der eingelegten Feigen in den Becher und hielt ihn seinem Liebhaber vor die Lippen. “Du hältst Butterbier für süß? Dann versuch das mal. Das ist… ein Zuckerschock.” Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung sah er die Feige zwischen den Lippen des Mannes verschwinden, die sich Sekunden später verzogen. Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf, was bei seinen langen Haaren irgendwie ziemlich cool aussah. Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde, weil ihn seine eigene Schwärmerei verlegen machte. Es war ein tolles Gefühl.   
“Urgh”, murmelte der Mann und schüttelte sich erneut. “Das ist ja… einen Touch zu viel des Guten.”  
Lachend lehnte er sich zurück, schob sich eine der Früchte zwischen die Lippen und aß sie genüsslich. Ihm schmeckte es. “Erzähl mir mehr”, bat er. “Mehr Weihnachtsgeschichten.”  
Severus blickte über das Abendessen. Draußen war die Sonne untergegangen und er hatte mit seinem Zauberstab ein paar der Öllampen und Kohlebassins entzündet. Das flackernde Licht ließ Schatten an den Wänden tanzen. “Ich weiß keine mehr. Naja, höchstens noch die aus der Bibel. Also die über die Geburt von Jesus Christus. Aber da du kein Kirchengänger bist…”  
“Erzähl sie mir trotzdem”, verlangte Harry. “Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich sie nicht kenne. Also nicht so richtig, komplett meine ich.”  
“Dafür solltest du dich echt schämen.”  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich auf seiner Kline zurück und blickte zu seinem Gesprächspartner hinüber. Seine Scham hielt sich in Grenzen und verschwand sofort, als Severus beim Erzählen leicht die Hand auf sein Bein legte und es leicht streichelte.   
Er lauschte dem Mann, wie er von Maria und Josef erzählte, von der Geburt im Stall, von den drei Weisen, die mit Geschenken für das Kind kamen. Klar, Teile davon hatte er schon gehört, kamen sie doch irgendwie immer mal vor, in Form von Deko oder in Filmen oder Büchern. Aber Severus ließ diese ganze Geschichte für ihn lebendig werden. Er hatte eine richtige Gänsehaut und ein echtes Gefühl für Weihnachten, was er so bisher noch nie gespürt hatte, trotz Festessen, Weihnachtsbäumen und Geschenken. Es war echter, ehrlicher.   
Als auch diese Geschichte vorbei war, erhob Harry sich ein wenig träge. “Ich gehe mich kurz umziehen und… dann hab ich noch ein Geschenk für dich, Severus. Aber es ist mit einer Bitte verbunden. Du darfst mich nicht fragen, woher ich das kann, weil du sonst sauer wirst und ich möchte nicht, dass du sauer bist, sondern es genießt.”  
Der Mann sah ihn ein wenig misstrauisch an. “Okay”, sagte er dann. “Okay, Harry. Ich vertraue dir und werde nicht fragen.”

Was hatte der Junge denn ausgeheckt? Severus war neugierig. Und wieso durfte er nicht wissen, woher es kam? Seit wann hatte Harry Geheimnisse vor ihm? Seit sie hier im antiken Athen angekommen waren, gehörte sowas eigentlich der Vergangenheit an.   
‘Komm runter’, knurrte er sich gedanklich selbst an. Er wollte seinem Geliebten nicht seine Überraschung verderben, also musste er wohl einfach hinnehmen, dass er hier liegen und abwarten musste. Lächelnd schloss er die Augen.   
In den letzten Tagen war so unendlich viel passiert. Nicht hier im Haus oder in seiner Beziehung zu Harry, aber in ihm. Tief in ihm hatte sich viel verändert. Wobei, verändert hatte sich da viel in den letzten Wochen, aber jetzt fühlte es sich gefestigt an. Es war kein Abenteuer mehr. Es war echt. Real. Er konnte seine Beziehung zu Harry genießen, weil es eben kein flüchtiger Moment mehr war, sondern etwas, was sich richtig anfühlte. Vollkommen.   
Severus hatte immer gewusst, dass er nur mit einem jüngeren Mann glücklich werden konnte. Einem jüngeren Mann, der hinnahm, dass er ihn formte und der trotzdem die Durchsetzungskraft hatte, seine eigenen Wertevorstellung und Wünsche klar zu äußern und auf deren Umsetzung zu bestehen. Harry war in seiner Art und Weise ihm unglaublich ähnlich. Er wollte seinen Kopf durchsetzen. Und dazu hieß halt auch, dass er seinen Lehrer unbedingt verführen wollte und eine Beziehung wollte. Und er verlangte förmlich, dass Severus ihn liebte. Dass er sogar diesen Punkt durchsetzen würde, hätte er nie gedacht.   
‘Ich war mal willensstärker’, ging ihm durch den Kopf. ‘Bevor dieser Junge angefangen hat, meine Schwächen gegen mich einzusetzen.’ Er fragte sich mal wieder, wer von ihnen denn eigentlich der dominante Partner war. Denn momentan lief es alles, wie Harry es wollte. “Und wenn schon”, murmelte er leise. Hauptsache war doch, sie waren beide glücklich.   
Irritiert öffnete er die Augen, als die Kithara, die bis dahin in der Ecke gelegen hatte, sich erhob, in der Luft schwebte und anfingn Töne von sich zu geben. Severus lächelte leicht. Darüber hatte Harry gestern im Bad also mit Kimon getuschelt. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum sein junger Liebhaber dem Mann so unglaublich konzentriert gelauscht hatte.   
Er lauschte dem Stück. Natürlich kannte er es. Es wurde zu den großen Festen überall auf den Straßen gespielt. Ein Lied zu Ehren der Namensgeberin dieser Stadt, der Göttin Athene. Die Göttin der Weisheit, der Kriegskunst.  
Als die Tür aufging und sein Schüler sich in den Raum bewegte… nein… als Harry in den Raum schwebte, blieb ihm kurz der Mund offen stehen. Wo um alles in der Welt in der Welt hatte dieser tänzerisch eher unbegabt Junge gelernt, solche eleganten Bewegungen…? Severus verstand. Das sollte er also nicht fragen. Aber seine Kenntnisse dieser Zeit und seine neuerworbenen Kenntnisse der Örtlichkeiten hier, lieferten ihm auch so eine Antwort. Er konnte es sich sehr gut vorstellen. Für einen Moment war er sauer, doch er verdrängte dieses Gefühl. Harry hätte keine unmoralische Bezahlung zugelassen und Istemi schon gar nicht.   
Er schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und blickte den Jungen dann wieder an, der sich elegant, langsam und geschmeidig bewegte. Er trug sehr leichte Tücher, die er sich gekonnt um den Leib geschlungen hatte. Um seine Handgelenke waren bunte Tücher geschlungen, die sich flatternd und schwebend bei jeder Armbewegung hoben und senkten. Seine Füße waren nackt und bewegten sich wahlweise sicher und stark über den Boden oder geschmeidig durch die Luft.   
Der leichte Stoff seiner Sachen umschmeichelte seinen schlanken Körper, ließ die Muskeln immer mal durchschimmern. Er hatte sehr gute Bewegungen gelernt. Für ihn. Severus spürte, dass ihm heiß wurde. Noch niemals zuvor hatte ein Mensch für ihn etwas gelernt, was er eigentlich nicht konnte. Und Harry hatte massive Probleme, etwas vorzuführen und dann noch Tanzen, was ihm gar nicht lag. Wobei… über das nicht liegen, konnte man sich streiten.   
Mit den Augen verfolgte er die Bewegungen seines jungen Partners und es war klar, dass dieser Tanz nichts für eine Vorführung vor Freunden war. Das war privat, denn jeder Schritt, jede Bewegung, war ein Locken an ihn.   
Er leckte sich gierig über die Lippen, als Harry den Körper leicht nach hinten beugte, so dass sich der dünne Stoff über seine Brust spannte. Als ihre Blicke sich kurz trafen, lächelte er ihm zu. Severus merkte natürlich die Unsicherheit und er wollte diesem jungen Mann dort die Zuversicht schenken, dass dieses Geschenk sehr gut bei ihm ankam.   
‘Wenn du glaubst, dass das eine einmalige Sache war, irrst du dich, mein lieber Harry’, dachte er, setzte sich auf der Kline auf und musterte ihn jetzt eingehender. Harry wollte ihn anmachen, okay, hatte er geschafft. Er wollte ihn reizen, hatte super geklappt.   
Das Lied erzählte die Geschichte eines starken Helden, der sich, geblendet von Athenes Weisheit und Kampfkraft dieser unterwarf. Und als Harry mit schlangengleichen Bewegungen zu Boden sank, merkte Severus, dass sein Schützling das Lied nicht nur gut verstanden, sondern für sich auch neu interpretiert hatte. Er lachte leise und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem leichten Wisch brachte er die Bänder an den Handgelenken seines Freundes dazu, sich ineinander zu verschlingen, so dass Harrys Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren.   
“Komm her. Auf den Knien.” Harry kroch zu ihm und selbst das sah elegant aus. Der Junge hatte echt gelernt. “Das war wundervoll. Du hast sehr viel gelernt, Harry.” Sanft streichelte er ihm über die Wange und küsste ihn. “Du hast erreicht, was du wolltest”, hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und konnte fühlen, wie der Junge vor Vorfreude und Lust erschauderte. Er griff in die dünnen Sachen, zog ihn auf die Beine, hob ihn hoch und legte ihn sich einfach über die Schulter. So trug er ihn ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Harry keuchte leise, als er auf dem Bett seines Liebhabers landete und dieser ihn von oben ansah. Severus musterte ihn aus dunklen Augen, entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab drei kleine Lampen, so dass sie ein wenig Licht hatten und zog ihm dann langsam die dünnen Sachen aus. Wieder der Blick. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, die Zähne hart zusammen gepresst. Er knurrte leise und löste die Bänder von seinen Handgelenken.   
Sein ganzer Körper prickelte und fühlte sich heiß an, trotz der kalten Nachtluft. Er atmete stoßweise, obwohl Severus momentan nur neben ihm saß und ihn gierig musterte. Der Spruch mit dem Raubtier kam Harry wieder in den Sinn. Genauso sah der Mann aus. Wie ein Raubtier, auf dem Sprung, kurz bevor es seine Beute erlegte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, erlegt zu werden.   
Seine Augen glitten über den Körper des Mannes, als der sich erhob und elegant, aber zügig auszog. Dann glitt er wieder über ihn, wie ein schwarzer, alles verschlingender Schatten. Harry stöhnte auf, als er die Lippen des Mannes auf seinen eigenen fühlte. Der Kuss war besitzergreifend, gierig und doch unglaublich schön. Ein Versprechen, dass er die folgende Zeit genießen würde. Genießen und niemals vergessen. Severus konnte gut küssen, verdammt gut.   
Harry spürte die Hände, die über sein Gesicht strichen, über seine Arme, die jetzt neben seinem Kopf lagen. Kurz stemmte der Mann sich hoch und sah ihn an. Suchte offenbar nach Zweifeln, nach einem Zögern.   
“So willig”, knurrte er leise und lächelte, bevor er ihn wieder küsste.   
Die Lippen, die die seinen berührten, teilten sich und die Zunge des Mannes glitt in Harrys Mund. Eine Weile gab er sich dem Spiel hin, dann zog er sich zurück. Harry keuchte leise, als Severus ihn auf den Hals küsste, mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge durch die leichten, feuchten Berührungen Gefühle in ihm auslöste, die er so noch nie erlebt hatte. Ihm wurde klar, dass der Mann sehr viel Erfahrung hatte und sich einen Großteil davon aufgespart hatte. Aufgespart für einen passenden Moment, den er offenbar jetzt für gekommen ansah.   
Severus setzte seine Erforschung von Harrys Körper fort, glitt über dessen Brust, über die Muskeln, die sich unter jeder Berührung wie von selbst anspannten. Harry stöhnte auf, als die Lippen des Mannes sich um seine Brustwarze schlossen. Er fühlte die Zähne, die ihn sanft reizten, die Zunge, die mit ihm spielte, das Saugen. So sanft und gleichzeitig so gierig.   
“Sev”, knurrte Harry und bog leicht den Rücken durch.   
Der Mann hob den Blick. “Wir haben die ganze Nacht und wir werden sie brauchen, mit dem, was ich mit dir vorhabe.” Er grinste und widmete sich in aller Ruhe Harrys anderer Brustwarze, die sich dem Mann genauso willig entgegen streckte wie der Rest des jungen Körpers, den er reizte.   
Harry schluckte nervös. Doch dann lächelte er glücklich und tat etwas, was er schon oft gewollt, aber sich nie getraut hatte. Er streichelte dem Mann über den Kopf, spielte mit dessen Haaren. Und Severus ließ es einfach zu. Nicht nur das, er hauchte ihm auch immer wieder kleine, prickelnde Küsse auf die Handflächen, saugte verlangend an dessen Fingern.   
Irgendwann glitt er tiefer, hinterließ mit seiner Zunge eine nasse Spur auf der weichen Haut unter sich. Harry lachte auf, als Severus ihn kitzelte. Er wollte ihn ein wenig weg schieben, aber da waren wieder die Hände des Mannes, die seine Arme auf die Bettdecke drückten. Weich, warm, aber so unerbittlich wie Stahlklammern.   
Harry hob den Kopf und blickte in die dunklen Augen. “Das kitzelt”, hauchte er leise.   
“Du hältst das schon aus. Du hältst noch viel mehr aus…” Der Kopf sank wieder nach unten.   
Er versuchte irgendwie, sich ein wenig zu entspannen, aber der Mann auf ihm setzte ihn in Brand. Überall auf und in ihm konnte er dieses Verlangen spüren, dieses Begehren, als die Zunge wieder über seinen Bauch und seine Hüfte glitt.   
Haltsuchend schlang er seine Hände um die Handgelenke des Mannes, der diesen Griff erwiderte. Harry spürte den Atem seines Liebhabers auf seinem Penis und winkelte die Beine an, um ihm so mehr Spielraum zu ermöglichen. Neugierig lenkte er all sein Empfinden in diesen Bereich. Was Severus wohl so drauf hatte? Wie es sich wohl anfühlte, wenn er…  
Er keuchte leise, als er die Lippen des Mannes spürte. Er tat nichts weiter, außer ganz sanft über sein Glied zu streichen. Für einen Moment ließ er Harrys Hände los, schob die Arme unter dessen Beine und suchte dann wieder dessen Griff. Seine Lippen streichelten dabei ohne Unterbrechung über das Stück Fleisch, was ihn im Moment am meisten interessierte.   
Harry fühlte, wie sein Glied in die warme, feuchte Mundhöhle des Mannes glitt, der ihn hier so sanft stimulierte und bäumte sich gierig auf. Er konnte das triumphierende Lächeln fühlen, als die Lippen sich verzogen. Die Zunge des Mannes glitt an der Unterseite auf und ab, mit festem, geübten Druck. Seine Lippen und seine Zähne massierten ihn leicht. Das Saugen war ruhig und gleichmäßig.   
Ein Laut, eine Mischung aus unartikuliertem Betteln und leisem Aufstöhnen, entrann seiner Kehle, als Severus den Kopf hob und seine Zähne leicht über die Spitze von Harrys Glied strichen. Probierend, kostend und dabei so reizend. Er spürte die Zungenspitzen, die mit leichtem Druck drum herum kreiste und schließlich ganz lang, wie in Zeitlupe, darüber glitt.   
“Du machst das nicht zum ersten Mal”, keuchte Harry.   
“Nein”, nuschelte der Mann und glitt wieder tiefer. Er holte tiefer Luft.   
Vorsichtig hob Harry den Kopf und blickte an sich hinab. Er musste sich vergewissern, dass das hier wirklich passierte und nicht einer seiner Träume war. Denn genau sowas hatte er schon oft geträumt. Er stöhnte heiser, als das Saugen stärker wurde, ebenso die leichte Auf- und Abbewegungen von Severus’ Kopf. Die Haare kitzelten ihn leicht, das hatten sie in seinen Träumen nie getan. Er lachte leise. Das war echt. So wunderbar real.   
Severus schob seine Lippen tiefer. Harry spürte es, wie sein Glied weiter in dessen Mund eindrang, bis er schließlich dessen Kehle an seiner Spitze spüren konnte. Als der Mann sich noch eine Stück tiefer schob und dann schluckte, stöhnte Harry auf und warf sich zurück auf das Bett. Nein, das war definitiv kein Traum. Denn das hätte er sich so nicht vorstellen können. Wieder spürte er das leichte Schlucken, die Muskeln, die sich um ihn legten und ihn massierten. Harry kannte den Fachbegriff dafür, was Severus hier tat, aber er hätte sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen können, wie herrlich es sich anfühlte. Mit ein wenig Neid spürte er, dass der Mann sein Glied fast komplett in seinen Mund aufnehmen konnte. Und mit einer nie gekannten Gier wollte er, dass er es tat.   
Dass die Hand, die seine Linke bis dahin umfasst und auf das Bett gedrückt hatte, sich löste, merkte er erst in dem Moment, wo sich sein Arm in die Luft erhob und seine Hand auf dem Kopf seines Liebhabers zu liegen kam. Severus war unglaublich. Beherrscht und kontrolliert wie immer, spielte und forschte er auch in dieser Situation.   
Harry schluckte hart und glitt mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare des Mannes, der ihn hier so göttlich stimulierte. Ein wenig unsicher strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die Kopfhaut, bevor er unsicher ein wenig Druck auf den Hinterkopf ausübte. Nicht genug, um Severus damit tiefer zu drücken, aber mehr als genug, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er mehr wollte. Und der Mann reagierte wie gewünscht und glitt tiefer.   
Das Ziehen in Harrys Lenden wurde stärker. Er merkte, dass er sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte und so hielt er den Kopf seines Liebhabers leicht fest, gab sich dessen Zunge und den leichten Saug- und Schluckbewegungen hin, mit denen allein er ihn jetzt stimulierte und kam schließlich mit einem unterdrückten, heiseren Aufstöhnen. 

Severus schluckte und hob langsam den Kopf. Er schubste die Hand runter, die ihn festgehalten hatte und blickte auf den Jungen hinab, der vor ihm lag. Hilflos gefesselt von seiner eigenen Lust. Er schwitzte leicht, keuchte. So gefiel er ihm. Normalerweise ließ er sich recht selten dazu herab, es einem Gespielen so zu besorgen, aber bei Harry war das was anderes. Außerdem… er war Lehrer. Er musste dem Jungen ja noch was beibringen.   
“Ich will, dass du das auch lernst”, knurrte er leise.   
“Ja, Sir”, kam die gewisperte Antwort.   
Er grinste und schob sich ein wenig höher, wobei er die Beine von Harry noch weiter öffnete. Vorsichtig tastete er zwischen ihren Körpern entlang, ließ seine Finger über den immer noch feuchten Penis seines Geliebten gleiten und tiefer, bis er den Eingang zu dessen jungem Körper gefunden hatte. Sanft massierte er diesen Punkt, blickte ihm dabei ins Gesicht.   
“Mach die Augen auf und sieh mich an.” Seine Stimme war so sanft, wie er sie hinbekam, mit der Erregung im Körper, die er fühlte. Er traf auf den Blick aus den grünen Augen, die ihn jetzt anstarrten. Angst lag darin, Unsicherheit. Als Severus vorsichtig mit dem Finger in ihn eindrang, schlossen sie sich fast wieder und er legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken.   
Verstehend nickte der Mann und griff unter das Bett. Er nahm sich einen kleinen Topf mit Öl und rieb sich selber damit ein. Dann tauchte er zwei Finger hinein und bereitete seinen Geliebten ebenfalls vor. Der stöhnte wieder, aber jetzt sehr viel wohliger. Ein Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen.   
Vorsichtig schob er sich über ihn und sah ihn von oben an. “Okay? Darf ich?”  
“Ich bitte darum”, wisperte der junge Mann und sah ihn fast flehend an.   
“Es tut nur am Anfang ein wenig weh, versprochen”, versicherte er ihm und sah das bestätigende Nicken. Langsam senkte er den Kopf und küsste Harry innig. 

Harry spürte den Körper auf sich. Groß, stark, weich, beschützend, muskulös. Ihm fielen noch viele Verben ein, die Severus beschrieben. Bis zu dem Moment, als der Mann sich langsam in ihn schob. In dem Moment war sein Kopf plötzlich leer. Er keuchte vor hilfloser Lust und weil es doch etwas zog.   
Wieder sahen ihn die dunklen Augen durchdringend an. Hielten ihn fest, hielten ihn in der Wirklichkeit. Er spürte den Mann, wie er sich leicht bewegte, ganz vorsichtig. Nie im Leben hätte er diesem Mann so eine Sanftheit zugetraut. Er spürte ihn mit jedem Stoß ein wenig tiefer in sich dringen und schluchzte leise.   
Die weichen Lippen küssten die Tränen weg, die sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln lösten, aber die Tränen hielten ihn nicht auf. Zum Glück. Denn dass Severus seine Bemühungen abbrach oder auch nur unterbrach, war das letzte, was Harry wollte. Er war einfach nur überwältigt von dem Glück, was er im Moment fühlte. Und sein erfahrener Liebhaber merkte das.  
Severus schob ihm, ohne die Verbindung ihrer Körper zu lösen, ein Kissen unter den Po, so dass sein Unterleib ein wenig höher lag. Mit einer Hand drückte er Harrys Bein weiter in Richtung seiner Brust, bevor er wieder anfing, sich in ihm zu bewegen.   
Harry keuchte und stöhnte bei jedem Stoß leise auf. Er fühlte den Mund des Mannes wieder auf seinem Gesicht, auf seinen Lippen und erwiderte den Kuss innig. Die Zunge, die zwischen seine Lippen glitt, nahm er gierig hin und saugte leicht daran.   
Die Stöße wurden intensiver, ein wenig schneller. Aber Harry fühlte, dass Severus sich unglaublich zurück hielt. Und er war ihm dankbar dafür. Nicht, dass sich nicht alles in ihm nach dem Raubier sehnte, aber das hier war okay für das erste Mal. Dass es dabei in dieser Nacht nicht bleiben würde, war ihm klar. Severus hatte ihn gewarnt, vor sich gewarnt, vor seinen Lüsten, vor seiner Gier. So oft. Harry wusste, dass sie hier eine Mauer einrissen und dass er jetzt die Konsequenzen seines Bettelns und Drängens zu spüren bekam.   
Er lächelte, als der Mann sich von ihm löste und wieder seinen Blick suchte. “Das ist besser, als ich je geträumt habe”, hauchte er und erhielt dafür als Belohnung ein erleichtertes Lächeln. 

Severus stieß härter zu, ein wenig, um zu testen, wie weit er gehen konnte und er stellte erleichtert fest, wie gut sich Harrys Körper an ihn anpasste, wie schnell die Gier und Leidenschaft wieder sein Fühlen und Denken übernahm. Vorsichtig ließ er das Bein des jungen Mannes unter sich los, stützte sich neben seinen Körper und bewegte sich intensiver. Er sah, wie Harry wieder hart wurde. Oh ja, dem gefiel es.   
Seine Hüftbewegungen wurden schneller. Er merkte, dass er selber von seiner Lust und Gier übermannt wurde, hörte das Stöhnen seines jungen Geliebten. Es machte ihn rasend. In seinem Kopf entstanden Bilder. Wünsche, was er mit Harry gern tun würde. Wieder hielt er sich an dem Blick aus den grünen Augen fest. Er spürte den kalten Luftzug, auf seiner inzwischen feuchten Haut. Es hielt ihn in der Realität. Der Blick aus den Augen, die jeden Funken Schmerz zeigten, wenn er zu grob wurde. Das leichte Verziehen der Mundwinkel.   
“Normalerweise nehm ich meine Männer nicht so. Normalerweise ist es mir egal, ob ich ihnen jetzt eventuell weh tue…” Er sah das Lächeln. “Ich mag härteren Sex und weiß auch so, wie weit ich gehen kann”, stöhnte er. “Willst du das auch?”  
“Unbedingt”, keuchte Harry. “Unbedingt, Severus.”  
Bewusst, stieß er ein wenig härter zu, wieder ein Lächeln. Dann flatterten die Augenlider wieder. “Sieh mich an, Harry. Um deinetwillen, sieh mich an. Wenn du die Augen zumachst, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich noch kontrollieren kann.”  
Wieder traf ihn dieser unschuldige, jugendliche Blick. Sein Rettungsanker. Bei Gott, er hatte sich so lange nach diesem Jungen gesehnt und es sich so sehr verboten. Aus vielen Gründen. Alter, Schüler, der Sohn seines ärgsten Feindes. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er das Ziehen in seinen Lenden fühlte, was seinen Orgasmus ankündigte. Diese Gründe waren ihm gerade sowas von egal.   
“So lange…”, wisperte er und blickte auf ihn hinab.   
“Und endlich wird es wahr.”  
Severus stieß noch ein paar Mal zu und kam dann mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen. Er hatte Mühe, sich nicht einfach auf Harry fallen zu lassen. Als er sich auf ihm zurückziehen wollte, schlang der die Beine um ihn. Bittend sah er ihn an, dann an sich hinab.   
“Du wirst noch öfter kommen, bevor die Sonne aufgeht.” Seine Finger legten sich um dessen steifes Glied. “Ich hab noch lange nicht genug.”  
“Geht mir genauso”, flüsterte der junge Mann, wobei er doch ein wenig erledigt aussah. 

Die Nacht verging und über Athen ging langsam die Sonne auf. Harry schmiegte sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in die Arme seines Freundes, seine Hand lag auf dessen Brust. Er konnte den Herzschlag des Älteren fühlen, die Wärme von dessen Haut, die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen bei jedem Atemzug. Unendlich glücklich schloss er die Augen, lauschte hinaus, wo einige Vögel zwitschernd den Tag begrüßten.   
Er war erschöpft, vollkommen erschöpft. Severus war unersättlich, ein echtes Raubtier. Durchtrainiert, ausdauernd, stark. Ein Jäger. Nie im Leben hätte Harry es sich vorstellen können, was es bedeutete, sich ihm vollkommen hinzugeben und alles von ihm zu bekommen, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Das war besser als alle Träume zusammen, die er jemals gehabt hatte. Und Severus lag falsch, es war nicht nur Sex. Für ihn war es viel mehr. Für ihn war es ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit.   
Die starken Arme zogen ihn dichter an sich heran. Der Mann seufzte leise. Wovon er wohl träumte? Wieder stahl sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Schülers, der in der letzten Nacht so viel gelernt hatte. Vorsichtig streckte er sich ein wenig und verzog leicht das Gesicht.   
Er hatte Schmerzen. Muskelkater ohne Ende und sein Unterleib tat ihm etwas weh. Er grübelte, wie oft er in der vergangenen Nacht gekommen war. Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er wusste nur, dass Severus ganze fünf Mal mit ihm geschlafen hatte und die letzten zwei Mal hatte er auf den Knien gelegen, den Kopf in sein Kissen gedrückt. Er spürte immer noch die Hand des Mannes in seinem Nacken, wie sie ihn fest gehalten hatte, die harten Stöße, die unersättliche Gier. Er war fertig gewesen und doch bereit, alles zu tun, um diesem Mann zu zeigen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Dass er der Partner war, den Severus immer gesucht hatte. Und er hatte jedes einzelne Mal genossen, gerade dann, wenn er spürte, wie der Mann seine Zurückhaltung vergaß und teilweise ein wenig grob zeigte, was er wirklich wollte und liebte. Daher kamen jetzt auch seine leichten Schmerzen. Er fühlte sich, wie nach einem etwas zu langen Training.   
Nun ja, es gab Schlimmeres. Es würde vergehen, aber die Erinnerungen, die würden für immer bleiben. Solange er denken konnte, würde er das nicht vergessen.  
Obwohl er völlig k.o. war, obwohl er vor gefühlt Minuten erst von seinem starken Partner aus dessen Griff entlassen worden war, spürte er wieder diese Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Severus’ Gier und Unersättlichkeit war offenbar ansteckend. Obwohl er noch eine Weile an den Folgen dieser sehr intensiven Nacht zu knabbern haben würde, fieberte er der Wiederholung förmlich entgegen.   
Er fühlte die Hand, die über seine Haut wanderte und lächelte leicht. “Du gehörst mir”, wisperte der Mann ihm leise ins Ohr und jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. “Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so viel aushältst.”  
Sein Atem ging schneller und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er wusste, dass Severus es fühlen konnte, also hatte Leugnen wohl keinen Zweck. “Ich halte eine Menge mehr aus, wenn du mich trainierst.”   
“Ich dachte, nach letzter Nacht hättest du erst mal genug.”   
Harry fühlte die Lippen an seinem Ohr. Severus knabberte leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen. “Ich fühle mich zwar ein wenig… ausgelutscht, aber hab noch jede Menge Energie.” Er zuckte leicht weg, als der Mann ihm direkt ins Ohr lachte. Grinsend sah er ihn an. “Ich liebe dich. Danke.”  
“Gern geschehen. Es war toll, sich mal wieder so auszutoben.” Die dunklen Augen blitzten vor Glück. “Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das so vermisst habe.”  
“Hattest du schon mal einen richtigen Freunde oder nur Affären?”  
Severus grübelte eine ganze Weile. “Wenn du so direkt fragst… nur Affären. Ich hab keinen von denen je geliebt und mir war es egal, wenn es vorbei war.”  
“Und wenn das mit uns… vorbei wäre…”   
“Das würde richtig weh tun. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich Angst davor habe.”  
Harry schmiegte sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln wieder in seine Arme. “Ich liebe dich, Severus.”


End file.
